Avatar  The Spirit of Fire
by Lioutenant Flame
Summary: Warning! I absolutely suck at summaries!What if Zuko had a good friend watching out for him? Zutara, Taag  later , Sukka. T to be safe. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first loooong story, so I want man comments please. (Mind you, no flames!) My idea was, what if Zuko had a -kind of- guardian Spirit? This is also my first tribute to Zutara, although it's going to be a little slow paced. I'll try to upload once a week. A special thanks to my good friend Keren, who introduced me to the Avatar world and is currently correcting my horrible grammatical mistakes on the next charters. A big hug to her from everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All together now: Don't own it! I could have written a much more appropriate ending!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Ten-year-old Zuko was sneaking through the dark corridors of the palace. Every night, ever since his mother had disappeared, he would crawl out of his bed in the middle of the night and visit the turtleduck pond. There he lighted a single candle using his firebending. He would keep the light on as long as he could, repeating the same words: "Please, bring my mom back."

Tonight ended like every other night when he stood and headed back to his room. When the Fire Lady's garden was once again empty the candle lighted again on its own. Out of the flame sprung the form of a young woman. She strolled unnoticed through the halls passing room after room. When she reached the prince's room she smiled and tucked the sleeping boy in his bed. Before she left she turned and whispered: "Your wish will come true little Prince. Fire will see to it." The flame of the candle was extinguished and she vanished.

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Zuko was walking through the corridors of the Western Air Temple. His wound hurt and he felt unbalanced, being able to see only by his left eye. He reached a clearance and lighted a single candle. No matter that it seemed hopeless and childish. He would continue this practice until he saw his mother again.

He stopped his whispering when he felt another presence near him. It could only be his uncle, but it didn't feel like his uncle. He hesitantly opened his eye to see surprised, a woman sitting in front of him. She couldn't be more than eighteen, with long brown-red hair that fell free on her back and warm brown eyes. She looked like Fire Nation but Zuko had a feeling that they didn't come from the same land.

She was sitting cross-legged exactly in front of him watching him intently. It was quite a stare but for some reason it didn't make him feel uneasy. It felt almost welcome and although he knew this wasn't normal he didn't want the silence to end. Finally she spoke: "I could heal this" she said thoughtfully. "But then again" she continued "this was not your wish, right?"

The Prince looked at her incredulously. Of course he wished for the scar to heal. He didn't believe it would though. The damage was too great. Seeing his expression she smiled.

"I mean right now. You didn't ask for my presence so that I can heal you. You asked once again the same thing. Are you ever tired of it? It's been over three years. To be honest I'm amazed. I've never met a mortal with such dedication."

Her last sentence broke the daze. "What do you mean mortal? Who are you?" He looked at her suspiciously. Could she be the Avatar? Then his quest would end before it began.

"Oh relax! I'm not the Avatar. I am from the Spirit World though. My name is Lia."

"What do you want from me?"

"I should be asking this question. You were requesting my presence for years and now that I am here you are asking what do I want from you?"

Zuko was beginning to get angry. Spirit or not this girl was unbelievably annoying, acting as if her mere presence was some great gift.

"I never asked for you." He said standing.

Lia merely looked at the – still lit – candle.

"You have been asking fire to bring you your mother. Well, I can't begin looking with nothing."

She was now standing too, and Zuko spun to meet her eyes.

"You… you are…" he stuttered.

"The spirit of Fire. At your service." She smiled and made a small bow.

The Fire Prince rushed to bow to her but she stopped him immediately.

"No need for formalities. I've taken a liking on you. So here's the deal: I'm going to find your mother and teach you some aspects of firebending unknown to everyone else."

"But how can I pay you back?" the boy asked her desperately. "I have nothing that's worth anything to give you."

"A person can never be sure about the future. I only ask you to grant me a favor. When the time comes I will tell you what the favor is. Deal?"

"Deal."

For the next six months, while his Uncle slept, he would crawl out of bed and meet Lia. She began by re-teaching him the very basics of firebending (much to his frustration). Once she was satisfied she began to fulfill her promise. The idea was to gain a small control on the other elements through mastering his own.

They began with air. It was maddening for Zuko not being able to see the results of his bending. A few nights were left before he and his Uncle would leave to begin the search for the Avatar. Much to his surprise he realized that he didn't want to leave the peaceful temple. They had planned to remain there until he was healed and then begin their search, a search he was reluctant to begin. "At least not" he thought to himself "before I achieve something".

When the Prince arrived at their usual meeting point he saw Lia already there sitting by the fountain. She sensed his presence; she always seemed to do so. The Fire Spirit stood smiling as her student approached. They rarely talked, other than instructions, but both preferred it that way. Today though, she decided to make an exception.

"So you're leaving."

"Yes" he looked at her guiltily, before realizing what was happening and resuming his indifferent face.

"It's okay. After all we completed the first cycle of our lessons and it's time for you to test yourself."

"How so?" He couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just fly a little around the temple."

"What? I'm not an airbender in case you forgot."

"You don't have to be. Didn't you listen at all while I was talking? You just need to find a way to use your fire less… conventionally. I'll let you think of it. We have all night."

With that she took off. She was challenging him and he wanted nothing more than to compete, but he still had to figure out a way.

"Think Zuko" he said to himself "It probably has to do with heat; you've been playing around with hot air all these…"

His eyes widened with realization. It was a technique they had talked about, but never really tried. It involved great concentration since you had to warm the air around you enough to float but not too much so that you wouldn't raise the temperature of the whole area.

Even though he had tried and succeeded in floating for a few meters, he hadn't gone to great heights or anything. It wasn't that Zuko was afraid. It was merely the fact that he was painfully aware of what would happen if he failed. But on the other hand he was going after the Avatar – master of all elements who had probably been developing his powers for the last hundred years. He was bound to take some risks eventually. The Fire Prince took a breath, closed his eyes and let the gravity drag him.

When he opened his eyes he was floating in the air. Zuko took a moment to savor the feeling. Then he remembered his "race" with Lia. He darted to her direction. Soon flying felt almost normal and he was subconsciously copying her – increasingly difficult – tricks in the air. Two hours later they landed out of breath on their starting point. Lia practically glowed as she turned to face him.

"I'm proud of you" she said "As much as air is concerned I have nothing else to teach you."

"But how? This was supposed… I mean I thought it would take years to master but one technique…" he said surprised.

"I never said you mastered air. This is an airbender's duty. But as far as you are concerned, well you are really, really good."

Her smile was now sad. She looked through her pockets and took out a small pedant with strange inscriptions. Lia handed it to her student.

"I want you to have this. I know you will be looking for the Avatar and maybe it will be a long time until we see each other again."

"What is this?" he asked scrutinizing the letter-like pattern on the small charm.

"It's a simple protective spell. I have its twin. If the carvings turn red I know you're in danger. If they turn black…" she paused for a moment and shook her head. "Let's hope that they won't. Promise me to keep it with you?"

Zuko felt touched. Lia was friendly, but that didn't change the fact that she was a Spirit and he a mortal. He had thought that he was just another way for her to pass her eternal life. But now she wanted him to be safe. She even took precautions to ensure it. He didn't dare to think about what this might mean.

"I consider you a friend of mine you know."

She had guessed his thoughts. She seemed to be able to sense whenever he needed reassurance and offer it openhandedly. Zuko smiled at her hesitantly.

"So we will be friends?" he asked.

"For as long as you can stand me." She laughed heartedly. "Now go to bed. No point in being exhausted tomorrow."

Later Lia entered his room. He was asleep and for the first time in years a small smile was in his lips. She smiled a secret smile herself. As she tucked him in she contemplated at the destiny she had seen laid ahead of him. She would definitely make sure that the happiness he deserved would catch up with him. Even if the consequences on her life would be dire.

* * *

**What do you think? Please read and review!**


	2. The Avatar returns

**It's true! I'm not dead! Blame it on my lack of internet the whole summer and my extensive homework lately, the planet movements or whatever you want. But I know I should have uploaded earlier. The good news are that I have completed half the story, so you will be - hopefully - getting weekly updates. I hope you like the new charter and if you have any comments please review.**

**Disclaimer: As always... - sigh - I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Avatar Returns**

The Spirit of Fire flew unseen over the glaciers of the South Pole. She was watching over two very different ships, keeping an ear out for the conversations going on. The first ship was merely a small boat with two teenagers sitting on it. They appeared to be brother and sister. Not really far away, there was a rather small Fire Nation ship. On deck was a teenager listening impatiently to the instructions an older man was telling him. Lia decided that the Water Tribe children would be more interesting to spy on. One can listen to General Iroh only too much.

The kids were out fishing, but judging by the lack of catch on their basket and the hungry, impatient look on the boy's face they didn't have any luck. She floated over them laughing to herself on the self-confident expression of the boy as he said to his sister.

"Watch and learn Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

His sister was watching another fish and then did something really strange. Despite the biting cold she took her glove of and hesitantly she did a few bending moves.

"That's interesting," Lia thought. "I haven't seen a waterbender around here before."

Perhaps there were waterbenders around here too. And if there were maybe… She stopped the thought from being formed. If anything of that kind happened things would get worse for her. She concentrated again at the pair, as the boy - quite oblivious of what was happening behind his back – scolded his sister for being loud. The next moment he raised his spear, effectively breaking the bubble where Katara had trapped the fish and making himself wet.

They continued arguing as their boat was edging a big iceberg. Lia glanced at it and then glanced at it again. There was pure life-energy emitting from it. She threw a look behind her shoulder on Prince Zuko's ship. They would meet again really soon. She only had to make sure that the Avatar was freed. Slightly at first, but with growing power, she created a current under the Water Tribe boat. They didn't notice at first, being engrossed on their bickering. "Ouch!" Lia couldn't help but feel bad for the two kids when their boat was crashed in the ice. She was left too far behind them to be able to hear what they were talking about, but judging by the girl's abrupt movements her brother (Sokka ?) had made her mad.

"I owe one to the kid", she thought as she flew towards the Fire Nation ship. She arrived just in time to see Zuko's stunned expression. The release of the Avatar was quite an event with all this light. She landed unseen as the boy turned to his Uncle.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" he asked excitedly.

The older man merely looked up: "I won't get to finish my game?"

The Spirit of Fire giggled in a rather undignified way at this exchange. Her laugh was caught short when her protégé started yelling at the General. She frowned. Sure it had been three years since she had last talked to Zuko, but she had been keeping an eye out for him and he didn't seem to have changed that much.

"Well" she berated herself, "what did you wait? The kid's becoming desperate and he probably thinks you deserted him! You really need to talk to him soon. If he keeps this kind of behavior he will get himself in trouble." There was nothing she could do for the time being. So she headed again to the iceberg only to find it empty. She looked around confused. The Avatar and his bison had been in suspension for a hundred years. There was no way they would be able to fly around just yet. As if on cue she heard the bison groan. She turned to the direction of the sound and saw Katara, Sokka and the Avatar (now what was his name? Avatar Ruko certainly hadn't liked it at first but had grown fond of the little Airbender over time. It was something with "a". Aka? Anga? Aang! That was it!) sitting on the bison who was lazily swimming. The twelve-year-old was openly staring at the waterbender. Suddenly bells started ringing at the back of her head. She had seen that smile before! The kid had a crush on Katara! "This is not good!" she thought. Her premonitions were never wrong. The kids were talking to one another and after a while Aang turned to the other side with a slightly guilty expression.

The sun was setting and so she returned on the Prince's ship. She had a boy to tuck in. Said boy though didn't return to his room until it was really late. She had dozed of when she heard the door open, and judging by the way he threw himself on the meditation mat, he was in no mood for talking. Oh, well, she thought, it would have to wait.

Next morning came, and with it came what was known amongst the crew as pain time. Prince Zuko seemed to channel all his anger and frustration through his practice sessions. As Lia, still unseen, took a seat to watch him, she couldn't help but miss their old spars. There was anger there too, but it was controlled and it was mostly due to the fact that he couldn't get the perfection he wanted right away. But this; this was new. Now he was so angry he let anger control him. Saddened the Spirit watched as Iroh repeated sternly what she had explained Zuko at the very beginning: Fire is all about breath, not brutal muscle. He had obviously forgotten her advices.

She watched as he executed some really simple moves entirely wrong. Zuko seemed to understand his mistake, but still wouldn't admit it. This went on for the entire day. At sunset they were still practicing, but Zuko's patience was spent. He demanded learning the advanced set of moves, using once again the Avatar as his excuse. His Uncle refused at first, but eventually gave in. Lia thought all this pointless. The so feared Avatar was a twelve-year-old who didn't have even the most basic knowledge on the elements, aside from air. And let us not forget his attitude. Zuko had it in for quite a surprise.

Even though she thought of the Prince like a younger – really younger she thought with a wry smile – brother, she couldn't help but feel that someone needed to yell at him. He seemed to have lost the caring boy he used to hide inside him altogether. The thought worried her. She wasn't going to abandon her promises on him, but she would be really disappointed if they were done for a mini-Ozai. Lia had kept an eye on the entire royal family and she really didn't like the person the Princess was growing on either.

Her musings were stopped by the sound of a missile. Instinctively she casted a shield over the young Prince. She immediately realized that there was no danger and couldn't help but roll her eyes at Zuko's comment on Aang: "Quite agile for his old age." This was going to be fun to watch.

Now, Lia wasn't ruthless or cold-hearted. She had decided to grant Zuko's wish out of pity for the lonely boy. He had been steadily growing on her and she eventually came to see him as the brother she used to have. But still she was the Spirit of Fire and after watching over the way history was unraveled both on the Spirit World and Earth she became rather cynical. She had always been sarcastic and loved nothing more than trick people, when they deserved it. Or help them as a matter of fact. Her decision to grant Prince Zuko's wish and even more teach him, had got her in deep trouble back home and although she never regretted it she would hate herself if her good intentions aided the continuation of the war.

She felt the ship change course and head to the village. Zuko had left to prepare himself. Normally she might have followed, but today she felt too bad to do anything. She decided that she wouldn't interfere at all, unless lives were threatened, but would have a talk, a rather long one, with Zuko tonight no matter what mood he was in. As the ship approached she flew once again over it. She saw it crack the ice and heard the screams of the scared women and children. She saw Katara turning before she entered the tent and paling. A toddler was forgotten and the crack was nearing it fast. Katara ran towards it as Lia willed the ice to hold even for just a little more. Thankfully it did.

The hatch opened and Zuko, accompanied by two soldiers emerged. Even though she disapproved the very idea of the whole thing, Lia couldn't help but feel pride for her student seeing him sending out of the way Sokka with two efficient moves. It was short lived though. Pride was replaced by curiosity the moment Zuko's eyes rested on Katara. Over the years Lia had learned to read his aura as good as hers. He probably hadn't noticed even himself but the girl was beautiful and his subconscious was already rethinking his plan.

"Love's in the air", Lia thought. "Or will be soon" she amended when the Prince grabbed Kana to use her as an example of what the Avatar would look like. It didn't take long for the actual Avatar to appear, and Lia couldn't help but laugh on the way Zuko landed.

She sat on an igloo and let the cycle the two boys did absorb her. Zuko spoke first:

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child."

Aang looked at him surprised: "Well you're just a teenager."

That was Zuko's cue to attack. He was obviously more than a little rough around the edges, but still Aang moved even more awkward. Lia was counting minutes. She knew the airbender as far too caring not to surrender. And so he did on the account of the village remaining safe. Zuko agreed. This was what he would have done too and knowing how close his mindset was to that of the "enemy" annoyed him to no end. Lia entered the ship with the rest of the crew. Nobody noticed, but Zuko stole one last glance of Katara and seeing her close to tears made him frown. He didn't think that the Avatar would have already make friends with the girl. But he banished the thoughts immediately. He was at last going home. Pretty little Water Tribe girls didn't matter.

As they left the Pole, Lia was thinking that the talk she thought Zuko needed would soon evolve into a rather huge sermon. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was using one's culture against him. And the Prince had just done this. She followed him on his room but as she was ready to make herself visible, the Avatar entered the room. Lia bit back a curse. If that kid was this world's only hope he really needed to work on his timing! As much his airbending was concerned he was really good. He momentarily knocked Zuko out and fled.

Lia really thought he was going to make it but as he set off, the Prince that was thought to be knocked out jumped on him. They landed heavily on deck. It all happened very quickly for Lia, whose bad feelings had returned. Before she knew it Zuko was falling of the ship. She grabbed him mid-air and helped him steady himself on the anchor chain. He was looking around for his savor and she made herself seen for a few brief moments: "We need to talk", she told him sternly. Before Zuko had a chance of replying he was helped back to the ship by his oblivious Uncle.

That night the Prince retired early. He entered his room and hastily locked the door. Then he looked around for his old friend… no client, he corrected himself.

"I really thought you considered me a friend", a voice from his bed called him. The room was dark up until that moment, when little fires lit around the walls. Lia looked really angry about something Zuko noted surprised.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked neutrally.

If possible that seemed to make her angrier: "I don't know were to begin" she said. "Maybe from the thing that scared me most. What do you think?" She stood up and approached him. "Now tell me" she demanded threatingly. "What have you done to Zuko?"

"What? Lia it's me? What are you talking about?"

"You cannot be Zuko. I've trained him for a year. I thought I knew him! He looked like you on the outside; all tough and uncaring, but in reality he had so many emotions and kindness. You? You are nothing but an empty cell. Now tell me. What happened to you?" she finished with almost a whisper. The firebender looked at her icily.

"People change. And you haven't seen me for almost three years. I grew up."

"In what? Tell me did you really think that I'd abandon you?"

"I didn't have to. You did."

"No I didn't. You may not see me, but I watch over you. Didn't you ever wonder who tucks you in every night? I have to travel a lot in order to fulfill my promise to you, but still I watch out for you."

"You don't have to." He said turning his back at her. "I ceased to believe in dreams a long time ago. There is no need for you to feel compelled to act as if you can fulfill a childish imagination."

"But what if it isn't?" she asked him quietly.

"IT IS! My mother is dead. There is no way she could be alive. And even if she was she doesn't care obviously! If she did I would have found her. She would have come to me!"

"Here?" Lia raised an eyebrow. "You've been searching the South Pole for a year and before that you were looking at the Air Temples. Even if she knew where you are, I doubt she would be able to reach you."

"Which proves that she is dead." He lay down on his bed, his back still facing her. "Go Lia. I told you I don't need you anymore. Go to your home. _You_ can."

Lia walked to the door. She became once again invisible and opened it. Before she stepped out she turned at him and said: "But you still need me Zuko. You have so much to learn. And the original reason I came looking for you wasn't for us to yell to each other. I've actually found out that your mother is alive." With that she left.

Zuko stayed awake that night. In his mind he replayed again and again her words. _"You still need me Zuko. You have so much to learn. And the original reason I came looking for you wasn't for us to yell to each other. I've actually found out that your mother is alive." _He twisted and turned unable to find peace with the nagging thought that had taken the only chance he had to ever see his mother again and burnt it to a crisp.

* * *

**My! It's only the first charter and they have already argued. Honestly Zuko and Lia need to work on their problems... What will happen?**

**R&R please!  
**


	3. Agni Kai

**After a tormentingly long week it's finally Friday! And the two best things about Fridays are: a. the weekend b. a new update for those who read my story. Thanks to my first two reviewers: vash3055 and Densharr. However else alerted me... I guess a thanks goes to you too, but leave a review too! Reviews mean love and convince me that I'm actually writing something worth the months I've been working on it. Anyway, there's the new charter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Nick. So how am I supposed to own Avatar?**

**

* * *

**

**Agni Kai**

It took them almost a week to free the ship of the ice. Lia had at first contemplated helping them, but decided against it. She was hurt from Zuko's words and so she decided she wouldn't appear to him again unless he was really in big danger or was ready to apologise. She knew that the first would happen quicker. The Prince's pride got on his way more than it should. Now they were away from the South Pole – something that took weeks – and he hadn't lit a single candle yet. Not even for meditation. He wanted to show her he didn't care.

The thing was though, that he did care. He missed Lia, her kind words and her teachings. Zuko knew he should apologise but how could he? If someone had treated him the way he had treated the Spirit he would have probably burnt them down. And there she was: the Spirit of Fire herself, and she was just ignoring him. He had been aware of her constant presence before. It was the anger inside him that had once again taken over and talked instead of him. It was a terrifying feeling. But who was he kidding? He was simply a coward. The same day she had saved his life he had lashed out on her as if it was her fault, to begin with, that the Avatar had escaped.

She saw him struggle. Her presence was kept securely secret by her magic, but still it was hard. Her sisterly instincts were screaming at her to comfort him but she knew that there are things everyone has to do alone. So she took her time instead and played around the ship. It was a free cruise after all…

And it was a day like every other one. The ship was moving slower than it should, but with half the right side of it damaged, they didn't have much of a choice. They would be arriving at a Fire Nation camp soon, as Lia had gathered from the sailors. Indeed a few days later they were docking. She had woken up earlier than normal and out of habit took out the twin pedant to check on Zuko. She found it ironic actually that he had told her – more or less – not to bother him again but still kept her charm. Still smiling she looked at the symbols. Immediately they started to glow a deep red.

Alarmed she left the ship and hovered over the camp. She felt something threatening, but couldn't place it. Lia frowned. It wasn't as if the soldiers hated Zuko. Most of them hadn't even seen him before. It had to be a single person. Whoever this person was, she decided, he'd better not try anything. Suddenly another wave of hatred hit her. She landed (more like crash-landed) feeling dizzy and weak all of a sudden. She took a few deep breaths as the feeling rose to its zenith and then disappeared completely.

Lia blinked away a few tears, thankful that her cover was still up, and rose unsteadily to her feet. She thought that for a moment Zuko's eyes drifted to her direction, as if he knew she was there, but it was probably her imagination. A man was approaching Zuko and General Iroh so she turned to face the reason for her troubles. He was a middle–aged man with long sideburns and an expression way too arrogant for her taste. She liked his voice even less.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

The great Spirit of Fire face-palmed, listening to the hasty explanation that Uncle and nephew served to this "Commander" Zhao. It was obvious that the guy didn't believe them. An Earth Kingdom ship so south? Please! Even Sokka wouldn't fall for that! Zuko seemed to understand it himself, so when Zhao invited them for a drink he immediately declined. Lia was celebrating but then Iroh popped in accepting the offer. The Spirit, as aggravated as the Prince, had time to whisper on his ear "I agree with you", before the boy left without hearing her.

"Stupid covering spell" she muttered following them.

Inside the tent Lia stifled one yawn after another as Zhao explained his "genius" plan. Zuko wore his impassive face criticizing it, as he commented that whoever thought that the Earth Kingdom would fall easily was simply a fool. The Commander didn't seem to take it seriously and proceeded to mock/ask him about his search for the Avatar. Lia flew to her feet and gave a rough shove on Iroh's arm. The weapons he carried fell down, effectively drawing Zhao's attention. Zuko answered that it was a failure.

Zhao continued to press him, insisting that if he had "an ounce of loyalty left", he would tell him whatever he knew. The remark hurt, it was a low blow and the temperature on the tent rose a little before Lia realised what was happening and took control again. She hated seeing Zuko hurt, and a glance at the pedant told her that he was navigating in treacherous waters.

"_They have to get out of h__ere soon." _She thought urgently. The same thought seemed to cross Zuko's mind as he rose from his chair and called his Uncle. The soldiers blocked the way and Lia seriously thought of interfering then and there.

A soldier came in and informed Zhao that the crew had been interrogated and admitted the presence of the Avatar on their ship. Zhao, wearing an even more annoying smile asked the teenager: "Now remind me; how exactly was your ship damaged?"

As the sun set, Zhao continued questioning Zuko. Lia was still angry on him but the fact was that he was merely a teenager being interrogated by an adult – one who new nothing about respect - . He was practically glowing as he remarked:

"So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders. You are more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once but it won't happen again." Zuko shot back.

"No it will not, because you will not have a second chance."

"_WHAT?"_ Lia thought. Did the man know by any chance what he was talking about?

Zuko obviously was thinking the same: "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…"

"You failed! Capturing the Avatar is far too important to leave in a teenager's hand. He's mine now."

Zuko lunged at him and was restrained by two soldiers.

"Keep them here." Zhao ordered.

Zuko kicked the table frustrated. Lia rolled her eyes when Iroh asked for more tee. This was going to be a long night.

Soon Iroh was asleep, but Zuko kept pacing up and down. The Avatar was his only chance of ever returning home and now Zhao had robbed him of it. He never liked the man, even before his banishment. He always moved around with the idea that everyone, even the Prince, were inferior to him. He really wished that Lia was here now. Maybe…

He shot a nervous look to his Uncle. He seemed to be sleeping. Hesitantly he approached a torch and lighted it. Kneeling in front of it, he said again for the first time in three years the old mantra: "Please, bring my mom back. I'm sorry Lia."

"Apology accepted my friend." She stepped out the shadows smiling.

Zuko's eyes widened. He had thought that it would take hours, even days to see his Spirit Guardian again. But there she appeared immediately. "Lia?"

"Who did you expect? The Face Stealer? And don't get your hopes up. I'm still angry with you."

"Then why did you come?"

"Well", she took a seat. "An apology is always a good way to begin…. And I need to discuss a few things with you."

"What kind of things?" he asked carefully.

"First of all do you still want me to teach you?" she asked facing directly in front of her.

"Y…yes. I thought that you wouldn't want to."

She turned sharply, surprised. "Why wouldn't I? There are so many things you could learn."

"Like?" he asked interested.

"More on fire to begin with. And there is also water and earth. Oh, and I've seen these swords you have on your room. Do you know how to use them?"

"No. They are antiques. I thought of learning how to use them, but I was afraid they would break if put pressure on them."

Lia smiled her trademark smile (which, if it could talk, it'd say "I'll make sure that whatever I want will happen, even if I have to bring the world upside down") and said "I'll take care of that. Now tell me. How is your firbending lately?"

"Normal. Why?"

Another smile. "Oh you'll see. Just try to keep your temper in a tiny little check, at least around me." With that she vanished.

Next morning came, and with it another visit from Zhao.

"My search party is ready." He announced. "Once I'm out at sea, my guards will escort you out and you'll be free to go."

Zuko threw him a side glance. "Why? Are you worried that I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao laughed. _"Egotistical, full-of-himself jerk!" _the Prince thought.

"You? Stop me? Impossible!" Commander laughed.

Zuko stood up. "Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!"

"Prince Zuko; that's enough." Iroh said sternly.

"You can't compete with me." Zhao said incredulously. "I have hundreds of ships under my command and you? You're just a banished Prince; no home, no allies. Your own father didn't want you."

"_Not good…"_Lia winced when she heard the comment.

Zuko would be soon furious.

"You're wrong!" the teenager said desperately. "Once I deliver the Avatar my father will welcome me with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

Zhao raised an eyebrow. "If your father really wanted you home he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But to his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

"_Is this guy thinking at all?"_ Lia now refused to believe her ears. She knew that Commander Zhao was a, for lack of better word, creep but this. He would soon have a very angry spirit on his heels.

"Maybe you'd like one to match"

Scratch that. After Zuko finished with him.

"Is that a challenge?" now Zhao was serious.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle will do." With that he left.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a Master?" his Uncle asked him worried.

"I will never forget."

Sunset looked magnificent and dramatic from the arena. No one but a few guards was present. Lia sat on Zuko's side, visible only to him. She couldn't speak in front of others, so she refrained on sending him a reassuring smile. Iroh had put once again the stern face of the General.

"Remember your Firebending basics Prince Zuko." He advised. "They are your greatest weapons." Lia nodded approvingly.

"I refuse to let him win." was the only answer his nephew gave him. The two men stood up. From the other side of the arena Lia heard Zhao declare

"This will be over quickly."

The gong was heard and the duel began. Zuko attacked first, remaining on a secure distance, but Zhao dodged all his attacks. Soon the boy was heaving. It didn't seem to do anything on the power of his attacks. Zhao eventually started to use his own fire to put the Prince's off. From the sidelines Iroh advised.

"Basics Zuko. Break his root!"

But now it was Zhao's turn to attack. Unlike his opponent he didn't refrain a little on his attacks. Zuko was able to dodge two powerful blows, when the third one sent him on his back. In a second Zhao was above him ready to strike.

"_Oh no, you don't!"_ Lia knew she couldn't interfere, but that didn't mean she couldn't bring a few memories back.

_Flashback: _

"_So what's so special about this move?" Zuko asked. They were practicing on the Western Air Temple._

"_It's a combination of fire and air. Quite useful if you land on your back during a duel. You warm the air around you just enough to float a little and use this as your advantage in order to do those round-kicks you are so fond of. You can do them quicker and more accurately. Now, let's try it."_

_End Flashback:_

The memory shone on his eyes and it was like then. It was now Zhao's turn to retreat. Attack after attack, they barely missed him and soon he was the one on his back looking at the Prince towering over him ready to strike.

"Do it!" he commanded, when Zuko hesitated.

The Prince striked barely missing the Commander's head.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get on my way, I promise I won't hesitate."

As Zuko turned to leave, Zhao stood enraged and tried to attack him. Iroh and Lia, doing exactly the same moves, stopped the attack. Zhao went flying. Zuko tried to attack him but was stopped by his Uncle.

"No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." He turned to the fallen man. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tee." He said turning to leave. "It was delicious."

Zuko followed him astonished. Once they were outside he asked Iroh quietly: "Did you really mean that Uncle?"

"Of course" he replied. "I told you jasmine tee is my favorite."

They smiled as they returned to the ship they called home.

A few nights after the duel two shadows were standing on the deck of Prince Zuko's ship. They were practicing some basic moves with swords. Suddenly one of them lunged forward and disarmed the other one.

"Good job my student." Lia said taking her sword back.

"It's so easy." Zuko said surprised. "It feels almost natural for me to use swords. What does this mean?" he asked her.

Lia smiled at the child-like expression on his face. He simply refused to believe he was good at something. "It means that other than firebending you have also great talent with the Duo swords. Off to bed now. It's been a long day and you deserve your sleep."

"As you wish sifu Lia." He answered with a small bow.

It was only when he was asleep that she entered his room. Just like so many other nights she tucked him in on his bed before blowing the small candle off.

* * *

**So? Goog? Bad? Great? Unreadable? Please tell me in a review. Have a wonderful weekend. (Unless if you are Zhao!)**


	4. The Island of Kiyoshi

**I'm sorry for the lateness. I was on a school trip and the hotel didn't have free wireless (grrrr!). **

**Disclaimer: nope. not mine (yet... - evil laugh -)  
**

* * *

**The Kyoshi**** Island**

Dusk fell as the Fire Nation ship moved towards the North, leaving the ice plains of the South Pole behind. They had been on the trail of the Avatar for a few weeks now, but he always seemed to slip away. In his quiet room, a lone figure was meditating. The flames of the candles in front of him rose and fall with his calm breaths. In reality Zuko was far from calm. Normally meditating would have allowed him to reach a level of calmness where foreseeing the Avatar's next moves would be easy. It had been this calmness that had led him to the South Pole. To her…

This was his problem. Whenever he thought of the Avatar, his thoughts would eventually lead back to the Water Tribe girl. He couldn't see what it was in her presence that distracted him. She was definitely good looking, even beautiful, but Zuko had never paid attention on this kind of things. Or it was the fact that she had thought he would strike her when he had used the old woman as a – false – example of the Avatar. He couldn't place it and Lia's cryptic answers when he had tried to ask her didn't help either. All thoughts where pushed aside when the door opened.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is because you have news about the Avatar." He said in a quiet, solemn voice. His Uncle entered hesitating.

"Well, there is news Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset. "

"Uncle you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a good leader. Now, whatever you have to say I'm sure I can take it."

"Okay then" Iroh took a breath. "We have no idea where he is."

The candle flames, still in tune with Zuko, erupted.

"What?" the Prince shouted. His Uncle merely fanned himself saying:

"You really should open a window in here."

"Give me the map."

"There have been multiple sightings of him, but he is impossible to track down."

Zuko scrutinized the map. "How am I going to find him Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasing maneuvering."

General Iroh had barely time to close the door before a loud, crystal laugh was heard inside the room. Zuko turned to see the mighty Spirit of Fire rolling on the floor laughing so hard her face was red. When she was once again able to breathe she told him:

"These were two of the most hilarious things I've ever heard!"

"Two?" he raised an eyebrow.

Lia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, still smiling brightly.

"One, was your reaction when you heard your Uncle's news. Some level-headed leader, huh?"

"It isn't funny." He grumbled.

"Want me to show you?"

He nodded and took a seat in front of her on the mat. She sat beside him and a flame appeared on her hands. Lia twirled it around until it was shaped on a perfect cycle. Inside the cycle appeared the scene that had taken place mere minutes ago. Once it was finished, with Lia giggling this time, Zuko was smiling too.

"I guess it would seem funny to an outsider." His companion simply grinned triumphantly. "But this is one thing and you said two."

"Oh, yes." the Spirit was still smiling but her expression turned a little serious. "I actually found it ironic. Aang and evasing maneuvering? Not the case."

The Prince frowned and opened the map. "How are you explaining this then?' he asked her.

"Well, you now, me being a Spirit and all, I travel all around the place and see many strange things. Even flying bisons, if you know what I mean. So I heard the Avatar – Aang - saying that before they begin anything they have to visit these places. Kind of sightseeing after a hundred years of absence." She finished shrugging.

Zuko was starring at her. "Are you saying that instead of mastering the elements the Avatar…"

"Aang!"

"Whatever! He is touring instead of resuming his role?"

"Zuko, you forget that Aang is twelve years old. It's a little too much to ask of a child who had leaved such a sheltered life to resume his role as the world's savior. And don't you give me that look young man!" she added in a rather motherly voice when Zuko scoffed. "Now come on. It's late enough to practice." She added standing up.

It was a few days later that they had news once again of the "Evasive Master". The chef had found some rather delicious fish from the neighboring Kyoshi Island. Along with it he had found some even better news.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?" the Prince turned to General Iroh. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away this time."

"Are you going to finish this?" his Uncle merely asked pointing on the freshly cooked dish. His nephew's only answer was the bang of the door. The Dragon of the West sighted at his nephew's antics before eating the whole fish.

"_They are quite a sight!" _Lia thought seeing the Fire Nation Prince and his soldiers stepping on the island. Although she would defy literally everyone on this world and a few others to help the young Prince, she didn't always agree with his actions. For example his obsession with the Avatar. It was desperate, just desperate. But it wasn't her place to make him see that. She knew that he would come to terms with reality eventually.

"_Who are you trying to kid?"_ she thought angrily. _"You just don't want to fight with him again. He has grown up and takes what both of you say while angry as the reality. And you can't risk letting him know why exactly you didn't return to the Spirit World just like he asked." _

She banished these unwanted thoughts as the group moved to the city.

The city seemed deserted with everyone locked in their houses. Zuko demanded the Avatar to show himself. Lia was watching them from above and realized with a humorless smile that next to his soldiers he looked exactly what he was: a teenager. A frightening, imposing one, but still a teenager. Not receiving an answer he ordered his men to search the houses. They would, had the Kyoshi warriors not appeared. Lia had trained with them some time ago and respected the young women deeply. The generation the soldiers were ambushed by was no exception. They took the men down in a matter of seconds, as their leader charged towards Zuko. Unlike his soldiers he had a rather good experience from sparing with women and didn't underestimate her.

The girl was all but knocked out, when another girl blocked the blow. Lia did a double take. There he was, the boy who was traveling with Aang – Sokka – dressed in the Kyoshi uniform. They were good. Even succeeded in knocking Zuko of the rhino, but still they had far less combat experience than he had. Once they were out of the way Zuko called the Avatar once again.

"Nice try Avatar, but these little girls won't save you."

"_Excuse me?" _that was a personal insult to Lia.

"Hey, over here!" a voice called from behind them.

"Finally!" Zuko said under his breath.

Their fight was a little better than the previous one, but still they moved awkwardly against each other. It didn't make sense to Lia. During the Agni Kai with Zhao, Zuko had shown skill far better than she expected. It probably had to do with the opponent she reasoned. He sincerely hated the Commander. Instead the Avatar was a mere tool for him to return home. And as they had both noticed, aside from the dreadful powers, he was but a kid.

The whole village was burning, Lia noticed sadly. Then she heard a roar behind her. She turned and gasped, her hold on her element momentarily lost. That resulted on her rather abrupt loss on the height she was, but saved her from being cut in two by the Avatar's flying bison. From below her she heard Zuko yelling for the men to return to the ship. It was rather comical, the whole team on a single rhino, and everyone soaked because of the Avatar's actions to put away the fire. She turned to her heels and went back to the ship. She knew Zuko would arrive any minute now, and someone would have to keep him from melting the ship because of his anger.

Minutes later a very angry, drenched Zuko stepped on the ship. The Avatar had got away – again – and most importantly, it was his fault. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Whenever he encountered the Avatar he couldn't concentrate on his fighting. It was the Avatar's girl _("I really need to ask Lia her…their names"). _She was brave to follow the boy outside the safety of her village and would probably be helping the villagers. Zuko couldn't explain it, but for some reason he couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt. And his soldiers just had to set the place on fire.

He only wanted to sleep right away, but he had a feeling that his day would only become worse. **(A. /N. Such a Sokka thinking!)** Indeed, as he stepped on his chambers he felt a warm breeze embracing him.

"We can't have you catching a cold, can we?" Lia asked him. Zuko looked at her annoyed.

"Don't you have better things to do other than haunting my ship?"

Lia shot him a thoughtful look. "Now that you mention it… no!"

A ball of fire passed right over her head as a response.

"You are insufferable!" Zuko exploded. Much to his chagrin Lia merely shrugged.

"So are you sometimes. That's why we're friends. And if I were you I'd bring this cup of tee to General Iroh."

"And why would I do that?"

"Seems like that fish he ate today was too much for him. I have brewed a special mix to ease his stomach."

Zuko looked horrified. "If I bring him a miraculous cup of tee he will praise it for all eternity!"

"Isn't he already? And it's either praising tee or him being sick. You chose." She pointed out before disappearing.

Grumbling Zuko grabbed the cup. He couldn't let his Uncle remain sick. It wasn't just his (sometimes doubted) mastermind as a strategist and firebender. He cared about the old man who stuck with him all these years through the worse. This however didn't erase his foul mood. Iroh was in his room, playing Pi Sho with a member of the crew he had probably abducted. His nephew wordlessly entered gave him the cup and left, unaware at the astonished looks he was getting. Once he was out of the room and well out of earshot Iroh tried the tee, turned to his badly losing opponent and asked:

"Did my nephew really bring me a proper cup of tee?"

* * *

**Will miracles never cease Iroh? Stay tuned for the next charter and as always read, enjoy and review please!**


	5. Winter Solstice

**I have to admit I was disappointed by the last charter. Only one review! Come on everyone! I know there are people out there reading. And I also know that the review button is hard to miss... USE IT! Moving on... On this charter I add a little background story on Lia. There is more to come, although the whole truth won't come out until m-u-c-h later. Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything. With exception of Lia of course! (-ducks fireblast by said Spirit-)  
**

**

* * *

****Winter Solstice**

To say Zuko was angry was an understanding. He was well beyond furious. All it had taken was the Avatar to pass by and an entire high security earthbenders' prison lay now empty. The commander had explained, after getting over the shock, that a girl had let herself being taken and inspired the prisoners into breaking out. All it had taken was a few words from this girl – and coal as he was informed -. He was now searching the platform for any clue that might help him. Zuko was ready to give up when something blue caught his eye. It was the necklace the Water Tribe girl – Katara – was wearing. Zuko didn't now why, but he had a feeling that it was far more precious than it looked. He smiled to himself as he gazed towards the setting sun. He couldn't wait until his next encounter with the Avatar. Maybe then he would have at last a fight with the blue-eyed girl too.

They were walking through the forest, Lia leading the way, him following.

"He has to be somewhere around here. I swear I can almost hear his thoughts." She told her follower. Zuko cringed.

"I wouldn't want to know what's in there for the world."

"You sure as hell don't." she said and suddenly stopped. Her face had turned ashen.

"What? What's going on?" Zuko looked at her alarmed.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"Why? You said you'd help me."

She gave him a small, sad smile. "There's an old friend from home calling out for me. I need to see him."

"Who?" Zuko was surprised. In all the years he knew Lia, never had a spirit called out for her. She was already disappearing.

"Avatar Roku. Go down that way and you'll find your Uncle."

Zuko stood motionless after she had left. An Avatar? And not just any, but the previous incarnation of the Spirit? He suddenly realized that the Spirit of Fire wasn't just the caring, fun-loving warrior she led people to believe she was. He wondered when she would trust him enough to share her secrets with him. But for now finding his Uncle was more important. He followed the trail she had pointed out calling him, barely aware of the temperature slightly rising.

"Over here!"

"Uncle?" he asked following the voice. There he was inside a hot spring like they didn't have anything to worry about. "We need to move on" he reminded him. "We're closing on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." The words didn't have the effect he hoped.

"You look tired Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" was the care-free response he received.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little bit. The temperature is just right. I heated it myself." To underline the statement he did it again.

Steam rose and Zuko hastily bended it away.

"Enough; we need to leave now. Get out of the water!"

Iroh sighed. "Very well." He said rising.

"On second thought" his nephew said hastily turning on the other side, "why don't you take a few more minutes? But be back on the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." _"I bet he planned this all along when he dragged me here." _He thought as he returned to the ship.

Lia was walking in the bridge between the worlds. It wasn't a bridge actually, more of a never ending grey nothingness half-covered with mist. She had always hated the place but it was the closest she could go to her old home without risking an even more severe punishment. She knew Roku knew her opinion about this place and wouldn't let her stay there for more than it was necessary. Feeling his presence approaching she spun to meet him.

"Spirit of Fire." He said dong the traditional Fire Nation bow.

"Avatar Roku." She responded likewise.

The older man smiled at her.

"It's been a long time Lia. I'm glad to see you in good health."

"It's good to see you too. In this form."

"How is Aang coping?"

"From the little I've seen, as much as airbending is concerned, Giatso should be proud of his pupil. For the rest of the stuff…"

"He needs guidance." He finished her sentence.

"You said it!"

"I will contact him soon, but this isn't the reason I called you here." He paused and looked at her.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "It doesn't bother me. And I guessed you would eventually ask me what is going on with Zuko."

Roku looked at her for a moment. "When word went around that you had decided to aid my great-grandson I must admit I was surprised. But seeing how the Fates are leading things I believe that the Council might have been a little rash on their decision."

"They had a point." Lia said. "Zuko is bound to make the right choices. I was and still am merely making sure that he will have happiness on his future too. I have said that much to the Council and we never really got along."

"I know. I was present when you explained your case. Some of the words you used where rather… interesting."

Lia blushed. "I was angry."

"I don't blame you. But I also want you to know that whatever happens you will have my support." He assured her.

A scene suddenly appeared in front of them. Lia and Roku watched as Iroh, who had obviously dosed off at some point, was captured by some earthbenders.

"I need to return." Lia said to her companion. "Keep an eye on what happens. Your great-grandson can be really amusing when angry. And I say this as his friend."

Roku laughed. "I sure will. Until next time my friend."

With a bow Lia left.

It was almost nighttime and neither Lia nor his Uncle had returned. Zuko was getting worried. Not so much for the Spirit, who was after all quite powerful; she had said that Avatar Roku was her friend. His Uncle on the other hand should have returned. There was always the chance that he had merely dosed off, but Zuko had a feeling this was not the case. Taking a few soldiers with him, he decided to return to the hot springs.

"_If he is sleeping I swear…"_the Prince thought walking for the second time this day the path and calling his Uncle.

"Sir; maybe he thought you left without him." A soldier suggested.

"Something's not right here. That pile of rocks!"

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir" the same soldier said.

Zuko shook his head. "Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally." He rose. "My Uncle's been captured by earthbenders."

He had ordered his men back to the ship and taking his komodo-rhino he went to search for Iroh. Morning rose and he was still following the tracks, when he came across a rather smelly sandal in the middle of the road.

"Definitely Uncle Iroh." He said to himself.

"Quite right!" a voice next to him said. He knew without looking it was Lia.

"Back from your little trip to the Spirit World?" he said not bothering to look at her.

"Well, technically I wasn't on the Spirit World but yes. Don't worry about Iroh. He is fine. A little sore but otherwise fine."

"How do you know?"

"I came across a group of earthbenders while coming. They are hard to miss on those ostrich-horses."

Zuko raised. "Can you lead the way?"

"As always Prince."

They went on, Zuko riding and Lia easily catching up with him walking.

The tracks were easy to define on the dirt and they were progressing fast when a groan was heard behind them. Zuko turned in time to see the Avatar's bison.

"The Avatar." He breathed turning his rhino.

Lia narrowed her eyes to see through the distance. "It's only Katara I see." She said. All the same Zuko continued turning. "She can lead us to the Avatar." He said with barely hidden excitement. Lia raised an eyebrow.

"What about your Uncle?"

Zuko stilled and then sighed and turned back to the tracks. Lia hid a smile as they continued in silence.

The sun was setting when they reached a clearing, away from the forest. Bellow them they saw four Earth Kingdom soldiers and Iroh tied on a rock.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." Their leader decided lifting a huge rock.

"Go." Lia told Zuko. "No one but you can see me, but still it would be better if I didn't interfere." He nodded thanks and ran towards them.

Before the rock had a chance to crash on Iroh, Zuko kicked it aside. He turned and freed his Uncle, who immediately stood remarking:

"Excellent move Prince Zuko."

Smirking the Prince answered to the direction of both his Uncle and Lia before slipping to a bending position: "You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves," the leader of the soldiers said. "You are five against two. You are clearly outnumbered."

"That's true" Iroh smiled. "but you are clearly outmatched."

Uncle and nephew worked together, backing each other up and soon the soldiers were half-buried onto the very same earth they had tried to bend. Zuko checked his Uncle for any harm and found none. From her place above them Lia heard him say:

"Now could you please put on some clothes?"

They were once again on their ship and sailing fast towards the Fire Nation. The villagers Zuko had questioned on their way back to the ship had said that the Avatar was heading to Crescent Moon Island. Iroh was totally against the idea of even approaching their home Nation's waters.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters…"he said. "Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!"

Said Prince didn't even turn. "I have no choice Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" He looked at the teenager concerned. "What if you're caught?" he asked quietly. At this Zuko turned.

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

Lia appeared for a brief moment behind Iroh. _"I agree with him!"_ she mouthed to the Prince.

Zuko turned to his spyglass, finally finding the bison. He turned to the Helmsman.

"Full steam ahead." He ordered.

The catapult was brought on deck and prepared. Iroh looked at the thing with disgust.

"Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

They had time to shoot only once before noticing a slight problem ahead. A blockade.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn around now and they can't arrest you" his Uncle advised.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko said surprised.

"Please Prince Zuko" Iroh tried again. "If the Fire Nation arrests you, there's nothing I can do."

Zuko lowered his head. "I'm sorry Uncle." He turned to his men. "Run the blockade!"

Fireballs soon came flying. Lia flew around the ship worried casting small spells, the best she could do without being forced to appear, to protect the ship. It was fruitless though. Eventually the engines got hit. Zuko still ordered the ship to continue. They almost collided with the Fire Navy ships, when Zhao – standing on deck – ordered his men to halt.

"He let you pass so that he can follow you." Lia told Zuko.

"Let him follow." The Prince muttered darkly, mostly to himself.

It was almost sunset and still no sign of the Avatar.

"Zhao wants to follow you to the price you both want. The Avatar." Iroh pointed out.

Zuko looked at the smoke the damaged engines left behind. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke we will let him do so."

"What?" his Uncle asked.

"I on the other hand will follow the Avatar. On the boat."

The boat was lowered with Zuko inside. Before it was released he turned at his Uncle who looked at him worried. "Keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke while I'll use it as a cover."

"So… What do you plan to do once you reach the Avatar?" Lia appeared on his side once they had disappeared through the smoke.

"Once I find him." Zuko corrected her.

Lia sighed. "I probably shouldn't tell you, but he is on the Island's temple."

"Why shouldn't you tell me?" Zuko looked at her surprised.

"Well I don't exactly agree with you on this whole Avatar case." She heard no reaction and turned surprised to her companion. He was gazing at the horizon solemnly.

"Why are you still here?" he asked refusing to look at her.

"Just because we are not agreeing on something doesn't mean I would desert you."

"But why?" he insisted turning to look at her now.

It was her turn now to gaze at the ocean. "Once I had a little brother. I lost him the day he turned ten. It was hundreds of years ago. Then, six years ago, I found a ten-year-old boy, curled next to a pond on the Fire Nation palace. You remind me of him."

"Lia…" he started. He never thought a Spirit would have such a painful past. Seeing her caring he had thought at first that she wanted something interesting to pass her time. When Lia admitted to think of him as a friend he had reconsidered. But a brother? Azula was the only thing to come to his mind with the world sibling. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Some other time please. Now you are in too much danger by just staying here. The cover of smoke won't hold forever. We'd better get moving."

She turned away hiding a few tears.

The Temple was wonderful. In an intimidating way, but wonderful. Lia had been there a few times after she had met Roku. The former Avatar had shown her the various secret passages and now she made use of that knowledge. Zuko followed her silently. Before they reached a staircase Lia stopped.

"The Avatar is up the stairs. I will make sure that you are safe, but I warn you Zuko: I will not help you on this."

He bowed on her. "Fair enough." Then he left.

"Aang!" his friends called the Avatar. Not that he could answer them. He made the boy move from behind the pillar.

"The Avatar is coming with me." He said.

He watched intently as the Sages took control of the situation again.

"Close the doors." He ordered them. "Quickly!"

His attention wasn't on the Avatar anymore. He looked at Katara, as she and her brother were chained in a column with the traitor Sage. He never thought he would think for a woman other than his mother as beautiful, but this girl couldn't be described as anything else. It turned out that this thought was his downfall, literally. The Avatar twirled around and run away. Before he knew it he was flying down the stairs.

"Gotcha!" Lia appeared out of nowhere and balanced him.

The Avatar was already in the chamber, once he had climbed back up the stairs. Together with the four remaining Sages Zuko tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Why isn't it working? It sealed shout!" he said angrily.

The elder Sage next to him said. "It must have been the light; Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

"_Nicely done Roku!"_Zuko swore he heard Lia say so.

He turned to the traitor Sage. "Why did you help the Avatar?" he demanded.

"Because that was once the Sages' duty." The man said averting his eyes. "It is still our duty."

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." Zhao stepped out of the shadows. "I'm certain that the Fire Lord will understand once you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao." The elder of the Sages bowed.

"And Prince Zuko." Zhao finished nodding at the boy. "It was a noted effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, already calculating ways to get out of the situation.

"Two traitors in one day." A soldier came and took hold of the Prince. "The Fire Lord will be pleased."

"You are too late Zhao." Zuko smirked. "The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter." Zhao looked like a cat that had right now eaten a canary. "Sooner or later he has to come out."

Night fell and Zhao prepared his men in front of the majestic doors.

"When those doors open, unleash all your power," he commanded.

"How's Aang going to make out of this?" Zuko heard Katara ask the boy next to her. They looked like each other, so Zuko guessed that they where siblings. The boy asked her back in a high-pitched voice: "How are we going to make it out of this?"

A bright light appeared from the doors as they opened. Before the person behind them had a chance to walk out Zhao and his men fired. Avatar Roku stepped from between the fire unharmed. He twisted the element around him before sending it back to the soldiers. A small part of it freed the Sage, Katara and her brother, ignoring completely Zuko. Lia appeared and melted his chains.

"Never trust the Avatar on doing everything perfectly." She advised him. "Follow me now! He is going to destroy the Temple."

They run together through the corridors, not bothering with hiding, until they reached the boat and set sail.

They found Iroh and the ship quickly. Seeing his nephew in one piece, but without the Avatar, the old General didn't say anything. That night, on the banished Fire Prince's ship, two figures sat watching the full moon. Zuko turned to Lia and asked her quietly:

"Would you tell me about your family?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! My, my what's the secret my favorite redhead has been keeping from Zuko? Learn next week! -looks around threateningly- That's it if I get reviews! **


	6. Past of a Spirit

**I feel a little ashamed of the length of this charter, but any more longer and I'd start giving away information too early. There's no actual plot in this one. DOOOOOOOOON'T change charter, the stuff here is really important for later charters and Lia's whole sub-plot builds on what is said here. So I hope you enjoy it and please send me some feedback. I need it. (puppy look)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. If it where mine, this would be view on Nick.**

**

* * *

****Past of a Spirit**

"Would you tell me about your family?" Zuko asked her. "You don't have to." He added quickly.

Lia wouldn't look at him when she answered: "But you want to know."

"It's just that you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you, other than you are the Spirit of Fire."

"I guess you're right." She took a deep breath and began.

"It's an old story; much older than the four nations themselves. Back then the whole world was one huge kingdom and benders were only then appearing. I wasn't a Spirit yet. I leaved with my brother on a village where now the Fire Nation capital is. We had lost our parents but still were happy together. It was a time when it was simple to see a Spirit passing, only back then they were called gods.

My brother had the talent of an earthbender, always wondering in the forest, or helping around the village. I on the other hand weren't gifted. But I was proud for my brother. My little Hisao. The day of his tenth birthday he asked me, as a present, to go on a picnic. There was a band of thieves near our village, but I didn't have the heart to say no.

We walked into the forest and sat to eat. It wasn't long until they appeared. They were all firebenders. They demanded our money and didn't believe us when we said we had none." Lia paused and took a shaky breath. Then she continued on a colourless voice, while Zuko was listening wide-eyed.

"Hisao stood up and tried to defend us with his earthbending, but he was only a kid. They killed him. To see my little brother lying there broken, it broke something in my soul. Suddenly fire was consuming everything. I was a firebender too, as I had just discovered. I didn't know how to control my powers and my anger took the better of me. Where there was once a forest now stood a volcano, and I was hovering over it.

If these men were afraid they didn't show it. I guess that the battle that followed inspired the Agni Kais. I was more powerful, but let the fire flow thorough me uncontrolled. I was soon exhausted and they would have won, had I not had a little help." She smiled at the memory.

"I can still remember their surprise. They had realised that aside from the volcano and the flames I wasn't much of a threat. They had cornered me, when out of nowhere appeared this young man to help me." Her smiled disappeared along with the light in her eyes as she said "He gave me strength and I killed every single one of them."

"After that I had nothing left in my village and he offered to teach me if I followed him to his country. I agreed. It wasn't long until I found out that I would be leaving for the Spirit World. Not that I had a problem. The man, who asked me to call him Sirius, was the previous Spirit of Fire. He had tired of his duty and only wanted to leave peacefully away from everything. Fire wasn't that popular back then.

So I became his apprentice and in due time received his title. I had all the traits of my element. I was fiercely loyal to those I considered friends or family and would go through anything to help them. But the same time I carried a temper similar in power. Those firebenders back then paid the price for triggering it. There had been times when I almost lost control again, but somehow I managed to avoid such situations. When I came to terms with the loss of my brother I swore never to take a life again. It's a vow worth taking you know.

And then, six years ago, I met a little boy looking so much like Hisao that I couldn't help it. I started watching you and your family. It was your dedication and hope that amazed me. So I decided to help you."

Silence followed Lia's story. Zuko was looking at her trying to comprehend everything she had told him. As it started to sink in he finally saw why Lia always seemed to understand what it felt like to be in his position. He felt guilty. He always lased out on her and his Uncle, throwing accuses he never thought twice when things went wrong. And even though his Uncle drove him crazy regularly, he and Lia, who teased him even more often, didn't actually anger him. How could they? Deep down Zuko knew they were those who would stick around with him no matter what. Another thing occurred him. Lia had told him that she had lost her brother when he was ten. She couldn't have been much older. Suddenly Zuko felt really bad for the girl sitting next to him.

"So that's why you said I was like a brother to you?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes. It's not as if it can change anything, but I think you need a family as much as I have needed one back then. I still need one. So why can't we help and support each other?"

_Help and support each other… _Zuko thought of it. As long as he didn't have the Avatar he couldn't return home. And even if he did, his mother wouldn't be there to welcome him. His father and Azula could hardly be considered a family. His Uncle and Lia on the other hand…

"Maybe…" he began hesitantly, "we could be brother and sister."

Lia smiled at the distance and instead of answering him turned and embraced him into a heartfelt hug.

And the ship sailed north…

* * *

**Ahhh... Poor Lia. I'm so cruel. And a little info: her mentor's name is actually the name of the ninth most bright star. I found it appropriate since he is the Fire Spirit in... retirement. Credit for the idea goes to Zhao who came up with the plan of killing the Moon Spirit. I decided to be a little less blood-thirsty (or someone might ask me to raise the rating) and just give the guy a pension. Everyone please thank Admiral Monkey-Face. The name Sirius has absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter's godfather (although I was pissed when J.K.R. killed him.)**

**Have a nice weekend and you know the drill: Read, Enjoy and Review!  
**


	7. The Waterbending Scroll

**- Pouting to every single person who read the last charter - Really? Not even one tiny review? But I thought I had done soooooo well on that charter! - cries in a corner - You guys make me feel like my story is horrible! Please leave some feedback on this charter at least. I mean it's "The Waterbending Scroll"! I actually put some fluff on it. And no, it's not heavy stuff but it's a nice beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my disappointment for the lack of reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**The Waterbending Scroll**

Normally people, and especially firebenders, sleep at night. On that ship though, that wasn't the case. Fire was erupting to every possible direction as two forms battled silently. Suddenly one of them did a side kick sending his opponent flying. The other figure twisted in the air and landed perfectly before bowing.

"You have really improved my young student."

"Young?" Zuko asked. "You are not that older."

"In Spirit World years – even though there's no such thing – maybe. It's not as if I'm aging. You see the appearance I had when I left this world." She had a thoughtful look. "But," she continued, "in this world's years I'm old enough to be considered an artifact!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Ever since they had agreed to be brother and sister, he noticed they were both acting differently. She was more teasing, but not in a mean way, as if she knew that his anger would never really be directed to her. But his change was what he found most strange. He let his guard down around her. While for everyone else he was the uptight Prince, for Lia he acted – as she said – "his age". He had even joked with her a few times, even teased her! These were little things, but he had a feeling that this change wouldn't stop soon. And he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough. He jerked and saw Lia looking at him with a bemused look.

"I wanted to ask you; do you plan on telling your Uncle about me?"

"No, not yet. Why?" he asked her surprised.

"You know about his little trip to the Spirit World, right? Well, you don't leave this place without souvenirs. In his case I heard, it was the ability to see Spirits. Even if I'm invisible he might be able to see me."

Zuko looked worried. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"Not if you don't want to. Just don't be surprised if he asks you sooner or later. Now I think it's time you go to bed." She told him casting a look on the moon. "It's getting late. Goodnight Zuko."

She hugged him briefly and heard him whisper "Goodnight sister," before she disappeared.

Next morning Zuko was sparring with a soldier. He noticed satisfied that his control was steadily improving. Suddenly the ship changed course. He rushed at the helmsman ready to yell at the poor man.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny?" he demanded. "No one told you to change course."

"Actually someone did." He turned to notice his Uncle sitting there playing Pi Sho with a sailor. "I assure you it is a matter of outmost importance Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" the Prince asked anxiously.

"Even more urgent." His Uncle answered. "It seems I… I lost my lotus tile." He finished moving another tile.

"Lotus tile? His nephew looked at him surprised.

"For my Pi Sho game. Most people think the Lotus Tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy I employ."

Zuko was fuming. "You've changed our course for a stupid Lotus Tile?" he asked, refusing to believe it.

"See, you like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of coal. Hopefully," he said brightening, "they'll have the Lotus Tile in their stock and I can get on with my life."

"_Don't kill him, he has done it before. Don't kill him."_Zuko thought trying to keep himself calm. It wasn't easy so he resulted on a trick he had learned lately, the Dragon's Breath. Through the fire he thought he heard his Uncle saying: "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

Zuko nearly tore his door from the hinges slamming it shut. He couldn't believe his Uncle. He acted as if he didn't understand the importance of this mission.

"What's wrong with shopping?" a voice asked. The Prince huffed. Not her now.

"Seriously, what's wrong with shopping?" Lia insisted.

"For a girl maybe it's okay. For me though, with my Uncle, it's a torture. I'd rather have a run with Zhao!"

Lia winced. "That bad."

"If he was just browsing around the port it would be sufferable. But he buys everything he sees in front of him! Sometimes I feel like I'm the adult on this ship." He sat on his bed next to her. Lia looked at him compassionately.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Could you plague the entire seacoast?" he asked gloomily.

"I could try…" she said thoughtfully.

In an instant Zuko shot standing looking at her horrified. "I was joking!"

"Me too!" she answered calmly. "I can't believe you fell for it."

Zuko scowled. "Thanks. You are worse than Uncle Iroh."

She didn't answer at first. Lia had a distant look in her face as if she was remembering something long gone. "Worse than Iroh…"she said absentmindedly. "This will be a revealing trip, in more than one ways for many people." Her gaze cleared. "I'll be around if you need anything. Just call out for me."

She left Zuko pondering on her words. The next day, at sunset, he was still thinking of them in a way to distract himself from his Uncle's antics.

"I checked all the shops here. Not a Lotus Tile in the entire marketplace" the man was aghast.

"It's good to know that this trip was an entire waste of time for everyone." He said.

"Quite the contrary," his Uncle assured him, "I always say that the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for, at a great bargain!"

Zuko couldn't help but feel sorry for the soldiers carrying his Uncle's "bargains". Until the last man passed. He turned surprised to the older man.

"You bought a Sungi Horn?"

"For music night on the ship! Now if we only had some woodwinds…" he began walking again. They approached a pirate ship at the end of the port.

"Oh, this place looks promising!" Iroh said in the excited voice of a six-year-old.

Inside there were all kind of things. Zuko followed his Uncle feeling more and more depressed. Iroh approached a horrible monkey with ruby eyes.

"Oh that is handsome! Won't it look it look magnificent in the galley?"

His nephew rolled his eyes, wishing for a miracle. It came. One of the crew approached the captain pirate looking disappointed.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little monk she was traveling with."

"_Katara? What was she doing here?"_ Zuko halted realizing he had thought of the girl instead of the Avatar. He shook his head and turned to the pirates.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" he asked.

_That was indeed quite a revealing visit. _He thought as he left satisfied the pirate ship. He didn't like the idea of working with these people, but the Avatar was not to be underestimated. He played absentmindedly with the girl's necklace. She had stolen a waterbending scroll. So she was a waterbender. He felt intrigued. He had thought that there were no waterbenders left on the South Pole. Now he really couldn't wait until their next encounter. Thankfully it would come soon.

At sunset he took the boat and along with his uncle and the Pirates he began searching the river.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" the pirate captain asked.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll right?" The pirate nodded. "Then they'll be on the water." _Wasn't it obvious?_

By nighttime they still hadn't found them. The pirates were losing their patience, judging by the dark looks he was getting. Then they heard splashing. Katara was trying a move and obviously wasn't getting it right. She tried again and again, still with no success. Zuko motioned to the pirates to move first. He couldn't think why, but he found her even cuter when she was angry.

Katara was mad. With herself for not getting the move right, with Aang for getting it, with the scroll, with the pirates for having it on the first place, with the whole stupid universe. She heard rustling near and went to check it. It was Prince Zuko's boat along with the Pirate ship.

"_I need to tell the others"_she thought. She turned to get the scroll, only to fall on one of the pirates. He took hold on her while she tried to break free.

"Let go of me!" she shouted doing in the process a perfect waterwhip. The man released her and she took off to fall right into Prince Zuko's arms.

Zuko couldn't believe his good luck. Not only it was Katara practicing by the river, but she was now his hostage. She had flown from the pirate literally into his arms. He grabbed her wrists, holding her close as he whispered to her:

"I'll save you from the pirates."

The moment he said it he regretted it. Why the hell would he say such a thing? And why he was holding her like she was made of glass when he had just seen that she was anything but defenseless? He let go of her roughly, ordering his men to tie her on a nearby tree.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." He promised.

"Go jump in the river!" was the only response she gave him, before resuming on glaring. Zuko looked at her from head to toes. Even in a situation like this she looked beautiful. He had only seen her on her winter attire and he had to admit that he liked her better like this. Suddenly a thought crossed his head. _"Am I checking her out?"_

Unbeknownst to him Katara was thinking of the same thing. _"Did this guy just check me out?" _ The thought confused her. Why would Zuko of all people do this? She had expected yelling, threats, maybe even violence but he had done none of it. He had even promised to let her and Sokka leave. And now he was approaching her…

"Try to understand," he pleaded. "I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor." He was standing next to her now and the feel of him so close sent her heart racing. But why? She turned her head to the other side.

"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you lost." He offered taking out her necklace, acting as if he was going to place it on her neck.

"My mother's necklace!" she said surprised. _"So that's why it was so important!" _Zuko thought. He felt bad for using something so personal to bribe her but he didn't have much of a choice. He shuddered at the thought of what the pirates might do to her if she didn't comply.

"How did you get that?" she asked him accusingly.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering." Zuko answered curtly. "Tell me where he is!"

"No!"

"Enough of this necklace garbage" the pirate captain said. "You promised the scroll!"

Zuko looked at him annoyed. Didn't the man understand how hard it was for this girl to even consider betraying her friends? Lia's voice rang through his head suddenly. _"__I was fiercely loyal to those I considered friends or family and would go through anything to help them." _She was talking about herself, but it suited Katara too. As for the pirates… He took out the scroll.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?" he said acting as if he was going to burn it. The pirates looked horrified. "A lot apparently. Now, you'll help me find what I want and you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and bring it back here."

"Fine." The pirates grumbled and left.

Night progressed and they didn't return. This probably meant they hadn't found Aang and Sokka yet, Katara thought to herself. She was nearly dead from exhaustion but couldn't sleep standing tied. The old man who was accompanying Zuko and his soldiers had returned to the boat, probably to sleep, but the Prince didn't move from his standing place a few meters away from her. Her eyes closed once again and she was finally falling asleep. She desperately tried to fight it, knowing it was pointless, when she felt a pair of strong arms holding her. She opened her eyes surprised to see Zuko loosening her ties and helping her sit in a way she could sleep comfortably. She met his face, shocked to see him looking at her with care.

"I'll bring you a blanket." He told her softly. "Just promise not to run off, okay? And you'll have to be standing like before when they return."

"Why are you doing this?" Katara asked him sharply.

He looked at her surprised. "You're tired and you'd hurt yourself if you fell asleep like this. I don't want this to happen." He answered, the last part probably to himself. He stood and brought her a blanket. Katara could just keep herself from gaping when the Prince lowered himself next to her and covering her with it.

"Sleep well" he whispered before standing and going to sit a little further.

Katara was sleeping soundly until she felt someone shaking her.

"Katara wake up!" she heard a boy whispering. She opened her eyes to see Zuko's face inches from hers. Before she had a chance to protest he stood, helping her up on the process. "My Uncle will be coming out of the boat any minute now. He can't see this." On the sound of his words Katara bolted up. She saw Zuko hastily fixing the bonds not really paying attention on what he was doing. The blanket was already gone. _His Uncle must be terrifying, if he acts like this_, she thought.

On the note – and as Zuko was jumping away from her – the old man exited the boat. Seeing Katara standing still tied and half-asleep he looked disapprovingly on Zuko.

"Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you be a little more hospitable with the lovely lady?" His nephew didn't answer, merely looking on the other side. Katara listened at the whole exchange astonished. So Zuko didn't want his Uncle to know that he cared. Why?

She didn't have time to think of it as the pirates returned with Aang and Sokka.

"Nice work" he praised them. He moved to give them the scroll when Katara's voice was heard.

"Aang I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No Katara it isn't" the Avatar reassured her.

"Actually it kind of is" his Uncle jumped in.

"Give me the boy." Zuko ordered.

"You give us the scroll" the pirate leader shot back.

"You're really going to give in the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" suddenly the Water Tribe boy asked.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to turn us against each other." Zuko hastily said.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked.

"Sure he is!" the boy assured them. "And I bet that he will fetch a lot more in the black market than a fancy scroll…"

"Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko erupted.

"Yeah Sokka, you really should shout your mouth." The Avatar warned him. Sokka obviously didn't get the message.

"I'm just saying it's bad business. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

"Keep the scroll," the captain told Zuko. "We can buy a hundred with the reward for the kid.

They turned to leave.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko muttered. He and the soldiers sent a massive fire to the pirates. They fought back and soon the whole battlefield was covered in concealing smoke. Katara took the chance and tried to loosen the rope. Surprised she noticed that it gave way with almost no effort. Zuko must have forgotten to tighten it, worried as he was for his Uncle. She darted on the pirate ship, trying to send it back on water.

Meanwhile Zuko was pulled out of the smoke. He took a moment securing the scroll on his belt freeing both his hands. The captain saw him and attacked. Zuko quickly took hold of both the man's wrists, but before he had a chance to do anything he felt the scroll leaving his belt. He turned to see a pirate sending it flying. He returned to his battle. He didn't care for the stupid thing anyway. Suddenly his Uncle came between them.

"Are you so busy fighting," he told them, "that you don't notice your own ship had set sale?"

"We have no time for your proverbs Uncle." Zuko told him

"It's no proverb." Iroh answered motioning at the ship leaving.

"Bladed hot monkeys!" the captain said taking off. Zuko burst out laughing until he saw the pirates seizing his boat.

"Hey!" he said running after them. "That's my boat."

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh said to himself.

"Come on Uncle!" his nephew called him.

Zuko looked horrified as the pirate ship and his boat were taken down at the waterfall. _No…_he thought. Then the Avatar's bison appeared. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. Now he only had to worry about…

"My boat!" he said furious. His Uncle approached him panting.

"Prince Zuko you're really going to get a kick out of this. The Lotus Tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Zuko turned and grabbed the stupid tile. If it wasn't for it nothing of this would have happened. He threw it as far as he could – which was quite far – in a way to calm himself. "Come on." He said to his Uncle. "We have quite some walking to do."

The arrived finally at the ship at almost nightfall. Zuko waited until everyone had retired, before getting out of his hiding place on deck. He was so lost in thought he didn't see Lia until she shook his shoulder. He jumped surprised. Seeing it was just her he calmed.

"I need to ask you something." He told her in a serious way.

"Sure" she told him taking a sit in the railing.

"Yesterday, I don't now if you were there…" he trailed looking at her helplessly. He didn't have the slightest idea on how to explain his actions even to himself.

"I was." She told him. "And I have an explanation but I don't know if you'll like it."

"I'll probably not" Zuko told her. "But tell me anyway."

"Very well. You're in love with Katara."

"What?" he looked at her as if she had said his Uncle hates tee. "How can I? I don't even know her and besides! She's just a Water peasant!"

Lia raised an eyebrow. _"I'll save you from the pirates."_ She mimicked. Then she smiled. "It was romantic you know. Besides you proposed to her in a way."

"H…how?" Zuko paled. She pointed at the necklace he had been absentmindedly playing with.

"This is a Water Tribe betrothal necklace. By offering it to her you kind of asked her to marry you."

"Agni!" he groaned.

"No point in calling me. I'm right here. Besides, if it makes you feel better, she doesn't know the meaning of it. For her it's just a memory from her mother."

"What can I do?" he asked her desperately.

A noise was heard.

"Now?" Lia whispered. "Hide because someone's coming. I'll see you soon."

When Iroh came out he just saw Prince Zuko sitting alone, gazing at the moon, the girl's necklace still at hand. The old man smiled. The trip on the market was indeed a good idea.

* * *

**I bet Iroh had planned this all along! Or at least Lia... Please R&R this time!**


	8. The Storm

**-Smiling around like a lunatic- Have I ever mentioned how great it is to leave in Greece when there are elections? This is the second week we have a four-day weekend due to major elections! Two more days for me not to turn the alarm clock on! Oh! And I'd like to thank Fullmetal wetback () for pointing out the typo problem. I hope nothing escaped me on this charter. Also is there anyone reading the story that can draw? If yes, could you make a picture of two from scenes of the charters? I'm really curious to see how other people picture my story. (And I can't draw to save my life...) Please enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas.**

**

* * *

****The Storm**

It seemed the perfect day: clear sky, a light breeze, and most importantly a calm sea. Still Lia felt that something was soon going to go wrong. So much peace was just not normal this time of the year. She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes horrified. She had been right. There was a storm coming, right from the North Pole. She had seen something like this happen only once. It wasn't nice. An entire Water Tribe fleet had sunk. She looked around, trying to locate Zuko's ship. She hadn't seen them for two weeks, her being on the mainland searching. She hovered higher and saw a dark spot on the horizon. Lia frowned. She wouldn't be able to reach them before midday.

On deck Zuko was searching the horizon. He felt rather grateful for the clear sky. It would allow him spot either the Avatar's bison or his Spirit friend easier. He hadn't had an encounter with the Avatar for a few weeks. The Prince was beginning to wonder where the boy was planning to go next. He hadn't forgotten Lia's comments about "sightseeing". Speaking of Lia… he hadn't seen her either. He knew that she was probably looking for his mother, just like she had promised, but he sometimes missed her remarks about everything. His Uncle commented suddenly:

"There's a storm coming. A big one."

He snorted: "You're out of your mind Uncle. The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

"A storm is approaching from the North." His Uncle insisted. "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward." _We still have to figure whether he decided to begin mastering the elements._ "So we will do the same."

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew!" Iroh told him worried.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" The teen saw his Uncle looking over his shoulder. He turned to see Lieutenant Jee. He had obviously heard him. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." He left quickly, not hearing his Uncle's words.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up."

Iroh was right and Zuko knew it. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand he didn't want to endanger his crew. They had stick through good and bad with him. On the other hand there was the Avatar. He was indeed far too much important to consider safety when he was after him. And he had to maintain control on his ship. He couldn't be seen doing everything his Uncle told him. It would be presumed as weakness. He signed. Lia would know what to do, but she was not here. It was in times like this he wished he had someone to talk to.

It was midday when he came out on dock again. Seeing the threatening clouds Zuko felt his stomach tighten. His Uncle was right and now they would be all in danger because of his stubbornness. Just to reassure his thoughts he heard Lieutenant Jee say.

"Looks like your Uncle is right about the storm after all."

"Lucky guess" was what said man said.

"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect, or I'll teach it to you." He turned to leave.

"What do you know about respect?" the man said. "The way you talk to everyone around here from your hard-working crew to your esteemed Uncle shows you know nothing about respect."

Iroh looked at him worried. This was a delicate subject about Zuko and even if the man was right he would definitely get nowhere good this way.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Lieutenant finished. "Then again what should I expect from a spoiled Prince." He added venomously.

Zuko felt ready to burst. Worry about the crew, hurt from Jee's words, anger at his Uncle's right, anguish for whether or not he'd ever succeed on his quest, the feelings he refused to name about Katara; everything was bottled up. He didn't answer, he merely turned on fighting position. The Lieutenant fell into a similar one immediately.

"Easy now" his Uncle said. When they ignored him he stood between them. "Enough!" the Dragon of the West ordered. "We are all a little bit tired from being at sea for so long. I'm sure, after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko said angrily. Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it of and walked away. Standing on a safe distance the Prince took out the necklace he had always secured around his wrist and started absentmindedly to trace the carvings. _A betrothal necklace…_

Rain was falling heavily, making flying more and more difficult. Lia was soaked to bone but kept all her powers concentrated on the ship that was becoming steadily bigger on her view. She had a really bad feeling about this. She had to reach it before the storm really broke out.

Inside the ship Iroh stood unseen, overhearing the crew talking. He was worried that all the earlier aggressiveness hadn't left the atmosphere yet. It was dangerous with the storm raging. And the men didn't know what his nephew had been through.

"I'm sick of taking his orders, I'm tired of chasing his Avatar." Lieutenant was saying. "I mean, who does Zuko think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh asked them in a sad voice. The men sprung to their feet worried.

"General Iroh" the man said nervously. "We were just…"

"It's okay." He reassured them. "May I join you?"

"Of course sir" was the uneasy replay.

"Try to understand." He asked them. "My nephew is a troubled young man with a complicated past. He's been through much. When he was thirteen, he tried to attend a War Council, but the guards wouldn't let him in. I tried to discourage him, but he insisted saying that it would only help him learn how to rule a Nation. Finally I contested on the condition of him not speaking.

During the Council, it was recommended to use the 41st division, one consisted only by new recruits, to be used against a much more seasoned Earth Kingdom power as a bait. Zuko stood up against the idea, enraged that they would even propose such a thing. Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out and there were… dire consequences. After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry. He said Prince Zuko's challenge of the General was an act of complete disrespect. And there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai, a fire duel." Lieutenant Jee whispered gravely.

"That's right." Iroh continued. "Zuko looked upon the old General he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned around to meet his opponent, Zuko was surprised not to see the General. He had spoken out against the General's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's War Council, it was the Fire Lord who he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.

When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. He refused to fight, apologizing again and again. His actions only enraged his father more. He declared that Zuko would have to learn respect and that suffering would be his teacher. I looked away."

"I always thought that Price Zuko was in a training accident." Jee admitted guiltily.

"It was no accident." Iroh replied harshly. "After the duel the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he is so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is his only chance of things returning to normal."

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

A thunderstorm was heard accompanied with a loud crash. Everyone rushed on deck.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know." Lieutenant answered.

Iroh pointed at the helmsman's post. "Look!" he said.

"The helmsman!" Zuko shouted. He run to the nearest ladder and started climbing, Jee on his heels. A lightning went to hit the metal ship. Iroh caught it instinctively, and redirected it to the water. Realizing what he had done he looked at his hands astonished. Another wave hit the ship and the helmsman lost his grip. Zuko caught him mid-air and passed him down to Jee.

Lia ignored the lightning that erupted all around her. She was almost at the ship now. She saw two men climbing at the ladder and Zuko caching the helmsman, saving his life. She hurried, her bad feelings returning full-force.

Zuko watched his two men going back down. The waves were hitting the ship with more force now, and he was straining to keep his balance. The metal was so wet it was slippery. Another wave hit the ship just as he was turning to climb down. He lost his hold and stood for a moment motionless, before gravity kicked in.

Lia felt her heart stop. Zuko was right beneath her and for a moment she could just see his terrified expression as he started to fall. Then reason returned.

Zuko had time to think, _I'm going to die_, before someone caught his wrist. He felt a wave of energy surging through him and he looked up to see Lia's pale face looking down at him in agony. She motioned for him to go down quickly. He nodded, still not having realized how close he came to death.

Being on deck again, he had barely time to breathe before a lightning revealed…

"The Avatar!"

"What do you want to do sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked him.

"Let him go" the Prince told him gravely. He wouldn't do the same mistake again. "We need to get the ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly to the eye of the storm." Iroh remarked raising an eyebrow.

It wasn't hard to find it. They could still see the clear sky over the clouds there. As the ship sailed safely once again Zuko turned to his Uncle.

"Uncle, I'm sorry." He said.

"Your apology is accepted." His Uncle smiled putting a hand on his shoulder before turning to leave. A bright light started to project from the sea and the Avatar's bison appeared. Zuko strained his eyes for Katara, but only managed to notice Aang's curious glance.

Zuko remained on deck until they had left the storm well behind them. Only then he excused himself to his room. Once he was inside he was met with a furious hug from Lia. She was still dripping wet and her face was ashen. Zuko hugged her back, not caring about the fact that now he was soaked too. Finally Lia pulled away.

"Don't you dare to scare me like this again!" she told him still trembling.

"I won't." the boy assured her tiredly. Then a thought crossed his mind. "What did you do out there?" he asked her studying the slight burn where she had caught him.

"I just gave you an energy bust. You were exhausted."

"You're not much better you know. There's no point in killing yourself for my sake."

"If I could be killed so easily, trust me, I'd be long dead. I'm just a little tired."

"Then," Zuko hesitated. "Why don't you sleep here? You can leave in the morning."

Lia studied him for a while. "You won't have a problem with it?" she asked. Her friend just shrugged. "Very well then." She decided. Zuko bended warm air around them. Once dry again they curled next to each other and let exhaustion take them.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! That's what my brothers and I used to do when we could still fit on my parents' bed every time they went out. **

**Please read, enjoy and review!  
**


	9. The Blue Spirit

**A./N:Saw the Last Airbender the day before yesterday and I was honestly laughing so that I wouldn't cry. Where was Sokka's and Aang's humor, Suki, the pirates scene, Jun, the Agni Kais with Zhao, the Storm and... and... God! What was that guy thinking! On the brighter side, the scene on the Oasis was definitely Zutara. I was bouncing up and down the couch when I saw it (totally freaked out my poor brothers...). But honestly, they emitted many really important parts. What are they going to do in the next movie?**

**I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my disappointment over the Last Airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**The Blue Spirit**

Zuko landed heavily on his back. His Dao swords landed far behind him. He couldn't use firebending and his opponent was steadily advancing on him. He looked at the figure with a mixture of fear and admiration. That was a good fight they had. _But I'm better than this_, he thought grimly. He sprung to his feet and using his momentum, sent a high kick on his opponent's face. The shadowed figure moved and blocked his attack. Zuko went flying again, but before he had a chance to hit the deck he was frozen mid-air.

"That's not fair Lia!" he said angrily. "I didn't use my bending."

"I was the bad guy." The Spirit of Fire answered smugly. "Bad guys have the advantage almost always. You need to think of your opponent's strengths as his weaknesses." She landed him softly. "Do you still plan to spy the ships on the port?"

Zuko stood on his feet. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing really." Lia said neutrally. "It's just that Zhao arrived today." She saw Zuko's expression darken.

"Tomorrow night I'm going." He decided.

"I thought you'd say that. But you can't go without something to hide your face. Darkness can only do that much."

"What do you suggest?"

His mentor handed him a small package. "If you're going to make life hard for Commander Monkey-face you need a proper alter ego." Zuko opened the box to reveal a Blue Spirit mask. He raised an eyebrow.

"A Water Tribe Spirit?" he asked her dubiously.

"What? I know the guy! He's great for secret missions. We've gone to a few together. And who would guess Prince Zuko under it?"

"Good point." The boy murmured still scrutinizing the grinning mask.

"Absolutely not. The Yu-Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied Commander Zhao." The Colonel said firmly.

"Colonel Shino, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yu-Yan can penetrate a fly to a tree a hundred yards away without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers and what I say goes."

"But my search for the Avatar is…"

"Is nothing but a fantasy project. We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got Commander"

"But…"

"That's final. I don't want to hear another word about it."

A messenger hawk interrupted their conversation. Colonel Shino took one look at the letter and seemed freaked out.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Zhao asked him, taking the paper. "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral," he noted smugly. "My request is now in order."

Shino bowed and left as Zhao turned to look at the archers again. Above him the smiling face of the Blue Spirit had heard the entire conversation.

"_What was Father thinking?"_ Zuko thought angrily, while returned to his ship. _"Zhao an Admiral? He might as well give the throne to Azula! Now with these archers it's going to be even more difficult for me to capture the Avatar."_ The only thing making him feel better was the fact that he had sneaked around his ship and the camp without anyone noticing. The freedom the mask gave him was intoxicating. Maybe the Blue Spirit wasn't a bad idea after all.

The next morning there was a mini conference on the ship.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast…" Lieutenant Jee's speech was interrupted by the sound of a huge ship passing close by them.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked wearily. The only downside on his new identity was the lack of seep.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pi Sho." Iroh guessed, rubbing his hands cheerfully.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance." The captain of the other ship said, unfolding a wanted poster. "All information about the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well good for him!" Iroh said moving his tile alongside. He won. Again.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao." Zuko said barely keeping calm. "Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The man had obviously not heard of the Prince's temper.

"Off my ship!" he shouted.

"Exhalent!" his Uncle exclaimed as the men left. "I take the part." The men playing against him groaned. "But you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we… play again."

As his Uncle was playing, Zuko began plotting the Blue Spirit's next expedition.

Sun set and Iroh was getting worried. His hotheaded nephew had been exercising firebending for quite some time now. He stood in the distance watching him. He had been improving rapidly now that the Avatar was out there. Still there was no point on exhausting himself.

"Is everything alright?" he asked approaching the boy while he was catching his breath. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do." Zuko spat, turning on the other side.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

"How Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. My honor, my throne, my country; I'm about to lose them all." He said in a small voice.

Once Iroh had left Lia appeared.

"I've good news and bad news." She told him.

"How can there be any good news today?" Zuko wouldn't look at her.

"I know where the Avatar is and you've been there before."  
His head turned to her direction so quickly she feared the bones would snap. "Where?" he asked eagerly.

"That's the bad news: Zhao's new headquarters." She told him. Zuko lowered his head again.

"I can't go in there." He said quietly.

"True. But the Blue Spirit can."

"I am the Blue Spirit, in case you forgot." He told her harshly.

"You forget. As the Blue Spirit there are no limitations. You can be whoever you want to. No one will know. You just have to believe it."

"You really think so?" he asked her with renewed hope.

"I know so." She answered smiling. "Now go get ready to give Zhao a night from hell." The boy sprinted away not seeing her shake her head. For someone so talented Zuko needed a hell of a confidence bust.

Night fell and between the shadows a figure was moving. The Blue Spirit was out haunting. He saw a carriage passing and decided to use a conventional way to enter the fortress. As the guards were busy checking underneath it, he made himself comfortable on the inside of it. Zhao appeared to give his daily speech not sensing the presence that passed right behind him. The Spirit scoffed at his empty words. He made the war sound like a mere military parade.

Using a light rope he slipped to the sewers. Not his preferred way of traveling, but he wouldn't risk being seen. Once he was close to the chamber where Aang was held Lia appeared next to him. Instead of her usual bright red dresses, she wore an outfit similar to his. She motioned silently upwards and mouthed _"One and four guards"_. He nodded his thanks.

Silently Zuko moved behind the lone soldier. With a swift hit on the head the man was out. Unfortunately so was his helmet. Zuko cursed under his breath. There was no need for that. He heard one of the guards approaching. This one looked better prepared. Lia smiled unseen and made fire rise between her protégé and the guard. It distracted him enough for Zuko to chain him from the ceiling.

"Two more coming." She whispered checking the corridor. Zuko hurried to climb back to the ceiling. He watched the men halt, seeing their comrade. That was all he needed. He knocked them out and run the corner quickly enough to see the last guard reaching for the alarm.

The man didn't have time to use it. A sword came flying knocking it out of his hand. He turned to see a figure dressed on dark colors, wearing a Blue Spirit mask, coming against him. He sent fire against the intruder, who dodged it with a bucket of water. Soon the same bucket was used against his head. Once he was out cold, Zuko searched him for his keys.

He opened the door, to see Aang looking at him terrified. _Let's give him something to be afraid of_, he smiled grimly under the mask. The Blue Spirit drew out his swords and acted as if he was going to attack the Avatar. The boy screamed, until he realized that it was his chains that were in danger. Aang looked at the silent figure unsure. He had turned towards the door immediately after he unchained him.

"Who are you?" he asked still a little scared. "What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" The Blue Spirit merely mentioned him to follow. "I'll take that as a yes." Aang said doing as asked.

He followed the figure down the corridor. Aang couldn't say why, but he had a feeling that he knew his rescuer. His thoughts were interrupted by some croaking.

"My frogs!" he exclaimed. "Come back here. And stop going out." He made a movement to follow them, but Zuko yanked him by the back of his coat and dragged him away. "Wait!" the boy said. "My friends need to suck on them!"

_Why would they do that?_ Zuko was wondering as they returned on the place he had left the sewers.

The two boys ran all the way back to the opening. Zuko checked quickly, satisfied to see no one around. He knelt motioning the Avatar to follow him. He did. They had reached half-way through the rope when the alarm started. A soldier cut the rope and Aang airbended them to avoid getting hurt. Zuko looked around and spotted a gate still open. They ran towards fast. Soldiers rushed to block their way and Aang airbended them away. Some came towards Zuko who quickly turned to fight them with his swords. They were too many though and he was soon circled by them.

Aang saw it and rushed to help him. The gates were now sealed so the Avatar and the Blue Spirit flew at the walls. Aang used a spear he had taken to make them fly while Zuko dodged the arrows that came to them. It seemed to work at first, but the weight was too much and they landed heavily. They were circled once again and fought together. Zuko was surprised to realize that it was much like when Lia helped him. He didn't have time to brood over it. Zhao's soldiers were bringing ladders, to aid their comrades on the walls. Aang "cleaned" two of them quickly and used them as stilts to cross the ward. They had almost made it when a soldier used his head and set the one they were on, on fire.

Now that they were back at the same level, the soldiers were able to attack using firebending. Aang created a shield with air when Zhao's voice was heard.

"Hold your fire. The Avatar must be delivered to the Fire Lord alive."

"_Is that s__o?"_ Zuko thought, bringing his Dao swords on the kid's neck. The Spirit and the Admiral glared at each other.

"Open the gate." Zhao ordered clenching his teeth.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" a man asked.

"Let them out. Now!" he barked.

Lia honestly thought they would make it. They were almost at the crossroad. Then an arrow came flying right past her. She watched in terror as it knocked out Zuko. Aang quickly casted a shield of dust, but it wouldn't be enough. She approached them, taking her Spirit form for the first time in six years. _Don't do it!_ She mentally ordered Aang, seeing him trying to take of the mask. He did. Seeing Zuko under it, the boy sprung to his feet and started running away…

…To fall right into her. The Avatar recognized her immediately as a Spirit and despite the situation bowed. She roughly led him towards Zuko.

"I'll help you if you help him." She whispered. Aang nodded. He didn't understand why a Spirit would protect Zuko, but he had no time for questions. Once he held the Prince, Lia used her powers to send them away.

Zuko woke up the next morning. Feeling the breeze on his face, he guessed it was Lia who had saved him, again. Then he noticed the Avatar. The boy sat near him resting his head on his knees.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us; we could get into so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I've ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Instead of an answer Zuko attacked him. Once the Avatar was out of sight he sighed with relief. The kid was one of the most wanted persons on the world and he was just sitting there thinking of the past. He had to make him go away. Zhao would be probably searching the area for them. And he had to return to his ship. As he walked through the forest Zuko thought Aang's words. How would his life be if there was no war? Would he have ever met Lia? Would he have lost his mother on the first place? He halted as a thought crossed his mind. Would he have a chance of being something different than enemies with Katara? He shook his head. No. Some things would never change. No matter what happened, he would never have a chance with the waterbender.

Back on the ship he saw his Uncle playing the Sungi Horn.

"Where have you been Prince Zuko?" the old man asked curiously. "You missed music night. Lieutenant Jee sang an outstanding love song."

"I'm going to bed." His nephew said. "No disturbances."

He usually found solace in his room, but this time he didn't. The colors – Fire Nation colors – merely reminded him of what he had, and how much he wanted to trade them for what Aang had. Friends and family. He turned his back to the wall, staring at Katara's necklace, still secure around his wrist, until sleep claimed him.

* * *

**What do you think? Please enjoy, read and review.**


	10. The Abbey

**A.N: I'm in such a good mood I decided to post the next charter much earlier than usual. This partly because I opened my inbox the other day and found some really nice, really juicy reviews waiting for me and partly because thanks to Thanksgiving (pun fully intended) I don't have any more school this week! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far for keeping making my day.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, not mine...**

**

* * *

****The Abbey **

Iroh sighed contently taking a sip from his tea. He would trust no one with his precious teapot and even more precious leaves, so he always made it himself. Although his nephew never appreciated a quality cup of warm ginseng tea, Iroh knew better.

"See Prince Zuko? A moment of quietness is good for your mental well-being."

The teenager took silently the cup his was offered. Iroh was watching him with hidden worry. Ever since they had learned that Zhao had become an Admiral, Zuko had grown even more isolated. He refused everyone's company, sneaking out almost every night on the woods. The old General was hoping that tea would make its miracle and his nephew would talk to him. As the boy leaned to take a sip the ship shook, getting him all wet.

They hurried on deck, Zuko secretly hoping it was the Avatar, but instead the saw a woman riding a really big… something, saying that she was after a store away.

"There are no store aways on my ship." Zuko told her annoyed. The thing seemed to have a different opinion. It tore a part of the deck floor and indeed found hidden under it a terrified man. The man tried to escape, but the beast hit him quickly with his tongue.

"He's paralyzed!" Zuko observed surprised.

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour and by then he will be in jail and I'll have my money." The woman explained casually.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko insisted.

"My Shirshu can smell a rat a mile away." She patted affectionately the monster before turning to climb on it.

"Well I'm impressed." Iroh commented. As she turned to leave he checked her out once more before saying, "Very impressed!" Zuko looked at him annoyed.

Later that day Zuko walked into the forest. He normally would meet with Lia on the ship, but his Uncle was becoming suspicious and he didn't want to risk it. He could always tell him the truth, but he was reluctant. Lia was a good friend and they were very close, but an outsider might take it the wrong way. Especially if the outsider was his Uncle. And when he understood the truth he would hog him for all eternity for not being told from the beginning.

Zuko was so absorbed by his thoughts, he didn't understand he had reached the clearing. He realized it when he heard water. They had chosen it especially because it was so close to a small river. Lia had begun to show him some basics on controlling earth and water. He sat by the river and run a mental list of the things he had to do on the ship. They had enough supplies for until they reached the next port, and his Uncle had been stocked with his so loved tea. The only thing keeping them there was the damage on the ship. His eyes darkened. That woman had left a mess behind her. But she was obviously a bounty hunter, and a rather skilled one, so maybe he could use her talents as a refund. Zuko rose. Even without seeing her, Lia seemed to always help him. She had told him the other night that she wouldn't be around for a few days. He dusted himself off and headed back to his ship. It was time to go hunting.

Turns out that his Uncle knew where to find the bounty hunter. Zuko honestly didn't want to know how. It was a filthy place, near the end of the woods. The Prince had a feeling that almost everyone in there was an outlaw. He saw the woman on the centre of the room trying to overpower a man much bigger than her. Zuko moved ordering people out of his way. He was in no mood for his Uncle's niceties. They reached the table soon.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko told the woman. She sighed.

"Well if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy." The man was struggling – with no success – to free his hand. Iroh laughed at his description.

"Your beast trashed my ship." Zuko insisted. "You have to pay me back."

She didn't answer at first, being busy to gather the coins that went flying. "I'd love to help," she said eventually, "but I'm a little short on money. Drinks on me!" she called right away.

"Money isn't what I had in mind." He told her succeeding to gain her attention.

Outside he showed her Katara's necklace.

"I need you to find someone." She took a look on it and asked him.

"What happened? Your girlfriend ran off on you?"

"It's not the girl I'm after." _As if I would hurt her. _"It's the bald monk she's traveling with."

"Whatever you say." She told him obviously not convinced. What was with women thinking he was after Katara? Lia seemed to think the same, whenever he was ranting on her about the Avatar's trail.

"If you find them I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

She scoffed and turned to leave. "Forget it!"

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold!" His Uncle added. The bounty hunter turned.

"Make it your weight," she told Iroh, "and you've got a deal."

He laughed. "You got it."

"Get on!" she ordered them snatching the necklace from Zuko's hand. She gave it to the Shirshu, who smelled it, then hastily climbed on its back. They took off fast into the night.

By dawn they had reached the ruins of an Earth Kingdom city. There was only an old lady there, who turned and asked them good-naturedly:

"Out for fresh air, are we?"

"We're looking for someone." Zuko told her.

"I hope it's not Miyuki." The lady said worried. She turned to her cat. "Miyuki did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?"

"The Avatar has been through here. Let's keep moving." Jun, the bounty hunter, was now on her element. She striked the air with her whip and they took of again.

Their next stop was on another city, near a volcano. They stopped again in front of an old lady. Zuko wondered if it was becoming a pattern. He was tired from riding and his only comfort was the knowledge that they would be closing to the Avatar soon.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked annoyed.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." Jun snapped.

"We don't have time for this." He snatched back the necklace and made the beast smell it again. It tried to lick him as an answer. "Hey, watch it!" he said angrily.

Jun and Iroh laughed. "Oh, look! She likes you!" she said.

"Care to here your fortune handsome?" the old lady asked flirty Iroh. He winked at her.

"At my age there's only one big surprise left and I'd just assume to leave it a mystery." He barely had time to finish his answer before they once again left.

By afternoon they had reached an abbey. The Shirshu was more anxious there.

"We're getting close." Jun said satisfied. They rode into the forest. They soon found Katara and her brother.

_No Avatar? What happened?_ Zuko didn't have time to ponder on it as Jun spoke again.

"So this is your girlfriend?" she asked. "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

"Where is he? Where is the Avarar?" Zuko demanded fighting the heat from finding a way to his face. To his surprise, Katara was bushing a little too.

"We split up. He's long gone." Her brother told him.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid. Run!" he told grabbing a hand of his sister. They didn't go far. The Shirshu paralyzed them.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko wondered out loud. The Shirshu moved forward.

"It's seeking a different scent." Jun explained. "Perhaps something the Avatar has held recently." And it found something.

They loaded the two Water Tribe teens on Jun's "pet" and headed back to the abbey. Zuko, without realizing, was steadying Katara on the worst parts of the ride. The girl noticed and wondered once more why the Prince was acting so caring around her. He had spoken on his usual harsh tone, but she felt his hand creep around her waist, holding her at some particular bumpy part. And why had this woman asked whether she was his girlfriend?

They were back at the abbey now. The Shirshu was going in circles, clearly looking for something. The something was the Avatar who arrived flying. It rose on its feet trying to hit him with its tongue, making everyone fall from its back. Zuko almost asked Katara if she was alright before he saw her smiling at the Avatar. He felt jealously rise through him. He knew Katara would never look so happy to see him. Jun and her beast were knocked out by the Avatar's bison. The kid turned to see Zuko ready to attack him. The Prince felt his control over fire thinning away. In a flash Lia's story came to his mind. Losing control would only destroy everything. He tried to keep his cool but it was nearly impossible with Avatar countering all his attacks.

Eventually they attacked the same time with equal power. They were shot each on a roof. The Avatar had barely time to sit up when Zuko attacked him again. The little monk was getting better, just like him, he noted, after a particularly strong air blast. He slid down back on level ground, while Jun took over on the roof. She only succeeded on sending the Avatar down the roof. Zuko smiled. He could take him. Sending fire against him he cornered him to a well.

Aang was dodging Zuko's attacks with increasing difficulty. The Prince was getting better. Suddenly something blue caught his eye. Katara's necklace.

"You've got something that I want." Aang said attacking again. Zuko had followed his gaze and paled. He had thought it was secure under his sleeve.

"No, you're not taking this." He muttered under his breath. He fought with renewed vigour, but Aang managed to steal the necklace, before hiding into the well. Mad, Zuko sent a huge fire after him, to be answered by even more water. The pressure sent him flying.

He was on his feet in seconds. He didn't care about the Avatar anymore. He could escape for all he cared. But he would have the necklace back. It was his only thing from Katara. He ran after the Air Nomad to have his way cut short by the bison. Much to his annoyance it was Jun that came to his rescue. The Avatar was now cornered. Zuko smiled at his good luck. He would both capture the boy and get his necklace back.

It was a good plan. And it would have worked if it wasn't for a wave of perfume that hit them. The mixture of scents drove the Shirshu overboard. It went frantically around sending his tongue all around, whipping the air. Zuko got hit and fell back. Jun was trying to calm it down and only succeeded on getting hit too. She landed on his Uncle.

"Uncle," he whispered, "I didn't see you getting hit with the tongue"

Iroh shushed him smiling mischievously. Once the Avatar and his friends left a young nun approached them holding a small bottle. She stuck it under their noses, healing them from the dissipation. They rose unsteadily on their feet.

"Thank you my dear." Iroh said at the girl smiling heartedly.

"My pleasure to help the people on my Nation." The girl bowed and left winking at Zuko. As she turned he caught a glimpse of red hair. Lia.

They returned at their ship and Zuko rushed to his room. Inside Lia was waiting for him. She had changed from the nun's dress to an Earth Kingdom one, dyed scarlet. She looked as if she had been waiting for him for a good amount of time. Zuko was in no mood for talking but couldn't resist the temptation.

"A nun?" he asked her. "Seriously?"

"I had to improvise." Lia answered shrugging. "You didn't seem to have a problem with my presence there."

"I have bigger problems." He said sitting on the meditation mat.

"The necklace." He heard Lia saying quietly. "There is something I want to show you in regard to it."

He looked uninterested. "What? Did you snatch it right under the Avatar's nose?"

"No, but still, you might find this interesting."

Lia sat facing him and raised her right hand. She traced a perfect circle in the air, flames following her movement. Inside the circle, Zuko could see the Avatar, Katara and her brother sitting on the flying bison. The Avatar was speaking.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home Katara. Something to remind you…" he trailed of.

"I'll be okay." Katara assured him.

"Still just a little trinket. Something like… this?" he said taking of the necklace.

"Aang, how did you get that?" she asked tying it around her neck.

"Zuko asked me to be sure I gave it to you." The kid answered smugly. Zuko's face fell. The last thing he wanted was the Avatar to take the necklace, but he had to admit it looked better on Katara's neck.

"Oh that's so sweet of Zuko," Katara said. Her mind went back on their last encounter. Judging by his behaviour then it wouldn't surprise her if he had really said such a thing. She smiled softly. "I owe him a kiss for making sure I got it back." She turned to gaze at the setting sun, missing Aang's disappointed expression.

Lia made the flames and the vision disappear.

"So, did I make you feel better?" she asked Zuko. He didn't answer her, he was merely gazing were the flames used to be, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I feel this weird satisfaction by turning Kataang scenes to Zutara ones. Maybe I should check it...**


	11. Store Away

**A.N: Wow! That was fast! I'm stealing some time from my insanely big amount of homework to upload this so I'll be quick. Read, Enjoy and Review please**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot**

**

* * *

****Store Away**

They had been traveling for weeks now and the weather just kept getting cooler. Zuko didn't have a problem with this. It merely gave him an excuse to practice more of his bending. Besides, cold meant that they would be reaching the North Pole. He would soon see Katara again. Over the weeks he saw less and less from Lia. She had found some information about his mother's location and was traveling all around the Earth Kingdom to check whether they were true. Zuko had a feeling that they wouldn't be. He just couldn't imagine his mother on a city like Omashu or Ba Sing Se. But then again he judged by what his Uncle had told him.

Speaking of his Uncle, he was currently pestering him about his music night. Zuko had known that Sungi Horn was a bad idea the moment he had set eyes on it. When he was younger he learnt to play it, in an effort to best Azula on something. It was a difficult instrument and his prodigy sister didn't have the patience to study. Zuko himself didn't really like playing it either, especially in front of others. He'd rather die than admit it, but he had a terrible stage fright. So when his Uncle threw the idea of him playing with the rest of the crew, Zuko flat out refused. That had happened a week before, and ever since Iroh had been constantly bugging him.

Tonight was music night. After one last unsuccessful attempt to convince him, Iroh left for the deck. Zuko was sitting in his room wishing against all hope that Lia would appear. He hadn't had a chance to speak or spar with her for quite some time. Hearing the door open and guessing it was his Uncle he said:

"For the last time, I'm not playing the Sungi Horn."

"No," his Uncle told him, "it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem."

Zhao appeared behind him. "I'm taking your crew." He announced.

"What?" Zuko was on his feet now.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked refusing to believe him.

"I'm afraid it is." The old General said. "He's taking everyone. Even the cook!"

"I'm sorry you won't be there to see me capturing the Avatar, but I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao turned to inspect the room. Iroh barely managed to restrain his nephew from attacking the Admiral.

Zhao's glance fell on pair of broadswords. He picked one. Zuko behind him paled. _He cannot figure it out. He can't guess I was the Blue Spirit. There are probably hundreds using this type of weapons._ He thought desperately.

"I didn't know that you were skilled with broadswords Prince Zuko." Zhao said on a flat voice trying the one he was holding.

"I'm not. They're antiques. They're just decorative." Zuko answered in such a calm voice, it surprised himself.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit General Iroh?" Zhao proceeded to ask in the same flat voice.

"Just rumors." Iroh answered. "I don't think he is real."

"He is real alright." Zhao approached them and handed the sword to Iroh. "He's a criminal and an enemy to the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon." He turned to leave. "General Iroh, my offer to join the mission still stands, if you change your mind." With that he left.

_Meanwhile on the North Pole:_

The healing lesson was interesting. Katara hated to admit it, but she could definitely use what she had learned with Zuko chasing them around. She couldn't understand it, but whenever she thought of the Prince she felt her heart flutter with something very different than fear. While the little girls carried out the body that was used for the lesson she approached Yugoda.

"Thanks for the lesson." She said.

"So who's the lucky boy?" the old woman asked interested.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked surprised.

"Your betrothal necklace." Yugoda explained. "You're getting married, right?"

Katara smiled sheepishly. "No, I don't think I'm ready for that." She said. _For La's name I'm only fourteen!_ "My grandmother gave my mother that necklace and my mother passed it down to me."…

Once out of the hut Katara felt her head ready to burst. It wasn't that much the story of her Gran-Gran running away. She was a really brave woman after all. No, there was another thing that bothered her. _A betrothal necklace! He tried to bribe me with a betrothal necklace! He more or less asked me to marry him! Why would he? Did he even know what this necklace meant? Or it was for him, like Aang, a mere sentimental trinket. He seemed so caring though, even if he didn't want anyone to understand it. But why wouldn't he? His Uncle seemed such a gentle man. He even reprimanded him for not ensuring my comfort. Why didn't Zuko tell him the truth?_

She walked back and forth through the town, not paying attention to what was happening around her. Either way she looked at all her encounters with Zuko, he had never tried to hurt her. He even made sure that she was safe and had offered her and Sokka their freedom when he had the Avatar in his hands. Katara stopped on a bridge looking down at the water. Could it be that Zuko had… feelings for her?

_Back to the ship now:_

"Good luck!" Iroh called to their ex-crew. Ever since Zhao's visit, Zuko had locked himself in his room and didn't come out even to farewell his crew. To his surprise Iroh was assured both by Jee and many other members of the crew that they understood. They didn't want to leave the Prince they had traveled with for three long years. They had gradually come to respect the lonely boy as their leader. After the men had left Iroh went to his nephew. He would have to come out eventually. It wasn't healthy to stay inside for so long.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." He told to the bitter boy.

"Good riddance to those traitors" was the only answer he got. He tried again.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Silence was the only answer. "Oh, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." He left humming.

Lia was once again walking at the grey line between the worlds. Whenever she visited this cursed place it was even worse. Last time there was just fog. Now there was fog and icy winds. The Spirits really hated her. She had chosen to come here because of her visions. The last days she kept having visions of explosions. She hoped that being so close to the Spirit World would help clear her mind. She suddenly paused mid-step. The vision was once again playing through her mind. A ship burning to flames… She knew this ship. It was a small Fire Navy one. If only she could remember how she knew it. Then it came to her. Zuko. It was his ship that was burning down. She had to return to the physical world.

Zuko was still lying to his bed, starring at the ceiling. His mind was completely blank. After rescuing the Avatar from Zhao he had hoped not to hear again from the Admiral. But the Spirits just had to hate him. He heard a crackle from his door.

"Uncle?" he asked rising, a little afraid. He opened the door. "Uncle is that you?" He jumped to the corridor ready to strike. There was no one there. Even this unnerved him. The ship was eerily quiet. Cautiously he made his way to the main room of the ship. Still there was no one there.

Lia jumped out of the in-between zone a few feet away from the ship. She saw Zuko's shadow moving in front of some windows and the pirates leaving hastily. Wait a minute! Pirates? She ignored them and hovered to the air. She had to reach the ship in time.

Zuko looked around suspiciously. He was sure he had heard something. He turned to look out of a window, when he saw that pirate's pet. Suddenly he understood what he had heard. He turned to leave but his time was up. The blasting jelly exploded and fire was coming towards him He had never thought his element would seem to him so menacing.

Right before the fire would consume him, a figure jumped from the shadows and took the hit. He could only watch mesmerized Lia being embraced by the very element she was. Fire seemed to welcome her like an old friend. It twisted and turned under Lia's complete control. Zuko only now understood exactly how much power his, seemingly harmless, friend had. Azula's firebending was nothing in front of this. The Spirit created a sphere of fire and placed them inside it. The power of the explosion threw them out of the window and into the water.

The impact on the water nearly knocked Zuko unconscious. Struggling for breath he saw Lia calmly disappear under the surface. He panicked, afraid that she would drown. He was ready to dive after her when she re-emerged, all the fire vanished. She took hold of his shoulder dragging him with her towards land. Once out of the water Zuko hugged her tightly. She gave him a watery smile returning the embrace.

"Why is it always that I find you in near-death situations?" she asked him.

They took shelter on an abandoned flat near the port. Zuko was pacing restless, cursing Zhao for blowing his ship. Lia was equally angry at the Admiral for even thinking to harm her little "brother". Her thoughts turned to Iroh; he would be probably worried sick by now. The Spirit turned from the window, where she had been watching people pass, to see Zuko sinking on the floor, his head on his hands.

"What am I going to do now Lia?" he asked her.

She sat next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"You can still go to the North Pole." She said.

"With what ship? Everyone will probably think I'm dead."

"Exactly! Prince Zuko is considered dead. Which means that no one would pay attention on another faceless soldier who joined Zhao's fleet." She stood, letting him think her idea, as she retrieved a bag from a corner on the room.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"A few things that were saved from the explosion." She gave it to him. "Your Dao swords, the dagger your Uncle gave you, the Blue Spirit mask and a few other things."

While Zuko was going over the contents of the bag, Lia went back at the window.

"What about Iroh?" she asked.

"I don't know" Zuko sighed. "He probably thinks I didn't survive and I don't want to let him in the dark, but I also don't want him to be in danger."

"If you're going to infiltrate Zhao's ship you'll need back-up. A tangible one." She added seeing him ready to protest.

"But how am I supposed to find him in the city?" he asked defeated.

Lia smiled. "Leave this to me."

A few minutes later a black, golden-eyed cat was running the streets following the scent of a certain retired General. She found him still standing where the ship was once docked. Lia felt bad for the poor old man as she approached him. She started tugging the edge of his robe until he looked down to her surprised. She motioned with her head for him to follow her and he complied curious.

A few blocks later they arrived at the flat where she and Zuko had hidden. The cat motioned him to go inside and Iroh did feeling even more surprised. He sensed that there was something different about the animal, but couldn't put his finger on it. Nevertheless he opened the door. Inside he saw the figure of a teenaged boy who seemed to be packing a bag. Upon hearing the door opening his shoulders tensed.

"Uncle?" he asked uncertainly turning.

"Zuko? Thank Agni you are alive!" his Uncle cried rushing to hug him. From a corner of the room the cat winked.

_She will be bugging me for this until we reach the North Pole._ Zuko thought. "I'm going to infiltrate Zhao's fleet." He said aloud to his Uncle. The older man looked at him determined.

"I will be coming with you." He announced.

The next day Iroh visited Zhao with the news of Zuko's "death".

"I'm devastated to hear for Prince Zuko. Just devastated." He said. Lia was watching them unseen, at Zuko's request, and frowned upon hearing it. She overheated his tea, hoping to burn him.

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible."

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao asked with hidden nervousness.

"Yes, pirates. We had a run with the a while back. They wanted revenge." Zhao hid a smile taking a sip. He was burned.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" he asked.

"Yes." Iroh said. "I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your General. To the Fire Nation!" he toasted raising his cup.

"To victory!" Zhao completed.

Inside Zhao's flagship Iroh was talking with a soldier.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao didn't suspect a thing."

"You didn't have to do this." Zuko told him.

"No nephew of mine will store away on a ship without some back-up." Iroh repeated Lia's words.

"Thank you Uncle." A door closed somewhere near.

"Someone's coming!" Iroh said. "Stay hidden until we reach the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours." With that they parted ways.


	12. The Siege of the North

**A.N: Hi everyone! Happy December! I hope you like the story so far and will continue to enjoy it. We get more zutara action in this charter as well as more Zhao butt-kicking. I may or may not take a break since this is the end of Season , depending on the reviews I'll get for this charter. By the way, wish me luck! I'm having my SAT test tomorrow and don't know if I should be confident or terrified. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I'd have sticked with the ORIGINAL zutara canon.**

**

* * *

****The Siege of the North**

The weeks until they reached the North Pole were some of the hardest of their lives for Iroh, Zuko and Lia. They were in constant fear that someone would find out. This fear was what convinced Lia to allow Zuko enter the in-between zone. She had formed a little shelter there, where he could sleep safely. Zuko didn't hate the place, like she did, but wasn't comfortable there either. In an attempt to make him feel a little better she began to teach him how to watch over the physical world from there. Lia had a feeling that whenever she wasn't there, he spied on Katara. But now they were almost at their destination.

Zuko, still dressed as a soldier, met with his Uncle.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" the old man asked.

"I'm working on it Uncle." Zuko assured him. Iroh left without a comment. The Prince moved unseen on the stern. Lia was there immediately.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Seriously, I don't know." He answered. "I haven't found much about the city. The Avatar could be anywhere inside."

"He will be in the most spiritual place on the North Pole…" Lia whispered absentmindedly. Zuko had learned to recognize her vision-mode, as she called it, and waited for her to snap out of it. Once she did he asked her.

"Are you still against me capturing the Avatar?"

"Yes." She asked plainly. "And I know that neither of us will change his or her mind. So listen to what I'll do: If you find a way to enter the city, I will lead you to the Avatar."

"Will I ever understand your way of thinking?" Zuko asked her rolling his eyes. "If you don't agree, don't help me at all."

"Oh, but I won't help you!" Lia smiled mischievously. "I will merely show you the way. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"All right" Zuko sighed. "I trust you." And he turned to leave.

Night fell. There was a nearly full moon, Zuko noted. The waterbenders would be at their most powerful for a few nights. No wonder Zhao had stopped. Zuko turned his attention on the small canoe he was preparing. He was almost ready to leave. It was a surprise his Uncle hadn't appeared, he noted a little disappointed. _I'm being selfish._ Zuko decided. His Uncle had already risked too much by even coming with him. He heard the door behind opening.

"You're fishing for an octopus my nephew." Iroh said. "You need a tightly knitted net, or he will scuize through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom right now Uncle." Zuko said straightening.

"I'm sorry. I just nag you because…well…ever since I lost my son…" Iroh tried to explain.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it." Zuko tried awkwardly to help him.

"…I think of you as my own." Iroh finished.

Zuko turned touched. Of all the things his Uncle could say, that was the last the thought he would. "I know Uncle." He bowed. "We'll meet again." Before he had a chance to turn, Iroh hugged him tightly. Zuko hugged him back briefly. "After I'll have the Avatar." He concluded.

Zuko got in the boat and before he lowered himself on the sea he turned to his Uncle for a last piece of advice. The old man didn't disappoint him.

"Remember your breath of Fire. It could save your life out there."

"I will." He promised.

"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm." Iroh called after him.

"I'll be fine." Zuko answered rolling his eyes.

Zuko monitored the boat through the icebergs. The cold was almost unbearable, worse than on the South Pole. He took a look on the guard tower and quickly hid behind a block of ice. The walls had a lot of damage, but still he couldn't pass through them unnoticed. Zuko suddenly understood what Lia had meant. It was next to impossible to enter the city at all. He anchored the nearest he could get to the wall itself. There was no way in. He almost turned to leave when he heard some seals. They were diving inside a small hole in the ice and didn't reappear anywhere near.

"Where are they going?" Zuko wondered aloud. "They have to come out somewhere for air." Not seeing any better chance to make any process he took a deep breath and dived in.

Just when he thought he'd run out of air he saw an opening. Zuko used his remaining strength to half-swim half-drag himself out of water. Once he had somewhat regained his breath he realized just how cold he was. He curled into fetal position trying to get any warmer. It didn't work. Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled fire a few times. He slowly returned to a more normal temperature.

"Be quiet!" he shouted at the seals, succeeding in silencing them for a few moments. He started looking for an exit to the city.

There was a powerful steam nearby. Zuko hesitated only for a moment before he started climbing up, going against the current. He almost lost his footing a few times, but managed to climb out of the tunnel. Then he could swim easier to the top of what seemed like a huge lake of salt water. He took a few deep breaths before diving again in search of an exit. One of the other tunnels that ended there seemed to emit light. Zuko headed through it looking for an opening. He found one, blocked with a thin layer of ice. He didn't have much breath left and the ice wouldn't budge. Desperate he tried the only trick in regard to water that Lia had time to teach him.

He heated the ice, careful not to let the warm water escape. In no time the ice gave way. Zuko would have celebrated if he had any strength at all left. He couldn't even come out of water. Just when he was ready to give up, a pair of hands dove in and dragged him out. He felt the familiar wave of energy surge through him, combined with warm air. Lia helped him lie on the floor of the small tunnel they were in, near the opening.

"Rest a little." She told him. "The Avatar is near."

"I don't need rest." Zuko told her sitting up. "You said you'd show me the way."

Lia sighed. "And I will. But stay quiet."

"Lia," Zuko called her as she turned, "thanks for saving my life, again."

"Just don't make it a habit. You promised me, remember?" the Spirit smiled warmly. "Now come on."

As they walked the air was getting warmer and warmer. When Lia disappeared silently Zuko knew he was close. Hidden behind some blocks of ice he saw the Avatar meditating, while Katara and another Water Tribe girl were standing close to him.

"Maybe we should get some help." The girl was saying worried.

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara assured her.

"Well," Zuko said sarcastically – he couldn't help it - , "aren't you a big girl now?"

Katara turned surprised. There he was, Zuko, standing on something else than his usual Fire Nation armor, looking like he's been through hell.

"No," she whispered terrified. _Who did this to you?_ Zuko seemed to take it the wrong way.

"Yes," he said crossing the small bridge. "Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." _Please Katara don't fight back. I don't want to hurt you._ The other girl ran away, probably to bring help, while Katara slid into a fighting stance. Zuko attacked sending Fire towards her, but purposely avoiding her as a target. Turns out he didn't have to. Katara bended water out of the small river blocking every attack and sending him flying.

"I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you." He told her, trying to make her back down. It wasn't working. During night and so near her element she was powerful.

Slowly she made him back to the wall. Zuko was now afraid. He had underestimated her, having judged by the only time he had seen her bend, back when she had stolen that scroll. Now she seemed to have mastered water, sending it engulf him into a sphere of ice. He saw her smile at her own work.

"You little peasant! You found a master, didn't you?" he asked, a hint of pride in his voice, before he raised the temperature inside the sphere abruptly. The ice exploded.

They continued to fight. To an outsider it might seem like they were dancing, close enough to observe each other's face. Katara could feel her heart beating faster and faster. It was more the closeness with Zuko than the fight itself. She saw his gaze slipping to her lips a few times. The girl paused for a second, something Zuko used to grab Aang by his shirt. Katara, her haze broken, attacked him again and managed to trap him in a mountain of ice, rendering him unconscious. Katara watched over the two boys the whole night.

Dawn broke only too soon for her. Zuko felt the sun giving him power, he felt able to melt the whole Pole. He silently freed himself from the iceberg. The Prince was angry, really angry with himself for having underestimated Katara and for giving way to his feelings. He couldn't hurt her, he had almost kiss her when they were fighting so close. Katara was now approaching the Avatar to check on him. Zuko sent a powerful blast of fire at their direction. She saw it too late and didn't have time to properly block it. It knocked her on a tree and she fell to the ground. Zuko was on her side a second later, checking if she was okay. When he saw that she was just dazed he turned and took hold of the Avatar.

"You rise with the moon." Katara heard him say through a fog. "I rise with the sun."

Outside the oasis the cold was deadly. Zuko didn't have much of a choice so he kept walking, hoping to find shelter soon. He didn't bother to cover his tracks. The snow that kept falling did it for him.

The snow falling soon turned into a blizzard. Zuko kept walking out of sheer will-power only. He felt really tired, despite the energy Lia had given him. And it wasn't just that. Part of him wanted to abandon the Avatar and return to make sure Katara would be okay. Zhao would have definitely entered the city by now, and it would be only a matter of time until he found the oasis. The little voice inside his head kept telling him that he should be on her side, instead of out there risking both his and the Avatar's death.

Suddenly he heard the ice crack. Horrified he saw it giving way. He run and using the last of his strength jumped away from danger. Rising unsteadily to his feet he saw _shelter_. Dragging the Avatar behind him – he was far too tired for niceties – he entered the small cave. He leaned the kid – who seemed asleep – against a wall and proceeded to tie him.

Even though the wind wasn't biting them inside the cave, the cold was the same. Zuko breathed fire into his hands, trying to make life return to them. He looked at the twelve-year-old opposite to him.

"I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something. Not that you would understand, you're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her. My Father says she was born lucky; he says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong, it's made me who I am."

"It's made you someone you should be proud to be." He heard a girl's voice say. Lia had appeared again.

"You said you wouldn't help." Zuko said gesturing at the cheerful fire the Spirit had began.

"I'm not helping, I'm keeping you two alive. You'd freeze to death."

"So what?"

Lia sighed. She had seen a few of the things that were to happen and she didn't exactly like them. Right now, the only thing she could do though was to prevent the boy sitting next to her to convince himself of his uselessness. She tried again.

"Zuko, if Azula became Fire Lord, she would be feared. She wouldn't care for the people, not even for her own and eventually, she would exhaust the world with her endless wars. Would you do any of this?"

"No" Zuko told her horrified at even the thought. "Being Fire Lord is like being a father for your people and as for the war… I thing I would end it the moment I was crowned."

"Exactly!" Lia exclaimed. "If Azula would be feared, you would be loved. Isn't love something worth fighting for?"

"You're not just talking for my Father's heir are you?" Zuko asked her suspiciously.

"You tell me?" Lia shot back. "Now, please, get some rest. We'll be here for a while."

Beside them Aang took a deep breath. Zuko looked at him curiously.

"What is he doing?" he asked Lia. She concentrated for a few moments before opening her eyes and casting the kid a fearful look.

"I can feel him in the Spirit World." She said. "He is talking with the Face Stealer."

"Face Stealer?" Zuko looked at her surprised.

"He's an ancient demon with a personal score with the Avatar. He was slayed almost nine hundred years ago by the Avatar."

"Why is he called like this?"

"If you show the slightest emotion before him, he steals your face. No one goes near him unless it was a matter of life and death. What was Roku thinking? I know these Spirits and could have helped him! Honestly this man sometimes doesn't think!" She tried to stand up, but Zuko held her down.

"Care to explain, oh mighty Spirit?" he asked her. Lia took a few deep breaths.

"Aang crossed to the Spirit World to find the Ocean and Moon Spirits. Roku found him there and guided him to the Face Stealer, because he couldn't think of any other Spirit old enough to know of their location. But I was there when Tui and La crossed the bridge and took mortal forms. I know too were they are."

"So the Avatar just had to ask you?"

"Exactly!" Lia scoffed. "Men!" she muttered under her breath.

Suddenly Aang opened his eyes. Zuko turned hearing him trying to stand.

"Welcome back." He told the boy. Lia had become invisible the moment the Avatar had woken.

"Good to be back." The kid answered. He took a huge breath and literally flew out of the cave. He started crawling away. It was rather pointless. Zuko caught up with him immediately.

"That won't be enough to escape." He said.

"Appa!" Aang called, seeing his bison.

Zuko smiled seeing Katara approaching.

"Came for a rematch?" he asked her eagerly.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Feeling the power given to her by the full moon, she knocked him out cold. Sokka approached Aang and cut his bonds.

"Hey, this is some quality rope!" the warrior exclaimed.

"We need to get to the oasis. The Spirits are in trouble!"

They all hurried to Appa, except for Katara. She was looking at the cave where Zuko had taken shelter. On the entrance stood a young woman with flowing red hair looking at her pleadingly. Somehow Katara knew that this was a Spirit, a Spirit that protected the Prince. Suddenly a memory came to her.

_- Flashback - _

"_I'll bring you a blanket." He told her softly. "Just promise not to run off, okay? And you'll have to be standing like before when they return."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Katara asked him sharply._

_He looked at her surprised. "You're tired and you'd hurt yourself if you fell asleep like this. I don't want this to happen." _

_End of Flashback – _

She had been on his mercy and he had been so caring. How could she not return the gesture?

"Katara come on!" Sokka called. "You heard Aang, we need to get back." She turned to them and then back to Zuko.

"We can't leave him here. He'll die."

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka said.

"No." Katara yelled at him. "I owe him and I won't let him out here to freeze."

It was Aang's turn to turn towards the Prince and the cave. He had felt a Spirit's presence there. He also saw Lia, only he recognized her. A memory came to him too.

_- Flashback –_

_He had taken of the Blue Spirit's mask. Seeing Zuko under it, he had sprung to his feet and started running away to fall right into her. The Avatar had recognized her immediately as a Spirit and despite the situation bowed. She roughly led him towards Zuko._

"_I'll help you if you help him." She whispered. Aang nodded. He didn't understand why a Spirit would protect Zuko, but he had no time for questions. Once he held the Prince, Lia had used her powers to send them away._

_- End of Flashback - _

Aang sighed. "Katara's right. We cannot just leave him here." He jumped of Appa and helped Katara bring the unconscious boy on the saddle. Sokka rushed to tie him.

"This makes a lot of sense. Let's save the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." He grumbled.

They were almost there when the moon turned red. Yue grabbed her temples.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked her concerned.

"I feel faint." She managed to whisper.

"I feel it too." Katara said.

"It's the Moon Spirit." Aang said. "It's in trouble."

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the Spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

They landed silently at the pond. Zhao was there bragging about how he would become a legend. Lia was disgusted with the man. He was so self-absorbed that he would mock his own death. Suddenly Momo jumped on his head, trying to make him let go of the Spirit. Lia smiled seeing the great Admiral failing to get a small lemur off his head, before returning to the task at hand. She was trying to wake Zuko, with no success. Finally she leaned and whispered to his ear _"Zhao's here."_ His eyes opened immediately. He sat up observing the scene.

"You need to get out of here." Lia told him.

"I need to stop Zhao. He's going to kill the Spirit." He shot back.

"Stopping this from happening is the Avatar's job. Zhao will soon be running for his life. Don't you want to be waiting for him?"

"Fine!" he said. "But I want to see what happens first."

That was the best she could get out of him, so she agreed.

Everyone had fallen into fighting stances.

"Don't bother." Zhao said threatening the Spirit with a knife.

"Zhao, don't!" the Avatar warned him.

"It's my destiny. To destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe." Zuko cringed upon hearing that.

"Destroying the Moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone; including you. Without the Moon everything will fall out of balance. You have no idea what king of chaos this would unleash to the world."

"He is right Zhao." A voice suddenly said.

"General Iroh," the Admiral remarked, "why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I am no traitor Zhao." Iroh said. "The Fire Nation needs the Moon Spirit too. We all depend on the balance." Zhao was obviously not convinced. "Whatever you do to that Spirit I will unleash on you tenfold! Now let it go!" the Dragon of the West thundered.

Zhao seemed to surrender momentarily. He freed the Spirit ad the night sky returned to its normal color. As he stood though, something seemed to snap inside him. He bended a huge fire to the pond. The sky turned grey. Iroh attacked furious to the soldiers Zhao had brought with him while the Admiral…

"He's not going to escape this one." Zuko hissed furious. He had spied the looks of pain on both Katara and Yue and he slipped away to find Zhao.

"This way!" Lia appeared next to him, guiding him through the city streets. She seemed to be equally furious, because the soldiers they encountered were knocked out with so much of a glance from her.

Soon they found Zhao running away. Lia sent a flame to erupt right in front of him, halting him for a moment. The man turned to see Zuko towering over him.

"You're alive?" he asked terrified. Who can survive an explosion big enough to destroy a ship?

"You tried to have me killed." Zuko accused, sending more fire against him.

"Yes I did." Zhao admitted. "You were the Blue Spirit, an enemy to the Fire Nation. You freed the Avatar."

"I had no choice." Zuko shot back. He continued to send fire against him, but Zhao blocked the attacks.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure. Then at least you could have lived." He attacked Zuko, only to find out – the hard way – how much better the boy had become since their Agni Kai. Soon he was knocked out of the level they were fighting.

Their fight continued, as the moon shown again. They didn't understand it at first, but then Zhao went flying and as he looked up he saw the full moon glaring down at him.

"It can't be!" he cried. Zuko turned for a moment, to see the Spirit restored to its position. He smiled menacingly at the older man.

"You failed." He whispered. As if to prove it, the hand of the Ocean Spirit appeared, almost trapping them. Lia pulled Zuko away, but Zhao wasn't that lucky. He was imprisoned into the pure power of the Ocean. Zuko tried to save him, not really understanding why, but Zhao preferred death than help from his enemy.

"You did what you could." Lia said to Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on. It's not safe here and you need to find Iroh." Zuko didn't protest. The fatigue was getting the better of him so he followed his Guardian Spirit silently.

By dawn Zuko had found Iroh. The old man had put together a small make-shift raft. Once he was sure that his nephew was alive and well they got in.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko." Iroh said while managing the sails. "Surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar." He stole a look on Zuko, when fire didn't immediately come towards him.

"I'm tired." Zuko admitted quietly.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Smiling Iroh watched as his nephew lay down and slept. It was the first time since he was a child that Zuko admitted weakness in front of others. Maybe it was a sign that things were going to be better for them.

**End of Season 1**

* * *

**It just occurred to me that the oasis battle in the "Last Airbender" is eerily similar to my take of what happened. I swear I wrote this charter before I saw the movie. - Looks around suspiciously - Is someone stealing my ideas? R&R please**


	13. Family Matters

**A.N: I'm sorry for the delay, but we went to my Grandmother's yesterday and my mother vetoed any electronic devices we could carry. Anyway, here is the first part of Season 2 (-drumming from behind-)**.** For those who have been patiently waiting for some Zutara action, you will be very soon be satisfied. I will also begin planting the seeds for some Taang. Lia might seem a little out of character on this one, but I based her reaction on mine when I'm very tired (and trust me it's completely out of MY character.) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Season 2 being rewritten and I've still not bought the rights... Can I get Avatar for Christmas?**

**P.S: Has anyone seen MegaMind?**

**

* * *

****Family Matters**

For years, even long after the war was over and certain things had been explained, Iroh would marvel on the way they had survived these three weeks on the raft. The miracles never seemed to cease, from the good weather they had, to the steady current that led them straight to the Earth Kingdom's northern shores. But the greatest mystery, Iroh mused, was their lack of need for water or food. Every day they would wake feeling a wave of energy surging through them, to find that they had never left their course.

For Zuko all these were no mysteries or miracles. He might never say it to his Uncle, but he had known all along that a certain Spirit was behind them. During the nights, when he lay awake in order to avoid the dreams that plagued him, he would steady the current himself, fearing that eventually Lia would exhaust herself. Every time he thought of her he saw her in his mind's eye thinned and paler than normal. These thoughts and the guilt accompanying them made him solemn and during these weeks he barely spoke with his Uncle.

Later he would thank the old man for his understanding. He knew that whenever he was dreaming he talked in his sleep, but whether or not Iroh had heard him he never gave any indication or questioned him. He was constantly dreaming of Katara. He dreamed her grown-up and always in the Fire Lady's attire. He would see them both sitting by his mother's pond, or playing with their children or – that was his favorite– being all together, his Uncle and mother present on the house on Emper Island. These dreams showed him what he wished for and so they tortured him more. He felt like he was being punished by being shown what he would never have.

Now they had finally reached the Earth Kingdom. His Uncle had right away found a resort and seemed willing to stay there for more than what was essential for them to recover. Zuko wouldn't have much of a problem if Iroh hadn't insisted that his nephew would accompany him everywhere. Today it was a massage that the old man _had_ to attend. _Today of all days!_ Zuko thought gravelly. He distantly listened to him saying.

"This is what I've been missing!" Iroh sighed. "Who knew that floating on a piece of wood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver would make one so tense?" He cast a glance to Zuko, still sitting in the entrance and realization hit him. "I see." He said approaching the teenager. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

"Three years ago today I was banished." Zuko said in a colorless voice. "I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, my throne," _Katara_ he added in his head, "I want my father not to think I'm worthless."

"I'm sure he doesn't!" Iroh assured him cheerfully. "Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Zuko shot him a look and left. Iroh mentally face-palmed himself. "That came out wrong didn't it?" The two masseurs didn't answer but Iroh swore he had heard a feminine voice whispering inside his head, _You have no idea_.

Zuko walked inside the forest fast, almost running. He heard footsteps behind him and quickened his pace. The person following him wasn't discouraged. Not bothering to check who the follower was he spun and attacked when he reached a clearing. To his surprise the person, who was wearing a dark cape with a hood, blocked his attack and sent him flying. The figure towered over him seemingly ready to strike. Zuko didn't give him any time. He sent a wave of pure heat to knock his opponent and jumped to his feet, a ball of fire ready on his hand just in case. The figure didn't move from the ground, whoever he was just stayed there laughing quietly. Bewildered Zuko approached. The hood had fallen of the person's face to reveal a youthful, female face that was looking up at him smiling brightly. Just like he had imagined she was paler than normal but other than that she seemed fine.

"Well, aren't you going to help me on my feet?" Lia asked him. Despite his foul mood, Zuko found himself smiling slightly.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on me." He told her, but nevertheless, helped her.

"Hey!" Lia said in mock insult. "I was trying to catch up with you but you took off. Then you attack me and as I came to help you on your feet you send a perfect heat wave on me. And you say I sneaked up on you?"

Her presence had an instant effect on him. He was suddenly less tense. Zuko embraced Lia briefly, still surprised to see her. Lia looked at him worriedly. She was aware of what had happened this day and didn't want to make her "brother" more worried but he had to know.

"I was really worried for you." Zuko told her still smiling. "I was afraid that you'd exhaust yourself to your death."

"It was a little tiring but it was worth it." Lia answered returning his enthusiastic smile with a half-hearted one. Zuko saw that and grew serious.

"What's the matter?" he asked her worried. "Are you okay? You're not…" he paused terrified, "you're not leaving?" To his surprise Lia burst into tears.

"Your sister is coming." She sobbed. "I've been spying on her for quite some time now and I don't know what she wants, I couldn't read her. I just sensed so much maliciousness around her and I know I could have read her, but I'm so tired and worried, and what if she convinces you to do something you'd regret later? I'll never forgive myself and…"

"Lia calm down!" Zuko cried frightened. "If Azula is coming I know I can't trust anything she says. And even if I did a mistake it would scarcely be your fault. Please calm down. You're exhausted that's all."

Lia took a few shaky breaths and wiped away her tears.

"I act like an idiot, don't I?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Zuko said surprised at the reverse of the roles. Usually it was the Spirit comforting him, not the other way around. "Listen, I promise to be careful with Azula, if you promise to rest. Okay sister?"

"Okay." Lia muttered before disappearing. Zuko sighed and returned to the small hut where he and his Uncle lived.

"Look at these magnificent shells!" Iroh was admiring his new collection. "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"We don't need any more useless things." Zuko told him tiredly. "You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now."

"Hello brother. Uncle." The arrogant voice of Azula was heard. Instantly both Zuko and Iroh frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked her. He had thought that she was just approaching the land, not that she was already there.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hallo before asking questions." She reprimanded. "Have you become uncivilized so soon Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" her brother yelled, cringing at his old nickname.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked with strained politeness.

"Hm, must be a family trait." Azula observed. "Both of you so quick to get to the point. I've come with a message from home." She explained. "Father has changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." She turned to look at her brother who seemed like he had been struck by lightning. "Did you hear me?" she asked impatiently as Zuko turned to the window. "You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your brother needs a moment…" Iroh tried to cut in.

"Don't interrupt Uncle." Azula yelled at him. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way." She said in a slightly calmer voice.

"Father regrets?" Zuko was having a hard time to believe it. Lia's word from earlier were ringing n his ears. "He… wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." She left.

Zuko's thoughts were spinning inside his head. On the one hand he remembered how worried Lia had been. He knew her enough to understand that things were worse than awful for her to react this way. He also knew Azula and how little she could be trusted. But then again it might be his only chance to return home. Should he risk it because of his suspicions?

"We're going home. After three long years; it's unbelievable!" he said to his Uncle. Iroh didn't seem so enthusiastic.

"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." He said gravely. Zuko was incredulous.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

"I care about you!" Iroh said raising his voice. "And if Ozai wants you back well, I think it might not be for the reasons you imagine."

"You don't know how my father feels about me." Zuko could feel his temper rising. "You don't know anything."

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem."

"I think you are exactly what you seem. A lazy, mistrustful, shallow, old man who has always been jealous of his brother." Zuko took his things and stormed off. When morning came he would return home. He wished, deep down, that his Uncle would come with him.

When the sun rose, Zuko began to walk towards the port. He paused for a moment looking at his sister's ship. It was larger than the one his Uncle had secured for them after he was banished. Zuko wondered, what was the point of taking such a big piece of junk unless you wanted to show off. As he started climbing down the endless stairway that led to the shore, he heard his Uncle calling.

"Wait!" the old man was panting. "Don't leave without me."

"Uncle, you've changed your mind!" Zuko smiled.

"Family sticks together, right?" Iroh answered.

"We're finally going home." Zuko turned to continue missing the suspicious look Iroh shot at the ship. The old General's instinct was ringing bells of alarm.

In the wharf the Red Imperial Guards were lined. Zuko and Iroh crossed them. When they were almost at the ship Azula called smiling.

"Brother, Uncle, welcome!" They bowed to her and she bowed in return. "I'm so glad you decided to come." The guards closed the line behind them.

"Are we ready to depart your Highness?" the captain asked.

"Set our course for home Captain." Azula ordered in the same pleasant voice.

"Home!" Zuko whispered longingly.

"Your heard the Princess. Raise the anchors!" the Captain ordered. "We're taking the prisoners home." Azula and Zuko paled hearing this. Iroh, on the other hand, started immediately knocking the guards out of his way.

"You lied to me!" Zuko yelled at his sister.

"Like I've never done that before…" she answered carelessly. The two guards on her sides shot fireblasts against Zuko. He merely waved them out of his way and ran after his sister.

Zuko climbed on deck, creating a fiery dagger on each hand. Iroh called him from outside.

"Zuko! Let's go!" He knocked two more guards on the way. His nephew ignored him and attack to his sister. She easily blocked his attacks.

"You know father blames Uncle for the loss of the Norh Pole and considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar." She spat venomously. "Why would he want you home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?" Her brother didn't answer her, he merely continued his attacks. They fought the way to the back of the ship, where Azula managed to get a hold on Zuko's right arm. She sent him flying to fall on his back. Zuko felt his breath being knocked out of him from the impact. He tried to focus on his sister's movements, distinctly making out them. She seemed to be creating lightning. Before she had a chance to strike a dome made of flames imprisoned her. The flames somehow redirected the lightning enough to hit mere inches from his head. Zuko stood up and saw Lia making the flames disappear. She had a furious look on her face as she charged towards the Princess. Azula sent a powerful blast to her, which instead of hitting the Spirit merely twisted and came back to the Princess. Azula didn't have time to block and she was thrown overboard.

"What are you still doing here?" Lia yelled to Zuko who was still gaping at her in disbelief.

Either reality hit him or he was terrified by her, Lia didn't really care at the moment. Zuko turned and ran away with his Uncle, while she finished off the guards, knocking every single one of them out. She still felt her rage burning, so she went inside the ship. Letting the heat guide her she found the engines and melted them. _Let's see how fast you can go now Your Highness, s_he thought with a grim smile. Zuko and Iroh had managed to put safe distance between them and the ship. She left the ship becoming invisible once again. She would find them soon. Now that she had openly opposed to someone she knew she would need allies on this world. Besides she had a feeling that Iroh would soon need her as much as his nephew. As she walked away her appearance started to change. The red of fire disappeared from her hair and her clothes became Earth Kingdom simple ones. The Prince had known her as a Spirit. It was time he knew her as the mortal she used to be too.

* * *

**Oh the action building up...**

**Please leave some feedback. I appreciate it.  
**


	14. Trick or Tea?

**A.N: Hello everyone! Christmas is almost year and I have only a week of school left! Oh joy! I have really important announcement to make (no, I'm not stopping to upload): Two more charters and the official Zutara action begins. I want to thank everyone who have waited so patiently. By the wait this charter has my favorite title. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the charter's title.**

**

* * *

****Trick or Tea?**

When Zuko had been first banished and before he had met Lia he had many times wondered if there was any worse life. Now he could safely answer yes. He hated every moment of being a fugitive. He hated the uncertainty, the struggle to get even the basics necessities, but most of all he hated the fact that people stared. They would stare on him before too, but then he was a Prince – even a banished one - . Now he couldn't even use his bending in public, for fear of being recognized. He stumbled on some bushes to find his Uncle staring mesmerized on some flower.

"I didn't find anything to eat." He announced. "I can't leave like this, I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!" he half waited for a proverb, but none came. "Uncle, what are you doing?" he asked turning.

"You're looking at the rare White Dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heart-breaking." His dreamy expression turned to a scowl. "That or it's the White Jade bush which is poisonous."

"We need food not to tea." Zuko reminded him. "I'm going fishing." Before he left he heard his Uncle muttering to himself. "Hm… delectable tea or deadly poison?"

Zuko found a small steam nearby. He stood unsure for a moment, not really knowing how to fish. _I could always bend the river dry._ He thought sitting down. His thoughts turned back to Lia. She and Katara seemed to dominate his mind whenever he rested for a moment. When the Spirit had told him her story he had been shocked. At first it had been the tragedies his friend had to face. When he had come to terms with the facts a thought had occurred to him. Lia hadn't known she was a firebender for around eighteen years; she had no proper training at all before she crossed to the Spirit World, but still had managed to create a volcano. He had found it strange at first, not really having seen her to fight. Then when Zhao had blown up his ship, she had taken the explosion to protect him. Then she had managed keep him and his Uncle alive until they reached the Earth Kingdom. And only a few weeks ago she had fought his sister. He recalled the furious expression she had when she practically yelled at him to leave. He had known from what Zhao had done at the North Pole, that a Spirit can be killed while in mortal form. If this was true Lia had been risking her life constantly for him. Zuko didn't know what scared him most on her; her thinly veiled power or the carelessness she showed for her own life.

It was almost past midday when he returned to his Uncle. He had been so absorbed with his thoughts and musings that he had only managed to catch a tiny fish. His Uncle was still staring at the flower.

"Zuko, remember that plant I thought it might be tea?" Iroh asked with a guilty voice.

"You didn't?" Zuko refused to believe that his Uncle could have done something so stupid.

"I'm afraid I did. And it wasn't." Iroh's face was full of reddish swellings. "When the rush spreads to my throat I'll stop breathing." He continued calmly, ignorant of his nephew's worried expression. "But look what I had found! These are Bacui Berries, known to cure the poison of the White Jade bush. That or Macahoni Berries that cause blindness."

Zuko threw the berries away. "We're not taking any more chances with these plants. We need to get help."

"But where are we going to go?" his Uncle asked him, nearly kneeling on one knee to scratch himself. "We're enemies on the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." Zuko said thoughtfully.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us we'll be turned over to Azula." Iroh completed. Both shuddered at the thought.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko decided.

Luckily for them, there was a small village nearby. Zuko saw a young girl carrying a basket full of herbs. He approached her, with Iroh on his tail, thinking of what Lia had told him once. _"When you speak with a girl and you want her to help, don't bribe her just be polite." Let's see if politeness works._

"Excuse me miss," he said hesitantly. She turned and smiled him friendly.

"How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

Zuko pointed towards Iroh. "My Uncle drank some plant called White Jade bush. Is there a healer on the village?"

"Actually I'm a healer myself. If you two would come with me, I'd me glad to help."

"Thank you my dear." Iroh answered gratefully.

They followed the girl through the streets to a well-lit building.

Inside there were many more healers, helping someone or preparing some medicine. The girl guided them to a corner of the infirmary, where she prepared a greenly cataplasm that she applied to Iroh's rush.

"You two must not be from around here," she said trying to begin conversation. "We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make into tea and drink it!" she giggled. "So where are you traveling from?" she asked.

Zuko rose from his seat. "Yes we are travelers." He hastily said.

"Do you have names?" the girl seemed really interested.

"Names? Of course we have names! I'm Lee, and this is my Uncle Mushi." He stammered. Iroh glared at him from behind the girl's back.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior." It was Zuko's time to glare.

"Mushi and Junior. It's a good thing you're called so," she said turning to Zuko, "because my name is Lia. They sound close to one another. You two look like you could use a good meal." She turned and slapped Iroh's hand away from the itching rush. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko said decisively.

"That's too bad. I had made roasted duck earlier and I have no one to share it with."

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh hurried to ask her.

They agreed to wait for her shift to end and then go home all together. As Lia walked around, helping and chatting with her patients, Zuko watched her intently. When she had called herself Lia he had been shocked. The girl though only vaguely resembled the Spirit of Fire. She was definitely Earth Kingdom. The way she acted friendly to everyone did remind Zuko of his friend but he shrugged it off as a co-incidence. When the sun set they finally followed her to a small house at the end of the village. She quickly set the table and they sat. They ate in silence but when they had nearly finished, Lia couldn't hold her questions any more.

"So you're refuges… I was until very recently a refuge as well. When I was younger a gang of firebenders raided my village." She lowered her eyes. "That was the last time I saw my family."

Zuko lowered his gaze. "I haven't seen my father in many years."

"Oh, is he fighting in the war?" she asked with understanding. Iroh nearly chocked alarmed, while Zuko lowered his bowl.

"Yes," he said bitterly.

"So is my little brother. He left three years ago not even knowing what he believed was right and wrong."

"That's a bad thing." Iroh remarked. "A soldier must be sure about his loyalties before leaving to fight."

"I know," Lia sighed. "But I get his news regularly, thank the Spirits, and I believe that he is finally beginning to find his destiny." She rose and began to gather the dishes. "Please, would you stay the night? I can prepare a few things to take with you tomorrow morning.

"We would greatly appreciate it. Now if I could make use of your kitchen to make some tea…" Iroh asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll be outside." Zuko announced, suddenly rising.

Lia shot Iroh a questioning look.

"Don't mind me nephew," he reassured her. "He is extremely shy when it comes to girls." Winking the old man navigated himself to the kitchen.

Zuko sat outside trying to calm his mind. The more he was near this girl the more he was reminded of his mentor. It couldn't be the Spirit though; she would have given him a sign it was her. He heard the door open and Lia approached him.

"Can I join you?" she asked quietly. "I know what you've been through. I've been through some very similar situations. Fire has hurt you." She raised her hand to touch his scar. He stopped her silently. "It's okay." She told him softly. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed of what happened that day. I just hate it when people pity me." Zuko snapped. Lia looked forward hurt. "You used to let me touch it." She said quietly. Zuko's head snapped to her direction.

"Lia?" he asked uncertainly. The Spirit gave him a weak smile.

"I once told you that you see me as I was when I left the Mortal World. It was half-true. My position as Agni had changed my appearance to resemble more of fire. What you see now is Hisao's sister." She smiled bitterly. "The non-bender who created a volcano."

"You called yourself a non-bender?" Zuko looked at her disbelievingly. Lia shook her head.

"That was what the leader of those… men called me right before I killed him." Suddenly her eyes brightened. "And I thought you would understand who I was the moment I told you my name."

"I thought it was you, but wouldn't believe it!" Zuko protested.

"Excuses…" Lia said teasingly. She dropped her voice. "Iroh is listening to our conversation. Do you want to tell him?"

"Do you?" Zuko asked her uncertainly.

"Actually, my intent was to travel with you." Lia continued louder.

"Didn't you before?"

"I meant visibly." Lia explained.

"Good point." Zuko said smiling.

They went inside. Iroh had re-set the table, this time for tea. He was obviously waiting for them.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked calmly the two teenagers.

Zuko shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously. "Uncle, do you remember the Western Air Temple? Well, Lia and I met here and she said she would teach me, but I didn't see her for three years and…" he trailed seeing his Uncle's confused gaze.

"Maybe it would be best if I explained." Lia cut in. She sat in front of Iroh and Zuko mimicked her. "I am the Spirit of Fire." She began. "I have been watching over Zuko for quite some time now, but it was only three years ago when we met officially. I offered him a deal: in exchange of a favor I have yet to ask him, I would find his mother and teach him some secret aspects of firebending. Unfortunately I had to leave him for three years. We've met again when the Avatar was freed. Ever since I have resumed his training, while continuing my search. I've been traveling with you secretly for quite some time, but I thought it would be better if I didn't hide anymore."

Iroh took a few silent sips from his tea. He then started to talk in a solemn voice.

"When Zhao tried to kill my nephew you it was you who led me to him." Lia nodded. "The next day I paid the Admiral a visit. He served me a plainly warm tea, yet at some point it seemed to burn him."

"I didn't like his expression, so I might have altered slightly the temperature." Lia admitted sheepishly. Zuko shot her an incredulous look. And here he thought about her fearsome powers. Iroh burst out laughing.

"Well this explains a few things. I thought I was getting crazy, feeling I was being watched all the time." He smiled at the Spirit. "I would consider it an honor to travel at your presence mighty Agni." Lia visibly winced at the mention of her title.

"Just promise not to call me that stupid name and we're all set." She asked him.

The next morning they left when the sun rose. Lia had even found an ostrich horse for Iroh to ride. She and Zuko preferred to walk, arguing half the time. Iroh couldn't help but smile, understanding who the little brother Lia had talked about last night was.

* * *

**Oh just wait and see what will happen on the next charter... A.N. Cliffhanger!**


	15. Return of the Blue Spirit

**A.N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like this little treat. Aaand I might upload tomorrow too. How many would like his as a present under their (digital) Christmas tree? I hope you enjoy the holiday with your loved ones.**

**Disclaimer: I did ask for Avatar for Christmas... -goes to check under the tree-**

**

* * *

**

**Return of the Blue Spirit**

When Iroh had first met Lia as the Fire Spirit, he had thought she would be much more …well serious. It turned out that she was her element exactly. One only had to sit through her lessons with Zuko. She would be extremely calm and patient, explaining things over and over again, even having him use her as a target from time to time. But when they concluded with a spar her power and fierceness would come out. She was cunning and would use the most peculiar combinations of moves to fight. When Iroh had pointed out to his nephew, Zuko had agreed.

"I know," ha had said, "it's as if she's dancing her way to victory," and judging by the way she won almost every time he couldn't object. But the thing that amazed him the most on her was the fact that she merely led her student. She didn't expect Zuko to copy her style, preferring to let him develop his own, unlike most firebending masters.

Iroh was thinking over these things upon their entrance on a small town. Despite the provisions she had provided them with, the red-haired Spirit – for she wouldn't go around on her mortal form anymore – had no money. She had left to look for a job that wouldn't slow them down. Next to him Zuko looked like he was asleep. Iroh scrutinized him for a moment before taking out his hat and pointing to the passer bys. He knew he wouldn't gather much but they couldn't expect everything from Lia.

"Spare some coins for weary travellers?" he asked for the thousandth time. The man gave him a few copper ones. Once he was out of earshot Zuko turned to his Uncle.

"This is humiliating. We're royalty." He turned to the other side. "These people should be giving us whatever we wanted."

"They will, if you ask them nicely." Iroh said in a teacher's voice. A beautiful girl passed by. "Spare some change for a hungry old man?" he said in a weak voice.

The girl took pity on him. "Oh, here you go." Iroh smiled at her.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile." He said winking. The girl laughed blushing. Zuko face-palmed.

The next person to pass by was a soldier. There was something in his smile that made the Prince tense.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for… a gold piece?" he asked.

"We're not performers." Zuko told him icily.

"Not professionals anyway." His Uncle cut in. He set his hat aside and stood singing "The girls of Ba Sing Se."

"Come on, we're talking a gold piece here." The soldier said taking out his sword. "Let's see some action. Dance!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He knew that he couldn't afford to begin a fight, but this man was certainly asking for it, treating his Uncle like that. Just when his was ready to take his own swords out, the soldier stopped. Laughing he said.

"Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner. Here you go!" he tossed the coin to the ground. As he turned to leave he bumped on Lia. Before he had a chance to complain he was met by her infamous glare. The man gulped audibly and hurried to leave.

"Such a kind man." Iroh commented.

"He really was." Lia said taking a seat next to them.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko said angrily. "He really needs to be taught some respect!"

"Maybe it was the wrong word," Lia sighed taking out a full purse. "But how else can you describe someone going around with a full purse?"

Iroh's eyes widened going from the purse to the mischievous glint in her eyes. Zuko laughed. "In this case, I'd call him an idiot for getting in your way."

"He paid for his mistake handsomely, so I hold him no grudge." Lia said lazily.

"You know stealing is wrong I hope." Iroh reprimanded the two laughing teenagers. The Spirit shrugged. "As long as you do something good with the things you've stolen, I don't see the immorality. Besides, some people just deserve being robbed." She took out the money and put it on her backpack. Then she burned the purse.

They rose and started walking through the city. Before they had time to go much further the soldier appeared again, this time accompanied by some officials. Lia took a look on them and hissed on her companions: "I'll take care of this." The soldier pointed at her accusingly.

"There she is! She stole my purse!" Lia looked at the officials confused.

"I'm sorry," she said innocently. "But what is going on?" The old men took a look on her and shook their heads.

"Don't worry my dear," their leader told her kindly, "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." He gestured at the raving man. "Have you seen this man before?"

"Why, yes! I bumped on him, please accept my apologies for it sir, while I was returning to my family." She gestured at Zuko and Iroh. "These are my brother and Uncle. We are refuges from the northern Earth Kingdom. I'm a healer and was looking around for a small job, in order to gather some money."

The men seemed interested now. "You say you are a healer. Did you find a job?" one of them asked her.

"Unfortunately no." Lia sighed. Then she looked at them hopefully. "Maybe you know someone in need of my services?"

"It's true that we are in desperate need of a capable healer on the soldiers' infirmary. If you could have a look on them. They seem to be sick, but we cannot understand the reason of it."

"I'd be honoured to help." Lia bowed gracefully.

"You are willing to let that little minx near the soldiers?" the troublemaker asked. "I just told you she robbed me!"

"Now, now!" the official said again. "How could this innocent girl rob you? She was out looking for a job."

"She fell on me on purpose!"

"That might have been true." Zuko suddenly cut in. "Both my sister and I hold on high esteem our Uncle. Right before Lia came, this man was abusing the power his swords are giving him." He looked calmly at the men. "If my sister hadn't acted so, I might have done something… irrational, to teach this man some respect."

"I see." The leader nodded approvingly at the "siblings". "Then if you would follow us, I believe you would be a great help to your sister."

"I'm coming with you." Iroh said. "I always thought tea being a good medicine itself."

The infirmary was on the other side of the town. Inside the ward the men were lying on their beds, a sickly green colour on their faces. Lia took a look on them and turned to the official – a general – with a suspicious look.

"Have they been eating fish lately?" she asked approaching one man.

"Yes, we have been near the shores and it was easier to find fish than meat."

Lia shook her head. She turned to her "brother" and "Uncle". She gave Iroh a mixture of herbs. "Uncle, could you brew this? If there is not enough for everyone I have more. Lee, I want you to go and buy some rice." She gave Zuko some money. "Take enough for everyone." The men went away to take care of her orders.

By sundown the soldiers were feeling much better. Lia left them with strict orders not eat any fish for a few months and continue with just rice for the next three days. The General had paid them handsomely for their help. As they left the town, Zuko felt a plan formulate in his mind. Once again Lia's comments were ringing in his mind. _"As long as you do something good with the things you've stolen, I don't see the immorality."_

Lia had been sitting on the tree for a good two hours now. She had defended the virtues of stealing half-joking, but Zuko seemed to have taken her words at heart. She had seen him sneak out last night, carrying a small packet on his hands. A packet she knew very well, being the one who had given it to him on the first place; the Blue Spirit's mask. She wasn't surprised with his decision, if there was one thing Zuko hated, it was being dependent on someone else. Taking up again his alter ego was a way of fending for himself. She respected this, but her protégé would not get away with this without knowing of her knowing.

_Right on time!_ Lia thought, seeing the Blue Spirit approaching, holding a basket full of goods.

"Having been out Blue?" she asked climbing down the tree. Zuko, who had kneeled to hide the mask, jumped and hit his head on a branch. Rubbing his head he turned towards her.

"Do you really have to scare me? I was gathering some provisions. We're low on food."

Lia pointed at the mask. "How stupid do you think I am?" she asked him disappointed. Zuko shot her a questioning look. "Forget it! I just hope that you also did some good while shopping." She turned to leave.

"You know" he called after her, "the man who had them won't really need them. And even if he did, we need food more."

Lia didn't answer.

Frustrated Zuko returned to the cave they have been staying. He threw the food he had gathered on his Uncle's feet.

"Where did you get these?" the old man asked surprised.

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko asked back, already moving away. Iroh shot him a suspicious look before taking a bite from a sweet and leaving a content sigh. Zuk heard him as he went to look for his mentor and smiled slightly. At least someone appreciated his efforts.

He had been shocked from Lia's reaction. He expected her to laugh and congratulate him, after all she was the one who had stolen first. _She did. But she stole from a worthless jerk who needed to be taught a lesson, _a small voice on the back of his head reminded him. He frowned. Now his conscience was against him too. He heard the unmistakably noise of fire. On a clearing, Lia was practicing some moves. To Zuko they seemed easy, but the concentrated look on the Spirit's face told him otherwise. He stood hesitantly on the side, not wanting to disturb her. Nothing in her movements or her face gave away that she had noticed him, she had her back turned anyway. So it surprised him when she talked.

"What I want you to understand Zuko, is that you can't just go around robbing people. Until now the Blue Spirit was wanted for helping the Avatar. People thought of him with admiration and awe. Do you want these feelings to be reduced to fear for a bandit?" She still wouldn't look at him, as she continued her moves.

"We can't afford staying to every town, looking for jobs." Zuko tried to reason with her. "Sooner or later someone would recognize Uncle Iroh or me."

"Stealing is not an option either." Lia glared at him having turned sharply.

"What do you suggest then?" Zuko raised his voice. "You gave me the example by stealing that jerk's money. What good came from this?"

"I knew he would run to the officials once he noticed. I also knew that their soldiers were sick. But what General in his right mind would let an unknown girl, who claims to be a healer, help him. Don't you consider what happened at the infirmary a deed good enough?" the Spirit was now raising her voice too. Zuko seemed thoughtful.

"So" he said slowly, "if I helped us, but at the same time helped some people who also need it, you wouldn't consider it wrong?"

Lia shook her head. "It would still be a wrong action, but the outcome would be worth it."

A few days passed and no one spoke of the miraculously found goods. Iroh sensed a tension between the two teens, but neither of them talked about it. Zuko seemed to be doing some serious thinking, meditating for long hours, sometimes all night long. The same time Lia would disappear for hours to reappear visibly tired but never talking about her travels. Zuko accepted silently the fact that when she would have news she would tell him and Iroh didn't pry.

Now she had left again and Zuko, dressed as the Blue Spirit, was watching over a carriage. It reminded him more of a wooden box but he didn't really care. Inside there was the tax collector, probably counting the money he had collected. Zuko felt his stomach tighten. He had seen the village this money was taken from. The people were already poor enough. He silently moved and knocked out the driver. Then he broke the roof of the "box" to see inside the man hugging the chest with the taxes as if it were his first-born son. Seeing the terrifying mask of the Blue Spirit glaring at him he hastily raised it, for his robber to take it. Zuko did so and disappeared silently.

The village was a short walk from where he had ambushed the carriage. Stealthy he moved from house to house, returning the money. To his surprise a good amount of gold and silver pieces was left on the chest. Zuko hid his mask and went over to the market to buy food. He had almost left when his eyes caught a wonderful decorated tea set. He smiled slightly, already imagining how happy his Uncle would be seeing it.

To his surprise Iroh wasn't at the cave when he returned. Shrugging Zuko lit the fire and spread the different packets and sacks on the walls. He then sat to wait for his Uncle's return. The old man appeared a while after. Taking a look at the nearly full cave he said evenly:

"Looks like you did some serious shopping." He knelt to examine the teapot better. Seeing how expensive it looked he asked suspiciously. "But where did you get the money?"

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked instead of answering.

Iroh sighed, realization hitting him. "To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes on a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I know we has some difficult times lately," he said coming to sit next to his nephew, "we've had to struggle just to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar." Zuko said stubbornly.

"Zuko, even if you did capture the Avatar I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now." Iroh tried to make him understand.

"Then there is no hope at all." The boy said bitterly, turning to leave.

"No Zuko!" the old General had awaken inside his Uncle. "You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road, and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Lia's story passed through Zuko's mind. He turned to look at his Uncle hesitantly. He talked from experience and the Prince knew it. The cave felt packed all of a sudden. He needed air and space to think over his Uncle's advice. As he walked inside the forest he silently wished he and Lia were on speaking terms. He had admittedly chosen the worst possible timing to argue with her. Now he was presented with such a dilemma and he had to make the choice alone. Zuko knew he couldn't consider himself wise. That was why – even though he hid it – he valued so much his Uncle's opinion. But, he thought, maybe he should begin making some right decisions alone. Maybe that was what Lia thought too and that was why she had disappeared.

He walked through the forest for hours, trying to think every possible aspect of his decision. He was still not sure about the rightness of it, but he felt he had no other choice. He approached his Uncle who was packing something.

"Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said."

"You did?" Iroh said hopeful. "Good, good."

"It's helped me realize something." Zuko continued. "We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." He walked away, already rethinking his decision. He hadn't wanted his Uncle to feel bad. But he just couldn't go on not knowing who he was.

"Wait!" he heard Iroh calling. The older man silently passed him the reins of the ostrich horse. Zuko mounted and left with a last look.

Iroh sat back by the fire. He knew this day would eventually come. Zuko had to find his own destiny, something on which he would only slow him down. This knowledge didn't make it any easier though. Of course Iroh would never let his nephew go out there alone. He decided to wait for Lia to come and inform her about what had happened and then he would set off. As if he had summoned her, the Spirit appeared before him. She looked around worried.

"Where's Zuko?"

"He left." Iroh said grimly. "He needs to find his own destiny."

Lia nodded saddened. "You're going to track him down, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course! Won't you do the same?" he looked at her alarmed.

"I'll keep an eye on him, but will not interfere. He would hate me if I did. It's time he grew up anyway." Iroh sighed. The Spirit was right, but Zuko was his nephew. He decided not to appear either, but when his nephew would need him, he would be there.

* * *

**-on Jingle Bells tune- Leave reviews, leave reviews, leave reviews please!**


	16. Zuko Alone

**I'm back! And I'm terribly sorry for all those who have been waiting for an update. I'm in Vienna right now and the hotel didn't have WiFi in the rooms. (grrrr!) Anyway here is a charter dedicated to our favorite royalty (and no neither William nor Harry are mentioned...) I hope you enjoy it and by the way HAPPY 2011!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get Avatar over Christmas, but I've been making some plans...  
**

**

* * *

****Zuko Alone**

The road seemed endless to Zuko; a never-ending flat surface with no point. When he had begun his journey it had seemed right to be alone. But now he was having second thoughts. He missed Lia and his Uncle and his thoughts instead of becoming clearer became more tangled. He couldn't figure anything anymore. He had thought at first that by being on his own he could finally figure out what he wanted. Katara, Lia, Azula, his father, his Uncle, his mother…their faces were passing through his mind with silent promises. Did he really want to capture the Avatar anymore? Would his father accept him? Why did he have to find the Avatar to gain his father's acceptance? Did he love Katara? Could she ever love him? Why did Lia show an interest on him on the first place? He stopped dead on his tracks. Why hadn't she returned to the Spirit World? That was quite a question. Why indeed hadn't she? After the Avatar was freed their argument had finished with him telling her to go back there.

The ostrich horse lost its step on the bridge they were crossing. Zuko hastily straightened it. He couldn't remember when they had reached the bridge, but now his musings had been disturbed and more urgent thoughts came through. He didn't have much money or food left and he was hungry. Suddenly he smelled smoke. He turned to see a small pot cooking. A man was watching over it. Zuko's hand went involuntary to his swords. Then he saw the man going over to his wife. She was pregnant. Through his eyes flashed an image of his mother pregnant to Azula. He had been so excited to have a little sister. Maybe there was a small kid waiting for his new sibling eagerly too. Zuko bowed his head. He couldn't harm them.

A few more days passed and he was on the brick of collapse. Flashes from his mother kept passing through his eyes. She was looking once behind her shoulder, before disappearing to the shadows. He was battling sleep desperately, knowing that if he fell asleep now, he wouldn't wake up again. Finally the outline of a town appeared on the horizon. He approached tiredly. In his mind he was making calculations. He needed food and most importantly water and he also had to buy feed for the horse. It wouldn't go much further like this.

Riding through the town he spotted a merchant's stall. On the opposite side a few Earth Kingdom soldiers were playing with some dices. As he passed they shot him a calculating look. _They try to decide whether I'm a threat_, he thought, subconsciously slipping into the Blue Spirit frame-mind. He dismounted in front of the stall.

"Could I get some water, a pack of feed and something hot to eat?" he asked tiredly the man. The merchant took a look on the few copper pieces the teenager had on his palm and shook his head.

"Not enough here for a hot meal." He looked at the obviously worn-out boy and felt compassion for him. The life of a refuge is hard. "I can get you two bags of feed." He offered. Zuko tightened his lips. Behind him the soldiers kept gambling. The thought passed through his mind to join them, but he banished it before it could be formed. Stealing from rich people was one thing, but gambling was something entirely different.

On the side of the stall two young boys were looking at the soldiers. Zuko looked at them curiously. Back home the boys would look up at the soldiers with admiration, but these two had a mischievous look that betrayed what exactly they thought of them. The tallest one threw an egg on them and then they run away. Zuko suppressed a smile. Just the nerve of those two… Then he heard the soldiers standing up. They had probably thought it was him who had played the prank on them.

"Hey! You throwing eggs on us stranger?" the leader asked.

"No" Zuko answered not bothering to turn.

"You've seen who did throw it?" the leader insisted.

"No" Zuko repeated taking hold of his swords.

"That's your favorite word? No?" one of the men asked.

"Egg had to come from somewhere." The leader insisted.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Zuko shot back indifferently. The man who had asked about his favorite word started laughing, only to stop short seeing the glare he was receiving from the leader. The merchant made a movement to give Zuko the feed, but the leader of the soldiers took them saying as he left:

"Thanks for the contribution. The Earth Kingdom army appreciates it. You'd better leave town. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford stranger." He was patting his sledgehammer. "Trust me."

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation, but they are just a bunch of thugs." The merchant commented, after they had gone out of earshot. Wordlessly Zuko went back to his ostrich horse.

The head of the little trouble-maker pooped up.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." He said smiling friendly. Zuko ignored him and turned to leave. He was nearly dead on his feet and as much as he hated to admit it, it would be better if he left this town. "I'll take to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you." The kid insisted. "Come on, I owe you." Zuko soon climbed down the animal to ease it. Lee, the little kid, kept talking all the way, asking him questions and moving on without waiting for an answer. As they passed past his family's animals he said conspiratorially to Zuko.

"They're gonna try to sneak up on us." His face was so funny when he said it, Zuko chuckled.

"No kidding!" he said to Lee.

A man, who seemed to be Lee's father, approached him.

"You're a friend of Lee's?" he asked wearily. Before Zuko had a chance to answer, Lee cut in.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers. By the end he practically had them running away!" he said still awed. His mother approached too.

"Does this guy have a name?" she asked interested.

"I…" Zuko hesitated. He couldn't say Lee. The kid was named so too. Besides the eyes of this woman unnerved him. She had just met him, but her gaze was trusting and compassionate, like he was part of her family too.

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to Sheila." Her husband came to his rescue. "Anyone who can stand his own against those bullies-soldiers is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

"The real soldiers are all fighting at the war, like Lee's big brother, Sen Shu." Sheila explained. She smiled at the young man. "Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?" she offered.

"I can't. I should be moving on." He said on a hard voice. The image of his Uncle begging at the other town was much too vivid still. He had sworn not to be reduced to this state. A look of understanding passed through the woman's eyes.

"Gon Shu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work on it for a while and then we'll eat." Zuko nodded. That sounded fair to him too.

Thankfully the job was easy. The two men worked silently with Lee scrutinizing them. Zuko was reminded of himself when his cousin, Lu Ten, was still around. He would follow the older boy everywhere asking him questions about this and that non-stop. As if on cue Lee's voice was heard.

"You don't seem from around here." He wasn't discouraged by Zuko's nod. "Where are you from then?" he insisted.

"Far away." Zuko said solemnly. He didn't want to lie on these people but the truth would be much worse.

"Oh," Lee seemed discouraged for a second. Then he continued the interrogation. "Where are you going?"

"Lee, give it a rest. Stop asking the man personal questions, got it?" his father looked back down on his work.

"Yes… So where did you get that scar?"

Zuko jerked and hit his finger instead of the spike he was aiming.

"It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about." His father reproached him. "A man's past is his business." They continued to work in silence, lost on their thoughts.

Zuko's mind went back to the day Uncle Iroh had broken through the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. It was one of the last memories he had from his mother. Soon she would disappear. Zuko remembered how excited he was to get the dagger from the surrendered General. _Never give up without a fight._ It certainly suited him. Thinking back on this day he saw Azula showing the first signs of her future ruthless self. She was only eight then, Zuko thought shuddering. It just wasn't normal. Lee's family had convinced him to stay with them for the night and he had been too tired to refuse. He went inside the barn, the only place there was room, set his swords over him on the hay – just in case – and sleep claimed him almost immediately.

_- Zuko's dream – _

_He was on his ship again and there was a huge storm raging. Suddenly an enormous wave came crashing on deck and sent him into the water. Zuko was fighting to stay above surface, but the Fire Nation armor he was wearing weighted him down. Then he heard Katara's voice. _

"_Let go Zuko. I can't help you if you don't." She appeared before him, walking on the water, the sea calming at her presence. Zuko desperately reached out for her, but she was just standing, looking at him sadly. And now his mother and Lia were on here sides all calling on him the same words._

"_Let go Zuko. Let go." He closed his eyes. How could he let go of his Nation, the only thing that was left for him? But then again how could he deny them what they were asking? Now it was only Katara again, standing right in front of him, stretching out her hand to him. Zuko took it desperately and suddenly he felt weightless. He looked down on himself to see his Fire Nation armor having disappeared. Instead he was wearing the Earth Kingdom clothes he had been wearing awake. Katara pulled him into an embrace and then Ursa and Lia were there too. They all together whispered to him: "We're proud of you Zuko," before disappearing._

_-End of dream – _

Zuko was awaken by the sound of the doors closing. He looked up to see his swords gone. Normally he would already running different capture scenarios on his mind, but the dream he had, still held him on an unearthly calm. He quietly opened the doors, in time to see Lee running to the fields, his swords at hand. Smiling slightly Zuko followed him. He found the kid nearby, trying to practice swordsmanship, but only succeeding to tire himself.

"You're holding them all wrong." He commented quietly. Lee jumped in the air startled. Seeing Zuko, he gave him back the Duo swords guiltily. "Keep in mind," Zuko continued, "these are Duo swords. To halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different sides of the same whole." He showed Lee some moves, smiling slightly when he realized he had repeated Lia's words. He gave the swords back to Lee. The kid mimicked his movements perfectly. He turned to Zuko uncertain to find him smiling approvingly. As they left the field Lee told him:

"I think you'd really like my brother, Sen Shu. He used to show me staff like this all the time."

Morning came and with it the time to say goodbye. Sheila gave Zuko a small packet.

"Here, this ought to get you through a few meals." Zuko made a movement to take it grateful, when he heard horses approaching. It was the soldiers from yesterday.

"What do you think they want?" Lee's father asked.

"Trouble" Zuko said under his breath.

"What do you want Gau?" Gon Shu asked hostilely the leader of them.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you. Your son's battalion got captured." He was obviously delighted to be he bearer of bad news. "You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with the last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?"

"Dressed them on Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front line, the way I heard it." One of his "friends" said. "Then they just watched."

"You watch your mouth!" Gon Shu snapped at him. Gau moved his horse towards the man, or at least tried to. Zuko got in the way, daring him with his glare to just try something stupid. The man obviously thought it better and turned to leave with his lackeys. _Just like Lu Ten, _Zuko thought grimly. He had left to fight for his country and never returned.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" Lee asked scared.

"I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sen Shu and bring him back." His father promised him. As his parents went inside to prepare for the trip, Lee went over to Zuko.

"When my dad goes, will you stay?" he asked sadly.

"No, I need to move on." Zuko said on a flat voice. Staying would only cause trouble. He took out the dagger his Uncle had given him so long ago. He didn't need it anymore. "Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

"Made in Earth Kingdom." Lee syllabified.

"The other one." Zuko corrected him.

"Never give up without a fight."

Zuko smiled to himself as he left the small farm.

Near the town there was a peaceful grassland. Zuko threw himself on it thinking back at that day. He had often wondered what had passed through Fire Lord Azulon's mind that day, watching his two so different grandchildren and then hearing his son's outrageous request. Did he really saw it fit to make Ozai sacrifice his own son as a form of punishment? But no, Azula always lied and she still did so.

"Azula always lies." He said to himself absentmindedly. He broke out of his reverie when he heard a cart coming.

"You have to help!" Sheila said nearly worried out of her mind. "It's Lee. The folks from town came back as soon as Gon Shu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them. I don't even know where he found it!" Zuko looked on the other side guiltily. "Then they took him away. They…" her voice broke. "They told me that if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you but…"

"I'll get your son back." Zuko assured her. He didn't want to go around looking for trouble, but these guys had just crossed the line.

By sundown he was back at the city. Lee was bound on the city's silo.

"There he is!' he shouted excitedly. "I told you he would come!"

As the soldiers approached, Zuko dismounted and took of his hat. "Let the kid go." He ordered quietly. He was once again the Fire Nation Prince. Gau laughed mockingly. "Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are." Zuko continued on the same cold voice. "You're not soldiers, you're bullies. You just abuse your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards, messing with a family who's already lost a son to this war." The soldiers stared at him, shocked by his nerve.

"Are you going to stand there and let this stranger insult you?" their leader finally asked, trying to make them wake up.

The first one from the gang tried to launch at Zuko. The Prince waited him patiently to approach and the knocked him on his back without even taking out his sword. He was suddenly grateful that Lia had made him practice constantly his fighting skills, without using his bending. The next one came running and then the next and then the next. They all had the good sense to run for their lives. Zuko was distinctly aware of a crowd being formed. It was just him and Gau now. Zuko drew his swords, as the other man drew his sledgehammers. Instead of charging, like his friends, he starting sending rocks against him. _So an earthbender…_Zuko thought grimly. His luck just couldn't remain good for long. He dodged most of the hits, but he would eventually have to come to the offensive. Wanting to get over with this quickly he charged. It didn't work out well. A rock hit him on the stomach sending him nearly on his back. He was quickly on his feet, hearing Lee cry, "Behind you!" A huge rock was coming towards him, faster than Zuko would've liked. While still on air, it split into smaller ones. The Prince dodged them, but at the same time he was involuntarily retreating. His opponent was becoming frustrated though. He had expected a teen that would be easy to humiliate but instead got an obviously skilled warrior. Mad, he sent another wave of rocks towards this stranger, this time succeeding into knocking him to the ground.

Zuko was nearly knocked unconscious by the hit. His mind flashbacked to the last time he saw his mother. Her words rang to his ears. _No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are._ Slowly he was coming back to his senses. Gau was too near and he didn't have time to stand up. Acting purely on instinct he spun the Duo swords around him, creating a protective circle of flames. After weeks of not firebending the contact with his element was intoxicating. It was Gau's turn to retreat, terrified by his firebending opponent. Zuko used his swords, as if they were parts of his hands, to send fire. Finally the earthbender was knocked to a wall and nearly buried under the dirt.

"Who are you?" he asked terrified.

"My name is Zuko," the teen answered, feeling lightheaded, "son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne." He put his swords back to their sheath. For a few moments there was a deadly silence. Then an old man shouted.

"Liar! I know you! You're not a Prince, you're an out cast. His own father burned and disowned him!"

Zuko didn't answer. He approached Gau. The man cowered in fear, but Zuko merely took his dagger back. It belonged to Lee now. Sheila stood in front of her son protectively. "Not a step closer." She warned. The Prince knelt in front of them. He made a move to give the dagger to Lee.

"This is yours now." He said quietly. The man's words had hurt.

"No, I hate you." They were staring at him with hostile gazes, as Zuko stood and went back to his horse. Before he had a chance to mount, a sarcastic, female voice was heard.

"Just the nerve of some people!" Zuko felt his shoulders tense. The woman continued. "I mean look at him! He comes here, doesn't stir any trouble, Spirits above! He wouldn't even say who he was because he knew this would happen! And let's not forget the other thing! He did what every single one of you wanted to do; he taught these jerks a lesson." Zuko had turned and was now looking at Lia, who was pacing up and down between him and the rest of the people. She turned to Lee.

"And what's your problem kid? I mean it's not as if he did something bad to you. He just helped you use those swords, didn't yell at you when you took them _without_ permission and right now saved you." She shook her head. "Just the nerve of some people…" she said, as if to herself.

The people were looking at the banished Prince and his unearthly companion as they left. When they were on a safe distance Lia turned at him hesitantly. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Zuko looked at her blankly. "Of course not! Why would I be?"

Lia opened her mouth but a voice was heard behind them. "Prince, Prince wait!"

"Lee?" Zuko asked surprised. The kid stopped breathless in front of them.

"Your Highness, sir…" he started unsure on how to address the older boy.

"Just call me Zuko." the Prince told him.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Zuko answered confused.

"When the Avatar kicks the Fire Lord's ass, will you become the Fire Lord?"

"Sure he will!" Lia cut in.

"Great!" Lee seemed ecstatic. "Can I come and see you at the palace?" he asked pleadingly.

Zuko smiled. "When I will be Fire Lord, I promise I'll come to take you and show you around Sozin." Lee hugged him delighted.

"See you again!" he called before running back to the town.

"Come on your highness," Lia said smiling affectionately. "Time to move on."

Together, brother and sister, they left the small town behind.

* * *

**When I first saw the ending of this episode I was ranting in front of my computer screen. So I took a chance to get out my frustration through my lovely OC (-bright smile-). Please leave a review telling if you liked it or did something similar after the end of the episode.**

**Spoiler: Next charter will include clear and undeniable zutara. Stay tuned!  
**


	17. The Chase

**And here comes one of my favorite episodes in Avatar. I would like to thank all those wonderful people who review my previous charter (-hands cookies and hugs-). I believe that all those looking for fluff will now be satisfied. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my obsessions. **

* * *

**Τ****he Chase**

That night Zuko and Lia camped inside the forest again. Once the fire was set and food was being cooked, Zuko asked her the question that had been running through his mind ever since she had lashed out on the town's people.

"Why did you asked me if I was mad at you?" he asked her curiously.

"When I returned Uncle Iroh told me you wanted to continue alone. I wanted to respect your wishes, but I also wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

Zuko took out the small charm. "Wouldn't this keep you informed?" he asked her.

"It would, but if I was far away from where you'd be, I wouldn't be able to get to you in time. Besides," she said thoughtfully, "danger is subjective."

"What about Uncle?" Zuko asked her again.

"Oh, he's probably tracking you down, helping whoever he finds on the way." Lia told carelessly. "Did you expect something else?"

"I guess not." He told her smiling.

Later that night, Zuko was awaken by a strange noise. He turned to see Lia diving her hands inside the fire, pulling the flames on the side, as if trying to create a flat surface. Once she succeeded she muttered a few words on an ancient language and the flames tuned white. From Zuko's point of view it was as if she was staring intently on the bright whiteness, but then picures started to appear and disappear rapidly. He had time to make out a metal tank, a half-moon like cloud, the outline of a young girl dressed in green and finally an abandoned city in flames. There was much more on it he was willing to bet, because Lia stopped the conjuration looking really grim.

"This is not good." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, obviously re-picturing the images she had seen. Slowly a smile started to form on her lips. She opened her eyes. "But it could be worse!" she said louder.

"What did you see?" Zuko asked her. Lia raised an eyebrow.

"The reason for you to be traveling alone for a few hours tomorrow. I have a small job to do." She saw his disappointed look. "I promise by midday I'll be finished! Come on Zuko! One would think you can't survive without someone around to listen to your complaints!"

"And what do you suggest I do?" he asked her irate.

"Look for tracks from a tank. That lovely sister of yours is looking for Aang herself."

"How come she's doing it alone?" Zuko looked at her disbelievingly. Lia shrugged.

"Beats me!" she said also confused.

Katara was exhausted. First she had to set camp nearly by herself – the boys weren't much of a help –. Then it was Toph. Katara didn't know how to treat the younger girl. The earthbender refused to open up and let herself become a true member of the group. She preferred to stay on the sidelines, neither in nor out. The waterbender's motherly instincts were working overboard around her. And besides she wasn't sleeping well at nights. Her thoughts kept returning to Zuko. She was worried for the Fire Prince, although she couldn't figure out why. She decided sleepily that once she had a decent night's sleep, she would seriously think over the issue. They thankfully landed soon.

"Land, sweet land!" Toph exclaimed. She honestly hated flying. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Actually can you help us unload?" Katara tried for the third time the same evening.

"Really? You want me to help unload Sokka'a funky-smelling sleeping-bag?" Toph asked incredulously. Behind her Katara heard Sokka smell his sleeping-bag and making a disgusted noise.

"Well, yeah. That and everything else." She told Toph annoyed. "You're a part of our team now and…"

"Look I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff." The twelve-year-old girl said equally annoyed. "I carry my own weight."

"That's not the point! Ever since you've joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful."

"What? Look here Sugar Queen; I gave up everything I had to teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish." She created her earth-tent with an angry movement.

"Sugar Queen?" Katara repeated. The tent closed completely as an answer. "Did you just land the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating?" She knew she acted childishly, but Toph managed always to hit the right buttons on her.

"Okay, okay," she heard Aang say, "you both need to calm down!"

"I'm perfectly calm!" she yelled at him.

"I can see that…" Aang moved away from her quickly.

They didn't bother to set up camp. Everyone climbed into his or hers sleeping bag and that was it. Unlike the boys, Katara couldn't fall asleep.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." She commented laud enough for Toph to hear. "Too bad you can't see them Toph!" the girl responded with an earth wave. Katara landed on her brother.

"Hey, how's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking!" Sokka yelled.

"That thing is back!' Toph said alarmed.

"Oh no! How far away is it?" Sokka covered himself with the sleeping bag. "Maybe we can close our eyes for a few minutes." His voice was heard muffled.

"I don't think so Sokka." Aang said spying the smoke approaching. They were soon on air again.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara asked scared.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph added.

"I don't know." Aang turned to face them. "But this time I'm going to make sure we lose them." There were a few rocky cliffs around them. They found one that was high enough and Appa landed heavily on it.

"Okay, forget about setting camp." Sokka muttered, crawling inside his sleeping-bag. "I'm going to find the softest pile of dirt and fall asleep."

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway." Katara said venomously.

"Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." Toph snapped back.

"Come on guys. We're all tired and we don't know what or who is after us." Aang covered his head with his coat.

"It could be Zuko." Katara said thoughtfully. Aang though she sounded a little hopeful too. "We haven't seen him since the North Pole." She continued.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked stumped.

"Oh, just an angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us down all around the world." Sokka informed her before burring his head on the dirt.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara felt slightly offended for some reason.

"This is a warrior's wolftail." Her brother pointed out.

"It certainly tells the other warriors that you are fun and perky!" she dumbfounded him.

"Anyway, whoever is tracking us, can't find us here, so please shush!" Momo jumped worried on his chest. "Now Momo, shush! Sleepy time!" Sokka refused to open his eyes. He didn't discourage Momo. Everyone sat up except for him. Sokka merely buried his head once again and whined. "Oh no, don't tell me!"

"This is impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us!" Aang said incredulous.

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph insisted. Aang ran to the side and saw the weird tank approaching them.

"Let's get out of here." Katara ordered worried.

"Maybe we should face them, find out who they are." Aang was unsure. "Who knows? Maybe they are friendly."

"Always the optimist." Sokka sighed.

The tanked stopped to reveal three girls riding lizards.

"It's those three girls from Omashu." Katara said, now truly scared.

"We can take them." Toph said confidently. "Three on three."

"Actually Toph, there's four of us." Sokka reminded her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all…"

"I can still fight!' Sokka yelled.

"Okay," Toph amended. "Three on three plus Sokka." She sent a few piles of earth on the girls. They dodged them easily.

"Okay, we found out who they were. Now let's get out of here!" Sokka ordered nervously. They rushed to follow his example and soon they were once again on air.

Next morning Zuko woke alone. It took him a few moments to register where Lia was. When the previous night's events came to his mind he frowned. What was Azula doing after the Avatar, alone? It didn't make any sense to him. _I guess I'll find out soon,_ he thought as he set off in search for the tracks. He found them soon enough. Along the trail there were a few bits and pieces of hair. Zuko guessed it belonged to the Avatar's bison. By midday he was getting impatient. The tracks seemed endless.

"Time to change course." Lia appeared next to him half-walking half-floating.

"Took care of your jobs?" he asked her icily. Zuko was getting tired of the never ending nothingness. Lia shrugged good-naturedly.

"You will be grateful for this later. Anyway, there is an abandoned city nearby. You will find there both your sister and Aang." She paused thoughtful. "Isn't there a proverb for this kind of things?" she asked.

"You'd better ask Uncle."

She had said nearby but it was near sunset that they arrived. Hearing voices Zuko dismounted silently. He and Lia approached carefully. Lia whispered with her rarely heard stern voice. "The same deal, okay?" Zuko nodded. He wouldn't have any other way. After all it wasn't the Avatar he was after this time. They heard Azula say.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Before Aang had a chance to answer, Zuko cut in. "Yes, I really do." He said.

"Zuko?" Aang asked startled.

"I was wandering when you'd show up Zuzu." His sister asked.

"Zuzu?" Aang giggled under his breath. Azula noticed Lia, who had silently moved and was now backing up her brother.

"And you brought company too? Marvelous!" the Princess continued. Lia lowered her arms a little and gave her a long look.

"You know," Lia said, "you just proved wrong two things I've always believed about Princesses."

"And what would these be?" Azula asked curious.

"Firstly that they ride something better than an oversized lizard and secondly that they dress a tiny little bit stylish." The Spirit said mischievously. Zuko and Aang laughed at this. Azula frowned dangerously.

"You'd better back off Azula." Zuko warned his sister, slipping into a bending stance. "I don't think so." She answered falling into stance too. Aang hastened to follow their examples.

Zuko measured his two opponents, trying to decide where the first hit would come from. The Avatar was obviously exhausted, unlike Azula. Indeed she fired first. Zuko blocked the hit, but the impact sent him flying. Azula aimed her next fire bolt to Aang. The boy took off trying to avoid the flames, while Lia called the majority of them to her. The blue flames twirled around her and seemed to intensify, as she sent them to Azula's direction. The Princess dodged them and charged to the Avatar, running on the roofs. She jumped to him, but Aang managed to avoid her. Doing the air scooter he approached Zuko. He preferred him to his sister as an opponent. To his surprise though, the other boy didn't try to attack him. Both he and Lia were shooting flames at Azula. The latter was growing frustrated. She had to fight the Avatar – who wouldn't stand still for a second –, her brother and his mysterious friend. That girl unnerved her. She was merely moving her arms, not even falling into the simplest stance, yet it was as if she was talking to fire. And she obviously had a lot of time to practice with her brother. They backed each other perfectly.

Aang took advantage of her distraction and ran inside a house, with Azula hot on his heels. The girl nearly fall, as there was no floor left, but managed to keep her balance somehow. Zuko, who came running immediately after her, wasn't so lucky. Azula saw him fall, slow down and land perfectly. He rushed to his feet. His sister concentrated on shooting flames on the Avatar, who dodged them. Then she felt someone pushing her roughly. She turned to see Lia waving goodbye at her. Azula landed next to her brother, though much less gracefully. Zuko smirked.

"Crash landing?" he asked her teasingly. She sent a blast against him. He was knocked out as he landed on the road. Lia saw it and charged at Azula. She sent a huge ball of fire to the girl, missing her by an inch. She returned to Zuko, feeling more presences approaching.

Katara saw the mysterious young woman she had seen on the North Pole, kneeling over the Prince. She looked up for a moment motioning her to enter a house. She did, in time to send a waterwhip and prevent the girl from Omashu – who, she realized, resembled terribly Zuko – from burning Aang. With another whip she freed the boy. Then she ran for her life. Sokka appeared from another ruin and blocked Azula's way. Together the three of them started to circle the Princess.

Meanwhile Lia was trying to wake Zuko. As he opened his eyes a shadow fell on them.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked not really awake.

"Get up." Iroh ordered him. Together with Lia, he helped his nephew on his feet. They surveyed the battle. Katara, Sokka and Aang were giving Azula a field day. Suddenly the land slid from under her feet. The petite form of a girl dressed in green appeared.

"I thought you guys could use some help." Toph said.

"Toph!" Katara said smiling. "Thanks." Together they ran after Azula. The Princess was beginning to rethink her whole plan. Even without her brother and his friend they were too many for her to handle. She looked behind her shoulder for them. It was a wrong thing to do. She fell right on Iroh. She backed up slowly to a corner. They had trapped her, leaving no exit.

"Well look at this." She commented. "Enemies and traitors all working together. I surrender. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten." She raised her hands on the air. "You caught me. A Princess surrenders with honor."

No one lowered his guard. Iroh let his gaze slip from Aang to Toph, trying to decide which one Azula would find easier to hit. His niece caught his gaze. Moving suddenly she hit him. The old man fell unconscious to the ground. The teenagers immediately sent their combined powers against her. Aang cleared the smoke from the explosion, to see Azula having disappeared. Zuko had rushed to his Uncle's side, refusing to believe what had just happened. He felt behind him Katara approaching.

"Zuko, I can help." She told him with earnest worry in her voice.

Zuko almost declined her offer. He only wanted for them to leave him and his Uncle alone. He was helpless and couldn't stand, no refused to think, that his Uncle might die. It was all the Avatar's fault. The Prince was ready to yell at them, but before he had a chance a hand was set firmly on his mouth, silencing him. A very stern-looking Lia had appeared next to him. She forced Zuko to look at her and whispered:

"You owe me a favor."

"What does this have to do with anything?" he spat.

"I ask it now. I want you to let Katara help Iroh."

Zuko looked at her for a long moment before nodding. He turned to the waterbender: "Thank you" he said.

Katara – who had been staring at Lia surprised – jerked and hastily knelt next to the fallen General. She took out her water, forming the healing glove, and placed it on the wound. Once the water was back on her pouch Zuko looked at her anxiously. She smiled warmly.

"He will be okay. He'll probably wake up tonight or tomorrow. I need to repeat the healing again though, once he's awake."

"Thank you" Zuko repeated looking at the beautiful girl next to him with awe. Katara blushed a little.

"There is a little abandoned hut nearby, by the woods." Lia offered. "We could stay there and be safe."

The Spirit and the Water Tribe girl shared a look.

"Sokka, come here" his sister called him.

"What? Why?" the warrior whined still shooting suspicious looks on Zuko.

"You, Zuko and I will carry…" she trailed not knowing the name.

"Iroh" Toph said. She had paled when she felt her old friend falling.

"Thank you, Iroh on the saddle. We will have to stay together until he is well enough to travel."

"Katara, what are you talking about?" Aang asked aghast.

She put on her "mother face": "You can either do so or just drop us there and then leave. Because I am staying."

"So do I" Toph added. She sensed everyone staring at her. "What? He gives good tee and even better advice!"

"Sounds like Iroh to me." Lia whispered to Zuko as she stood up. Sokka noticed her.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked her.

"I'm Lia."

Sokka looked at her expectantly. "And?"

"You don't want to hear my entire lifestory. Trust me at least on this; it's longer than it looks."

"Sokka now it's not the time for this!" Katara snapped. "Come help us!"

Together the three teens managed to put Iroh safely on Appa's saddle. Zuko hurried to sit next to him. He took out a blanket from his backpack and covered his Uncle. Katara blushed recognizing it. It was the blanket he gave her the night he had tried to bribe her with her mother's necklace. The same thought seemed to cross his mind too, because he met her gaze and gave her a hesitant smile.

Lia sat next to Aang giving him directions, while Toph and Sokka were right behind them. Katara sat by them at first, but as soon as they were on air she went near Zuko. They sat in awkward silence for a while, not really knowing what to say. Finally Zuko decided to speak.

"Why did you help us?" he asked looking at the girl, who was currently bandaging Iroh's wound. She looked up.

"I may be a waterbending master, but I'm also a healer. I couldn't let him die. Besides that girl was right."

"She's my sister." Zuko told her bitterly.

"Oh." Katara had a feeling that there was more on this than he let out. "But we did team up in the end. And I would never leave a part on my team suffer." She explained.

"So we are a team now?" he was surprised.

"I won't force you to join if that's what you fear," she assured him. "But you have to admit that it sounds better than 'enemies with benefits'."

Despite his worries Zuko smiled weakly. Katara couldn't help but notice how much more handsome he looked when he was smiling. Admittedly he also looked much better with short hair, more mature and serious. It made her feel secure near him. She remembered when he had held her…The memory made her blush and she turned quickly on the other side.

Meanwhile Zuko thought. He had been certain that Katara wouldn't be any friendlier than her brother or the Avatar. But she seemed to genially care. He had seen her blush before she had time to turn. The thought of Katara caring made his heart grow and Zuko turned back to his Uncle smiling faintly.

They soon arrived at the forest. What Lia had called "hut" was in reality a small abandoned house.

"I've had it stocked. There are enough provisions for a few weeks." At the mention of food Sokka seemed to glow. Zuko turned to Lia.

"So that was your job! You knew this would happen?"

"I knew we'd end up here all together. Not the reason. It's not as if future reveals everything to me!"

"Of course." Zuko bowed his head.

"I saw that smile." Lia hovered back to the saddle to help him. Katara laughed at their argument.

"Come on kids." She called them. "We need to get Iroh inside."

Zuko's face turned serious immediately. He silently moved to help Katara, with Lia following him. They moved inside and placed Iroh on the first room with a bed they found.

"Hey!" Sokka called. "That's my bedroom!"

"And why would that be?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"It's the one closest to the kitchen." Sokka said as if it was obvious. "See?"

"Oh, I do see" Zuko said raising an eyebrow. "It's your stomach speaking. Never mind."

"Sokka let at him be." Katara scolded him.

"Don't take jerkbender's side! There's not another bed in the house!"

Katara opened her mouth to yell at him, but Zuko cut in.

"What did you just call me?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Well no offence, but judging by historical evidence Fire in general is a jerk. So you're a jerkbender." Sokka's satisfied expression faltered a little when he saw three glares set on him. Zuko stole a glance at Lia and she nodded. He turned to the warrior, smiling threatingly.

"Did I mention" he asked, "that Lia is most known around here as Agni?"

"You are named after the Spirit of Fire?" Katara asked wide-eyed.

"Actually…" Lia began.

"You are the Spirit of Fire!" Aang finished door with Toph, his eyes wide with realization. Every single member of team Avatar was staring at her. Lia merely threw her arms in the air.

"Finally the great bridge between our worlds gets it." She turned to Zuko. "It didn't take you that long."

"How can a Spirit be helping him?" Sokka asked incredulous.

"I have my reasons." Lia narrowed her eyes. "And you young man risk some really nasty burns if you don't shut up. Now…" she said to everyone. "If you've got nothing to do here, you'd better go get some sleep. You are all dead on your feet."

They all disappeared on the rest of the house, only Katara stealing a glance behind her back. She paused for a moment on the doorframe, opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought against it and left. Zuko took a seat again next to his Uncle. Night had fallen and the older man hadn't stirred. Lia took pity at the boy. She sat next to him.

"He's going to be okay. Katara is really good at healing and Iroh is strong. He'll make it."

He looked at her. "But what if he doesn't?" he asked her on the small voice of a kid.

"He will. If you believe it, he will." Lia assured him firmly. She smiled faintly at a thought. "I can't wait to see Sokka's expression in the morning. I bet that he will be bracing himself for an inferno."

"Not to mention the Avatar." Zuko added rolling his eyes. "You were right. For such a spiritual person it did take him long to figure it out." He closed his eyes fighting exhaustion. The battle with Azula had drained him. But he had to remain awake. He forced his eyes open again. Lia looked at him sternly.

"You need to sleep too, you know. I promise I'll wake you if something happens."

They battled stares for a few moments, before Zuko turned defeated. He took his shirt off and unrolled his sleeping bag. As he turned back, he felt movement and looked up to see a nervous, blushing Katara standing on the door. She had let her hair down for sleep, he noted. She looked beautiful.

"I just came to check on Iroh." She stammered still staring at Zuko. "Come and wake me if anything happens." With a last nervous glance she disappeared.

"That was interesting…" Lia said. Zuko looked at her nervously. Unlike Katara she wasn't staring at him, he noted with relief.

"Why was she looking at me like that?" he asked her confused.

Lia huffed annoyed at his ignorance: "She likes you!" she told him throwing her hands in the air. Zuko felt his face heat. Lia had never lied to him. His last conscious thought before he fell asleep was _"Could this be true?"_

* * *

**OF COURSE IT COULD BE TRUE! At last those two start to get it!**_  
_


	18. Bitter Work

**A.N: Day early update but to be honest I couldn't wait. My midterms begin next week, so please leave a review to cheer me up. (I'll pass out cookies!) I believe that all zutarians will like this charter since we get AT LAST some actual interaction between our favorite pair. Katara might seem a little out of character, but remember this has been told mainly by Zuko' point of view so far, so we can't know what was going on inside her head. Please enjoy. (And tell me what kind of cookies to bake.)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I didn't get Avatar for Christmas. Maybe next year if I'm nicer...**

**

* * *

****Bitter Work**

Iroh woke at dawn. He felt weak, but in surprisingly less pain than he thought he would be. He tried to rise but he couldn't. With a grunt he resulted on turning his head to take in his surroundings. On his side Zuko was asleep facing him. Even now he had a worried expression etched on his face. Next to him there was Lia. She was using his nephew as a cushion, something Iroh found adorable. They could easily be passed for siblings, if it wasn't for the Spirit's red hair. Such a scene would never unfold between Zuko and Azula. He was feeling more and more tired by just thinking all this though, so he drifted back to sleep. The next time he woke was by the smell of tea and the sound of quiet conversation.

Zuko had woken up early, feeling a strange weight resting on him. Opening his eyes cautiously, he saw Lia sleeping soundly. Uncle Iroh also seemed asleep. Zuko stood up carefully, trying not to wake his friend. Lia seemed to wake for a few moments but she went right back to sleep, snuggling inside the sleeping bag. She reminded him of a cat, curling next to the fireplace to get warm. He decided to go check on the provisions she had stored. Hopefully there would be tea there too. If nothing else could wake his Uncle, tea would. To his surprise, he wasn't the first to rise from bed. Katara was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She was having trouble with lightning the fire, he noted smiling.

Katara had been trying to light the fire for fifteen minutes now, to no avail. Suddenly the stove sprung to life. Startled she turned to see Zuko leaning on the doorway.

"I thought you could use some help." He said casually. "By the way is there any tea?"

"Thanks." Katara hastened to say. She looked around at the cupboards. "I didn't have time to check on all of them. You like tea for breakfast?" she asked curious.

"Not really." Zuko shrugged. "But it is the only thing that would convince Uncle Iroh to wake up." He couldn't believe he was having an actual conversation with her at last. Even if it was only about his Uncle's drinking habits. He went over to some cupboards and started looking over them. Katara silently started to do the same on the other side of the wall. They met in the middle, their hands lightly brushing as they tried to open the cupboard the same time. Both blushed furiously and then burst out laughing with each other's expression. Zuko opened it. Sure enough, inside it, there was everything they would need for a cup of tea. Katara bended warm water inside the teapot and Zuko added the leaves.

It was like that that Lia found them, half an hour later. They sat by the stove, talking and comparing their travels. When she entered, Zuko was listening interested about Katara's fight with Master Paku. The Spirit would hate to disturb them, but she was a much better choice than Sokka or – Spirits forbid – Aang. She coughed loudly. The two teens jumped startled. Zuko relaxed immediately upon seeing her and Katara followed his example.

"I though it would be better for you to know." Lia said mischievously. "Aang has just woken Sokka and," she paused for a moment, unsure about the other girl's name. "The little earthbender too. Prepare yourselves." As if to prove it, Aang entered the kitchen.

"Today is the day! Can you believe it?" he was so ecstatic he didn't notice Zuko sitting close to Katara, studying him with a bemused smile. "After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally learning earthbending!" Sokka entered the kitchen behind the Avatar. He had a serious case of bed head and his expression didn't lighten even when the smell of breakfast reached him. Katara sighed.

"Aang I know you are excited," she said handing him and her brother their breakfast, "but you needn't have woken Sokka. You know he hates it."

"Sorry" Aang smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning earthbending student!" Toph yelled entering.

"Good morning sifu Toph." Aang said equally laud.

"You never called me "sifu" Katara." The waterbender observed with raised eyebrows.

"Well, if you think I should…" Aang started.

"Never mind!" Katara cut him smiling as she handed Toph her plate. She shot a questioning glance at Lia. "Won't you eat something?" she asked her.

"No, thanks." The Spirit declined. "I'm rarely hungry."

"Okay…" Katara said unsure.

Sokka nearly buried his head inside his plate, obviously not completely awake yet.

"Sorry Snoozles," Toph told him sarcasm evident on her voice, "we'll do our earthbending as quietly as possible." She whispered. Zuko laughed upon hearing this. He remembered his few fights with earthbenders as nothing but noisy. Sokka stood, still muttering under his breath and retreated back to his sleeping bag.

"So what move are you going to teach me first?" Aang asked eagerly. "Rock-the-land? The Trembler? Oh, maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land!" He didn't notice Katara's wince on the mention of the last trick.

"Bad memories?" Zuko whispered to her concerned. She nodded.

"Let's start with move-a-rock." Toph proposed calmly.

"Okay! Sounds good, sounds good." Aang followed her outside. There was a small canyon twenty minutes from the house. Toph led him there, mindful of Iroh, who had still to awaken. Sokka, still wrapped on his sleeping bag had taken a seat near them to watch the lesson. On Aang's first failed attempt to move a rock he snickered.

"Rock beats airbender." He announced, more to himself.

Back at the house Lia had shooed Zuko and Katara out of the kitchen in order to clean up. The two teens went back to Iroh's room carrying the tray with the tea along.

"Is she always like this?" Katara asked curiously Zuko.

"More or less. It makes you forget how powerful she really is." Zuko shrugged. "Why did you wince when the Avatar mentioned the whirlwind?" he asked her back.

"When we first arrived to the Earth kingdom, we were supposed to meet with this General, who would provide us with an escort to Omashu. This man was obsessed with the Avatar State. He convinced Aang to try to trigger it, in order to lead an invasion to the Fire Nation." She stopped, realizing what she had just said and to whom.

"I guess it didn't work out." Zuko said tonelessly.

"It didn't." Katara hurriedly assured him. "Finally the General resulted to attack Aang in order to force him into the Avatar State. When neither this worked, he trapped me into a whirlpool of earth. He freed me only when Aang went out of instinct into the Avatar State. But then he was impossible to control. He destroyed the whole courtyard, before he snapped out of it."

Zuko looked angry. "So you're telling me that this man purposely endangered you, in order to secure a weapon against the Fire Nation? He would make quite a pair with Azula."

"Who's Azula?" Katara asked him confused.

"My sister." He answered bitterly.

"She is traveling with two other girls. One that throws darts and one that could paralyze me and take my bending away." Katara told him. "Do you know them?"

"Their names are Mai and Tai Li." Zuko explained. "They have been friends with Azula since their childhood."

Their heads shot up when they heard a groan from the bed. Zuko was immediately on his Uncle's side.

"Uncle?" he asked seeing the old man waking. "You were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack."

"Somehow that's not so surprising." Iroh commented, trying to sit up. Zuko took a cup from the tray.

"I hope I made it the way you like it." He said hesitantly. He had never made tea before. Katara saw Iroh taking a sip and trying to stifle a disgusted expression. She stood and approached them not wanting Zuko to notice it.

"That was very… bracing." Iroh saw her. "My dear," he said. "I think I should be thanking you." Katara blushed.

"It was nothing. I will just have to repeat the healing and then I will leave you two in peace." Zuko moved to make her way, as she took off the bandages from Iroh's wound, and bended water from a small basin she had brought, to form the healing glove. The wound was doing better than she had thought and she was finished quickly. She put the bandages back into place and left to go watch Aang's lesson.

"Such a wonderful girl." Iroh commented.

"She really is." Zuko agreed in a whisper. He turned his attention back to Iroh. "So Uncle, I've been thinking, it's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say," He added hastily, "She's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down." Iroh said seriously. "It's time to resume your training." He added.

Meanwhile Katara had found the rest of her friends. A laughing Sokka informed her of Aang's failed attempts before leaving to hunt. His sister couldn't see why. There was meat on the house. She approached Toph and Aang.

"Maybe there's a different way!" Aang was still hyper from excitement. "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle…?"

"No!" Toph cut him. "That's the problem! You've got to stop thinking like an airbender. There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickily trick that's gonna move that rock." She shoved him to the ground to underline her words. "You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!" She smashed the boulder with her head and started to go away. Katara ran after her.

"I've been training Aang for a while now." She said to the impatient girl. "He really responds well to a positive teaching experience. Lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge on the right direction."

"Thanks Katara." Toph said sweetly. "A gentle nudge? I'll try that."

The waterbender wandered away from them. She was at loss of what to do. Aang and Toph were having their lessons, Sokka had disappeared to hunt, and there were no jobs to be done. She thought of returning to watch Zuko on his practice. Maybe they could spar a little. She halted as soon as she thought that. She was already thinking of the Prince as a part of their team. They were barely a day together, yet she had noticed that she was opening up to him. That very morning they had sat together, sharing stories of their lives. They had already created a bond and Katara noticed surprised that she didn't have a problem with it. Maybe they could even be friends… _Or something more_, a tiny voice on the back of her head whispered. The girl blushed furiously. She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice she had returned to the small forest near the house. She didn't even hear the sound of running water. Which resulted on her falling into a small stream. Katara smiled. She had just found what she was going to do today.

Sokka had climbed on a tree near the forest too. He knew they had enough provisions thanks to Lia, but he wasn't going to trust a Fire Spirit – one that was friends with Zuko of all people! –. Today's breakfast had tasted a little funny. Under him, he saw a small cub passing. Sokka tried to tell what kind of animal it was, but he couldn't.

"You're awfully cute," he said to himself, "but unfortunately for you, you're made of meat." He watched it approaching. "Just a bit closer…" He jumped screaming from the tree, to feel the earth giving way on the spot he landed. The cub neared him curiously. Sokka tried again to strike it, only succeeding to sink more on the narrow hole.

"You are one lucky little meat-creature." He said to the cub furious.

Zuko and Iroh had moved to the kitchen. There Iroh brewed some more tea, before he began to instruct his nephew. Lia was sitting on the doorframe, listening interested. She had never heard Iroh instructing Zuko, what with her travels and all.

"Lightning is a pure form of Fire," the old man began, "without aggression. It is not filled with rage and emotion the way any other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." Iroh wondered whether his nephew was ready for such a step. Lightning didn't suit him at all.

"I see." Zuko observed. "That's why we're drinking tea. To calm the mind."

"Oh yes good point." Iroh said cheerfully. He heard Lia laugh quietly from behind him. "I mean, yes." He said more seriously.

They moved outside to continue. Lia had followed them silently, watching their every move closely. It made Iroh a little uneasy.

"There is energy all around us." He continued nevertheless. "The energy is both yin and yang, Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in the moment the positive and negative energy come pressing back together, you provide release and guidance creating lightning." He motioned Zuko to pull back and once the boy did, he produced a lightning shot.

"I'm ready to try it." Zuko said impatiently.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are its humble guide. Breath first." Iroh went to sit back with Lia.

"He is not ready yet." She told him grimly.

"I know." Iroh answered. "But he needs to understand it himself."

They saw Zuko mimicking his Uncle's movements, but instead of producing lightning, he was blasted back. He tried again and again to no avail. Finally Zuko lost his patience.

"Why can't I do it?" he asked both his Uncle and Lia. "Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does." He added bitterly. Iroh opened his mouth to say something, but Lia stopped him. She walked to her student and placed a hand on his shoulder. Iroh studied her curiously.

"Stand up Zuko." The Spirit told him calmly. The boy did as asked. "I want to show you something." She stood right behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Now, when I tell you, you will repeat the movement, okay? Just the movement. Don't try to produce lightning." Zuko nodded. He felt Lia taking a slow, deep breath and, "Now."

He felt an unearthly calm wash through him. It emptied his mind, leaving him feeling cold. He repeated fluently the movements and was surprised to see lightning. Once the move was finished, Lia let go of him. The flow of emotions returned like a tidal wave, making him feel dizzy. She steadied him.

"That's the price you have to pay to produce lightning. This emptiness. I don't think you are ready to practice such a move regularly, without it affecting you." She explained to Zuko. "Originally lightning was taught to grown adults, as the last step before receiving the title of a master."

"She's right." Iroh added. "You won't be able to master lightning unless you deal with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?" Zuko yelled at him.

"Don't you yell!" Lia snap at him. "You know exactly what he's taking about. Spirits above! I thought I was going to explode, holding all those feelings and thoughts back!" Zuko bowed his head. They were right of course.

"I apologize Uncle Iroh." He said bowing.

The scene reminded vividly to Iroh of that storm they had encountered on their ship. He had seen his nephew losing his hold and always marveled on how he hadn't fall into the sea. Now he had his suspicions of how it had happened.

"I know! I'm going to teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know. Because I made it up myself." Lia smiled approvingly.

"Come on Prince Gloomy," she called affectionately the Prince, "I know you're curious about it!" Zuko turned smiling slightly.

Somewhere else, inside the forest Sokka was losing his patience. He was stuck in that hole for hours, with his would-be lunch sitting comfortably on his head.

"You probably think I deserve this, don't you." He said at the cub. "Look I'm sorry I hunted you, but that's just the natural order of things! Big things eat smaller things. Nothing personal. But this time it didn't work out that way." The little animal snuggled on his head and fell asleep. Sokka sighed. "I admit it; you're cute. Okay you convinced me. If I ever get out of this there will only be a karmically correct, vegetarian existence for me. No meat. Even though meat is so tasty." The cub jumped of his head and took off. It returned moments later with an apple on its mouth.

"Hey! Looks like my karma is already paying off!" He tried to reach the apple, but he couldn't with his hands literally glued inside the hole. Instead his boomerang fell of its sheath. "Now come back boomerang." He ordered it frowning. _Spirits I must have the worst luck on all four Nations._

Sokka and Zuko weren't the only ones facing problems. Aang had quickly realized that earthbending was much harder than it looked. His airbender mind-frame was getting in the way of truly understanding the new technique. Besides training with Toph was so much different than training with Katara. Katara was lenient with him, never tiring to explain something again and again. Toph on the other hand yelled at him whenever he did something wrong. She was tough and expected him to pick up her attitude immediately. Finally Aang gave up and went to find Katara. She took one look at him and understood the situation. They were practicing waterbending together now, talking their – or more accurately his – problems over.

"You know this block you're having is only temporary, right?" Katara asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aang passed her back the water they were bending. He was still embarrassed from being yelled by Toph.

"You do realize that's the problem, do you?" Katara insisted. "If you face this issue instead of avoiding it…"

"I know, I know, I know! I get it, alright? I need to face it "head on" like a rock. But I just can't do. I don't know why I can't but I can't." he blurted out angrily.

"Aang, if Fire is the opposite of Water, then what is the opposite of Air?" his waterbending sifu calmly asked.

"I guess it's Earth."

"That's why it's so hard for you to get this." She explained. "You're working with your natural opposite." Aang looked at the water thoughtfully. "But you'll figure it out. I know you will." While she was talking she cut a small reed from behind her. She threw it on him. "Think fast!" she ordered. Aang quickly raised a wave in front of him, cutting the piece of wood in two. "Excellent!" Katara praised him. "You have the reflexes of a waterbending master."

"Thanks Katara." Aang bowed on her. "Sifu Katara." He added.

Iroh took a long stick and started sketching on the dirt. This would need a longer introduction than lightning. He took a look at the teenagers in front of him. Zuko had a look of serious concentration on his face, while Lia a bemused expression, as if she was guessing his words before he said them.

"Fire is the element of power." Iroh began, sketching the symbol of fire. "The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance." He continued, again sketching the element's symbol. "The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom."

"They also had a great sense of humor." Lia added. Iroh laughed at her remark.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting on many things." Zuko's thoughts turned to Katara. These things described her well. "They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked confused.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places." General Iroh explained. "If you take only from one place it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements and the other Nations will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko remarked.

"That's because the combination of all elements on one person is what makes the Avatar so powerful." Lia explained. "You shouldn't be surprised. Remember our lessons?"

"You see, the technique I'm about to teach you, is one I learned by studying the waterbenders." Iroh concluded. Zuko's face lightened. Whatever it was that Uncle Iroh was going to teach him, was bound to be interesting.

They started practicing with some basic blocking moves. While they repeated the sequence Iroh continued explaining.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets his defense become his offence, turning his enemy's energy against him. I learned a way to do this with lightning."

"You can teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko had never thought it possible.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow. You create a pathway through your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Although," he chuckled, "in my case it is more like a vast ocean. From the stomach you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach can take a critical amount of energy, but you must not let the lightning pass through your heart, where the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel of the energy's pathway like this." They tried the movement a few times.

"Now are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up and out of your body?" Iroh asked.

"I think so." Zuko answered, still concentrated on the move.

"Come on," Irog said. "You've got to feel the flow." Lia giggled seeing the old man making wave-like movements with his arms.

Half an hour later Iroh stopped his nephew. "Exhalent!" he praised him. "You've got it."

"Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" Zuko asked, sounding very much like Aang had that very morning.

"What?" Lia exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Iroh asked incredulous. "Lightning is very dangerous!"

"I thought that was the point." Zuko insisted. "You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

"But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" his Uncle insisted horrified. "If you're lucky, you won't have to use this technique at all." He went away. Zuko turned hopeful at Lia.

"I never use lightning." She told him gravely. "Besides, your Uncle is right. You know the movement. You don't have to prove anything." A rumble was heard from the canyon.

"Well if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." Zuko stormed off furious.

Katara returned to the house at almost sundown, thinking that everyone would be there already. Instead she found Iroh gazing worriedly at the horizon and Lia pacing restlessly.

"What happened?" Katara asked worried. "Where is everyone?"

"Beats me!" Lia said. She looked mad. "But I know what I will do once I get my hands on Zuko. Nobody storms off like this on such weather alone. I swear I'm going to prevent him from bending for a month if he returns with so much of a scratch!"

The waterbender looked questioningly at Iroh.

"My nephew had some very set ideas on some things." The old man explained tiredly. "Things turned out to be very different than what he thought and he refused to accept them."

"Sokka's missing too." Katara said. "I'm going to find Aang and start looking for them."

"I'll go look at the town." Lia decided.

Katara raced to the canyon. Aang was sitting on a rock, his back on her.

"Aang, have you seen…" she tried asking him but he interrupted her.

"Meditating here!" he said, still annoyed with Toph.

"It's important." She insisted. "It's almost sundown and Sokka and Zuko are missing. I think we should search for them." Aang turned worried at her.

"We'll find them faster if we split up. I'll go search the forest and you go back to the house in case they return." Katara nodded and took off again.

It was sundown when Toph, Aang and Sokka finally returned. Katara had prepared dinner quickly and now was worried sick. Iroh was in no better condition. He didn't want to think what his nephew would do in order to find lightning. Finally the trio arrived at the entrance.

"You found him!" Katara cried, feeling only a tiny little bit relieved. She hugged her brother, checking him for injuries.

"The whole time I was in that hole," Sokka told her reflecting. "Not knowing if I would live or die. It makes a man think what's really important. I realized…"

"Hey Katara, look what I can do!" Aang jumped in. He took an earthbending position, but she stopped him.

"Not now Aang." She turned to Toph. "Do you know where Zuko is?" she asked.

"No clue Sugar Queen." The earth bender said carelessly. "Can we go to eat now?"

"Yes," Katara said a little sad. "Get inside. Dinner is ready." They all entered the house.

Katara had just served Iroh when Lia returned. She looked exhausted.

"Hasn't he returned yet?" she asked out of breath. Her face was almost ashy.

"No. Where could he be?" Katara said. She noticed the color of the Spirit's face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"We must head on the heart of the storm…" Lia muttered sitting next to a bewildered Sokka and then leaping on her feet again. "I must go and find him." Katara pushed her back down.

"No you don't." she ordered. "You stay here, rest and eat something. I'll go find him." She turned to Toph. "Don't let her leave."

"No problem." The tiny earthbender had too sensed the tiredness of the other girl. Katara put on her cloak. "I'll be back soon." She promised.

The storm was getting bigger the more distance she put with the house. On the canyon earlier she had noticed a small cliff. It was the greatest height around here. Zuko would probably be there. No one had thought to search the canyon. The storm was on its peak when she climbed at the top of the cliff. Indeed Zuko was there. From Katara's point of view it seemed as if he was kneeling in front of the raging storm. She suddenly realized that he was sobbing. Hesitantly she approached him, unsure of what his reaction would be, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked her harshly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him back.

"Proving to myself what everyone else seems to know. That I'm a failure." He said bitterly. Zuko didn't understand why he was confiding his thoughts to Katara, but he couldn't stop the words.

"How can you be a failure?" the girl asked him in disbelief.

"Take your pick." The Prince said with a humorless laugh. "I will never be the Crown Prince my Father wanted. My sister will always best me at firebending. It took me sixteen years to understand what a monster my Father is. Uncle Iroh will soon tire of me and leave me and so will Lia. I don't even know who I am and you…" he trailed off. They were now standing close, facing each other. Zuko had stopped crying but was still trembling. He turned away.

"What about me?" Katara asked him quietly.

"It doesn't matter." He answered still refusing to face her. "You don't care anyway."

What Katara did next surprised them both. She forced him to turn and face her, placing a hand on each side of his face.

"Zuko look at me." She told him. "You're wrong. I care about you and you're definitely not a failure." He still refused to meet her gaze, so she did the only thing she could think of. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. Zuko was so shocked he didn't react at first. Katara broke away almost immediately, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning to leave. _What was I thinking, kissing him?_ She though close to tears. _He obviously doesn't like me._ She felt a hand taking hold of her own. Katara turned to see Zuko looking at her with an unreadable expression, before he leaned down and kissed her.

It was as if they had been doing this forever. Zuko's hands went immediately to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Katara felt hers move out of their own free will to each side of his face. Through the haze of her mind she could hear the small voice cheering. When lack of air became evident they pulled away.

"I love you Katara." Zuko whispered trying to catch his breath, still holding her close. Said waterbender felt the teenage girl inside her wanting to squeal in delight. She didn't though. Instead she snuggled closer to the boy's warm body and said something she had been refusing for a long time: "I love you too."

They just stood there while the storm reigned. Finally a thunder broke the spell. They pulled away smiling shyly to one another.

"We should go back. Everyone will be worried." Katara said reluctantly. She didn't want to leave his warm embrace.

"Let's go then." Zuko answered taking her hand once again.

The walk seemed to them to last mere seconds. Before they entered the house, Zuko paused and tuned Katara to face him.

"Do you want them to know?" he asked her hesitantly.

"No, not yet." She answered unsurely. "Sokka and Aang would go crazy."

"Then there is something I should do before we go in." he said kissing her again. Katara felt him smile through the kiss. When they broke away they noticed surprised that their clothes were dry.

"You bended us…" they began together, before pausing and laughing.

"Let's go home." Zuko told her smiling the biggest smile of his life.

Once they entered Toph opened her mouth to say something. Lia, spying the mischievous twinkle on the other girl's eyes, quickly put her hand on the earthbender's mouth, silencing her.

"About time you two talked!" she said out loud.

"What do you mean they talked?" Sokka asked her. Lia studied him for a moment before spreading her arms in the air and saying dramatically.

"I'm a Spirit! I'm supposed to say stuff that doesn't makes sense!"

"That's true." Zuko said taking a seat next to her, with Katara on his other side. "Half the things you say are nonsense."

"And the other half?" his "sister" asked.

"You understand it only when it's too late."

"Gee! Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

Everyone laughed as the firebender and Fire Spirit continued their bickering, much like normal siblings would.

* * *

**Yeah! At last they kissed. (-Sokka on the background- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KISSED?) Was it good? I've never written something like this before so please give me some feedback.**

**Until next week!  
**


	19. Decisions

**A.N: A full tray of chocolate chip cookies to Atharos for being the only one to review Bitter Work. I don't really like this charter - it's kind of a filler - but please humor me with a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own just the plot (and my midterms stress)**

**

* * *

****Decisions **

Toph woke up first the next morning. For a few moments she remained lying on the floor, taking in the vibrations. Sokka was sleeping outside of his sleeping bag, his arms and legs sprawled to every possible direction. Aang was curled into a small ball, with Momo sleeping next to him. Finally Katara… Toph paused disbelieving. She took her feet off the ground and then felt again the vibrations. It felt like the waterbender was asleep facing Zuko. The Fire Prince was facing her too, their hands entwined. _So they did make out yesterday night!_ The little earthbender thought satisfied. Iroh was still asleep, judging from the rumble coming from his room, but Lia was already up and, if her nose was telling the truth, making breakfast.

The Spirit looked up from her work, feeling another presence near her. She smiled warmly at the petite girl entering.

"Good morning Toph. Did you sleep well?" she asked friendly. Toph looked at her suspicious.

"Why are you so friendly?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lia shrugged. "I ceased judging people hastily a few thousand years ago. Besides I kind of have a favor to ask you."

"I knew there would be something along these lines!" the earthbender said angrily. "Every time someone acts nice to me it's because he wants a favor! Well bring it on! Should I also teach Sparky earthbending? He can't be any harder than Twinkle-Toes!"

"I was actually going to ask you not to tell him or Sokka about Zuko and Katara. I don't think they'd react well to the news." Lia told her calmly.

"Oh." Was the only the thing the other girl said. She smiled sheepishly. "I acted like an idiot, didn't I?" she asked.

"No, you acted like a twelve-year-old who is sick of being handled around. By the way, how about a quick spar before breakfast?"

"You're on!" Toph turned to exit the house but turned back immediately. "Oh, and about the lovebirds? I won't tell, but if they want to keep it secret, they'd better wake up soon."

Zuko woke up from a wonderful dream. He dreamt that he had said Katara he loved her and that she had admitted to love him too. He opened his eyes to see Katara's peaceful face inches from his. The young man smiled spying their hands laced together. So it hadn't been a dream after all. He leaned down and kissed lightly the still sleeping girl. Katara opened her eyes and smiled at him. It made Zuko's heart flutter.

"Good morning." She told him sleepily.

"Slept well?" Zuko asked her.

"Uh-huh." Katara sat up and looked around. "Toph's already up. That's strange."

"So is Lia." Zuko added surveying the room. "They'll probably be at the kitchen."

The two teens went to the kitchen, to find it empty. They exchanged questioning glances. Where could the two girls be? As if to answer them a rumble was heard from outside. They rushed to the door to see Toph and Lia sparring furiously.

Toph noticed them first. "Well look who's up!" she commented avoiding a few flames. "Had a good night Sugar Queen?" Katara blushed a little.

"Well, will you just be standing there, or join us?" Lia asked, melting a rock Toph sent to her. "Me and Toph against you two." Zuko smiled at the challenge.

"You're on." The two pairs took stances and began. Zuko was immediately attacked by both Lia and Toph. Katara came to his aid, driving the Fire Spirit away. The waterbender soon realized that even though her opponent was a hard one, she was obviously going easy on her, shooting comments to Zuko all the time.

"Use more the heat and less the flames." She had said just now. Katara turned curious and saw Zuko floating a little over the ground. Toph was looking around, obviously trying to understand where her opponent had disappeared. Zuko shoot a blast near her, making the little earthbender jump. Lia smiled at her student, who was now approaching her. He sent a fire ball on her. She caught it and sent it back to him in the form of a dagger. Zuko raised an arm to protect himself. He had miscalculated the force though, and stumbled, landing on his ankle.

"Oh my goodness!" Lia rushed to his side worried. "I'm sorry Zuko. Did you get hurt?" Zuko was holding his ankle with a pained expression.

"I think I sprained it." He muttered. Katara knelt next to him and moved his hands away softly. She took water out of her pouch and formed the healing glove. Zuko watched astonished as the pain steadily disappeared.

"We'd better stop for now." Katara said. "It's time for breakfast anyway."

"Does this happen every time you spar?" Toph asked curiously.

"No, usually he just lands rather roughly." Lia answered with a strained laugh. Zuko heard the tension on her voice and turned to her.

"Lia I'm okay, really. You worry too much." His sister smiled.

"I guess you're right. I was overreacting."

Once inside, Lia went immediately to the stove. She wiped the ashes and some coal away, to reveal a metal box. Calmly she took it on her hands and opened it.

"What are you doing? You'll burn yourself!" Katara said worried.

"She doesn't have a problem." Zuko told her reassuringly. Indeed Lia took out the freshly baked bread so calmly, as if it wasn't much warmer than a stone.

"I've touched warmer things." She said lightly. "Besides, I am Fire. The adjacent products don't bother me."

"You know," Toph said mischievously, "I never thought that a Spirit like Agni would be so… unspiritlike."

Lia's eyes darkened. "Don't call me that." She warned.

"Why?" Toph asked confused. She had sensed the threatening undercurrent.

"She just hates the name." Zuko explained hastily.

"What name?" Sokka yawned entering. His face brightened seeing breakfast already served.

"Good morning everyone!" Aang called behind him.

"Good morning boys." Lia greeted them. Sokka's face fell noticing her and Zuko. Toph looked around.

"Iroh isn't up yet." She noted surprised. "I thought firebenders rose with the sun."

"The exceptions are that make the rule." Lia told wisely.

"We'd better wake him anyway." Katara said. "He needs to eat something."

"Yeah, before Snoozles over there devours the universe." Toph laughed. Zuko stood up.

"I'll go." He offered.

He returned minutes later with Iroh. The old man smiled sleepily to everyone before sitting between Toph and Lia. He seemed to liven up a little when Lia passed him his tea. Zuko took his seat next to Katara. There was an awkward silence hanging over the table.

"So…" Zuko began awkwardly, "where are you going to go next?" Aang opened his mouth to answer, but Sokka cut in.

"Don't answer him! He'll probably be there waiting for us."

"No I won't!" Zuko protested. He turned to Aang. "I won't be hunting you anymore."

"Still, it's classified." Sokka insisted smugly.

"Actually we don't know where we'll go yet." Katara glared at her brother.

"What will you do?" Aang asked still surprised that Zuko wouldn't be after him any more.

"This is a great question. Where do you go when you are wanted for different reasons from two different countries?" Lia wondered aloud.

"You could come with us." Toph offered (Sokka chocked shocked.) "It can't any more dangerous than it has already been for you or us."

"It's very kind of you my dear." Iroh said gratefully, "But we wouldn't want to become a burden to your friends."

"We'll discuss this later." Katara said decisively. "Now there are things to be done. Toph, will you train with Aang again today?"

"Sure, come on Twinkle-Toes." Toph sprung to her feet and dragged Aang outside with her. Katara turned to the rest of them. Before she had a chance to say anything Lia proposed.

"I could spar a little with Sokka."

"I'm not a bender! How can we spar?" the boy asked alarmed.

"With swords! Who do you think taught the Prince over there dueling?" the Sprit said as if it was obvious.

"Okay." The Warrior said, the challenge already shining in his eyes. Iroh stood up as well.

"I'm going to take a walk. It is fascinating how much Nature clears the head."

Once everyone else was out Katara began cleaning. Zuko made a movement to help her, but she pushed him back down.

"You'd better rest." She told him. "I have never healed something like this before."

"It feels fine." Zuko objected.

"Still! You might accidentally strain it again." They battled stares for a few moments before Zuko smiled.

"Is it doctor's orders?" he asked cheekily.

"Exactly!" she answered exasperated.

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry." Zuko told her all of a sudden. Katara blushed and smiled shyly. She finished her chores quickly and they went to sit outside.

Sokka and Lia were still practicing on the distance. Sokka was obviously having a hard time. Iroh was nowhere to be seen, and so were Toph and Aang.

"Seriously now," Katara said, "why don't you come with us?"

"Neither your brother nor the Avatar would welcome us. It would just add tension."

"I don't think Aang would be much of a problem. He needs to learn firebending eventually."

"It's still not so simple." Zuko tried to explain to her. "I don't know if Uncle Iroh or Lia would want to come too. I don't want to force it on them."

"I don't know about Iroh, but I have no objections about tagging along. Sokka is fun to mess around with." Lia appeared next to him.

"Where is he now?" Katara asked the Spirit curious. Lia shrugged.

"He went to find the others. I'm sure I heard Toph yelling at him as I came back."

Zuko looked at her uncertainly. "Do you think we should travel together?"

Lia stretched on her back, gazing at the sky thoughtfully. "It's not as if we have anywhere to go." She said thoughtfully. "And I'm willing to bet that Iroh has a few plans of his own. Maybe it would be better if we kind of let him in peace to do whatever he wants. It would also be good for Aang to know he has a firebending teacher. And I'm sure neither of you would have much of an objection." She lazily raised her head to see the two teens avoiding each other's gaze blushing. "I thought so much." She remarked laying back down. "You'd better go talk with Iroh, Zuko. If he doesn't have any objections, it will be only Sokka disagreeing." The two teens shot her a look. She looked at them surprised. "What? Toph had been pestering Aang to let us come with you ever since they left the house! He'll come around, even if it's just to get away from her."

Zuko rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Lia's way of thinking (not that he always understood her) and he knew she had a way of reading other people's thoughts. But now he saw her through Katara's eyes, and it felt like a lot of nonsense. He stood up carefully. "I guess you'll make me go and talk to him." He said at the Spirit.

"No need. You've already decided it." She told him. Zuko sighed and waved goodbye to the two girls, before leaving to find his Uncle.

Katara glanced at the Spirit nervously. She didn't know what to say to her, but they couldn't just stay there not saying anything.

"You know, you've made Zuko really happy yesterday." Lia suddenly told her.

"Really?" Katara looked at her surprised. The other girl was now sitting, facing her with a serious expression.

"He'll kill me for telling you, but he has been in love with you for quite some time now." She said. Katara blushed.

"How long?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"It was love at first sight, but he didn't realize it before your little encounter with the pirates." Lia laughed. "When I told him that that necklace of yours was a betrothal gift…" she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Zuko's horrified expression had been priceless.

"It's been quite a shock for me too." Katara said dryly. A thought occurred to her. 'That's why you said it was about time we talked?" Lia nodded. She had noticed how awkward the waterbender was acting around her.

"Katara, really, there's nothing to be nervous about. Relax!"

"It's just that…" the girl tried to explain.

"Would it be different if I hadn't told you I'm a Spirit?"

"I guess." Katara admitted. "I should be used on Spirits. La! I'm traveling with the Avatar. It's just I have always imagined the Fire Spirit different."

"If it makes you feel better I haven't always been a Spirit." Lia said. "Besides, the Spirit World is very much like the physical world. Anyway, would you ever imagine that Spirits as powerful as Tui and La would chose the forms of fish?"

"I guess not." Katara said unsurely.

"How did you imagine me?" Lia asked curiously. Katara had started to relax, with the semi-normal conversation they were having.

"Full of flames." She said jokingly. Lia winked. She stood up and moved away a little. She closed her eyes and suddenly her dress and hair were flames.

"Like this?" she asked teasingly.

"Pretty much." The waterbender said uneasily. Lia closed her eyes once more and the flames disappeared.

"I rarely take this form." She explained. "It's not practical to go around on it. And to be honest with you, I don't really like it."

"Can you tell me about the Spirit World?" Katara asked curiously. "It sounds like an unbelievable place to me."

"It is unbelievable at the beginning." Lia said, sitting down. She hadn't told stories to anyone for a long time.

Zuko walked towards the canyon. Sure enough his Uncle was there. He sat comfortably on a flat rock chatting with Toph while Aang was practicing nearby. Sokka was nowhere to be found. Once he was near Toph called.

"Well, if it isn't Sparky!" Zuko winced at the new nickname. At least it was better than "Zuzu".

"Can I talk with you Uncle?" he asked ignoring the smiling earthbender.

"Of course." His Uncle stood puzzled. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Iroh looked at his nephew surprised. It wasn't like him to hesitate opening a conversation. Meanwhile Zuko was trying to think how to begin.

"Uncle, what are we going to do from here?" he finally asked. So that was it! Iroh knew that Zuko wanted to go with Katara. It surprised him that he hesitated.

"What do you want to do Prince Zuko?" he asked the teen.

"I want to travel with Katara and the others, but…" Zuko looked at his Uncle uncertainly. "I don't want to force you or Lia to follow me." Iroh smiled proudly. His nephew had come a long way over the last months. It was time to let him go.

"I believe it is time to continue on separate paths." He said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko looked at him alarmed.

"You and Lia will travel with the Avatar. It has been your destiny all along my nephew."

"But what about you Uncle?"

The old General smiled. "I will head to Ba Sing Se. I have some business to take care of."

"What business?" Zuko insisted. What could his Uncle mean by that?

"Oh, just old people's stuff." Iroh said indifferently. His nephew didn't seem convinced. "I will explain everything to you in due time. But for now, do you agree with this arrangement?" Zuko looked at him for a long time before nodding. "Marvelous!" Iroh said satisfied. "Now, I think we should get back. A cup of tea before packing is necessary.

Zuko followed his Uncle exasperated. Even if the end of the world came, Iroh would invite it for a cup of tea before getting down to business. As they neared the house they heard laughing. Lia and Katara were still sitting outside the house talking. Or more accurately laughing. When they saw the two men approaching, they tried to stifle their giggles, to no avail.

"What's so funny?" Sokka called, appearing at the clearing almost simultaneously with the two Fire Nation men. At his sight the two girls began laughing again.

"Zuko you have to see this one!" Lia called him, when she managed to catch her breath. She created a rather large circle of flames. Sokka's face appeared in it.

"His name is Zhao." The Sokka on the image said. "Middle-aged, big sideburns, bigger temper." The image disappeared. Everyone but Sokka was laughing.

"This is the most accurate description of Zhao I have ever heard." Lia insisted. On this Sokka's face turned from annoyed to smug.

Once they had caught their breaths Katara turned to Zuko. "So, what did you decide?" Zuko looked around uneasily.

"I would like to travel with you if you want me in your group."

"I'm tagging along!" Lia rushed to add. Katara turned to Iroh.

"What about you General Iroh?" she asked. He shook his head.

"My place is not amongst all you young people." He said. "I will continue on my own. But," he winked at Katara, "I trust you to take care of my nephew." The girl blushed.

"Absolutely…" Sokka began crossly.

"Yes" his sister finished. Sokka looked ready to have a stroke.

"What?" he yelled at Katara. She merely pushed him away, unfazed.

"Aang needs a firebending teacher." She simply said.

"She's right Sokka." Aang's voice was heard. He and Toph had returned. The airbender turned to the firebender and the Fire Spirit. "You are welcome to come with us." He said.

"Okay! Now this is settled let's start packing." Lia said, rubbing her hands eagerly.

"Oh, right! My opinion doesn't matter at all." Sokka grumbled, returning to the house.

Aang thought it would take them more than usual to pack, with two extra people. But to his amazement it took less. Zuko and Lia made a good team and they seemed to collaborate perfectly with everyone else. Sokka seemed to be the only one having serious trouble. He would glare at the Prince with every chance he had. But even he couldn't remain angry, seeing the amounts of food they packed. Finally farewell time came. The teens wished goodbye to Iroh and took off. The old General stood looking at the bison until he disappeared at the horizon. Then he left with a secret smile. He had some old friends to meet.

* * *

**How was it? Was Toph in character. I had a little trouble with her on this one.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	20. The Library

**Hi everyone! My midterms are over and that's enough to put me in a good mood. Besides for some reason I have real fun writing Spirits and we have Wan Shi Tong here! I was giggling to myself when I wrote the seen where we first see him (which is something I really need to see a doctor for, giggling randomly...) Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But I'm sure somewhere in the Library I could find the copyrights...**

**

* * *

****The ****Library**

Appa landed, a few days later, on some plains. Aang immediately jumped off the bison excited, holding a wooden pipe. He sat cross-legged on the ground, unaware on everyone looking at him questioningly.

"What is he doing?" Zuko asked surprised. Katara next to him shrugged. They slipped off Appa, still staring on Aang.

"What's out here?" Sokka half-asked, half-grumbled. He was still annoyed that Zuko and Lia had tagged along. Toph felt the ground.

"Not what." She said. "Actually there's hundreds of little…" Aang shushed her.

"I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise." He said. "Just watch." He turned his back once again to them and played a few notes. A couple of martens appeared singing the notes he had just played. Lia laughed. She sat next to him and started whistling. The martens repeated the tune.

"We're putting an orchestra together!" Aang said laughing.

"Orchestra, huh?" Sokka said dismissively. "Well, la-di-da." He sang. The marmots repeated it perfectly. Aang and Lia continued their whistling/piping, while Momo chased the little animals.

Finally Sokka decided to be the killjoy. He rushed to the "musicians'" side and shut Lia's mouth and Aang's pipe.

"This is great nonsense, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans." He tried to put everyone on serious mode.

"We did make plans." Toph reminded him. "We're all taking a mini-vacation."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Lia said mischievously.

"There's no time for vacations!" Sokka insisted. He turned to Zuko and Katara for back-up.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practise hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrow off." Aang argued.

"Besides, what's wrong with having a little fun on our down-time?" Katara backed him. Sokka turned to Zuko, expecting to see the Prince rolling his eyes on their childishness. Instead he found him studying Lia.

"If we take a vacation," he asked his Guardian, "does it mean I get away from practising with you for a few days?" Lia had been pushing him hard lately. But now she smiled.

"For as long the vacation holds." She said generously.

"Then I agree with the Avatar." Zuko said satisfied. Sokka realising he had no back-up whatsoever tried again to reason with Aang.

"Even if you do master all four elements; then what?" he asked. "It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation! Should we head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house?"

"Well," Lia whispered to Katara and Toph, "should I remind him that we have the Fire Prince with us?"

"No." Toph said. "Let him rant a little more."

"Knock, knock!" Sokka continued. "Hello? Fire Lord? Anybody home?" he turned back to Aang. "I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're going to win this war."

"Which you obviously lack." Zuko said under his breath, studying the warrior. They just had to ask him for information.

"Alright. We'll finish our vacations and then look for Sokka's intelligence." Katara laughed.

Aang opened the map. "Your turn Katara. Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?" The waterbender studied the map.

"How about the "Mystic Palms Oasis"?" she asked. "That sounds refreshing."

"Oh, yeah. I've been there." Aang said. "It's a pristine natural iceberg."

"Pristine?" Lia sound doubtful. "It's at the beginning of a dessert."

"It's one of Nature's wonders." Aang insisted. Lia just shrugged.

"Well, turns out the Mighty Distrustful Spirit was right." Sokka said when they arrived.

"It must have changed ownership since I was there." Aang said nervously. The oasis looked like the rest of dessert. From the iceberg, only a small block of ice remained. The city itself reminded Zuko of the small port where he had encountered the pirates for the first time. Lia on the other hand seemed delighted. She loved high temperatures.

"Let's have a look around." She said eagerly. Without waiting for them she dashed. The rest followed her uneasily. Zuko saw her entering a building.

"We'd better stay together." He said taking the lead.

The building they entered looked like a bar. Lia approached them with a mango juice at hand. Sokka felt his mouth water.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy." He pushed everyone on the side and rushed to the bar. "Excuse me!" he half-shouted. The man that had just been served moved to the side. As he turned, his juice splashed Aang.

"No worries," the airbender reassured him, "it'll clean up easy." He bended a strong air current to dry himself.

"You're an airbender!" The man said ecstatic. "You're a living relic!"

"Thanks! I think." Aang answered.

Lia whispered to Zuko. "He's a living relic, I'm a living artifact, why don't we just open a museum and get over with it?"

"Jealous?" Zuko whispered back teasingly.

"Nope. I'm still original. The only Spirit around here." She turned her attention back to the stranger.

"An Air Nomad!" he was saying. "Right in front of me. Professor Zei. Head of Anthropology on Ba Sing Se University." He introduced himself. "Tell me, which of the Air Temples do you come from?"

"The Southern Temple." Aang answered nervously.

"Oh, splendid! Now, tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?" Sokka passed Zuko his juice.

"This man is nuts." He said quietly. "Wait until he understands we travel with the Avatar AND a Spirit."

"No point in talking too much about the Spirit. If he asks, Zuko and I are siblings." Lia made up a story quickly.

"You don't look much like each other." Sokka argued.

"It has worked before." Zuko told him.

"Are fruit pies an agricultural product?" Aang asked.

"Truly fascinating! That is one for my journal."

"So Professor," Sokka started, "you're obviously a well-travelled guy. Do you have a more current map? Our seems to be a little dated."

"Certainly!" Professor Zei said, still enthusiastic from his "discovery".

They sat around the table and Sokka opened the map. Immediately everyone's face fell.

"What, no Fire Nation?" Sokka sounded like a little kid, not taking presents on his birthday. "Doesn't anyone have a good map of that place?" he sent a meaningful glare at Zuko. Before he had a chance to begin a fight Katara marvelled:

"You've made a lot of trips into the dessert."

"All in vain, I'm afraid." Zei sighed. "I found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the Crown Jewel. Wong Shi Tong's Library."

Everyone's eyes shot to Lia. "The Spirit of Knowledge." She explained. Now she was intrigued. She didn't know that he was still around.

"You spent years walking into the dessert to find some guy's library?" Toph sounded incredulous.

"Hey!" Lia said offended. 'It's a souvenir straight from the Spirit World!"

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady." The Professor added. "It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge. And knowledge is priceless."

"Sounds like good times." The little earthbender said solemnly.

"Oh, it is!" he continued, missing the sarcasm. "According to legend it was built by the great Knowledge Spirit Wong Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so the Spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" the last remark had caught Sokka's attention.

"I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka." Katara said disapprovingly. Once again everyone glued his eyes on Lia.

"You both have a point." She said. "They are foxes, but they were blessed by the Spirit with human intelligence. Too bad they can't speak." Lia explained sounding a little exasperated.

"You seem really knowledgeable on the subject." Professor Zei said interested. Lia shrugged.

"I've done my research." She said lazily. "Wong Shi Tong built a palace and put all the books his helpers brought him, for mankind to read." She continued.

Zei unfolded a paper. "This is how it is supposed to look like." He explained, pointing at the drawing.

"That's quite accurate!" Lia said in a hushed voice, leaning to study it closely. "The point was for humanity to better itself."

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they'd have info on the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked carefully. "A map maybe?"

"I wouldn't know. But if such a thing exists, it's on Wong Shi Tong's library."

"Then it's settled." Sokka announced. "Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation, at the library!"

"Hey! What about me?" Toph asked.

"Or me?" Zuko added.

"When do we get to pick?" Toph finished.

"You both have to work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time." Sokka seemed glad to say so.

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it." Zei said. "I've made several trips on the Si Wong dessert and almost died each time. I'm afraid that dessert is impossible to cross." Sokka and Aang shared a look.

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Sokka asked smugly.

"A sky bison? You actually have one?"

They hurried outside, this time following the Professor. A few sandbenders had approached Appa. Zei shooed them away. Once on air the heat became bothering even for Lia. She gathered her hair on a ponytail, thankful for her loose dress. She went over, next to Zuko. He was sitting on the back of the saddle as usually.

"I need to show you something." She said on a low voice. She took out a paper from her pocket and showed it to him silently. It was a wanted poster of him and his Uncle.

"Azula." Zuko hissed.

"I checked the city. That was the only one, but we need to be careful."

"What's going on?" Katara asked, coming near them. Zuko silently handed her the poster. She frowned. Then she took a look at Zuko and smiled.

"That's not the most accurate picture they could have had. Your sister isn't that good after all." She tried to reassure him.

"We can only hope." He said taking back the poster. He took a look to check if Zei was looking and burnt it.

A few hours later and everyone was getting impatient. Zei had moved to the back and Zuko was sitting next to Katara scanning the horizon.

"Oh! Does this place even exist?" finally Toph asked.

"Some say it doesn't." Zei informed her cheerfully.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" she asked him.

"He needn't." Lia cut in. "It exists."

"How can you be so sure?" Toph half-yelled at her before realisation hitting her.

"I just know." Lia insisted.

"That's the spirit young lady!" Zei praised her. Lia merely laughed.

"There it is!" Toph suddenly cried. Everyone rushed on her side, to see nothing. "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." She added.

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air." Katara said.

"Wait a minute!" Zuko snatched the spyglass out of Sokka's hands ignoring his protest. He scanned again the horizon. "I think we found it." He said spotting a lone tower on the distance.

They landed near it.

"Forget it." Katara sighted. "It's obviously not what we've been looking for. The building on this drawing is enormous."

"Then what's this?" Lia asked, pointing at a fox approaching.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked.

"I think it's one of the knowledge seekers." Zei was on his element now. "We must be close to the library."

"No, this is the library." Sokka said studying the drawing. "Look, it's completely buried."

"Almost completely. The tower is still out." Lia said.

"My life's ambition, full of sand!" Zei exclaimed. He knelt on the sand. "Time to start excavating."

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Toph said, feeling the wall. "The inside seems to be completely intact. And it's huge!"

"That fox thingy went through a window." Sokka studied the tower. "I say, we climb up the tower and give it a look."

"I say, you guys go ahead without me." Toph said evenly.

"You've got something against libraries?" Katara asked her.

"I've held books before, and trust me they didn't exactly work out for me."

"Oh right." The waterbender looked away guiltily. "Sorry."

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Zuko offered. He felt bad for the little girl.

"Nah, I'll be okay." She assured him. "Just let me know if they have something you can listen to."

They slowly climbed inside. The building was indeed huge. Lia smiled, noting the owl pattern on the carvings. Wise he might be, but the Knowledge Spirit had quite an opinion about himself.

"It's breathtaking!" Zei exclaimed. "This Spirit spent no expense in designing this place. Look those beautiful decorations!" The teens, with Lia first laughed. Zei acted as if he had entered the Spirit World with a personal invitation. "What's so funny?" he asked them.

"Nothing." Aang hastily replied. "We just like architecture."

"As do I." the man was completely oblivious to sarcasm. They finally landed. "My word! The amazing handiwork of this mosaic!" Before he had a chance to ramble more Lia interrupted.

"We have company." She said, feeling a Spirit approaching. Indeed footsteps were heard. They hastily hid behind some columns, Zuko pulling Katara close to him. A giant owl appeared at the bridge they had landed. He immediately noticed the rope.

"I know you're back there." He calmly called.

"It was worth a try." Lia sighed stepping into the light. Before Wong Shi Tong had a chance of answering, Professor Zei appeared.

"Hello!" he said nearly bouncing on his feet from excitement. "I'm Professor Zei, head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He bowed.

"You should leave the way you came." The Spirit said hostilely. "Unless you want to become stuffed head of anthropology."

"Are you the Spirit that brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asked, approaching with the rest of the group.

"Indeed, I am Wong Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things. And you are obviously humans, which are no longer permitted in my study."

"What the library is closed to public now?" Lia asked daringly.

"Same goes for you, Agni." Wong Shi Tong warned.

"For someone who knows ten thousand things you forget the basics." Lia told him annoyed.

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked.

"Humans only bother to learn things to get on the edge of other humans." the Great Owl scoffed. "Like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy."

"The Ocean Spirit took care of him." Lia informed him. "You can't judge everyone using Zhao as your standard."

"Your ideas on the matter are widely known Fire Spirit. But who are your friends trying to destroy?"

"What?" Sokka exclaimed. "No, no, no, no destroying! We're not into that."

"Then why have you come here?" the Knowledge Spirit insisted.

"Um…Knowledge for knowledge's sake?"

"If you're going to lie to an all-knowing Spirit you should at least put some effort into it." Wong Shi Tong said dryly.

"I'm not lying!" Sokka insisted. "I'm here with the Avatar, he's the bridge between our worlds. He'll vouch for me." He dragged Aang forward.

"Yeah, I'll vouch." He said nervously. "We will not abuse the knowledge in your library good Spirit. You have my word."

"Very well." The Spirit said reluctantly. "I'll let you peruse my vast collection on one condition. To prove you're worthy scholars you'll have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

Professor Zei stepped forward. Kneeling he offered a book. "Please accept this tome as a donation to your library."

"First edition. Very nice." He passed his wing over the book, making it disappear. Next was Katara.

"I have an authentic waterbending scroll." She said.

"Oh, these illustrations are quite stylish." Wong Shi Tong said accepting it.

"Was that the scroll you stole from the pirates?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes," she whispered back, "but don't tell him." Next was Aang. He unfolded his wanted poster.

"I see." The Spirit said slightly disappointed. "I suppose that counts."

"Oh great Spirit, check this out." Sokka took a piece of string and tied it into a flower. "It's a special knot!" he insisted. "That counts as knowledge."

"You're not very bright, are you?" he asked before accepting it. Finally Wang Shi Tong turned to Lia and Zuko.

"My apprentice and I do not have some kind of donation to make." Lia began. "But we can restore a part of the library that has been destroyed by our element. Would that please you?" The Knowledge Spirit studied her for a few moments.

"Very well." He finally contested. "Enjoy the library."

They walked through the corridors, looking at scrolls from time to time. Sokka sneaked a few on his bag. He approached a showcase.

"The darkest day on Fire Nation history. It's got a date on it but nothing else. Hey Zuko…" he turned to see neither the firebender nor the Fire Spirit.

"Where's Zuko and Lia?" he asked.

"They went to restore the part of the library that had been destroyed." His sister told him. "Why?"

"I want to know what happened on the Fire Nation on their darkest day." He said taking off. "This could be promising."

Zuko and Lia had gone straight on the Fire Nation wing. Everything there had been reduced to ashes.

"Zhao." Zuko sneered. He turned to Lia. "How are we going to restore the books? There is nothing salvageable here." Lia walked inside the room.

"Can you feel fire calling you, even from the ashes?" she asked her student. Zuko closed his eyes and concentrated. Indeed he felt his element calling out for him.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Call it back to you. I'll do the rest." His mentor's soft voice came to him. Standing facing each other they began. The work was progressing fast and they only stopped when they heard footsteps.

"There you are!" Sokka called. He, Katara, Zei and Aang entered the room. They took a look at the ashes still to be restored.

"What happened here?" Katara asked shocked.

"Zhao paid a visit." Lia explained frowning. "We have been correcting his stupidity." Sokka gave Zuko the parchment.

"Do you know what happened then?" he asked eagerly. Zuko took a look at the date.

"That was five hundred years ago! How am I supposed to know what happened then?"

"You are Fire Nation. You ought to know your country's history!" Sokka yelled. "That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step out of the Fire Nation it turns out that they beat us a long time ago. I need to know what happened on the darkest day." A sound was heard from the door. It was one of the foxes, trying to get their attention. "Hello." Sokka called. "Little weird fox-guy." The fox turned indicating a way.

"It seems she's trying to assist you." Zei said.

"Um sure, I guess I'll follow you." They turned to leave.

"Are you coming?" Katara asked Zuko and Lia. Zuko nodded negatively.

"We'll finish here first and then we'll catch up with you." He said. Lia had moved to the inside of the room to place a few books on the shelves. Zuko kissed quickly Katara, before she rushed to follow her brother. Her cheeks blushed pink, but she smiled at him before she ran.

They arrived at a huge golden door. The fox disappeared through a hole and opened it. They entered cautiously, to see her pushing a lever. The dome turned from day to night.

"This room is a true marvel!" Zei breathed. "It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving."

"This is beautiful. But how is it helpful?" Sokka wondered.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times." Katara guessed. "Sokka try the date from the parchment you took."

"Katara! Not in front of the fox! He's with the owl." Her brother reprimanded her. Casting suspicious looks on the crestfallen animal he checked the date. He then programmed the planetarium. The sky turned into night again.

"Wow! I got to hand it to you Sokka." Aang said. "You picked the best mini vacation." It became day again but the sun didn't appear.

"Hey wait! What happened to the sun?" Katara asked.

"Great!" Aang frowned. "You must have broken it."

"It's not broken." Sokka narrowed his eyes. "The sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history! Now I get it." He was raving. "Something awful happened that day! I don't know what, but I do know why. Firebenders lose their powers during a solar eclipse." He let go of Aang who stumbled. "Sorry." He apologised.

"That makes sense." Katara said. "I mean look at what the lunar eclipse did to the waterbenders on the North Pole. This is huge!" The fox didn't seem so happy all of a sudden. He stood on his back feet.

"Fine. You earned it." Sokka smiled, giving it a small piece of meat. "We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se." He continued. "We'll wait for the next eclipse and then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they'll be totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down."

A shadow fell upon them. "Mortals are so predictable." Wong Shi Tong said. "And such terrible liars. You betrayed my trust." He accused them. "From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand." Sokka said. "If anyone's evil is the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information."

"You think you're the first person to believe their war justified? Countless others have come before you here, seeking weapons, or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"We had no choice." Aang tried to explain. "Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love."

"Then now I'm going to protect what I love." Wong Shi Tong said gravely. He began flapping his wings creating a huge air current.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked alarmed.

"I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again." Sand started to come through the walls.

"He's sinking the building." Katara cried. "We need to find Zuko and Lia and get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." The Owl said. "You already know too much." He striked with his beak, but missed them. They all rushed out of the planetarium with him hot on their hills.

Wang Shi Tong followed them, destroying everything on his path. Zei begged him to stop the destruction and was saved only thanks to Aang's airbending. They entered another corridor.

"We have to get back to the surface." He exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving without Zuko." Katara argued back.

"We're here." Lia called, appearing from another corridor. "You go ahead. I'll hold him off."

"Sokka, let's go!" Katara called him.

"But we still don't know when the next solar eclipse is going to happen."

"Don't be stupid." His sister told him urgently. "We'll find out later."

"No, we won't! If we leave this place we'll never get the information."

"You go ahead." Zuko suddenly said. "I'll go with him."

"What?" the two siblings asked simultaneously.

"You'll need cover." The Fire Prince simply said.

"But…" Katara began. The Knowledge Spirit's head suddenly appeared. Lia quickly attacked him with her fire. "Go!" she yelled at everyone. The two groups dashed to different directions.

She slowly backed away, drawing the Spirit away from Katara and Aang. Suddenly the Owl turned away from her and followed a different path. Lia turned to see Katara and Aang running away. She rushed after them cursing on a very ancient language. Why couldn't the stupid thing stay and fight her? She saw them backing towards a bridge.

"Your waterbending won't do you much good." Wang Shi Tong was saying to Katara. "I've studied Northern style, Southern style, even Foggy Swamps style." Sokka jumped on his head, knocking him out.

"That's called Sokka style." He said. "Learn it." As an answer the rope they had used landed on his head. "Oh, no! What are we going to do now?" he groaned.

"Aang get a hold of Sokka." Lia said suddenly. "Zuko, do the same for Katara. We're flying out of here."

"Zuko can't fly!" Sokka yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"Actually, I can." He said. Taking Katara in his arms he began floating in the air.

"Come on professor." Lia shouted. "Library's closed."

"I'm not leaving." He said. "I can't. I spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this one on Earth. I could spend an eternity in here." He smiled. "I'll be fine. Go." They took off with Aang leading the way. Wang Shi Tong made one last attempt to stop them. Lia turned trying to fight him in the air.

Outside, Toph heard them landing behind her. Exhausted she let go of the tower, being rocketing away from it from the impact. The tower sank to the ground. Once to the sand settled, Zuko looked around. Katara saw him get deadly pale.

"Where's Lia?" he asked scared. They looked around them. The Spirit was nowhere to be found. The earth started to rumble. The sand, where the tower was, heated and turned into glass. Lia sprung out of the small glassy cave, struggling for breath.

"Are you okay?" Zuko helped her to her feet.

"Just let me catch my breath." She panted.

"We got it!" Sokka was celebrating. He hugged Katara. "There's a solar eclipse coming! The Fire Nation's in trouble now." Aang was also looking around worried. He went over to where Toph was sitting, her back turned to everyone else.

"Where's Appa?" he asked her. Toph didn't answer at first. She merely shook her head. Aang's eyes widened. Something terrible had happened while they had been underground.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! (I hope.)**


	21. The Desert

**A.N: This episode is one of my favorites. Sokka on Cactus Juice was priceless. I hope you enjoy everyone's favorite Water Tribe mad genius. And of course more Zutara goodness and hints of Taang for those still waiting faithfully. Have a nice weekend everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. If someone still doubts it I pity them.**

**

* * *

****The Desert **

_Aang's eyes widened. Something terrible had happened while they had been underground._

The air had been getting stronger by the minute. Sand was dancing around them as they tried to make out the horizon, looking for Appa's familiar figure. Aang turned furious to Toph.

"How could you let them take Appa?" he yelled at her. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't!" Toph yelled back. "The library was sinking. You guys were still inside and…"

"You could have come to get us." Aang kept accusing her. "I could have saved him!"

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for…"

"You just didn't care! You never liked Appa, you wanted him gone!"

"Aang stop it." Katara tried to calm him down. "You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives."

"Who's going to save our lives now?" Sokka asked, pointing at the storm coming. "We'll never make it out of here."

"We'll make it." Zuko said firmly. "We made it alive out of the library; we can make it through the desert." Aang turned mad.

"That's all you guys care about; yourselves. You don't care whether Appa is okay or not." He sat away, refusing to look at them.

"That's enough!" Lia said sternly. She was still exhausted from the battle with Wang Shi Tong and her near-trip to the Spirit World. She couldn't stand Aang's shouting right now. "We're all concerned. But we cannot fight now. We have to make out of here."

"I'm going after Appa." Aang said evenly, before taking off.

"Aang wait!" Katara called after him, but he didn't turn. She sighed. "We'd better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se." They started walking under the sun. Zuko stayed last, behind Toph. He had noticed how tired the little girl was. He had taken a liking on her, even though her sarcasm could get a little annoying from time to time. Sokka asked Lia:

"Do you think if we dig out the giant owl he'll give us a ride?"

"Just keep dreaming." Lia told him with a humourless laugh.

The heat was getting almost unbearable. Zuko and Lia didn't have much of a problem, being firebenders, but the rest of them were suffering. Katara didn't talk, she just continued walking forward. Sokka paused for a moment, took hold of Momo and used him as a shade. Toph didn't notice that he had stopped and fell on him.

"Can't you watch where you're…" Sokka trailed off noticing who had bumped on him.

"No." Toph snapped.

"Right, sorry." He said awkwardly.

"Come on guys, we've got to stick together." Katara said calmly.

"If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem." Sokka grumbled. Zuko pushed him, managing to throw him to the ground.

"Katara, can I have some water?" Toph asked, sounding very much like a twelve-year-old girl.

"Okay, but we've got to try to conserve it." The older girl said. She bended some water out of her pouch. Sokka tasted it.

"We're drinking your bending water?" he asked. "You used this on the swamp guy!" he said disgusted.

"It does taste…swampy." Toph added.

"I'm sorry, but it's all we have." Katara said miserable.

"They should be grateful." Zuko said flatly.

"Won't you drink your portion?" Katara asked him and Lia. The Spirit shrugged.

"I don't have a problem with the temperature." She explained.

"I'm not thirsty." Zuko added. Katara bended the water back on her pouch.

"Look!" Sokka cried suddenly.

It was a lone cactus. Sokka and Momo dashed to its direction. The warrior took off his sword and started cutting the plant into "bowls" and drinking their juice.

"Sokka, you shouldn't be eating strange plants!" Katara took Toph's hand and rushed to her brother's side.

"There's water trapped inside." He explained.

"I don't know." Katara said hesitantly.

"Suit yourself. It's very refreshing though."

"Uncle sometimes drank some kind of Cactus Juice." Zuko said suddenly.

"And what happened?" Katara asked him.  
"He talked nonsense until he slept it off." He told her.

"Drink Cactus Juice! It will quench you! Nothing's as quenchy! It's the quenchiest." Sokka suddenly shouted.

"And here I thought only Iroh would drink such a thing." Lia muttered.

"Okay," Katara told her brother sternly. "I think you had enough." She took the bowl off his hands and emptied it.

"Who set Toph on fire?" Sokka asked her. Momo was in the same condition.

Toph tugged Zuko's hand. "Could I get some of that cactus?" she asked eagerly.

"You'd better not." He told her, kneeling in front of her. "Come on. You're very tired. I'll carry you for a while." Katara turned surprised to look at them. She felt her mouth drop when Toph did climb on the boy's back. She remembered back when they were forced to stay together, that Lia had told her she was acting like a mother. Now Zuko was like a father to the group.

"Just for a while." The little earthbender warned Zuko.

"I'll let you down as soon as you tell me." He assured her.

"Let's keep moving." Katara said. "We need to find Aang." Zuko followed her, with Toph on his back, and Lia came last, tugging the drunken Sokka along.

"How did we get out here, in the middle of the ocean?" he asked her surprised.

Suddenly an explosion was heard. They turned to see a giant sand-cloud.

"What is that?" Katara asked a little scared.

"What is what?" Toph asked everyone. Lia opened her mouth to answer but Sokka talked first.

"It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!" he exclaimed.

"I feel like I'm with Uncle Iroh again." Zuko muttered to Lia.

"Let's just keep moving." Katara began again. "I hope Aang's okay."

"I have the worst job." Lia cursed under her breath as she dragged Sokka, who kept farewelling the sand-cloud. "Would you just shout up!" she finally shouted at him. That silenced Sokka for a few minutes, but he kept glaring at her, muttering under his breath things about crazy Ocean Spirits. Lia was tempted to remind him her actual element, but decided against it and chose to ignore him.

It was by dusk, that they caught up with Aang. He didn't speak at them; he wouldn't even look at them.

"I'm sorry Aang." Katara said quietly. "I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here."

"What's the difference?" He muttered. "We won't survive without Appa. We all know it."

"Come on Aang! We can do this if we work together. Right Toph?" she turned hopeful at the other girl.

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped on a giant bowl of sand-pudding." She kicked a little sand aside. "I got nothing."

"Sokka?" his sister turned at him. "Any ideas how to find Ba Sing Se?"

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" he said pointing at the sky. Katara looked at them, already having surrendered the game. She turned to see Zuko right behind her. He was worn out, just like she was, but in his eyes shone the old determination. It was just like when he had been searching for the Avatar, Katara realised. He was given an impossible task, yet he had made it.

"I'll be right behind you." He assured her, pulling her on an embrace.

"We'd better keep moving." Lia said. "Now that the sun is down it will be easier. We're getting out of this desert."

"Okay, everybody up." Zuko ordered, feeling like he was back on his ship. "Hold hands with one another and start walking." He walked over to where Aang was and forced him to his feet. The airbender was so shocked, he didn't protest at all. They started walking again.

When the sun had completely disappeared Katara halted. "I think we should stop for the night." She said. Sokka, Toph and Aang collapsed. The rest of them sat down exhausted.

"Is there anymore water?" Toph asked.

"This is the last of it." Katara said going over the girl. "Everyone can have a little drink." Before she could bent it, Momo jumped, still high from the cactus juice, through it.

"Momo no!" Sokka screamed. "You've killed us all!"

"No he hasn't." Katara knelt tiredly and bended the water out of the sand.

"Oh right," her brother said, "bending." The water return intact on Katara's pouch. She gave it to Toph.

"Sokka let me see the things you took from the library." She tried to take his bag. He bolted away from her, hugging it.

"What?" he asked guiltily. "I didn't steal anything! Who told you that? It was you!" he yelled accusingly at Momo. "You ratted me out!" Zuko pried the bag out of his hands impatiently and gave it to Katara. "We were all there drunken-head. Remember?" he said.

"It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is." Aang said mourningly.

"No, but we can use them to get out of the dessert." Lia said studying a map. Zuko opened another parchment. It was night sky map.

"We could use this one." He said passing it to Katara. "If we travel by night it will be easier."

"That's a good idea." Katara turned to the others. They were already asleep. "Just try to get some rest. We will continue in a few hours." She told Zuko and Lia.

Lia didn't need to be told twice. She curled on the sand and was asleep in seconds. Zuko too lay down, but sleep wouldn't come to him. He sat up, to see Katara's figure sitting a little further. Silently he went to sit next to her, awkwardly putting an arm around her shoulders. Katara leaned on him, comforted by the simple touch.

"You should sleep too." Zuko told her. "You mustn't exhaust yourself."

"I have to stay awake." Katara insisted. "If I fall asleep too, then we will lose the whole night." Zuko tightened his embrace. He had to convince her somehow to sleep. He was tired himself, but having been the Blue Spirit had made him used on going for over twenty-four hours without sleep.

"I'll make sure that everyone's awake in time." He promised, kissing her cheek. "You sleep." He ordered. Katara smiled faintly and made herself comfortable, resting her head on his lap. She was soon asleep too.

She was having a wonderful dream, when she felt someone shaking her gently.

"Katara, it's time to wake up." Zuko told her quietly. She opened her eyes reluctantly to meet Zuko's golden gaze over her. The rest were still asleep. Seizing the opportunity, the two teens shared a kiss before standing. Zuko whispered to Katara, "Watch this." He went over to Lia and touched her lightly on the shoulder. The Spirit was immediately on her feet wide awake. Seeing where she was she scowled at her "brother".

"I hate you." She muttered. The vibrations had awakened Toph too. She pushed herself to a sitting position grumbling. Katara went over Sokka.

"Come on Sokka." She told him, "Get up. We need to go." Toph tasted her mouth.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud." She said. "Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I would miss the taste of mud so much." Katara went over to where Aang was.

"I'm awake." He told her, before she had a chance to touch him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand-pact."

Aang stood up. Raising absentmindedly his eyes on the sky, he spotted a shadow in front of the moon. "Appa!" he cried full of hope.

"Appa?" Sokka asked, spotting the shadow too. "What would Princess Yue need him for? She's the moon! She flies by herself." Zuko scrutinized the shadow.

"It's just a cloud." He said. Aang lowered his head disappointed.

"Wait!" Katara exclaimed. She took out her pouch. "A cloud!" she gave it to Aang. "Here, fly up there and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch." Aang snatched it annoyed and took off.

He returned a few minutes later and returned the pouch silently to Katara.

"Wow, there's hardly any water in here." She remarked.

"Well I'm sorry, okay!" Aang yelled. "It's a desert cloud. I did all I could. What's anyone else doing? What are you doing?" he asked her accusingly.

"Trying to keep everyone together." She said turning on the other side. "Let's just keep moving. We need to head that direction." She said on a low voice. Lia held Zuko back.

"I'll keep an eye on them." She whispered. "You go ahead." He nodded and rushed on Katara's side. Aang's frown deepened when he saw them holding hands. Before he could protest Lia fitted Toph's hand into his. He looked up to see her holding Sokka's.

"Everyone must help a little." She said. She saw him glaring at Zuko's direction. "If you have any objections about the pairs, then by all means carry Sokka." She snapped at him.

They walked in silence, when suddenly Toph stumbled on something and fell, taking Aang down with her. The boy landed on top of her and sprung immediately on his feet blushing.

"Crud! I'm so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" Toph whined. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?"

"A boat?" Lia asked surprised.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations." Katara knelt and started digging the sand. Aang motioned her to move aside. She did and then he bended the sand out of the way.

"It's one of the gliders the sandbenders use." Katara observed surprised. Zuko climbed on the front of it.

"There's some kind of compass here." He said to the others.

"It could navigate us out of here!" Katara said excited. She turned to Aang. "Aang you can bend a breeze to make it move. We're going to make it!" Sokka's laugh was heard. They turned to see him playing with Momo on the sand. Lia snuck up on him, took him by the ear and forced him and Momo on the glider.

Now that they were on the glider they moved much faster. Aang was obviously taking his frustration out through his bending, something for which no one had any objections. Katara was standing at the front, studying her maps and the built-in compass. Something was not right here.

"Zuko, Lia come over here." She called them. When they were close enough she pointed at the needle and said: "The needle of this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts."

"Take it easy little lady." Sokka said absentmindedly. "I'm sure the sandfolks that built this baby know how to get around here."

"Maybe there's another magnetic centre here." Lia offered.

"How about a giant rock?" Zuko asked scrutinizing the horizon.

"A rock?" Toph exclaimed delighted. "Yes! Let's go."

"Maybe we can find some water there." Katara said.

"Maybe we can find some sandbenders." Aang added grimly.

By daybreak they had reached the rock. They climbed on top of it, hoping to see the end of the desert. Toph fell to the ground.

"Finally!" she sighted. "Land sweet land." She created a small angel on the ground.

"Look at these caves." Lia said surprised. "Is it just me, or they look strange."

"We'd better check them." Zuko said. They entered on of them. Lia felt a little uneasy. There was a strange scent in the air. It reminded her of honey mixed with burning candle.

"I think my head is finally getting clear from the cactus juice." Sokka said in the air.

"About time." Lia muttered under her breath. Luckily, he didn't here her.

"And look!" he continued, picking up some sticky…something from the wall and tasting it. He made a disgusted noise. "Tastes like rotten penguin meat!" his shoulders fell. "I feel woozy." He whined.

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you found stuck on the wall of a cave?" his sister scolded him.

"I have a natural curiosity." He argued.

Toph and Lia had walked further than the others. The earthbender felt the walls.

"I don't think this is a normal cave." She said feeling a little nervous. "This was carved by something."

"Yeah, look at the shape." Aang said.

"There's something buzzing in here. Something that's coming for us." Toph said alarmed. Suddenly it dawned to Lia.

"Everybody out!" she yelled. They ran out of the cave, followed by a huge swarm of bee- vultures. Aang started airbending the bees that came too close away. Toph tried to follow his example but wasn't doing so well.

"What are you doing?" Sokka yelled when a rock landed right next to him. "That rock almost crashed me!"

"Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air." Toph shot back.

"I got this one." Sokka charged and started hitting the air.

"There's nothing there!" Katara shouted at him.

"I guess my head's not as clear as I thought." He said sheepishly. Zuko and Lia were standing back to back near Katara, sending fireblasts to the bees.

"We need to get out of here." Katara told them nervously. "I'm completely out of water to bend." A bee managed to come near enough to get a hold on Momo.

"Momo!" Aang cried. "I'm not losing anyone else out here." He said taking off after the bee-vulture.

"We have to get out of here." Katara decided. They started climbing down, with Lia backing them by keeping the bees distracted. Zuko and Katara were on Toph's each side.

"Wait." Zuko halted suddenly. He turned Toph to face a bee. "Toph shoot a rock right in front of you." The girl did so, knocking out a bee.

"Yeah!" Sokka cheered. "You got it!" he turned unsure. "She got it, right?" he asked.

"Yes, she did." Katara answered him.

"Move it now, will you?" Lia shouted approaching them. She casted a smoke screen to distract the bees. "I hate insects." She muttered running after the rest of the group. They made it to the ground safely. There Katara kept giving directions to Toph were to strike, never missing a hit. However the bees were too many. As they started closing in, the sand seemed to erupt suddenly, knocking them down. When it settled they saw that they were surrounded by the sandbenders.

Aang landed in front of them. He was visibly furious.

"What are you doing on our land, with a sandbender's sailer?" the leader of them asked suspiciously. "From the looks of it you stole it from the Hammi tribe."

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert." Katara explained calmly. Maybe they could ask for their help. She gestured towards Aang. "We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

"You dare accuse our people of theft while you're riding on a stolen sandsailer?" a young man asked insulted. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this man's attitude.

"Quiet Gaswin!" the leader ordered. "No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry father." Gaswin said ashamed. Toph's eye widened.

"I recognized the son's voice." She whispered. "He's the one who stole Appa."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"I never forget a voice." Toph said firmly. Her confidence was enough proof for Aang. He stepped forward, pointing at the young man accusingly.

"You stole Appa." He said angrily. "Where is he? What did you to him?"

"They're lying." The leader's son said nervously. "They're the thieves." Aang crashed a sandsailer with a single blast.

"Where is my bison?" he demanded. "You'll tell me where he is now!" When the sandbenders didn't answer immediately he destroyed another one of their sailers.

"What did you do?" the leader turned furious to his son.

"It wasn't me!" his son insisted.

"You said to put a muzzle on him." Toph accused him.

"You muzzled Appa?" Aang was so angry; he went into the Avatar state.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar." Gaswin tried to excuse himself.

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang ordered, the voice of the Avatar Spirit mixed with his.

"I traded him. To some merchants. He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were going to sell him there." Aang's eyes narrowed. "Please, we'll escort you out of the dessert. We'll help however we can." The sandbender promised terrified.

It didn't seem to have an effect. Sand and air started to whirl around Aang creating a sphere. Sokka recognized the signs and grabbed Toph's hand.

"Just get out of here." He said alarmed. "Run!" Lia took hold of Zuko and dragged him away. The Avatar Spirit was not mess around with. The firebender turned the last moment to see Katara still standing behind, looking at Aang sadly.

"Katara come on!" he cried trying to brake free from Lia's iron grip. The girl didn't seem to hear him, because, as Aang started hovering, she approached him and forced him back down to the ground. Ignoring the glare she was receiving she pulled the boy on a tight hug. The air finally died down and Aang snapped out of the Avatar State. Katara continued to hold him tight as the rest cautiously approached them. Zuko exchanged a look with her and took charge. He turned to the sandbenders and said curtly. "We'll take up the offer." Silently everyone climbed on the remaining sailers. Katara was still embracing Aang, half supporting him. He had worn himself out with that outburst. Unknown to them, two people studied them. Zuko felt jealously rise inside him, seeing Katara and the Avatar so close. As he tied to repress it, Lia looked at the young airbender with worry. She could understand how he felt and had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**IT'S A GIANT MUSHROOM! Whatever Sokka...**


	22. Full Moon Bay

**A.N: And here is the last pre-Ba Sing Se charter. I was really torn when I started writing. I really liked the Serpent and wanted to add it, but I also wanted Katara to... SPOILER! I'm going to shut up now, or I'll give away the entire charter. If you're curious, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot (and Lia)**

**

* * *

****Full Moon Bay**

The sandbenders escorted them to an actual oasis, at the end of the desert. They had obviously been terrified by the Avatar, because it was one of the most silent trips Lia remembered. The moment they had stepped on the oasis, Aang had left to meditate. After everyone had drunk their thirst away and Katara had filled her waterbending pouch, she and Zuko had left to spar, as they said. If it wasn't for the occasional fire that could be seen, Lia would be seriously tempted to tease them to their deaths once they returned. As if on cue, Zuko's laugh was heard from above them. Lia looked up to see him standing by the waterfall, looking behind him, on a mock-defensive stance. Katara appeared moments later and laughing pushed him. Zuko twisted in the air using his heat-bending (as Lia called it) to land softly on the water, next to Aang, who had frozen himself and was now floating inside a block of ice.

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara called from where Zuko had stood moments ago, before she jumped.

The impact raised a huge wave that sent both Aang and Zuko to land next to Toph, and made anyone that wasn't already, soaking.

"Sure!" Sokka said annoyed trying to dry the map he was reading. "Five thousand year-old map from the Spirit library. Just splash some water on it." Katara came out of the water wringing her hair dry. She looked beautiful to Zuko. He smiled as he remembered their spar.

"Sorry." The waterbender said carelessly before bending the water out of the map. She caught sight of Zuko looking at her proudly. She blushed a little. He didn't look at all bad on his swimsuit… Before the thought had a chance to develop – or Toph noticing her heartbeat – she hurried next to the others.

"So, did you figure out what route we're going to take?" Aang asked Sokka. The warrior spread out the map.

"Okay, we just got out of the desert so we must be somewhere around here. And we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here." He showed the points on the map. "It looks like the only pass connecting the south to the north is this slipper of land called the Serpent's Pass."

"You're sure that's the best way to go?" Toph asked doubtfully.

"It's the only way." Sokka insisted. "I mean, it's not like we have Appa to fly us there." Lia slapped him on the back of his head. "What was that for?" he asked her annoyed.

"A little tact would be nice!" she told him, glancing meaningfully towards Aang.

"Lia, it's okay." Aang assured her. "I know I was upset about loosing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse." Lia wasn't convinced. She shot him a suspicious look, but let it go.

"Then to Ba Sing Se it is." Sokka said decisively. "No more distractions."

"Hello there, fellow refuges!" a cheerful voice was heard from behind them. They turned to see a man, his pregnant wife and their daughter. Zuko's eyes widened. He was the man he had almost attacked when he had been traveling alone. Suddenly he felt glad for the self-control he had showed that day. Sokka on the other hand frowned at being characterized a refuge.

"So are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked.

"Sure are." The man said. "We're trying to get there before my wife Yeng has her baby."

"That's great!" Katara said friendly. "We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together." The family paled.

"The Serpent's Pass?" Yeng said. "Only the truly desperate take that deadly route."

"Deadly route?" Zuko said rolling his eyes. "Great pick Sokka!"

"Well, we are desperate." Sokka said glaring at Zuko.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay." Yeng's husband said. "Ferries take refuges across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

"And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it." She added. Zuko shifted uneasily at the mention of his Nation.

"Hm," Katara said as if she was thinking it over. "Peaceful ferry ride or deadly pass?" she asked sending a look on Sokka. Lia giggled.

They walked together all the way to the bay. Zuko had introduced himself as Lee, saying that he and Lia were siblings. Much to Sokka's surprise they believed his story. Once they were inside the port Katara looked around shocked.

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the war." She said quietly.

"We're all looking for a better life. Safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se." Chin, Yeng's husband said.

"Hey!" Lia suddenly exclaimed. "Look who's here!" They looked at the direction she pointed. Zuko's face brightened.

"Uncle!" he cried hurrying to the old man. Iroh turned surprised to see them approaching. As if to astonish him more, Zuko pulled him on an embrace.

"Oh! I love group hugs!" Lia said joining them smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked smiling his Uncle. "I thought you'd be in Ba Sing Se by now."

"I had some errands to run first." Iroh explained carefully. He had noticed the family that had obviously tagged along with the kids. "It seems we will be traveling together for now." He took out a few papers. "I had passports made for you and Lia, just in case."

"What?" Sokka asked. "We need passports? We don't have any."

"I have one." Toph said. "I believe it will work for everyone." Sokka looked at her uncertainly. Nevertheless they lined to get tickets.

Zuko, Lia and Iroh took their tickets with no problem. They moved aside to wait for the rest of the gang. Aang made a movement towards the booth but Toph pushed him aside.

"I'll take care of this." She said placing her passport in front of the lady who distributed the tickets. "My name is Toph Bei Fong and I'll need four tickets." She told her.

"Oh!" the woman said astonished. "The golden seal of the flying boar. It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family."

"It is your pleasure." Toph said mater-of-factly. "As you can see I'm blind and these three are my valleys." Momo jumped on her shoulder.

"But the animal…" the lady began unsurely.

"Is my seeing-eye lemur." Toph cut her.

"Well normally it's only one ticket per passport but this document is so official, I guess it's worth four tickets." The lady decided. Toph took them and thanked her on the same cold voice.

They moved away, with Sokka sniggering on that lady's expense:

"All right! We scammed that lady good!" Someone grabbed him roughly from behind. He turned to see a stern-looking girl on security's uniform.

"Tickets and passports please." She said.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka asked her nervously.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you." She told him angrily. "I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar." Sokka looked at her blankly.

"Do I know you?" he asked her.

"You mean you don't remember?" she asked grabbing him by the shirt. "Maybe you'll remember this." She kissed him lightly on the check. Sokka's face brightened.

"Suki!" he exclaimed hugging her.

"Sokka, It's good to see you." Everyone else approached.

"Guys, you remember Suki?" Sokka asked them glowing.

After a few introductions – Zuko and Lia used their real names, much to everyone's surprise – they went over to a quiet terrace to catch up.

"You look so different without your make-up." Katara remarked. "And the new outfit."

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki explained. "And look at you Sleever-sky;" she said to Sokka, "Been working out?"

"I grab a tree branch, do a few exercises every now and then. Nothing major." The boy said smugly. Katara shot him a disapproving look. Lia had been sitting on the side, looking down at the lines of people preparing for the journey. One particular fellow caught her attention. Something was wrong with him.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to Zuko, who had been sitting next to her. He was a little uneasy around the Kyoshi Warrior. His soldiers had caused quite a problem on her village.

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?" Aang asked curiously Suki.

"Yes." She said. "After you left Kyohi we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refuges and we've been here ever since." Momo jumped next to her. She laughed and patted his head. "Hi Momo! Good to see you too." She said to the small lemur. "So, why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry?" she asked them. "Won't you just fly across on Appa?" Everyone looked away unhappily.

"Appa is missing." Katara explained. "We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Suki said sincerely. "Are you doing okay?" she asked Aang. The boy looked up to see not only Suki, but everyone in his group – even Zuko – looking at him worried.

"I'm doing fine." He said angrily. "Would everyone stop worrying about me?"

Suddenly Yeng's voice was heard.

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us. Someone took all our belongings. Our passports, our tickets, everything's gone." She sobbed.

"I'll talk to the lady for you." Aang offered.

"Wait!" Lia called before he had a chance to move. She approached them hurriedly, a few bags on her hands, dragging with her a man. "Are these your things?" she asked Chin. The man nodded surprised. "Suki, I think this is job for you." Lia said satisfied, shoving the man on the other girl's feet.

They embarked on the ship that would take them across the lake. It was a two-day trip. Suki had disappeared after she had locked the robber away.

"I can't believe we won't say goodbye to Suki." Sokka whined for the thousandth time.

"I can't believe you're still whining about it." Toph snapped at him.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Suki caught up with them, dressed on her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Sokka turned surprised.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked her worried.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come." She told him surprised.

"I do. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you're com…" Suki passed him before he had a chance to finish his word. Sokka looked at her worried.

The boat was packed with refuges. Most of them were families with small children. Everyone would take up a little space and set his or her things there.

"Now it's only smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se." Sokka sighed, as he plopped down on the deck. They had left Full Moon Bay half an hour ago. Yeng suddenly doubled in pain.

"Oh no!" she said fearfully.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"The baby's coming." She explained.

"What? Now? Can't you hold it in or something?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka calm down." Katara ordered her brother. "I've helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home."

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal!" He was practically panicking now. "This is a real human thing!"

"It's called a baby. And I helped to deliver plenty of those too." His sister said unfazed. She was taking charge now. "Aang get some rags. Sokka water." She turned to Zuko. "When they bring them, boil the water and clean the rags in it." She explained. He nodded. The unexpected labor had shocked him too, but he found Sokka was over-reacting.

"Maybe Uncle and Toph can go and ask for a proper meal." He offered. "Yeng will probably need it." Katara nodded appreciatively. She turned to see Suki and Lia already preparing a tent around the pregnant woman and her family.

"Come with me." She told them calmly.

The labor was going normally, much to Katara's relief.

"You're doing great Yeng." She said encouragingly to the woman. She turned her head towards the exit. "Sokka, where's that water?" she yelled at her brother. "Now, get ready to push." She ordered. "One, two, three, PUSH!" Sokka, who had just entered the tent, fainted. Suki and Lia shared an exasperated glance and dragged him out. He gained consciousness almost immediately. Toph and Iroh had just returned, looking very disappointed. After a while a baby was heard crying from inside the tent.

"It's a girl." They heard Katara exclaim.

"So, you wonna go see the baby, or are you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked teasingly Sokka. He stood up, swaying a little.

"No, no! I'm good this time." He said nervously. Iroh and Zuko followed them inside. Katara appeared at the opening. Spotting Aang still sitting she called him.

"Aang, you have to come see this." The boy entered the tent. Yeng was sitting in the middle of it, visibly exhausted, but glowing, holding her daughter. The baby was still crying, but more quietly now.

"She sound's healthy." Toph remarked.

"She's beautiful." Katara said in admiration.

"It's so… squishy looking." Sokka said scrutinizing the newborn. Zuko shot him a look.

"That's the best you can do?" he asked him annoyed.

"What should we name her?" Chin wondered.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something." Yeng said. Aang felt his eyes watering. Katara was right. It was a magical scene.

"I've going through a really hard time lately." He said quietly. "I thought it would be easier if I abandoned hope and bottled away my feelings. I was wrong. To see you so happy together, it made me hopeful again." He said at the happy family.

"I know what I want to name our baby now." Yeng said. "Hope."

"That's a perfect name." her husband said.

They left the family to rest. Once outside, Katara turned expectantly to Iroh and Toph. They shook their heads disappointed.

"We talked with the cook." Iroh explained. "According to captain's orders everyone is served the same food."

"No exceptions." Toph added, mimicking the bossy voice of the man. Lia's eyes narrowed.

"And where exactly is the kitchen?" she asked innocently. Zuko caught the undercurrent of her words and told her horrified:

"Oh no! There's no point on going around stirring trouble."

"Whatever you say. _Blue_." She whispered the last part to him. Zuko looked at her for a long moment. He couldn't risk to be revealed as the Blue Spirit, but maybe it would help. He remembered how happy the villagers had been, to discover they had their money back.

"Anyway, I'm going to see if I can help anywhere." Lia continued. "In a ship that big, I'm willing to bet that a healer can always help."

"You're a healer?" Suki asked her surprised. "But you're a firebender."

"I'm not as good as Katara, but I can help around."

"Lia's right." Aang said. "We should probably see if anyone needs help."

"What?" Sokka whined. "Can't we ever get some rest?"

"Nope!" Lia said happily. They left, each one taking a different route, scattering around the ship.

Zuko and Iroh remained where they were, silently gazing at the horizon. Suddenly Iroh spoke.

"Who would have thought, after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace, as a tourist." He smiled hopefully at his nephew. Zuko had seemed to be more relaxed when he was near Katara, but when they had told them what the cook had said, he had returned to his old, frowning self.

"Look around. We're not tourist, we're refuges." He took a sip from the "soup" (**A./N: **Spirits make it a soup!), to spit it disgusted. "Is this considered food? There are a woman that just gave birth and many small children on the ship. Can't they give us something better? I'm tired of living like this, not being able to help these people." He said. _No,_ Iroh amended. _He has definitely changed._

"Aren't we all?" A voice said behind them. He was a young man, he couldn't be older than Zuko, but like the Prince he looked like a seasoned fighter. "My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters Smelarbee and Longshot." Two younger teens appeared.

"Hello." Zuko said staring at the horizon. He couldn't guess why this Jet-guy had opened conversation. He couldn't be the only one complaining!

"Here's the deal." Jet continued. "I hear the captain is eating like a king, while us refuges have to feed of the scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked curiously.

"The fat, happy kind." Iroh's mouth watered at the thought. "You want to help us… liberate some food?" Jet asked Zuko. The Prince stared at the water. An image flashed through his mind's eye.

_-Flashback:-_

"_So" he had said slowly, trying to understand the Spirit's strange moral guide, "if I helped us, but at the same time helped some people who also need it, you wouldn't consider it wrong?"_

_Lia had shaken her head. "It would still be wrong, but the outcome would be worth it."_

_-End Flashback.-_

"I'm in." Zuko said, wondering what Lia would say about it.

As if he had summoned her by thought, the Spirit appeared, with one small child on her arms and two more slightly older following her running. She was laughing carelessly.

"Lee, tell them!" she asked her brother. "They don't believe me when I say that the Knowledge Spirit is a giant owl!"

"Wang Shi Tong?" Iroh asked surprised. Where exactly had his nephew been?

"He can't be!" the oldest of the kids, an eight-year-old boy said.

"And what do you think he looks like?" Zuko asked, kneeling next to him.

"He just can't!" the kid insisted, obviously not having a better answer.

"Well he is." Zuko said. "You should believe my sister when it comes to Spirits. She knows more than anyone about them."

"Was the other thing she said true too?" the other kid, a girl of six, asked.

"What was it?" Zuko asked, stealing a glance at Lia.

"She said that the Blue Spirit broke into a tax-collectors carriage and robbed him, to return the money to the people they were taken by." The little girl looked amazed.

"It's true." Zuko assured her. He turned to Iroh. "Uncle, you know many stories about the Spirits, why don't you tell them a few?"

"I would be glad." Iroh said with a giddy expression. Lia left the three children and followed Zuko a bit further, with Jet following.

"I thought you didn't approve of the Blue Spirit's actions." Zuko said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't approve of some of his actions." The Fire Spirit answered lazily. "Now, what were you two plotting?" she asked carelessly. Jet opened his mouth to deny it but Zuko spoke first.

"We're going to get some real food for dinner." He said carefully. One can only be too cautious. "Why don't you come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." Lia sighed. "It's either me or your Lady girlfriend taking care of these little demons," she smiled affectionately at the kids, "and she is far better as a healer than I am. So I took up the babysitting." Zuko had blushed crimson when she had said "your Lady girlfriend". "Besides," Lia said standing, "I promised to tell them how Prince Zuko kicked Admiral Zhao's butt, _more than once_." She stretched the last words, before standing to leave. Zuko and Jet stared at her as she left. Both of them refused to believe, why someone would want to hear this particular story, but for quite different reasons. Jet found unbelievable that a story, even one for small kids, would have the Fire Nation Prince as the good guy. Zuko didn't understand how the kids had learned of it.

When night fell three shadows were quietly slipping on deck, effortlessly melding with the darkness. They found the kitchen easily; it was near the captain's quarters. Zuko took one look inside and felt his stomach tighten with anger. There was plenty of food in there for everyone. Smelarbee stayed behind, keeping open eyes for any guards, as Zuko used his swords to open the door. He and Jet entered the room and set to work quietly. They had managed to pack enough for almost everyone when Smelarbee called: "Guards coming." Longshot sent them a rope tied on an arrow. They sent back the food, before climbing down themselves. Just as the rope came down, a guard passed. Unnoticed the four teens left silently.

They handed out the food to the people with Lia's help, before settling to eat themselves. Zuko briefly wondered where Katara and the rest of them were. He hadn't seen them around.

"So Smelarbee, that's an unusual name for a young man." He heard his Uncle saying.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man." She spat. "I'm a girl." She stood and left angry with Longshot on her heels.

"Oh, now I see." Iroh called behind her. "It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl." Lia laughed.

"This is better than what you said about Aang's evasing maneuvering!" she told Zuko. He looked at her blankly for a moment. Then the memory came back to him and he laughed too. As they stifled their laugh Jet sat beside them.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh said.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked curiously.

"Once." Iroh said solemnly. "When I was a different man."

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of." Jet admitted. "But that's I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning, a second chance."

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." he shared a look with his nephew.

"Only second chances?" Lia asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked her curiously.

"This." She said spreading her arms, as if to embrace the whole boat. "This is the third beginning I'm doing in my life. And even though it's not the best, it's the only I'm proud of." She added cryptically. Zuko looked at her worried. Before he could say anything, her face brightened. "Well look who's here." She said mischievously. The three men looked up to see a Water Tribe girl approaching them. Jet's eyes widened.

"Katara?" he said disbelievingly.

The waterbender felt her smile freeze on her lips. What was he doing here? She immediately slid into fighting stance. Zuko and Iroh looked at them surprised. Lia on the other hand had a strange smile, as if she had seen this coming.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked her voice more cold than the ice she could bent.

"Trying to start over?" Jet told her. He smiled hopefully at the girl. "I swear I've changed."

"Tell this to another girl Jet." Katara snapped at him, forming a few ice daggers and sending them against the boy. They didn't have time to hit him. Midair they melted and fell like rain on deck. The waterbender glared at the Fire Spirit. She hadn't moved, yet her expression was far too innocent. "That's none of your business." She told her, before turning on her heel and storming away. Zuko ran after her immediately.

"You shouldn't seem so hopeful." Lia advised indifferently Jet. He was looking at her suspiciously.

"Are you a waterbender too?" he asked her carefully.

"To the contrary, you could say I'm the complete opposite of water. It's usually far too cold for my taste."

"So you're a firebender?" Jet said his hand immediately on his swords.

"Of course not!" Lia said annoyed. "Why everyone keeps thinking of it? Just because I'm the complete opposite of water, doesn't mean I'm a bender."

"You'd better drop the subject Jet." Iroh advised. "She's just like her brother. When they get worked up, you can't talk with them reasonably." The young man nodded. His gaze turned to where Zuko and Katara had disappeared.

"So they're together?" he said a little disappointed. Iroh nodded.

"The magic of love." He said dreamingly. Jet stood up.

"It's getting late." He said. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." Once he was outside of earshot Iroh turned to Lia.

"That was a risky move you did." He said sternly.

"It was more risky to let Katara kill him." She answered yawning. "I think I'm going to sleep too." She said unpacking a blanket. "Goodnight Iroh."

"Goodnight my dear." The old man told her and settled to wait for his nephew to return.

Zuko found Katara at the back of the ship, still trembling with fury. He hesitantly approached her, and put his hands on her shoulders. She twirled to face him, her expression softening only slightly, seeing it was him. She buried herself wordlessly into his embrace.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Does he know who you are?" Katara asked back worried.

"No, but why? How do you know him?" Zuko insisted.

"We came across Jet and his Freedom Fighters a little after the incident with the pirates." Katara explained approaching the railing and looking down at the water. Zuko silently followed and stood behind her. "At first I was awed by his skills and the good he was doing." She continued. "But things turned out to be different. There was a city nearby, controlled by the Fire Nation. Jet planned to flood it, so that he could drive the soldiers away. He wouldn't even stop to consider the consequences this would have for the innocent living in the city. He almost succeeded."

"Almost?" Zuko asked her, feeling his dislike for the boy rising. Katara nodded.

"Sokka didn't trust Jet from the beginning. So he left and warned the people in town, to leave. Everyone's live was saved."

"You're not telling me everything are you?" Zuko felt a little bad for pressing her, but he knew from experience that this kind of feelings should be talked out. Katara avoided his gaze guiltily. After what Lia had told her, how could she tell him she had liked Jet?

"It's not nice, nor something I am proud of." She said, trying to get out of the situation.

"It can't be worse than anything I have done." Zuko said calmly. "Please Katara, tell me." The waterbender took a deep breath.

"It wasn't just admiration I felt about Jet." She began slowly. "He was the first boy I liked. And that's why I hate him. Because he used this to convince me to help him with his plan."

"But you didn't know what he was going to do, did you?" Zuko asked her calmly. He was feeling the jealously rising through him again but he refused to take it out on Katara. It wasn't her fault.

"No." she assured him. "I would never agree to something like this." She cast him a worried look. Was he mad at her? She searched his eyes and although she saw a little hurt, he was looking her with trust and love. "What did you do?" she asked him hesitantly. Zuko smiled.

"Stole enough food to give everyone a proper meal." He said. "I hope you don't have any objections." To his surprise Katara laughed.

"You're talking to the girl who stole a waterbending scroll from the pirates." She reminded him.

"Right!" Zuko laughed. A cold breeze sent Katara snuggling next to him. He smiled at the girl. "Remember our fight on the North Pole?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. Zuko gazed at the moon.

"It was the hardest fight in my life." He said quietly. Katara looked up surprised.

"Why?" she asked. She wasn't that good in waterbending back then.

"I was worried I was going to hurt you accidentally." The Prince explained. "And to make matters worse, you were so beautiful, bending under the full moon, I wanted to kiss you." The waterbender blushed. Then she shot him a mischievous glance.

"Like how?" she asked. Zuko leaned down to her.

"Like this." He whispered before kissing her passionately. Katara kissed him back with equal passion, feeling like the whole world was spinning around her and Zuko was the only stable thing. When they broke away she smiled at him.

"I could get used to that." She whispered before kissing him again.

Two decks lower, Sokka was looking at the moon. He felt confused. He knew Suki was more than capable to take care of herself, and that his antics only annoyed her, but he couldn't afford to lose her like he had lost Yue. He wouldn't be able to take it. He heard footsteps approaching.

"It's a beautiful moon." Suki said quietly.

"Yeah, it really is" Sokka sighed, remembering the Princess that had become a Spirit. Suki took a seat next to him.

"Look," she said. "I know you're just trying to help, but I can take care of myself." She told him softly.

"I know you can." Sokka answered.

"Then why are you acting so over-protective?" the Kiyoshi Warrior asked.

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about. Something happened at the North Pole and I couldn't protect someone." He admitted. "I don't want something like that to ever happen again."

"I lost someone I cared about." Suki said softly. "He didn't die, he just ran away and I only had a few days to know him, but he was smart and brave and funny…" Sokka stood up.

"Who is this guy?" he asked annoyed. "Is he taller than me?" some part of his mind (the one that had Toph's voice) told him that he was re-acting like an overprotective boyfriend, but he couldn't help it.

"No," Suki said carelessly, "he's about your height."

"Is he better looking?" Sokka insisted.

"It is you stupid." Suki said, standing up too exasperated.

"Oh!" Sokka said, feeling his self-confidence climbing a few steps. They stared at each other's eyes and Suki leaned forward slowly. Before their lips had a chance to meet, Sokka turned his head.

"I can't." he said painfully. He couldn't do this again.

"I'm sorry." Suki whispered.

"No, you shouldn't be." Sokka turned and left. It was Suki's time to gaze at the moon.

When Katara woke up the next morning, she saw Aang looking at the horizon. The city wall was beginning to decipher. She stood up and went over him, pausing only to cover Zuko and Toph, who had somehow managed to crawl out of their sleeping bags during their sleep.

"You're up early." She said to the boy, approaching him. "Are you okay?"

"You were holding hands with Zuko in your sleep." Aang said colorlessly. He refused to look at her, instead glaring at the horizon. "What's going on between you two?"

"I didn't mean for you to learn it like this." Katara said sadly. "But Zuko and I…" she trailed off hesitating. She didn't want to hurt Aang.

"You're in love." Aang finished the sentence. "Do the others know?"

"Lia definitely and Toph probably do." She said. "I wanted to tell you once we reached Ba Sing Se, and found Appa."

"About this…" Aang took a deep breath. "Maybe I should go ahead and look for him. You are safe on the ship and then once you get out of it, you will be inside Ba Sing Se, even safer."

"That's a good idea." Katara said relieved. He had taken it much better than she had imagined. Aang opened his glider.

"Will you say goodbye to the others for me?" She nodded. "And tell Zuko that if he dares to hurt you, not even the Spirit of Fire will be able to save him." Katara laughed.

"I'll tell him. See you soon Aang." The airbender nodded once and then took off.

"What do you mean he left?" Sokka asked disbelievingly.

"Sokka, I told you! We'll meet up with Aang inside the city. He just went ahead to look for Appa!" Katara explained for he thousandth time.

"Well, I hope he gives that big fuzz-ball a hug from me when he finds him." Toph said. Lia laughed, before returning to her packing.

"Are you going to help or what?" she asked playfully. Once almost everything was ready, Suki approached Sokka. They had been avoiding each other the whole morning.

"Sokka, it's been really nice to see you." She said. The warrior looked up.

"Whoa, hold on." He said. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"I came along because I wanted to make sure you made it through the lake safely." She explained. "But now I need to get back to the other Kiyoshi Warriors."

"So you came along, to protect me?" Sokka looked at her incredulously.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night." Suki said blushing. "We were talking and saying things… I got carried away and before I knew it I…" Sokka didn't let her finish, instead he leaned down and kissed her.

"You talk too much." He told her, before kissing her again.

A little further, Zuko and Katara were saying their own farewells.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him sadly.

"We'll try to keep a low profile. We're wanted men from both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation." He tried to sound careless. It didn't really work, because now Katara was looking at him worried. "I promise we'll be okay." He told her.

"Can I come and see you once you settle?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Zuko assured her. "Just look around for good tea. Uncle Iroh will probably be near it and…"

"And you'll be near your Uncle." Katara smiled. She cast a careful look around her. No one was paying attention to them. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Until we see each other again." She whispered. Zuko was staring at her as she left.

"You are soooo in love." Lia approached him smiling slightly, Iroh right behind her. The old man waited for his nephew to deny it angrily, but he merely stood there smiling.

"I don't see where the bad on it is." He finally said.

* * *

**I think Aang was a little out of character near the end, but he's throwing temper tumprums all the time so I decided to make it such it p for now. Besides, he is starting -slowly- to notice Toph... (what is with me and spoilers today?)**


	23. The Drill

**Hello everyone! I feel like screaming "WE'RE FINALLY IN BA SING SE!" and doing a happy dance. While we're here I'll take some liberties with the timeline, but since it was originally hard to follow, I don't think it'll get any more confusing. **

**Disclaimer: If I own A:tLA do you think this would be a fanfic?  
**

**

* * *

The Drill**

Once the ship docked Katara, Sokka and Toph walked out first. The port had two exits: one that led outside the outer wall and one that lead inside Ba Sing Se. After Toph's request they decided to walk for a while outside the city, before entering it. The little earthbender didn't seem at all enthusiastic of entering the huge city. As they returned to the port, Katara saw Aang's glider. The airbender landed in front of them.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" she asked him surprised. "I thought you were looking for Appa."

"I was; but something stopped me." He answered worried. "Something big."

"What's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asked surprised.

"You'll see." Aang said, leading them near the outer wall. There he and Toph earthbended everyone on the wall. As they climbed up, a Fire Nation drill came into view. "That is." Aang said, pointing at it. They watched it as it approached the wall.

"What are you people doing here?" a voice called from behind them. "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall." The same soldier continued. Aang moved forward.

"I'm the Avatar." He introduced himself. "Take me to whoever's in charge."

They were immediately taken to the General, an old man who – Sokka was willing to bet – had never been on battle. He looked at his young visitors good naturedly.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar," he addressed Aang, "but your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" Aang repeated shocked. They had a Fire Nation drill closing in to their wall and still thought they were safe!

"Not needed." The General confirmed. "I have the situation under control." He said standing. "I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall." The kids followed him out of the room. "Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded." The man said proudly.

"What about the Dragon of the West?" Toph asked. "He got in."

"Well…technically yes…" the General stammered. "But he was quickly expunged." Toph seemed unfazed. "Nevertheless, that's why the city is called Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se." he laughed. "That means penetrable city." he added sobering.

"Yeah, thanks for the tour." Toph said. "But we still got the drill problem."

"Not for long!" he assured them. "To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team."

"That's a good group name." Sokka said admirably. "Very catchy!"

They watched the Team as it was attacked and taken down by two petite figures. The General looked up from his spyglass.

"We're doomed!" he cried. Sokka slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" he yelled.

"You're right." The General said, rubbing his check. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?" Toph asked.

"Yes please." He said on a small voice. The four kids watched the drill. It slowly but steadily approached the wall.

"So the question is: how are we going to stop that thing?" Aang voiced everyone's thoughts. Everyone turned expectantly to Sokka.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked uneasily.

"You're the idea-guy." Aang explained.

"So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan?" he whined. "That's a lot of pressure."

"And also the complaining-guy." His sister added.

"That part I don't mind."

Meanwhile, at the port, Zuko, Lia and Iroh were almost done with the procedurals.

"So," the terrifying lady at the booth said, "miss Lia, mister Lee and mister Mashi, is it?"

"It's pronounced Mushi." Iroh corrected her. She glared at him.

"You telling me how to do my job?" she asked.

"Uh, no, no!" he hastily amended approaching her. "But may I just say that you are like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating." She looked at him flattered.

"You're pretty easy in the eyes yourself handsome." She purred before stamping their passports. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se." she added. Iroh turned to see both Zuko and Lia face-palming. Zuko snatched his passport.

"I'm gonna forget I saw that." He grumbled as they left for the train station, that would take them inside the city.

At the infirmary of the outer wall Katara was using her bending to heal the men. It didn't seem to work.

"What's wrong with him?" the General wondered. "He doesn't look injured." Katara bended the water away.

"His chi is blocked." She explained. "Who did this to you?" she asked the soldier.

"Two girls ambushed us." The man managed to say. Taking a few breaths he continued. "One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earthbend and I could barely move. And then she cart-wheeled away." Katara's eyes widened.

"Tai Li." She said under her breath. "She doesn't look dangerous but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

"Ohohohohoh!" Sokka yelled suddenly.

"Yes?" his sister asked him unimpressed.

"What you just said. That's how we're gonna take down the drill! The same way Tai Li took down all these big earthbenders."

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph completed. They approached the window.

"We're going to take down from the inside." Aang said.

They moved out of the wall and as near to the drill as they could go unnoticed. Toph turned to the others.

"Once I'll pop up some cover you won't be able to see, so stay close to me." She warned them. She made earth erupt, creating a dust cloud. They ran inside it. Soon they were next to the drill. Toph created a hole on the ground in front of her.

"Everyone into the hole." She ordered them. She jumped last, closing the ground behind her. Underground it was pitch-black.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing." Sokka complained.

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Toph said from behind him.

"Sorry" he apologized awkwardly. They came again above ground and now they were right under the metal monster. Sokka pointed at an opening.

"There!" he said. He, Aang and Katara went inside. Toph though, didn't follow them. "Toph come on!" he called her.

"No way am I going into that metal monster." She said decisively. "I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here."

"Okay." Sokka nodded. "Good luck." Then he and Aang disappeared inside the machine.

The three kids wondered inside the machine. Pipes were crossing each other everywhere, with no apparent pattern. Sokka looked around.

"I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics that show what it looks like. Then we can find its weak points."

"Where are we going to get something like that?" Aang asked him. Sokka smiled taking out his sword. He broke a pip, letting the steam come out and create a cloud.

"What are you doing?" Aang exclaimed worried. "Someone's gonna hear us!"

"That's the point!" Sokka explained. "I figured a machine this big needs engineers to run it. And when something breaks…"

"They come to fix it." Katara completed. Indeed, soon a mechanic appeared. Katara sneaked behind him and bended the steam, turning it into ice and freezing the man. Sokka snatched the blueprints out of his hand.

"This will do." He said. "Thanks!"

They moved to another engine-room and opened the papers. Sokka studied them for a few moments.

"It looks like the drill is made of two main structures." He said. "There's the inner mechanism where we are now, and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing collapses." They nodded satisfied. This would do.

The train station was packed. Lia let her eyes wonder around. She was bored out of her mind. Normally she would do a few tricks with fire, just to pass her time, but even she wasn't so reckless to do so here. So she refrained sitting between Iroh and Zuko and scanning the crowd. Jet appeared through it suddenly. Lia felt Zuko tense next to her. She squeezed his arm warningly. He gave the tiniest nod as an answer.

"So, you guys got plans once you get inside the city?" he asked interested.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" a merchant called. Lia shot to her feet.

"Jasmine, right Uncle?" she asked. The old man nodded delighted. "You Lee?" she asked Zuko.

"I don't want any, thanks." He answered absentmindedly.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, before going over the stall to get a cup of tea. She returned with the cup on her hand. Iroh took a sip and his expression turned from dreamy to insulted.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se more like it." He glared at the merchant's direction. "What a disgrace!"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asked Zuko. The Prince sighed before following the other boy a little further. What did he want now?

Once they were out of earshot Jet turned to him.

"You and I have a much better chance of making it into the city if we stick together. You wonna join the Freedom Fighters?" he offered.

"Does the invitation include my sister and Uncle too?" Zuko asked carefully.

"No." Jet said. "We need warriors and neither of them struck me as one. However, I don't think you have to worry about the old man. I bet your sister can take care of him."

"Then thanks," Zuko said, "but I don't think so. Besides you don't want me in your gang."

"Come on!" Jet tried to convince him. "We made a good team smuggling that captain's food. Think of all the good things we could do for these refuges." _Yeah, like flooding cities_, Zuko thought bitterly. He turned to leave.

"I said no."

He returned to where his Uncle was sitting. Lia had moved away and was talking to some people lightly. Zuko turned to see what Jet was doing and caught him glaring wide-eyed to Iroh. The Freedom Fighter turned and left, trying to look indifferent. Zuko tuned to his Uncle, to see what the big deal was. The cup the old man was holding was steaming now. Zuko felt some of his old anger flair again. He knocked the cup out of Iroh's hands.

"Hey!" Iroh exclaimed.

"What are you doing firebending your tea?" Zuko hissed. "For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move."

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea…" Iroh sobbed. "But it's just so sad." Lia came back to them, fare-welling some kids over her shoulder.

"What happened here?" she asked surprised noticing the spilled tea.

"I thought you'd watch over him." Zuko told her angrily. "Now we'll have to watch our backs even inside Ba Sing Se." Lia rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how huge this city is? And anyway, Iroh is an adult." She gave a meaningful stare at the old man. "We shouldn't be supposed to baby-sit him." The old General just chuckled awkwardly.

Outside the ignorant city the huge drill was slowly approaching. Inside it, Katara, Sokka and Aang had just found the in-between section of the machine. Not that it was hard to miss… Sokka looked around awed.

"Wow!" he said. "It looks a lot bigger in person than it does on the plan. We're gonna have to work pretty hard to cut through them." He looked at the pillars supporting the construction.

"What's this we-stuff?" Katara asked him annoyed. "Aang and I are gonna have to do all the job."

"Look, I'm the plan guy," Sokka argued, "you two are the cut-through-stuff-with-waterbending guys. Together we're team Avatar!" he concluded. Grumbling the two benders began working. Halfway through the pillar they paused, breathing heavily. The metal was obviously top quality, thick enough to exhaust even them quickly.

"Come on team! Don't quit now!" Sokka called them from the sidelines. "We're…" Katara almost waterwhipped him. "I mean…you're almost there." Sokka corrected. Without any more distractions they cut through the pillar. It seemed to give way at first, but then the two pieces stuck.

"At this rate we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall." Katara sighed.

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me." Aang said tired.

Suddenly a strange rumble was heard. The whole construction started to tremble.

"Did you hear that?" Sokka said excited. "We took it down. We'd better get out of here fast." They rushed to the door. As they exited, a voice was heard.

"Congratulations crew." A man was heard. "The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!" The three teens shared a disappointed look. Sokka run back to the cut pillar. He started pushing it.

"Come on, budge!" he commanded the metal.

"This is bad, really bad." Katara muttered.

"We put everything we had on cutting these braces but it won't budge!" Sokka glared furiously at the pillar. "It's taking too long!"

"Maybe we needn't cut all the way through!" Aang said suddenly. He sprung to his feet. "Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give a hundred percent of your energy into any one strike." He explained. "Sokka take a fighting stance. You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance. And when he's riling back you deliver the final blow. His own weight becomes his downfall, literally." Katara nodded in understanding.

"So we just need to weaken the braces instead of cutting all the way through."

"Then I'll go to the top of that thing and deliver the final blow." Aang completed.

"And boom! It all comes crushing down!" Sokka said excited again.

"Everyone inside that wall, the whole world! They're counting on us." Aang said.

"The whole world minus the Fire Nation." Sokka corrected him.

They went through pillar after pillar, cutting them halfway through. They had reached the last one and were almost done with it when suddenly Sokka yelled:

"Duck!" Aang did so just in time to avoid a blue flame that came towards him. They looked up to see Azula and her two friends. Azula shot Aang another flame. He ducked it.

"Wow Azula you were right!" Tai Lee said enthusiastic. "It is the Avatar! And friends." She winked at Sokka.

"Hey!" he said smiling stupidly. Katara wordlessly dragged him away. Aang sent an air current against the three Fire Nation girls. He and his friends ran away. When they reached a two-way corridor Aang halted.

"Guys get out of here." He said urgently on Sokka and Katara. "I know what I need to do."

"Wait!" Katara threw him her pouch. "You need this water more than I do." Aang nodded and took off.

The two Water Tribe siblings ran to a dead end. In front of them was a huge pipe.

"Slurry Pipe Line?" Katara read. "What does that mean?" Sokka managed to open it. Inside there was a mix of water and rocks.

"It means our way out." He said satisfied. Mai and Tai Lee appeared at the corridor. They slid inside the pipe in time to avoid the incoming darts and let the current drag them.

It led them on the back side of the drill; literally spitting them out, half-covered with slurry mud. Katara looked up in time to see Tai Lee almost out of the drill too. Hurriedly she bended the water, preventing the slurry – and Tai Lee – from exiting.

"Why don't you try blocking my chi now circus freak?" she asked spitefully.

"Katara keep that up!" Sokka said excited. "The pressure will build up in the drill. Then when Aang delivers the final blow it will be ready to pop!"

Aang was standing on top of the drill. He ran near the wall, halting on a safe distance.

"This looks like a good place Momo." He said to the lemur. A rock landed on that spot. More followed as he jumped around to avoid them.

"General Shong, tell your soldiers to stop shutting rocks down here." He yelled. More rocks came falling; the General had either not heard him or was ignoring him. Aang took out the water and started weakening the metal on the spot he had chosen.

At the other end of the drill Sokka continued "encouraging" his sister.

"Good technique little sister." He said. "Keep it up. Don't forget to breathe!"

"You know I am just sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day." Katara snapped. "You're like a chattering hog-monkey."

"Just bend the slurry woman!" he yelled. Katara wordlessly used her other hand to bend a slurry wave on her brother.

"You guys need some help?" Toph's voice was heard.

"Toph, help me plug this drain." Katara ordered. Together the two girls forced the slurry back inside.

Aang was exhausted. "What I'd give to be a metalbender." He sighed. Momo suddenly screeched. Aang turned, just in time to deflect a wave of blue flames. Azula attacked again and again, and even though Aang used air, water and earth combined he was eventually knocked to the wall. The Princess set him standing on the wall, preparing to deliver the final blow. Aang gained consciousness just then and hastily formed an earth glove, blocking Azula's attack. She charged against him, to be knocked off her balance by a wave of slurry. She fell on Aang, making both them slide off the drill. Momo rushed where Aang was sliding and grabbed him from the collar trying to make him fly. Aang used it to airbend himself back on the drill.

"Thanks Momo. I owe you one." He patted the animal's head, before rushing back to the small hole he had made. "Now all I need is…" a rock landed next to him. "Actually that's what I need." He said satisfied. He earthbended it to the shape of a spike and fitted it on the hole. Then he took off running, he used the air-scooter to climb half-way up the wall, before running back down. Azula had just climbed back on the drill and tried to shoot him, but he avoided her for inches, instead sending her flying because of the impact created by the drill falling apart. Toph felt the tremble of the machine as it collapsed.

"Here it comes!" she yelled earthbending them to safety.

At the port the last train for the inner city of Ba Sing Se was ready to leave. Zuko, Lia and Iroh found seats near Yeng. Iroh immediately started playing with little Hope. Zuko on the other hand was brooding, a deep frown etched on his face. Lia was waiting patiently for him to open up.

"Did you eve have a feeling that something bad is happening?" he finally asked her.

"Sometimes." Lia admitted.

"What about now?" he insisted. The Spirit closed her eyes for a few moments, as if resting them.

"If anything happened it's no danger anymore." She said finally. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Zuko nodded, relaxing a bit. She was probably right.

On the outer wall four teens were watching the sun set. Sokka looked around excited.

"I just want to say, good job everyone today Team Avatar!"

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff! No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on." Katara said annoyed.

"How about… the Boomerang Squad!" he offered then. "See it's good because it's got Aang in it. Boomer-Aang." He explained.

"I kind of like that one." Aang said.

"Let's talk about this on our way into the city." Katara said, turning to leave. Aang and Toph followed her.

"The Aang-Gang?" Sokka continued proposing names.

"Sokka…" his sister sighed.

"The Fearsome-Foursome!"

"You're crazy." Toph decided.

"Why? We're fearsome!" Sokka insisted, running to catch up with them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some feedback.**

**Until next week.  
**


	24. City of Walls and Secrets

**A.N: -under my tower of tissues - I've been battling this annoying cold since last week and I'm sad to say that I'm losing. -frowns at the enemy's general direction - What is worse, when I'm sick I'm constantly rumbling. So I will shut up right now and let you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**

* * *

****City of Walls and Secrets**

The train was an amazing example of earthbending. Completely made of stone but still able to move by only two earthbenders. Still the trip was lengthy and tiring. Aang had dozed off for a while next to Katara, while on the benches opposite to her Sokka and Toph were also battling sleep. Katara was wondering if Zuko, Iroh and Lia had made it safely inside the city. Absentmindedly she looked out of the window.

"Look! The inner wall!" she said shaking Aang. "I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Sokka said nervously. "We could still be attacked by some giant explosive Fire Nation spoon or find out that the city has been submerged to an ocean of killer shrimp."

"You've been hitting the Cactus Juice again?" Toph asked him.

"I'm just saying; weird stuff happens to us." As if to prove his words a creepy looking man appeared and sat between them. Aang wasn't looking so enthusiastic.

"Don't worry Aang. We'll find Appa." Katara tried to assure the Avatar.

"It's such a big city." He said discouraged.

"He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka wondered going over to them. Their heads hanged out of the window as they crossed the tunnel and entered the city. Katara felt her heart drop to her stomach. The city seemed to expand endlessly. Where would they find Appa? And how could she see Zuko in there? It would be impossible to find him.

They left the train at the central station. Toph sighed. She hated being in Ba Sing Se.

"Back in the city. Great." She muttered.

"What's the problem?" Sokka asked her. "It's amazing!"

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait. You'll get sick of it in a few days." She answered. Aang took out his bison whistle.

"I'm coming for you buddy." He whispered gazing at the city. Behind them the train left again. They turned to look at it. A woman approached them smiling widely. Something in her smile made chills run through Katara's spine.

"Hello." She greeted them on a honeyed voice. "My name is Judy. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." Sokka said conspiratorially. "We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately."

"Great!" Judy said on the same cheerful voice. "Let's begin our tour, and then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." She turned signaling them to follow her.

"Maybe you missed what I said." Sokka told her annoyed. "We need to talk to the King about the war. It's important. "

"You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here." Judy assured them. The four teens stared at her. The drill was still fresh to their memory. These people had been so close to get invaded by the Fire Nation, yet they still believed themselves untouched by the war.

They boarded on a carriage half listening to Judy's babbling about the "wonderful city". They were now crossing the poorest area of Ba Sing Se.

"This is the lower ring." Judy was saying.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked curious.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us, and the ones inside that help maintain order." She explained. "This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsmen and artisans; people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively." A few men glared at them as they passed. "You do want to watch your step though." Judy added uneasily.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked disapprovingly.

"This is why I never came here before." Aang said. "I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live." As they turned to leave the marketplace, Katara swore she had caught a glimpse of red hair.

Zuko walked absentmindedly around the market. Lia and his Uncle had wondered off, each one on their own business. He didn't know what to do, so he just wondered around, his thoughts to Katara. The city was huge. How could they find each other? His Uncle approached him carrying a big vase with flowers. Zuko sighed inwardly. _Here he goes again!_ He though grimly. _More useless shopping._ Iroh caught sight of his nephew's glare.

"I just want our new place to look nice, in case someone brings his lady friend." He said mischievously. Zuko shook his head.

"This city is a prison." He said as they walked. "I don't want to make a life here." He missed the days he traveled around the Nations. Settling down on this city, now of all times, sounded like a nightmare.

"Life happens wherever you are." Iroh told him wisely. "Whether you make it or not. Now come on, we need to find your sister. I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

"What kind of jobs?" Lia asked appearing next to them. She was once again wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. Zuko found it strange how the greens and browns contrasted to her red hair. She looked like a Fire Lilly.

"On a tea shop of course!" Iroh looked at her incredulously.

"Of course," she sighed. "Are there any other jobs? I guess it's a good thing the apartment I found is the same way the tea shop is."

On another part of the city Sokka was trying with all his might not to start yelling. This Judy-woman was simply unable to shut up and hear what the people around her said. They were now on a much better neighborhood than the Lower Ring.

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se." She was saying now. "Home to the financial district, shops and restaurants and the university."

"Yeah we met a professor from Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered some information about the war that is _absolutely crucial for the King to hear_!" he stretched the last words hoping to gain her attention. Her smile didn't falter a bit.

"Isn't history fascinating." She said. "Look! Here is one of the oldest building in the Middle Ring; Town Hall." The carriage stopped and she stepped out of it. Sokka turned to the others incredulous.

"Is that woman deaf?" he asked. "She only seems to hear every other word I say."

"It's called 'being handled'" Toph informed him. "Get used to it." They looked at each other disappointed. Ba Sing Se turned out to be much different than they had imagined.

The teashop was a small, badly-lit building. The man who owned was obviously glad to have hired a tea-maker and two waiters at the same time. Judging by the looks of this place he had been doing everything by himself, rather unsuccessfully. He gave them aprons and then scrutinized them satisfied.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea-servers. How do you feel?"

"Ridiculous." Zuko muttered under his breath. Lia was thankfully the only one who heard him. Iroh on the other hand was trying, unsuccessfully to tie his apron.

"Does this possibly come to a larger size?" he asked. The man nodded.

"I have some in the back." He said. "Have some tea while you're waiting."

Once he left Iroh took a sip and made a disgusted face.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leaves' juice!" he said insulted.

"Uncle, that's what all tea is." Zuko reminded him rolling his eyes.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?" Iroh glared at his nephew and then at the teapot. "We'll have to make some major changes around here." He emptied the pot outside the window. Lia giggled.

"I think someone has just found his paradise." She said conspiratorially to Zuko.

"He's the only one." The teen answered back.

"Oh just wait and see…"she whispered absentmindedly.

"See what?" Zuko prodded her. Lia shrugged.

"I don't know. It just came to me to say this." She paused for a moment. "I think though, that you'd better keep an eye on the girls you'll be serving. You never know."

"The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens." Judy continued tirelessly her babbling. "Your house is not far from here." They were passing an impressive building.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked curious.

"And who are the mean-looking guys in robes?" Sokka added noticing a few men glaring at them.

"Inside is the Royal Palace." Judy explained. "Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions."

"Can we see the King now?" Aang asked impatiently.

"Oh no!" Judy laughed. "One doesn't just pop on the Earth King!" She obviously missed the disappointed looks the kids shared.

Finally the carriage stopped in front of a modest house.

"Here we are! Your new home." Judy announced. A man appeared and gave her an important looking scroll. "More good news. Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual."

"A month?" Sokka whined.

"Six to eight weeks actually." They entered the house, looking around. It was a really nice apartment, not overly-decorated but not poor either. "Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long." Sokka insisted. "Can't we see the King any sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits." Judy said in a tighter, but still bright smile.

"If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa." Aang said looking out of a window.

"I'd be happy to escort you wherever you'd like to go." Judy said.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph told her frostily. She stood and headed for the door.

"Oh I won't get in the way." Judy assured her blocking her way. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?"

They went once again to the Lower Ring. Judy led them to what seemed to be a huge pet store.

"I'm sorry but have never heard anything about a flying bison." The owner told them. "I didn't even know there were any."

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing where would they go?" Aang asked.

"Where's the black market? Who runs it?" Sokka asked interrogatorily. "Come on, you know!" The man looked nervous. Judy nodded "no" to him behind Sokka's back.

"That would be illegal." the owner finally said nervously. "You have to leave now. Your lemur is harassing my birds."

Next they tried at the Ba Sing Se University. They found a student sitting there and started questioning him.

"I've never seen any sandbenders or nomads around here." He said. "You should ask Professor Zei. He teaches the class on desert cultures."

"Right," Sokka said on the same interrogator face. "And which of your professors could we ask about the war with the Fire Nation." The student stole a glance on Judy. She nodded negatively.

"I don't know. I'm not a political science student." He said rising. "I have to get to class." In his haste he stumbled on his feet and feel to the ground.

After that they decided to call it a day. The carriage dropped them in front of their house, with Judy inside it.

"Well," she said, "I'm sorry no one has seen your bison. Why don't you go get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later." With these parting words she left. The kids were left standing uneasily on the doorstep. Sokka looked at the house opposite of their own, to see a man hastily moving away from the door.

"Hey, come with me." He told the rest of them. They knocked the door and an old man opened them.

"You're the Avatar!" he said with a bright smile. "I heard you were in town. I'm Pong."

"Nice to meet you Pong." Aang said pleasantly.

"So Pong, what's going on with this city?" Sokka asked. "Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?" Pong's smile faltered.

"War? Scared? What do you mean?"

"I can feel you shaking." Toph said evenly.

"Look I'm just a minor government official. I waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked. He hastily shushed her.

"Listen, you can't mention the war here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li." He banged the door on their faces.

Night fell quickly. They had gone to their apartment, where Lia had immediately set on making dinner, something Zuko was thankful for. She was now on the room that would serve them as a bedroom, making the beds.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh suddenly asked his nephew.

"We've been working on a teashop all day." Zuko answered from the couch he was resting, glaring at the ceiling. "I'm sick of tea!"

"Sick of tea?" his Uncle repeated aghast. "That's like being sick of breathing!" he turned his attention back on the stove. "Have you seen our spark-rocks to heat up the water?" Lia opened the door.

"I have them here." She said, passing them to Iroh. "I'm going to call it a night." She said yawning. "Good night everyone."

"Good night my dear." Iroh called after her. Zuko simply stood up.

"Good night Uncle." He said following the Spirit.

"Good night my nephew."

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, a boy on the Lower Ring and a girl on the Upper Ring sat by their windows looking at the moon and wondering when would they see each other again.

* * *

**Oh... Bittersweet ending. But don't you worry, I'll reunite our lovebirds soon!**


	25. A Whole New World

**A.N: -raises victory flag- MY COLD IS OVER! I know this probably interests no one but I am so glad I don't sneeze/cough every five seconds that I had to share it with someone. I'm having a three-day weekend from school so I might continue this story which -I'm sad to say- haven't received a lot of attention lately. I'm running out of already written chapters but I don't want to change the pace in which I'm uploading. Also pleasepleaseplease leave some feedback. It makes me feel happy. And when I'm happy I'm inspired.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. not. mine.**

**

* * *

****A Whole New World **

It's been a week since they had arrived in Ba Sing Se and a week since Katara had last seen Zuko. Since Judy had mentioned that the newest arrivals lived on the Lower Ring, Katara had been thinking of ways to sneak out and find him. Today she had finally managed to set her plan in motion. The previous evening she had told Sokka and the others that she was going shopping – something that never failed to discourage them – and she had left early enough to avoid Judy tagging along.

The train had taken her to the outskirts of the Lower Ring and now she was wondering around the streets, looking for any place that would possibly serve tea. By midday she had found none. Katara sat by a small spring tired and disappointed. The Lower Ring was larger than it looked. Where would she find them? She watched absentmindedly a few kids playing with their earthbending nearby. Suddenly one of them sent a rock with more strength than needed to another kid, grazing his arm. Worried his friends gathered around him and helped him to the spring to wash it. Without thinking Katara approached them.

"I can help you." She offered to the injured boy. He looked at her disbelievingly.

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"Give me your arm." Katara said forming the healing glove. She touched the boy's arm healing it instantly. The kids were now looking her like she was some kind of Spirit or something.

"Thank you." The boy said friendlier. "Can we help you somehow?"

"Actually you can." Katara said, her hopes going up again. "I guess you know the Lower Ring very well."

"Of course!" the kids looked at her incredulously.

"Then, can you take me at the best teashop here?" she asked them standing. The kids talked quietly for a few moments and then the boy she had healed turned to her.

"Follow us." He told her.

They led her through back alleys to another part of the Ring. Then they stopped in front of a humble looking teashop.

"There's an old man and his nephew and niece working there." They told her. "The old man makes the best tea in Ba Sing Se." Katara smiled at the kids.

"Thank you." She told them.

"No problem!" they assured her before disappearing to the streets. Katara took a deep breath and entered the teashop.

The inside was as poor as the outside. As she took a seat on a table near the door a smiling man, probably the owner, approached her.

"Welcome to 'The Hot Teapot'." He greeted her. "May I suggest today's special?"

"Yes," Katara said. "I'll take one of that." She looked around discreetly, trying to catch a glimpse of a familiar face. She saw none. Sighting she turned to look outside the window.

Iroh brewed a fresh pot of today's special mix. Serving a cup he turned to see which one of his "helpers" was free. Lia was washing some pots on the back side with Zuko drying them using unnoticeably his firebending.

"Nephew, could you serve this cup?" Iroh called. "It's for the table next to the window." Silently Zuko took the cup and moved to the dining room.

"Could you brew one more cup?" Lia asked Iroh suddenly.

"Of course." He said confused. "But why?" Lia shrugged.

"Just take a look on who's sitting at the table." She said non-commitably. The old man did as asked and smiled a knowing smile.

"I think he should take the afternoon off." He said using the same tone as the Spirit.

Katara heard the footsteps approaching her and turned to see a young man bringing her a cup of tea. Her heart began to beat faster. Zuko had obviously not noticed her, so she turned her head to the other side to avoid being recognized.

"Enjoy your tea." She heard him say.

"I think I'll enjoy it more if you join me." She said turning her head to face him. She lowered her voice. "What do you think Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko was ready to decline the girl's offer, when he paused. It had probably had to do with the fact that he had been thinking of Katara the whole week, but that girl's voice really sounded like the waterbender's. He felt his eyes widen as the girl called him by his real name and turned to smile at him. It was Katara. He smiled back taking a seat next to her. Thankful that the room was empty right now, he leaned and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I would love to." He said.

They sat in silence for a little, enjoying each other's company. Then Lia appeared carrying another cup of tea.

"I thought you'd like to take the afternoon off." She said indifferently to her brother. "It's good to see you again Katara." She smiled at the younger girl.

"Good to see you too Lia." The waterbender smiled back.

"What do you mean I take the afternoon off?" Zuko asked his sister surprised.

"Well the rush hour will begin soon. I'm sure you two wouldn't want half Ba Sing Se knowing you're together. So why don't you take a walk around?"

"But," Katara began hesitantly, "won't you get in trouble with your employer?"

"Iroh will take care of him." Lia said carelessly. "Now go!" she ordered them, half-dragging them out of the teashop.

Once outside the firebender and the waterbender looked at each other surprised and then burst out laughing.

"I didn't even get to try my tea!" Katara said in mock frustration.

"Now you have a reason to come back tomorrow." Zuko told her hoping he didn't sound too hopeful. He took her hand. "Come with me." He told her. "I know just the place to go." Katara followed him curious as he led her back at the apartment he lived.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked him. Zuko noticed her nervous glance and shook his head.

"We won't go inside. It's the roof we're going." He tried to assure her. "It's just up these stairs." He said motioning towards them.

Once they had climbed them he opened the door that led to the roof. Bowing he said:

"After you my Lady." Katara bowed back trying to stifle her giggles.

"My Lord." She stepped out with Zuko right behind her. "Wow!" she breathed taking a look on the view.

"Yeah," Zuko said taking her hand once again. "I sometimes get out here when I can't sleep. The city looks beautiful at night." Katara turned to look at him. He was paler than usual. She gave him a worried look.

"Please tell that this doesn't happen regularly." She told him. Zuko sat down avoiding her eyes. Katara sat next to him silently, looking at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Why can't I lie to you?" he asked her with a false laugh. "I missed you and I couldn't simply look around Ba Sing Se for you. So I came here hoping to see what you were seeing from your window."

Katara wordlessly hugged him. He hugged her back, leaning down to face her. She was staring back up at him with a small smile on her lips. She brought her hand on his face bringing his lips down to meet hers. He willingly kissed her back bringing her to rest on top of him. When they broke away they were both breathing heavily.

"I missed you too." She whispered. "I dreamed of you every night and after these dreams I would sit by my window looking at the moon and hoping you saw it too." She snuggled next to him as they lay looking at the city below them. "Tell me how your days have been." She asked him.

"You mean after the shock I got when Uncle Iroh flirted with the lady on the passport control? I guess it's been okay. We have an apartment, we have jobs, no one is trying to kill us. It's just that…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" Katara asked him.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just feel empty. I miss the days we were traveling around. Even when we were just trying to escape Azula, I felt like I had a purpose. Now there's nothing for me. I can't even firebend. I haven't bended since our spar after we got out of the dessert." He sat up gazing angrily at the horizon. "What am I doing here Katara?" he asked the girl next to him.

"I understand how you feel." The waterbender told him. "You feel imprisoned, suffocated by what others force on you. Look at my life in Ba Sing Se. We are supervised all the time by this woman, Judy. She says that she is our hostess, but in reality she is monitoring every move we make. I had to form a whole plan, just to sneak out of the house and come here. I honestly can't wait until we find Appa and talk to the Earth King!"

"You mean you haven't talk to him yet?" Zuko looked at her incredibly. "I thought that Sokka would be preparing plans for an invasion right now!"

"He probably is, but I doubt we'll ever see them set into motion. We are supposed to wait for a month to see the Earth King, and even when we do, I'm not so sure he would be interested on war."

"Why would you say that?"

"The only thing any official seems to care about here is the city's cultural inheritance. Even speaking about the war is forbidden. The city seems perfect, but in reality it's nothing more than a fancy prison." Katara was now glaring at the sky too.

"At least we can talk to each other about these things." Zuko tried to cheer her up. "Imagine if you were alone here."

"Or if I couldn't come on the Lower Ring to see you."

"What have you told your brother to let you come here?" Zuko asked her curiously. She gave him a guilty smile.

"That I was going shopping. He hates being dragged from shop to shop while I'm looking on dresses." Zuko laughed.

They stayed on the roof talking and kissing from time to time until the sun started to set. Katara sighed.

"I have to go back." She said sadly. "They'll start to worry if I'm late and return without any shopping."

"When will I see you again?" Zuko asked her sad.

"I don't know. I'll try to come every other day." Katara kissed him softly. "I want to stay Zuko; I really do, but…"

"Hey," he cut her softly. "I know. Don't worry. At least now I'll have something to wait for." He stood and helped Katara to her feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to the train station. It's not safe around here at night."

They walked in silence until they reached the station. Katara turned to face Zuko unsurely. He was looking as awkward as she did, not really knowing what to say.

"Soooo…" she began.

"I guess I'll see you around." He said, mentally kicking himself.

"Yeah." Katara turned a little disappointed. "Good night Zuko." She turned to leave.

_Don't let her leave like this idiot!_ His mind screamed at him. "Katara wait!" he hurried after her. She turned to look at him surprised. "Until we see each other again." He whispered before kissing her one last time.

When Katara returned at their apartment at the Upper Ring, she found everyone eating dinner. Sokka looked at her surprised.

"You've been out all day and bought nothing?" he looked incredulous. Katara shrugged.

"I didn't find anything I really liked and the shops that had actually good clothes were far too expensive. I liked wandering around though. What did you do today?"

"Toph and I practiced earthbending today!" Aang said cheerfully.

"And scared the wits out of Judy when she started reminding them of the rules considering earthbending inside the walls." Sokka added. He, Aang and Toph laughed.

"I hope you didn't do anything… permanent." Katara said disapprovingly.  
"No, that would be too much fun." Toph said in what she obviously thought was a reassuring way. It didn't work.

"I hope you're right." Katara sighed as she stood to gather the dishes. She was on a far too good mood to reprimand them right now. Besides she had to plan how she would sneak out again soon.

* * *

**A little fluff a day sends the doctor away...**


	26. The King's Ball

**A.N: Two fluffy chapters one after the other! That's just to good to be true, isn't it? Zuko may be complaining about Ba Sing Se, but I think that he secretly enjoys it. I know I do. I hope you too.**

**Disclaimer: If I own A:tlA this would be the official script.**

**

* * *

****The King's Ball **

They had arrived in Ba Sing Se to find things much more different than they expected. That was what Katara was thinking a morning during their fourth week at the city. Everyone was discouraged to say the least, waiting impatiently for Judy to tell them when they would finally see the King. Their hostess on the other hand avoided the subject like the plague. Despite their disappointment they had started making a routine of their everyday life. Aang would train with Toph, and less regularly with Katara. Sokka made plans for an invasion, bettering them every time. What Katara was most thankful though, was that they didn't ask her too many questions about her absences. She would go on the Lower Ring almost every day, helping at the teashop, walking around the streets with Zuko or simply sitting with him at the roof talking about this and that.

Still half-asleep she went outside the house to gather the newspaper. Yesterday she had stayed after the teashop had closed to help tidy the place and had returned home very tired. She took a look at the title of the paper and immediately felt sleep leave her eyes. She rushed back inside.

"I've got it!" she said excited. "I know how we're going to see the Earth King!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph asked. "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King." She mimicked Judy.

"The King is having a party next week for his pet bear." Katara explained.

"You mean platypus bear?" Aang asked.

"No, it's just says bear." Katara said uneasily.

"Certainly you mean his pet skink bear." Sokka guessed.

"Or his armadillo bear." Toph offered.

"Just bear." Katara insisted.

"This place is weird." Toph decided a little creeped out.

"The palace will be packed." Katara continued with her train of thought. "We can sneak in with the crowd."

"Won't work." Toph said dismissively.

"Why not?" the older girl asked her.

"Well no offence to you simply country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. You've got no manners." Toph concluded.

"Excuse me?' Katara asked offended. "I've got no manners? You're not exactly lady Fancy-Fingers." As if to prove it, Toph burped.

"I learnt proper society behaviour and chose to leave it." The earthbender explained. "You never learnt anything. And frankly, it's a little too late now."

"Aha!" Sokka suddenly explained. "But you learnt it. You could teach us!"

"Yeah, I'm mastering every element." Aang added. "How hard can manners be?" He shot standing and warped around him a curtain like a cloak. "Good evening Mister Sokka Watertribe;" he began bowing respectively. "Miss Katara Watertribe; Lord Momo of the Momo Nation; Your Momoness." Sokka joined the game talking on a false grown-up voice.

"Avatar Aang how do you go on?" they began to bow to each other until they crashed their heads together.

"Katara might be able to pull it off, but I'm not so sure about you two."

"But I feel so fancy." Sokka said rubbing his head.

"Besides," Toph continued, "we lack two very important things: invitations and escorts."

"What do you mean escorts?" Katara asked her surprised.

"It's the fancy word for a date." Toph explained sighing. "We need a least one boy who already knows this stuff."

"And where are we supposed to find one?" Sokka asked frowning. Katara's face brightened.

"I know!" she said rushing to the door. "I'll be back later. Toph can you begin teaching them?"

"Okay," the little earthbender said with a sly smile. "Just because I want to see who your date will be." She called after the waterbender. Katara banged the door feeling her cheeks heating up.

"…And that's how things are." Katara concluded putting down her cup. The teashop was closed today, so she had met with Zuko and Lia on their apartment. Iroh had left the three teens on their own, after brewing them a pot of tea. Lia had a thoughtful expression.

"So what's your idea?" she asked the other girl.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me find some invitations." Katara said hesitantly. Lia smiled standing up.

"No problem. I'll drop by one of these days to give them to you." She went over to the door and turned her head. "Three invitations for pairs, right?" she asked.

"Yes." Katara told her. Once the Spirit was out of earshot Zuko turned to his girlfriend surprised.

"Why three pairs?" he asked her. She looked at him awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you could come too. Like Toph said we need a boy that will know what he's doing. And you are a Prince. Don't tell me that you don't know about these things." Zuko shifted uneasily.

"I do." He admitted. "But what will Sokka or Aang say…" he caught sight of her expression. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Remember at the ferry when Aang left earlier than us?" Zuko nodded. "Well he happened to wake up before me and…" she took a deep breath. "He saw us holding hands in our sleep."

"How did he take it?"

"Better than I had thought." Katara said, recalling the Avatar's reaction. "But he told me to tell you that if you hurt me, not even Lia will be able to save you." Zuko laughed.

"If I did hurt you, I would go myself and ask him to punish me."

"So this means you'll come?" Katara looked at him pleadingly. "Please."

Zuko looked at her biting his lips. He was having a hard time saying no when she was looking at him like this. At last he sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled admitting his defeat. Katara kissed enthusiastically.

"I guess Lia will come too." Zuko said. "Someone will have to keep an eye on Sokka."

"You're right!" Katara laughed. "If she could keep him under control when he was drunk, I don't see why she won't be able to do so during the party." She stood up.

"Won't you stay a little more?" Zuko asked her disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back." Katara didn't sound very enthusiastic about the concept. "Will you walk me to the station?" she asked him.

"As if I wouldn't." Zuko said under his breath standing as well. The waterbender didn't hear him. Smiling to himself he moved silently behind her and scooped her in his arms laughing when she yelped surprised.

"Put me down Zuko!" Katara ordered him trying to sound stern and to stifle her giggles at the same time.

"What will you give me to do so?" the Price asked her still laughing.

"Nothing. Put me down!" she told him stubbornly.

"Then I won't." he answered sounding equally stubborn. Katara sighed.

"_Fine_!" she grumbled. "What do you want?" Zuko paused seemingly thinking it.

"How about one more kiss?" he asked her finally.

"Okay." Katara sighed. Zuko put her down and twirled her to face him, still not letting her go. Katara kissed him quickly on the lips. Then she looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked her.

"Won't you let me go?" she asked him frustrated.

"You didn't give me a kiss."

"What? I did!"

"No you didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Di…" before Katara had a chance to continue their banter Zuko pressed his lips on hers. Like every other time they kissed she immediately relaxed and kissed him back. Suddenly they heard the door open. They broke away hastily right as Iroh entered the room winking at the two flushed teens.

"I thought I heard you two arguing but apparently I was mistaken." He said acting as if nothing happened.

"I was just leaving." Katara stammered.

"Until next time my dear then." The old man told her, ignoring completely the glare he was receiving from Zuko. As the waterbender left the house, he wordlessly followed her banging the door behind him.

When outside they both breathed a sigh of relief. Iroh wouldn't reprimand them, but his teasing would be worse. Zuko and Katara walked towards the train station chatting and comparing their lives so far. Before they entered the station Katara dragged Zuko on a nearby alley. There she kissed him fully on the lips. When they broke away she gave him a _Happy now?_ look. Zuko laughed.

"I'll try to come tomorrow." Katara told him smiling herself.

"I want you to tell me how exactly Toph is teaching them. Too bad I can't see this myself."

Zuko's words rang in her ears when she heard a laud crash as she opened the door to their house. Sokka was on the ground, a few heavy-looking books next to him.

"What happened here?" the waterbender asked surprised. Her brother looked at her helplessly.

"Toph says we must learn to dance without dropping these books from our head." He whined. "It's impossible!"

"No, it just needs good balance." Aang defended his earthbending teacher. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you don't have much of a problem with it." She commented helping Sokka to his feet.

"Let's see how you will do Sugar Queen." Toph handed her a few tomes. Katara balanced them on her head and took a few steps cautiously. The books didn't fall. Toph nodded approvingly.

"That's how it's done." She said. "Did you have any luck with the invitations?"

"Yes," Katara answered trying a few dance moves. "We'll have them one of these days."

"And your date?" Toph insisted.

"My _escort_" Katara corrected her. "I took care of this too."

"Then we just have a week for you to learn society manners and to find dresses."

"And something for the boys to wear." Katara added. "Let's go tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Toph agreed. The prospect of shopping didn't thrill her. "Now let's continue with our lesson…"

_- A week later: - _

Sokka and Aang were dressed on the stuffy, formal outfits the girls had picked for them. They had been waiting for Katara and Toph for almost an hour now.

"Katara what's taking you so long?" Sokka finally yelled frustrated.

"Relax Sokka." Aang advised him although he felt a little impatient himself. "Girls always take their time to get ready."

"How much time? We'll be late!" A door opened behind the stressed Warrior. Katara and Toph appeared wearing formal Earth Kingdom light green kimonos. They had styled their hair with flowers and had even put some make-up on.

"What do you think?" Katara asked as they stepped into the light. Aang was gaping at them. Who knew that Toph would look so pretty on a formal dress?

"Wow!" he told her. "You look…"

"You're date's here." Toph cut him talking to Katara.

"What date?" Sokka asked alarmed.

Katara rushed to the door. Outside Lia was waiting wearing a dress similar to Katara's, only hers was dark green and Zuko looking incredibly nervous. Lia moved inside, casually greeting everyone, while the pair halted at the entrance. "You look beautiful." He told her nervously. _Why am I feeling so nervous?_ he wondered, a little annoyed with himself. Katara blushed lightly.

"Thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek. They moved inside. Lia must have just finished explaining why they were here, because Toph was laughing at Sokka's expense. Sokka's frown deepened when he saw Zuko.

"Why isn't he wearing the same clothes with me and Aang?" he asked looking accusingly at the Prince.

"Because he, unlike you two, doesn't need his sister to pick a decent outfit for him to wear." Lia said not bothering to look at him.

Of course this meant that Sokka was grumbling under his breath for the whole way to the palace. Lia felt like she was back at the desert. _At least,_ she noted satisfied, _Aang is staring at Toph and not Katara._ In front of the gates there was a reasonable queue of guests.

"See?" Sokka glared at his sisters. "I told you we'd be late!"

"Oh, relax Sokka!" Katara snapped at him. "There's no point in being the first to arrive."

It took them twenty minutes to get inside the palace. When they arrived at the hall where the party was being held, they felt their mouths drop. It wasn't just the size of the room, which was an impressive one anyway; it was mainly how many people had been invited. Many were sitting at the huge table that was in the middle, but still the room was almost packed. Aang looked around discouraged.

"How are we going to find the Earth King in here?"

"We'd better split up and look for him." Sokka suggested.

"But we don't even know how he looks like!" Katara reminded him. Sokka shrugged.

"You know: royal, flowing robe, fancy jewellery…" they took a look around them.

"That could be anyone!" Aang said.

"I don't think the King is here yet." Zuko said thoughtfully.

"Why would you say that?" Toph asked him.

"There are still guests arriving." The Prince explained. "If here it is anything like the Fire Nation, the guests arrive much earlier than their host. And there are still people coming. We'll just have to wait."

"And what do you suggest we do while waiting?" Sokka asked dismissively.

"We could dance." Aang said. He bowed to Toph. "May I have this dance?" he asked her formally.

"I would my honour." She answered at the same tone. They walked away at the dance floor, with Zuko and Katara following them. Sokka looked worried at Lia.

"I hope you don't want us to dance." He told her. She smiled reassuringly.

"No, I'm no good on this type of dancing." She looked around casually. "Why don't we find a nice quite place to sit? All this noise is getting into my head."

They found a quiet table near the doors that were now closed. Once the dance was over, the two pairs approached them. Aang took a jug and a few glasses and served everyone. Toph's eyes widened suddenly.

"Wait!" she said in disbelief. "What is…?" Before she had time to finish her sentence, Judy appear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them worried. "You all have to leave immediately or we'll all be in terrible trouble!"

"Not until we see the King." Sokka said firmly.

"You don't understand." Judy said gravely. "You must go!" She tried to push him towards the door, but only managed to make him bump on Aang. Aang lost his step and the jug he was holding overturned and splashed a lady that was near them. The woman turned shocked to see who did it.

"Sorry! No, don't shout!" Aang pleaded sending hastily an air current to dry her.

"The Avatar!" the woman said glad. "I didn't know the Avatar would be here!" Many heads turned towards Aang's direction. He waved awkwardly.

"You keep their attention while we'll look for the King." Sokka hissed to him. Aang nodded.

"Watch this everybody!" he called, flying to the table. There he waterbended the wines from different glasses and started doing tricks with them, while everyone was looking in awe.

Thankfully he didn't have to do it for a long time. Soon the palanquin οf the Earth King appeared. Sokka spied the figure inside and turned to call Aang. The Avatar turned and approached the other end of the table doing the air scooter.

"Greetings your Majesty." He called. Sokka turned to inform the others, but before he had a chance to find them, two Dai Lee agents seized him silently. Two more did the same to Katara and Toph. Lia and Zuko were still standing near the doors, looking over everything unnoticed. Lia saw a few Dai Lee agents entering from a side door. They had obviously not noticed them but she decided not to take any chances. Taking Zuko's arm she concentrated and transported them to the apartment that had been granted to the Avatar. He looked at her surprised.

"Why did you do this?" he asked her.

"There were suddenly too many Dai Lee for my taste." Lia explained. She took out the small charm that was only now losing its red colour. She showed it wordlessly to Zuko.

"But what about the others?"

"The others are not wanted. I'll go to see what the Dai Lee want with them, but you'll wait here." She offered. Zuko plopped down on a chair.

"Okay" he said. There was no point in arguing with her. Lia nodded once and disappeared.

Aang stopped in front of the Earth King's bodyguards. A middle-aged man appeared from behind them.

"Avatar Aang it is a great honour to meet you." He said in a measured voice. "I am Long Feng, Grant Secretarial of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Lee. I'd like to talk to you. Your friends will be waiting for us on the library." He turned and Aang followed him surprised. Unknown to both a certain Fire Spirit followed them unseen.

Once the library doors closed behind them Sokka tuned angry at Long Feng.

"Why won't you let us talk to the King?" he asked. "We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with the political squabbles and the day-to-day management of the military." Long Feng answered.

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Aang insisted.

"What's most important to his Majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties rely to issuing decrees to such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the King is just a figure head." Katara said surprised.

"He's your puppet!' Toph accused.

"Oh no, no!" Long Feng hastened to assure them. "His Majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't shallow his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that would leave the Fire Nation defenceless." Sokka tried again. "You could lead an invasion and…"

"Enough!" Long Feng ordered standing. "I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se, that the war not to be mentioned within the walls. Constant news about an escalating war would lead the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silencing the talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains an orderly peaceful utopia. The last one on earth."

"You can't keep the truth from all these people." Katara said horrified. "They have to know."

"I'll tell them." Aang threatened. "I'll make sure everyone knows."

"Until now you've been treated like an honoured guest, but from now on you'll be watched every minute by Dai Lee agents. If you mention the war to anyone you'll be expelled from the city." He turned to the fireplace. "I understand you've been looking for your bison." He turned back towards the teens. "It would be quite a shame if you were unable to complete your quest." As he took a seat again the flames behind him livened up for a moment. Katara looked at them surprised to see their apartment pictured inside them for a moment. Then she understood. There could only be one person that could make something like this happen.

"Now Judy will show you home." Long Feng said as the door opened again. A woman they had never seen before appeared.

"Come with me please." She said.

"What happened to Judy?" Katara asked feeling a creep pass through her spine.

"I'm Judy." The woman said. "I'll be your host as long as you'll be in our wonderful city."

The ride home was a silent one. The moment they were inside the apartment everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Something was wrong in this city.

"I don't know about you guys," Sokka said, "but I'm going to bed." He yawned.

"We're not alone Snoozles." Toph said icily. Zuko and Lia appeared from the shadows.

"Sorry guys, but this trick only works on close distances." Lia explained.

"So that's why the Dai Lee didn't found you!" Aang said wide-eyed.

"It wouldn't do any good if they did." Lia said indifferently going over t the door. "It was some party though…" she laughed at herself quietly.

"Will you stay for the night?" Katara asked them. Zuko shook his head.

"We'd better return home. Uncle Iroh will already be more worried than it's necessary."

"Okay!" Sokka said with a smile that rivalled Judy's plastered on his face. "Nice to see you and all this stuff, but goodbye!" he swiped them towards the door, banging it after them. They heard Katara yell, "Sokka!" before Lia transported them back at the Lower Ring.

* * *

**SOKKA! **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review at the exit.  
**


	27. Tales of Ba Sing Se

**A.N: Hello everyone! Spring break is coming close and I just can't wait. I've been feeling guilty because I have lately negletted this story in favor of my first original one. I hope I can balance everything. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:tlA**

**

* * *

****Tales of Ba Sing Se**

**The Tale of Toph, Katara and Lia**

It was a day like every other day in Ba Sing Se. Katara, Sokka and Aang were getting ready for the day. Looking around, the waterbender realized that Toph wasn't up yet. Smiling slightly Katara went to the other girl's room. She must have overslept. Opening the door she felt the smile leave her face.

"Toph!" she called at the sleeping girl. "Aren't you going to get ready for the day?" Toph stood sleepily and dusted herself.

"I'm ready." She said.

"You're not gonna wash up?" Katara asked, feeling very much like a mother. "You've got a little dirt on your…" she took a second look. "Everywhere actually."

"You call it dirt. I call it a healthy coating of earth." Toph argued. Katara gave her a skeptical look.

"Hm… You know what we need? A girls' day out!" she finally proposed enthusiastically. Toph didn't seem so happy.

"Do I have to?" she finally whined.

"It will be fun!" Katara insisted. "We could take Lia with us too!" At the mention of the other girl Toph seemed to become a little more convinced.

An hour later the three girls were standing outside a heavily decorated building. Written over the doors was "The Fancy Lady's Day Spa". Lia read it out laud.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Toph grumbled.

"Are you ready for some serious pampering?" Katara asked her. She was in an even better mood having seen Zuko.

"Sure Katara." The youngest girl said hesitantly. "Whatever you say. As long as they don't touch my feet." She warned. They followed Lia inside. The Spirit had been a little hesitant too about this girls'-day-out idea, but she admitted it did sound like fun. Besides, what's wrong with spoiling yourself once in a while?

Much to Toph's distress the first part of pampering was a full pedicure. While Katara and Lia were relaxing, three of the strongest women working there were needed to keep Toph still and clean the dirt that had gathered on her soles. Finally the girl resulted in earthbending to free herself from them.

Next they moved on a room with stone bathtubs full of mud. As soon as she felt her element around her Toph brightened. She was even in a mood good enough to scare the lady that came to give them towels making the mud mask on her face move forming the face of an insect.

When they moved to the next room Lia's faced literally glowed. It was a sauna, and a high quality one. She checked behind her shoulder for any eavesdroppers before saying.

"Finally some pampering for Fire! Take you seats ladies." The two girls did as asked and saw her concentrating on raising the temperature. Soon steam had covered everything. The three girls sighed contently.

"It's nice to have three benders at the same room." Toph said. "This may be a little fun after all." The older girls high-fived.

"Soooo…" Lia said rubbing her hands. "How about a make-up next? I haven't worked on a face other than my own for almost ten years. This would be refreshing."

"Are you good at this?" Toph asked hesitantly.

"Not to sound swelled-headed or something, but yes."

"That would be interesting to try." Katara said intrigued. The few times she had tried to put make-up on she had found it challenging to say the least.

Once they were out of the sauna, it had taken quite some persuading to convince Lia to step out of the hot cabin, they moved to a brightly lit room with huge mirrors. Lia took a look at the different kinds of make-up and sighted.

"I'm in heaven." She whispered on a giddy voice. She heard Katara giggled next to her. "Tell Zuko I said this and I'll do something unspeakably horrible, like bad weather when he asks you out." She hissed. Katara just shrugged.

"You're not very convincing." She said taking a seat in front of a mirror.

"She can be if she wants to." Toph warned her sitting next to them. She silently listened to the explanations Lia gave as she applied the different powders on Katara's face. Fifteen minutes later Lia stepped back.

"What do you think?" she asked Katara. The colors she had used were next to invisible, yet they brought out her eyes making them look like a pair of sapphires.

"It's great!" she breathed.

"I want the same!" Toph decided. Lia looked at Toph hesitantly.

"The colors don't suit you very well." She warned. "Do you want me to do something similar but use your colors?"

"What do you mean my colors?" Toph asked surprised.

"Each face is different." The Spirit explained. "Colors that look good on me or you would look horrible on Katara and vice versa." Toph sighted and leaned back on her chair.

"Then do what you think better." She said a little sad. She understood what Lia was taking about, but for her all this meant nothing. It wasn't as if she could see the outcome… Surprisingly the soft touches of the different brushes calmed her. When she felt Lia move back she turned anxious to Katara.

"You look great!" her friend exclaimed. Toph silently hoped that Aang would think the same if he saw her.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." She admitted as they returned home. Lia had left them to at the train station, from where she'd return to the Lower Ring. "I'm not usually into that stuff, but I actually feel… girly."

"I'm glad." Katara said genially happy. "It's about time we did something fun together." As they crossed a bridge they came along a few fancy-dressed girls.

"Wow!" one of them said. "Great make-up!"

"Thanks!" Toph answered happily.

"For a clown!" the girl finished snickering. Toph felt all her good mood going down the drain.

"Don't listen to them." Katara said glaring at the girls' direction. "Let's just keep walking."

"I think she looks cute." The second girl said. "Like that time you put a sweater on your pet poodle-monkey."

"Good one!" her friends praised her.

"Let's go Toph." Katara said noting the mortified expression on the other girl's face.

"No, no!" Toph said with a false laugh. "That was a good one!" she turned to the girls. "Like your poodle-monkey… You know what else is a good one?" She stomped her foot creating a hole under the three girls. They fell into the river squeaking.

"Now that was funny…" Katara laughed at them before waterbending them away. She hurried to catch up with Toph.

"Those girls don't know what they're talking about." She assured her.

"It's okay. One of the good things about being blind is that I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am." She said, trying to convince more herself than Katara.

"That's what I really admire about you Toph." Katara said quietly. "You're so strong and confident and self-assured. And I know it doesn't matter," she added hearing the little earthbender sniffing, "but you're really pretty."

"I am?" Toph asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you are." She remembered something. "At the ball Aang couldn't get his eyes from you." That seemed to have the desired effect.

"I'd return the compliment," Toph said sounding more like herself again, "but I've no idea what you look like." Katara laughed. "Thank you Katara." She added punching her lightly on the shoulder.

**The tale of Iroh**

_It is such a beautiful day!_ Iroh was thinking as he walked through the market. No matter how his nephew and niece grumbled – he thought of Lia as a niece now – this was the perfect day for some shopping before he set off with his job. His eyes fell on a stall selling baskets. He studied one of them. It was really well made.

"If this is for a romantic picnic, may I suggest this lavender one?" the owner said.

"No, it's not a romantic picnic," Iroh laughed good-naturally, "but it is a special occasion." He bought the basket he had first seen. As he left he noticed a small vase with a bud in it. He pushed it a little out of the sun.

"The Moon Flower likes partial shade." He explained.

A little further he paused again, this time to look on some guitars. Behind him he heard crying. There was a little boy crying in the middle of the road, while his mother was trying to comfort him. She wasn't doing a really good job. Iroh bought the guitar he had his eye on for a few days now and started playing an old, familiar tune. He hadn't sung his son's lullaby for many years now, but he still remembered the lyrics and the tune. It did the trick. The little boy stopped crying and even smiled in the end.

Iroh continued his way. He would have to cross the whole Lower Ring to get to the place, but it didn't bother him. If anything else he loved helping people. On a small square he paused to watch a few boys playing earthball. Suddenly the ball came towards his head. Iroh ducked quickly and the ball broke the window behind him.

"Hey!" a voice was heard from behind it. Iroh turned to the kids.

"It is usually better to admit mistakes when they occur and to seek to restore honor." He advised them. Rumbling was heard behind the window.

"When I'm through with you kids the window won't be the only thing broken." A

man yelled.

"But not this time." Iroh amended. "Run!" He took off with them, running much faster than anyone might think he would.

One and a half kilometers later he paused on a side alley to catch his breath. He picked from the corner, but saw the huge man nowhere in sight.

"You!" he heard someone behind him. "Give me all your money." Iroh took a look at the man.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"I'm mugging you!"

"With that stance?" Iroh insisted disapprovingly.

"What?" the man asked confused. "What are you talking about? Just give me your money old man!" Iroh shook his head.

"With a poor stance you are unbalanced and you can be easily knocked over." He explained and proceeded to do so. The man looked at him shocked when he offered his hand to help him on his feet. "With a solid stance, you are a much more serious threat." The would-be mugger copied his stance. Iroh went behind him and corrected him a little. "Much better!" he said satisfied. "But to tell you the truth, you don't look like the criminal type."

"I know." The man sighed. "I'm… I'm just confused."

_A few cups of tea later…_

"So you really think I could be a good masseur?" the man asked Iroh disbelievingly.

"Of course!" the old General exclaimed.

"This is so great! No one has ever believed in me!"

"While it is always best to believe in one 's self, a little help from others can be a great blessing." Iroh advised.

With this and that it was by sundown that he arrived at the lone tree. A path of Fire Lilies led to the small grave. With a bitter sweet smile Iroh took out a few fruits, two candles and a picture of Lu Ten.

"Happy birthday my son. If only I could have helped you…" he said his voice full of regret. Letting the tears ran freely he sang once more the old peaceful song. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home…"

**The Tale of Aang**

Aang flew over the city watching the buildings under him. It was a clear day and he had decided to search for Appa. Spotting a small zoo, he landed and started walking, looking at the animals. They were restricted in cages ranging from small to tiny. Aang felt his good mood leaving him. He approached the cage of an armadillo-tiger.

"Here there fellow!" he greeted the animal softly. "You look hungry." The tiger roared as an answer. Scared, Aang jumped back.

"They are hungry." A man said as he swiped the floor. "The Dai Lee won't give me any money because the kids stopped coming, and the kids won't come because my zoo's nasty and broke." He explained. Aang paused in front of a cage.

"What kind of animal is that?" he asked curious.

"Oh, that's a rabbaroo." The zookeeper said. "I wish I could give her a big open area like she likes and let her hop her way to happiness." Aang frowned and then smiled a bright smile.

"Let's do it!" he said.

"Say again?" the zookeeper asked surprised.

"There's a big open space, right outside the walls of the city." He explained.

"But how are you going to transport all these wild creatures?" the man asked, not completely dismissing the idea.

"Don't worry." Aang assured him. "I'm great with animals!"

Or so he said… The moment the animals stepped out of their cages, they ran loose on the city, with Aang and the zookeeper chasing them.

"This was a lot easier on my head." Aang said, trying to figure a way to gather the animals back together. Ten he remembered the bison whistle. Taking it out, he wondered if it worked on every animal. It was worth a try… Taking a huge breath he blew the whistle. The animals started running towards him. Doing the air scooter and blowing the whistle simultaneously, he led them towards the gate.

"But you have to open this gate!" the zookeeper was trying to reason with the guards on the gate.

"Or what?" the guard asked annoyed. Feeling the rumble the zookeeper pointed behind him.

"Or that!" he exclaimed.

"Open the gate!" the guards cried running out of the way.

Before the animals had a chance to scatter again, Aang earth/airbended walls to create the new places where the animals would stay. He even made a small lake on one of them. Once he was finished, the people, with the kids first, were flooding to come and see the new zoo.

"Well mister Zookeeper," Aang said satisfied. "How do you like your new facilities?"

"Excellent job Avatar." The man thanked him. "You should think working with animals for a living."

"Mammy, miss Snotty got out of the house again!" they heard a kid say behind them.

"Flopsykins?" Another woman said, "what are you doing down there." A few pets were unable to resist the bison whistle too. Aang and the zookeeper shared a look.

"On second thought, you should probably stick to saving people." The man said, while laughed Aang awkwardly.

**The Tale of Sokka**

Sokka had been wondering aimlessly on the Upper Ring the whole day. Bored out of his mind he took out his boomerang and started sending it up in the air and catching it as it returned. He passed through a rather big building. Turning at the alley next to it he heard a few girls laughing softly through a window. Curious he stole a look, to see a few fancy-dressed girls sitting in front of a small stage. On stage another girl was reading something out of a parchment.

"Through all the long night, winter moon glows bright, slit her silver tears." Sokka sighed.

"Poetry." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt something pushing him through the window. With a yelp he landed on stage.

"I'm so sorry," he said trying to stand up and calm the startled girls. "Something struck me on the rear. I just wind up here?" he said rubbing the back of him head. The girls laughed approvingly. Sokka smiled smugly. The girls stopped laughing when their teacher stood up, looking disapprovingly at the warrior.

"Five seven then five. Syllables mark a haiku. Remarkable oaf." Sokka glared at her annoyed. He tried again.

"They call me Sokka. That is on the Water Tribe. I am not an oaf." He finished counting the syllables. The girls giggled again.

"Chitterling monkey." The lady continued, still scowling. "In the spring he climbs treetops. And thinks himself tall." The girls oh-ed.

"You think you're so smart. With your fancy little words. That is not so hard." Sokka answered crossing his arms. The teacher approached the scene.

"Whole seasons are spent. Mastering the form, the style. None calls it easy."

"I calls it easy! Like I puddle my canoe. I'll puddle yours too!"

"There's nuts and there's fruit. In fall the clean plump drops. Always to be squashed." To underline her words she squashed a plump.

"Squish squash, sling that slung! I'm always back at you like my… boomerang!"

The lady wordlessly sat back down. Sokka bowed at the laughing girls.

"That's right, I'm Sokka. It's pronounced with an 'akka. Young ladies, I rock ya!" The girls glared at him, much like their teacher. Sokka nervously counted the syllables. The last verse had six syllables." A huge man appeared and grabbed him by the shirt.

"That's one too many syllables buddy." He said before throwing him out. Sokka literally flew out of the building. He landed on his head. Sitting up he rubbed his head.

"Poetry…" he half-rumbled, half-whined.

**The Tale of Zuko:**

It would simply have been just another day on the teashop, if it wasn't for the fact that Zuko's suspicions had been confirmed. _And it just had to be today!_ The Prince thought annoyed as he approached his Uncle. He had to do this discreetly.

"Uncle!" he called quietly Iroh. "We have a problem." The old man climbed down the ladder and looked at his nephew with mild interest. "One of the customers is on to us." Zuko continued. "Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation." Iroh felt his slight worry turn into amusement. Even though he was with Katara now – and Iroh had caught them making out on the roof more than once – his nephew was still ignorant on the subject of girls. He turned curious to give the girl a look, but Zuko turned him back roughly. "Didn't I say don't look?" he asked annoyed.

"You're right Zuko," he said to his nephew. "I've seen that girl quite a lot. It seems to me she has quite a crush on you."

"What?" Zuko exclaimed horrified.

"Thanks for the tea." The girl said from behind them. Zuko took wordlessly the coins she gave him and turned to give her her change. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name's Lee." Zuko answered evenly. "My Uncle, sister and I just moved here."

Before the girl had chance to say anything else, Zuko's eye caught something blue outside the teashop. Hastily he gave her her change and rushed to the door. Indeed, outside was Katara, her hand outstretched to open the door.

"That was some timing!" she told him laughing.

"You have no idea!" he laughed back, a little nervous. There was no going back now. "There are a few customers now, so why don't you come at the back of the shop. I need to ask you something."

"Sure." Katara said surprised. She had sensed his uneasiness and wondered if something was wrong. They sat at the back room, which served as storage, or more accurately Katara sat down. Zuko was passing up and down restlessly, trying to find the words to ask her.

Finally Katara decided that there was no way he'd calm down on his own. She silently walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Zuko froze. He had been so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't heard her.

"What are you so worried about?" she asked him confused. "Did something happen?"

"No!" Zuko hurried to assure her. He took a deep breath. That was it. "I was wondering if you would come tonight. I… I want to show you something I found and it has to be night…" Katara silenced his babbling, placing a finger on his lips.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked teasingly. Zuko's face turned red. Before he had a chance to answer, she kissed him softly on he lips.

"I'll meet you outside the teashop at sundown." She told him smiling.

By midday Katara returned to the Upper Ring, while Zuko and Iroh went back to their apartment for lunch. Lia had been feeling a little sick that day – or so she said – so she had taken the day off. She had prepared lunch and now she was waiting impatiently for her brother to return and tell her the news. She was willing to bet her position as a Spirit that he had been stammering for an hour before asking Katara out. Indeed once they were back home, Zuko came right into the bedroom and plopped on his bed starring at the ceiling wondrously.

"I take that she said yes?" she asked him. He just nodded, still staring at the ceiling.

"I KNEW IT!" Lia said jumping off her bed. She sat next to her brother. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about!" she laughed at his expression of disbelief. "See? There was no point in acting as if you were going to be executed." At that Zuko switched expressions and glared at her, even though they both knew she was immune to it.

Katara was feeling giddy as she returned home. She couldn't believe that Zuko had asked her on a date. She knew their relationship wasn't a conventional one and she didn't mind, but still it was nice gesture. She laughed softly remembering how nervous Zuko had been until he had finally gathered the courage to ask her. It had been really cute. Then another thought occurred to her. What was she going to wear? She only had her Water Tribe outfits and no one was right for a date. Stopping in front of a shop on the Middle Ring Katara paused. She had a little money with her. Maybe she could find something nice here…

Precisely at sundown Zuko was standing outside the teashop. A thousand questions were spinning through his head. Would Katara come? Would his surprise work? Would she like it? Had it been a good idea to ask Lia's advice?

"I hope I'm not late." He heard a girl saying behind him He turned and felt his jaw drop. Katara was wearing an Earth Kingdom dress on deep green – almost blue – and had let her hair down. Smiling softly she approached him and stood on her tip-toes in order to kiss him.

"Uncle is watching us." He whispered and fitted a flower on her hand. Katara's knowing smile turned to one of pleasant surprise. Zuko had given her blooming Panda Lilly.

"Thanks!" she said. The Prince took the flower and placed it on her hair.

"You look beautiful." He said. Then taking her hand he led her away. Once they were away enough from Iroh's – and probably Lia's – curiosity Katara paused.

"Can I kiss you _now_?" she asked fake-pouting.

"If you can't hold back." Zuko answered smugly. Katara humpf-ed before leaning in and kissing him. When they broke away Zuko told her smiling:

"Like you said, I could get used to this."

"I think you already are." Katara told him leaning on his chest.

They walked through the alleys, Zuko's hand around her waist and her head leaning on his shoulder, talking quietly, but mostly enjoying each other's company. Arriving on a square Zuko pointed on an eating place.

"You like it my Lady?" he asked her smiling. Katara nodded. It was a nice place, where they could talk freely without being afraid of someone eavesdropping.

They sat down and soon their food came. Katara had a thoughtful expression.

"What's on your mind?" Zuko asked her curiously.

"It's silly." She shrugged. "I was just wondering why you call me 'your Lady'. Not that it bother's me, but I was curious."

"It was Lia who called you first so." Zuko explained. "Back on the ferry. And if the Avatar defeats my Father, then I will be Fire Lord. So you'd better be used on people calling you Lady Katara." The waterbender looked at him confused.

"But shouldn't we be married, for me to be considered the Fire Lady?" she asked.

"That's what logic says." The firebender told her. "But the moment a member of the Royal Family is crowned and he is not married, then the nobles will begin pestering him about finding a bride."

"But if there is a girlfriend…" Katara began, understanding his trail of thought.

"They treat her as the Fire Lady-to-be in order to press the situation. That is if they approve of the choice."

"You think they'd approve of me?" Katara asked nervously.

"You shouldn't get worried. The nobles have influence, that's true, but they can't directly affect the decisions. And their approval would be the least worry in my mind if we were to get married."

"What would be your first?" Katara asked him, feeling a little weird they were talking about marriage.

"Your brother." Zuko answered. "He'd murder me before I had a chance to finish my sentence." At the thought of Sokka's reaction the two teens burst out laughing. A waiter approached Zuko.

"If you and your girlfriend are finished, I will bring the desserts." He half-asked, half-proposed. Zuko nodded. The mention of Katara as his girlfriend made him feel warm inside. She didn't seem to have a problem with the term either.

When they had finished eating they started walking around again, with Zuko leading the way. Once they were near he paused and turned to Katara.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" he asked her. She nodded eagerly. They approached a fountain in the middle of a big crossroad. Zuko's face fell.

"It's not lit!" he said disappointed. Katara looked around and noticed many torches, lanterns and candles around.

"It must be magical to see them all lit." she said trying to comfort him. "I'm sure it would be beautiful." Zuko had a set expression on his face.

"I wanted to show you the place as it should be and I will." He said decisively. Motioning her to wait, he took a step forward and closed his eyes concentrating. Even though he hadn't done any actual firebending for quite some time now he felt fire's response immediately, as the candles sprung to life.

Katara took a sharp breath. It was indeed a magical sight. The flames illuminating the water making it look like liquid light.

"That's amazing!" she breathed, walking up next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for sharing it with me." She whispered. She felt his hands creep around her waist and she looked up in anticipation. Zuko didn't disappoint her. Pulling her closer he slowly met her lips with his.

Iroh had been looking curiously outside the window, on the pretext of taking care of his plants. That didn't discourage a sniggering Lia, who had long ago pointed out hat the only reason they were both still awake was that they were waiting for Zuko. As she opened her mouth to tease once again Iroh, they heard the door opening. Zuko entered the room wordlessly although the dreamy look on his face was more than enough for Lia. Iroh couldn't resist the temptation.

"How was your evening Prince Zuko?" he asked the boy. His nephew's dreamy expression instantly turned into a scowl. He went into the bedroom, banging the door behind him. A second later the door opened a bit and Zuko's face appeared.

"It was nice." He admitted quietly. The door closed, quietly this time, and the Prince missed his Uncle's satisfied expression.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please leave a review. I need feedback!**


	28. Lake Laogai

**Wow! Longest chapter so far. As I was re-reading it I realized that I began a new sub-plot without realizing it. I've got pretty much figured out but it will mean that I will have to write a sequel. Would you like one?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my inspiration**

**Edit: I'm very sorry for the delay but was acting up for the last two weeks.  
**

* * *

**Lake Laogai **

Another night came and Jet was once again hiding in the shadows near the teashop. He had been doing so ever since he had discovered where they had been working, but hadn't yet managed to find any proof. In his frustration he had began considering just challenging the old man, in order to force him to firebend. Narrowing his eyes he thought of his options.

"Jet! We need to talk." he heard a muffled voice behind him. He turned alarmed.

"What?" he said, his hand immediately on his hook-swords. Realising it was his friends he relaxed. "Oh great, it's you guys. Where have you been? I could use some help with surveillance here." He turned his eyes back at the teashop. Why nothing suspicious happened there?

"We've been talking," Smelarbee continued. "And we think you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy!"

"Oh really…" Jet said slowly. "You both think this?"

"We came here to make a fresh start, but you want let this go, even though there's no real proof…"

"Well maybe if you'd helped me…" Jet started accusingly.

"Jet, you've got to stop this!" Smelarbee was now raising her voice.

"Maybe you forgot why we need to start over." Jet continued obviously ignoring what she was telling him. "Maybe you forgot how the Fire Nation left us all homeless, how they wiped out all the people we loved?" the other two teens looked away, but still seemed to disagree with him. "If you don't want to help me, I'll get the evidence on my own." He walked towards the door resolutely. He'd show them that he was right.

Iroh was going around the buzzing teashop, serving people with freshly brewed tea.

"This is the best tea in the city!" The customer he had just served – a soldier – said.

"The secret ingredient is love!" Iroh answered happily. Zuko and Lia shared an exasperated glance behind his back. The owner looked at his packed shop in satisfaction.

"I think you're due for a rise." He said to Iroh.

The door suddenly burst open. Jet appeared at it, glaring full force at Iroh and Zuko.

"I'm tired of waiting!" he said, sounding a little mad. He pointed accusingly. "These two men are firebenders." Zuko and Iroh shared a look. "I know they're firebenders." He continued, drawing his swords. "I saw the old man heating his tea!" The soldier Iroh had served last raised an eyebrow.

"He works in a teashop!" he said incredulously.

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!" Jet insisted.

""Drop your swords boy." The soldier ordered frowning, as he and his friend stood. "Nice and easy." Jet ignored him and approached Iroh threateningly.

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead! Show them what you can do." He prodded. The soldier made a movement to draw his swords, but before he had a chance to do so, Zuko took them approaching Jet angrily. He had had enough of him for the rest of his life.

"You want a show?" he asked frostily. "I'll give you a show!" He kicked a table towards Jet, hoping to throw him off balance, but, just like he suspected, his opponent was better than that. Jet charged towards Zuko to have his every attack blocked and not even the slightest trace of firebending appearing. That opened a major hole on his theory and pissed him incredibly.

Lia made a movement to join the fight but halted, feeling the breath being knocked out of her. She collapsed to a nearby chair and closed her eyes trying to make the speedy images of her vision slow down. She saw a lit candle spin around her madly, dimly lit corridors, the mask of the Blue Spirit smiling at her from underwater, green crystals engulfing her, a lightning strike and finally the picture of a small village near the sea appearing. Her eyes snapped open, in time to see Zuko flying out of the broken door.

Zuko felt a little winded from the hit but managed to land on his feet and block the next one.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords." Jet taunted him. "Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Zuko didn't answer, he just pushed him back.

"Please son, you're confused!" Iroh called worried from the door. "You don't know what you're doing!" The two boys ignored him, slowly drawing the battle away from the teashop.

"Bet you wish he'd help you with a fireblast right now!" Jet grumbled. Zuko wordlessly dropped his one sword. Jet looked at him surprised. Had he managed to convince him firebend?

"You're the one who needs help!" Zuko told him, moving his remaining sword uncomfortably close to Jet's face. The Freedom Fighter jumped away.

"You see that?" he asked the people that had gathered. "The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It's never happen!" He jumped again, charging at Zuko.

The fight continued. For Zuko it felt refreshing to use a sword again, even though he'd prefer to use his firebending. He had more chance to knock his opponent out with his fire than with a blade. Suddenly the crowd parted, and two Dai Lee appeared.

"Drop your weapons!" they ordered. Zuko took a few steps away from Jet, still keeping a weary eye on him.

"Arrest them!" Jet tried again. "They're firebenders!"

"This poor boy is confused." Iroh said calmly. "We're just simple refuges."

"This young man racked my teashop and assaulted my employees." The owner of the teashop said.

"It's true sir." The soldier backed him. "We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city."

"Oh, that's very sweet…" Iroh said blushing.

"Come with us son." The Dai Lee ordered. Jet tried to fight them, but they handcuffed and dragged him away ignoring his protests.

As the crowd was thinning, Zuko looked around for Lia. He had been surprised she hadn't made any comments. Not seeing her anywhere, he entered the teashop again, followed by his Uncle. There she was, sitting in a chair, her face buried on her knees.

"Are you okay Lia?" Iroh asked the girl worried. She raised her head a little and nodded.

"Just a little faint." She managed to say. "I'll be fine tomorrow." She tried to stand up and swayed. Zuko wordlessly steadied her.

"You're not a very good liar, you know it, right?" he said calmly.

"I think you should stay home until you feel better." Their employer decided. "The teashop will be closed anyway for a few days. It's about time I did some renovations."

The moment they arrived back home, Zuko led a protesting Lia – she had recovered that much – to her bed.

"But I'm telling you I'm fine! It was just a vision!" she insisted. Zuko didn't change his mind.

"Even so, you need to rest. You look like you'd collapse if you move." He hesitated for a moment and Lia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, ask me!" she told him, a hint of exasperation in her voice. Zuko looked at her guiltily.

"Okay, what did you see?" he asked. Lia opened her mouth to answer, but Iroh came in.

"What are you doing talking?" he asked them sternly. "You should be resting. Go to sleep." He ordered them. Behind his back Lia mouthed, _I'll tell you tomorrow_.

When Zuko woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Lia was already up. She was at the kitchen, packing a small bag quietly. She looked up guiltily when she heard him entering the room.

"So you'd leave like this?" Zuko asked her tonelessly. Lia didn't answer, just gave him a letter.

"I need to travel for a while." she explained. "Read this when you think you'd need my advice." Zuko looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" he asked her carefully. Her expression saddened.

"I can't tell you." Lia said closing the bag and walking towards the door.

Zuko looked at her leaving. Something was not right. Lia never acted like this, so distant. He was still thinking of it when his Uncle woke up. The old man looked around surprised.

"Where's Lia?" he asked, a little worried. Zuko was looking out of the window at that time and jerked when he heard Iroh's voice.

"She left." He informed his Uncle. "She said she had to travel for a while."

"But why would she leave? She wasn't in any condition to travel yesterday night."

"She was looking much better today." Zuko said in a cold voice, scrutinizing the letter. What had she meant? "I'm going for a walk." He said going over to the door. Iroh opened his mouth to answer but the teenager had already left. The old General shook his head. There was an air of foreboding in the atmosphere.

Zuko's feet carried him to the teashop. The workers had already begun making repairs. It would be a few days until they return to work, but thankfully the damage wasn't big. His eyes wondered absentmindedly to a lone figure in blue. Katara seemed to sense someone's eyes on her because she turned to face him.

"What happened here?" she asked surprised. Zuko shrugged.

"Nothing major." He said embracing her and hoping she'd drop the subject. He didn't want to talk about it. It didn't work. Katara took a step back and looked at him suspiciously.

"The teashop is closed for repairs, half the front wall was demolished and you're telling me nothing major happened?" she asked a little hurt. "You know you can trust me."

"It's not a matter of trust!" Zuko assured her annoyed. First Lia, now Katara. What was going on today? "I just don't want to talk about it."

"And when will you want to?" the waterbender asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't know!" Zuko exclaimed. "Can't I keep something for myself?" The moment he had said it, he regretted it. Katara's eyes froze and she stepped away from him.

"When you want to talk with me, you know where I live." She told him before turning and leaving. Zuko looked at her going away; feeling much like lightning struck him. What was he to do now?

Papers were scattered everywhere, covered with pictures. Sokka had been working on them the whole morning, trying to make something that resembled even a little Appa. It was harder than it looked. The front door opened and Katara and Aang stepped in.

"We found a printer to make our posters!" she said excited. Aang nodded approvingly at the – obviously professionally made – poster. Sokka looked up annoyed.

"Hey, I thought designing the "Lost Appa" posters was my job." He held his latest creation up. "I've been working on my Appa the whole morning." Katara tried to stifle her giggles, while Aang looked shocked.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head!" he said.

"This is his head!" Sokka cried offended. His sister knelt next to him.

'Why are there feet coming out of it?" she asked suppressing her giggles.

"Those are his horns!" Sokka bowed his head defeated. "I haven't seen him in a while, okay?"

"It looks just like him to me!" Toph said cheerfully. Sokka turned his head at her.

"Thanks, I really worked really…" he frowned, realisation hitting him. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" he asked her.

"Let's just stick with the professional version." Katara decided. Sokka ripped his latest "creation" mad.

"Come on!" Aang said excited. "Let's get busy!"

On the Lower Ring of the city, a small teashop was bustling with life, celebrating its re-opening. Iroh had just served a few fancy-dressed men. They stood up and approached him. The fancier-dressed one said:

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew! The whole city is buzzing about it." He smiled. "I hope Pao pays you well."

"Good tea is its own reward." Iroh replied good-naturally.

"But, it doesn't have to be the only reward." The man continued. "How would you like to have your own teashop?" he asked.

"My own teashop?' Iroh said thunderstruck. "This is a dream come true." Pao heard his words and rushed between them.

"What's going on here?" he asked hostilely. "Are you trying to pouch my tea-maker?"

"Sorry Pao, but that's business to you, am I right?" The man said laughing a little.

"Mushi, if you stay I'll make you assistant manager." Pao said desperately. "Wait! Senior assistant manager."

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring. The teashop is yours to do whatever you want. Complete creative freedom." The other man proposed.

Zuko glanced at them before returning back to his job. So long it had to do with tea, he'd let his Uncle handle it. He had his own problems.

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asked.

"Of course!" the other man laughed. Pao tried one last time.

"Senior executive assistant manager?" he half-whined. Iroh wordlessly handed him the teapot. Seeing Zuko passing by he smiled.

"Did you hear nephew?" he asked. "This man wants to give us our own teashop in the Upper Ring!"

'That's right young man!" his Uncle's new employer said. "You're life is about to change for the better!"

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko said, sarcasm virtually raining from his words. He banged his tray on a free table, before exiting the teashop.

The Fire Prince looked longingly at the sky. He haven't seen Katara for almost a week now, and had to admit it was entirely his fault. He acted like an idiot and all because he had been jealous of Jet. He knew the boy meant nothing to Katara, Agni, she had almost killed him back at the ferry. He couldn't explain it but Zuko didn't want her to know that Jet was around. _Maybe it's because I know it'd upset her,_ he mused. Smiling bitterly he turned his eyes towards the sky, hoping for a solution to all his problems. A paper landed in front of him. Curious Zuko picked it up. The picture of a sky bison caught his eyes immediately. _So Aang hadn't found Appa yet,_ he thought grimly. That wasn't good for the little monk. But it could be for him.

Zuko quickly climbed at the roof of the teashop, looking around for the little airbender. He only saw more papers being carried by the breeze. What was the difference? If Katara didn't want to talk to him, not even the Avatar would convince her otherwise. Sighing, the young man put the flyer on his pocket. He heard a rustling and surprised he pulled out the sealed envelope Lia had given him. He heard her words ring in his ears: _"Read this when you think you'd need my advice."_ He hesitantly scrutinized the paper. What would she tell him if she was there? He buried his face in his hands. Probably stop being an idiot and go make things up with the waterbender. He shook his head. There was no way she'd talk to him, unless… Looking up he fished the flyer and stared on Appa's picture. She'd talk to him, if he brought them the thing they were looking for.

Sokka and Katara were playing cards when Aang returned.

"I just finished dropping all the leaflets." He announced. "Has anyone come with news about Appa?" he asked joining them at the table.

"It's only been a day." Katara answered, not bothering to raise her eyes. She had been a little moody lately. "Just be patient." Aang plopped down disappointed, to jump on his feet again, hearing a knock on the door.

"Wow, you're right!" he exclaimed. "Patience really pays off!" he ran to the door excited. His face fell immediately when he saw who was there. "Judy?"

"Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph." She greeted them with her usual bright smile.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked. "Did the Dai Lee throw you in jail?"

"What? Jail? Of course not!" she said dismissively. "The Dai Lee are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party." Toph insisted.

"Oh, I simply took a small vacation on Lake Laogai, out in the country. It was quite refreshing."

"But then they replaced you with some other woman, who also said her name was Judy." Katara added. Judy looked at her surprised.

"I'm Judy." She said.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked. She took out one of the flyers.

"Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city." She explained. "Not without proper clearance."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything." Sokka said frustrated.

"You are absolutely permitted by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters." Judy said, her smile only brightening. Aang felt the blood rushing to his head.

"We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission! We're finding Appa on our own and you should stay out of our way!" he slammed the door on her face.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber." Sokka remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care." Aang snapped. "From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa."

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!" Toph exclaimed, before earthbending a wall to ruins.

No one bothered to answer her. Instead they took the posters they had printed earlier and went out to put them up. No one noticed to shadows dressed in dark green following them silently.

Zuko returned to their apartment, hoping to find it empty. Instead his Uncle was there, packing their few belongings. Hearing the door open and then close Iroh said:

"So… I was thinking about names for my new teashop. How about, the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Zuko handed him the flyer.

"Aang is still looking for Appa." He said, turning to look out of the window. His Uncle gazed first at the paper and then at the tense figure of the Prince. For a moment he flashbacked to their days on the ship.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose _all_ the good things that are happening for us." He warned the teenager. Zuko felt his temper rising. Good things? Nothing good had happened to him in this city, aside from his date with Katara. He spun angrily.

"Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea ?" Iroh shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity." His face grew stern. "I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why."

"I want my destiny." Zuko mumbled.  
"What that means is up to you_._" Iroh looked his nephew leaving for the roof wordlessly."The Tea Weevil!" he suddenly exclaimed. He frowned. "No, that's stupid."

At the roof the Fire Prince looked down the city. His Uncle thought obviously that he was after the Avatar. Zuko smiled bitterly. There was nothing further from the truth. His thoughts turned to the mask, securely hidden inside his things. Spotting a figure dressed in dark green walking down the street he started working on his plan. Tonight, the Blue Spirit would be hunting once again.

Sokka carefully put up a poster on the wall. A little further away Katara and Aang were doing the same, while Toph was resting on the wall" observing" their work. The warrior looked at the stack of posters they still had to place.

"Well split up to cover more area." He decided. Turning to the petite girl near him he said. "Toph, I guess you should just come with me." Toph glared at his direction.

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own ?" she snapped. Snatching the brush from his hand he splashed the wall with glue and slammed a poster on it. The others just looked.

"It's upside-down isn't it ?" Toph asked sounded resigned. "I'll just go with Sokka." She sighed.

They split up and Katara somehow found herself on the Lower Ring. Approaching a small steam she sighed, thinking of the times she had sat there with Zuko after they had been shooed away from the roof from Iroh. She closed her eyes stubbornly. She would not think of him before he decided to apologise for his lack of trust.

"Katara." She heard a boy calling behind her. A boy she knew. Turning sharply she saw Jet smiling confidently at her.

"I think I can help you." He told her approaching.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Katara's shock melted into rage. Raising her arms she bended the water behind her into two huge waves, sending them against the Freedom Fighter.

"Katara, I've changed!" Jet yelled alarmed as the water swiped him to a nearby alley. Katara ran after him, a rather impressive amount of water on her hands. She froze it mid-air, turning it to icy daggers and sending them against him. Jet dodged them with his hook swords, only managing to fuell her frustration.

"I don't want to fight you! I'm here to help." He said dropping the swords to the ground. Katara approached him cautiously. Seeing his one hand moving slowly to his back she pinned him to the wall with the remaining ice.

Footsteps approached and she heard Sokka calling her.

"Katara, what is it ?" he asked a little out of breath. Behind him appeared Toph and Aang.

"Jet's back." She informed them tonelessly, not bothering to turn and look at them. Sokka opened his mouth, probably to ask for an explanation but his sister cut in. "We can't trust anything Jet says."

"But we don't even know why he's here." Sokka reasoned.

"I don't care why he's here!" Katara snapped. "Whatever the reason is, it can't be good."

"I'm here to help you find Appa." Everyone turned to stare at him as he unrolled one of the leaflets Aang had dropped earlier. The airbender looked from the paper to Jet and then to Katara.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance." Jet seeing his chance tried again.

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person, and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me." His words reminded Katara of another dark-haired boy she knew. She closed her eyes frustrated for a moment before glaring at him again.

"You're lying." she said simply.

Now Toph was never a really patient person. She had learned when she was still young to hate dramatics, what with her parents fusing over her all the time. She was ready to cut Sugar Queen some slack, as she had obviously argued with her boyfriend lately, but this was ridiculous! Brushing past the older girl, the blind earthbender toughed the wall next to Jet and concentrated.

"He's not lying." She announced.

"How can you tell?" she heard Sokka asking incredulously.

"I can feel his breathing and heart beat." Toph explained. "When people lie, there is a physical reaction. He's telling the truth." She turned towards Katara expectantly, feeling Sokka and Aang doing the same.

"Katara, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out." Aang said pleadingly. Katara sighed defeated.

"Alright…" she said melting the ice on the way. Before Jet had a chance to move she turned rapidly towards him with a warning glare. "But we're not letting you out of out sight!"

Surprisingly near the alley was a large warehouse. Katara wondered how she hadn't seen it before.

"This is the place I heard about." Jet explained as they started looking around.

"There's nothing here." Aang sighed disappointed. Katara turned angrily towards Jet.

"If this is a trap…" she began, her hand already on her pouch.

"I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa." Jet snapped, a little annoyed himself.

"He was here!" Toph suddenly exclaimed. Everyone rushed to her side to see her holding a clump of white fur. She silently handed to Aang.

"We missed him." He whispered.

"They took that big thing yesterday." An old man suddenly appeared behind them. Aang spun to look at him in shock. "Shipped him out to some island." The janitor continued. "About time, I've been cleaning up fur and various, uh leavings all day."

"What island?" Aang asked frantically. "Where's Appa ?"

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whale Tail Island bought him up, guess for a zoo or such, though could be the meat would be good." The old man answered on the same weary tone. Aang turned to the others anxiously.

"We've gotta get to Whale Tail Island." He crunched next to Sokka, who had already spread a map. "Where's Whale Tail island ?" The warrior's face fell.

"Far. Very far." He announced pointing at the map. "Here it is. It's near the South Pole almost all the way back home."

"Aang, it'll take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom." Katara reasoned. "And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island." Aang stood up, his face set.

"I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa. We have to try."

"Must be nice to visit an island. I haven't had a vacation for years." The janitor suddenly commented, swiping on the background. Katara looked at him annoyed.

"Don't you have some more hair to clean up ?" she snapped.

"Shuffle on, I get ya. No more need for "old sweepy." The old man grumbled. The waterbender turned back to Aang.

"You're right Aang." She said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Right now, our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him." Everyone stood up.

"All right, let's get moving." Sokka said decisively.

"I'll come with you." Jet said firmly. Katara glared at him.

"We don't need you help." The boy looked at her hurt.

"Why won't you trust me ?" he asked her. Katara crossed her arms.

"Gee, I wonder !" she huffed. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something ?" she asked confused. Katara blushed a little.

"What ? No!" she shook her head and headed towards the door.

"I can tell you're lyyyyying." Toph called from behind following her.

Out in the street Sokka had already began planning.

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk." He didn't seem enthusiastic about the prospect.

"Don't worry!" Aang said cheerfully. "On the way back, we'll be flying!"

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se." Toph threw her arms in the air in relief. "Worst city ever!"

Suddenly two more known figures appeared. Smelarbee felt her eyes double in size seeing her old leader walking freely around.

"Jet!" she called rushing after the group with Longshot behind he. Katara heard the cry and turned surprised.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore ." She accused Jet.

"I don't." he told her bewildered. As if to prove him wrong Smelarbee threw herself on him, relieved he was still in one piece.

"We were so worried." She told him. "How did you get away from the Dai Li ?"

"The Dai Li !" Katara said alarmed.

"I don't know what she's talking about !" Jet said close to panicking.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a week ago." Smelarbee explained. "We saw them drag him away."

"Why would I be arrested ?" Jet wondered. "I've been living peacefully in the city." Toph knelt on the ground, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said. "They're _both_ telling the truth."

"That's impossible." Katara said dismissively. Sokka looked thoughtful.

"No, it's not. Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both_ think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed." He concluded.

"That's crazy! It can't be." Jet looked at them closing in, in panic. "Stay away from me!" he half-ordered them.

Patrolling the streets at night must have been one of the most boring jobs in Ba Sing Se. For the lone Dai Li agent though, things were about to become very interesting. A dark figure with the Blue Spirit's mask suddenly knocked him out of the way, running through an alley.

"Out of my way, skinny!" he ordered not bothering to look back. The agent ran right after him, to see the Blue Spirit waiting motionlessly on the back of the alley. Knocking the two stone gloves he managed to make the dummy fall to the ground. The Dai Li looked at it perplexed. Before he had a chance to move a sword was resting dangerously close to his neck.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say." The Blue Spirit hissed.

A few blocks away the gang had gathered on Jet's apartment. Katara was staring at the boy thoughtfully.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot too."

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet." Aang said turning to Jet hopefully. "Where did they take you ?" he asked. The Freedom Fighter looked at them cluelessly.

"Nowhere. I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories back." Aang looked around for ideas.

"Maybe Katara could kiss him. That should bring something back." Sokka smirked at his sister. It disappeared when he so the death glare she was giving him.

"Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka." She snapped.

"Hey, just an idea!" he said nervously

"A bad one." She glared. Suddenly Sokka's eyes brightened.

"Oh, wait. I got it!" He rushed to the mattress and picked a straw. Rushing back to Jet he pocked it on the other boy's mouth, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't think its working." Jet remarked flatly, spiting the straw out.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions." Toph suggested.

"The Fire Nation!" Smelarbee suddenly exclaimed. "Remember what they did to your family?"

"Close your eyes." Katara instructed. "Picture it."

Jet complied, closing his eyes. Silence reigned into the room as the rest of the teens waited for something, anything, to happen. Suddenly he snapped his eyes open.

"No! It's too painful." He managed to choke out. Katara walked behind him, bending some water from her pouch.

"Maybe this will help." The water began to glow as she placed it on his temples. Jet stared right ahead, his eyes unfocused, as if he was seeing something no one else could.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake." He said tentatively.

"Wait!" Sokka exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. "Remember what Judy said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai." Jet jumped on his feet.

"That's it! Lake Laogai."

They waited until morning before taking the train to the northern outskirts of town. The lake was beautiful, surrounded by mountains, a few small islands tracing its surface. Sokka looked around.

"So where's this secret headquarters ?" he asked to Jet's general direction. The older boy scratched his head.

"Under the lake. I think." He said unsure. Toph pointed to her right, her head still facing forward.

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore." She walked away whistling innocently. Reaching the end of the shore, she stomped her feet, creating a stone pathway with a hatch at the end of it. The teens peered inside it, before climbing in. Momo flew away, chattering nervously. That dark hole looked evil to the poor, little lemur.

Inside everything was lit with a dim, green light. The passage was spacey, created by expertly cut stones. Clearly the work of expert earthbenders. The group waited for a pair of Dai Li that were walking to disappear into a nearby passage before sneaking in. Jet took the lead.

"It's all starting to come back to me." He said quietly, his memories falling back into place. They walked silently past a slightly open door. Sokka sneaked a look and felt his eyes widen. Inside there were at least a dozen of women, all dressed like Judy, repeating the mantra a Dai Li was chanting.

"I'm Judy. Welcome to Ba Sing Se." he said and they repeated. "We are so lucky to have our walls to create order."

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead." Jet said, taking again the lead. He stopped in front of a door. "I think it's through here. "

Appa raised his head as the door to his cell opened. He moaned uncertainly, wishing it wasn't another Dai Li. Instead he saw a figure dressed in black, wearing the mask of the Blue Spirit.

"Expecting someone else ?" Zuko whispered drawing his swords. Appa tried to back away, but the chains wouldn't let him. Zuko approached carefully the bewildered animal. Raising slowly a hand he patted the bison's nose, just like he had seen Aang do. To his surprise Appa relaxed. Lowering his guard a little Zuko whispered.

"I'll help you if you help me."

On another part of the headquarters a door opened. Jet and the others stepped into a massive cavern. Suddenly the door behind them thud shut. Looking around warily, they noticed the Dai Li hanging from the ceiling over them. Turning to face the door, they saw Long Feng.

"Now that's something different." Sokka remarked, still staring at the Dai Li on the ceiling.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state." Long Feng announced grimly. "Take them into custody." He ordered his men.

The Dai Li dropped from the ceiling surrounding the teens. Two of them launched their stone fists but Toph turned them into dust before they could hit a target. Before the men had a chance to do anything she launched them across the room, much like she did with Sokka and Aang whenever she was pissed. Behind her Jet was fighting another pair. Aang was using both his air and earthbending, giving his opponents a field day, while on another corner Sokka and Katara were fighting together. Suddenly two stone fists grabbed them. Toph sensed the movement and places a wall between them and the agents. Before they had a chance to hit her, she made earth rise under her, creating a rather impressive pillar and forcing them to do them same, becoming an easy pray for Aang's airbending.

Soon it was obvious that the Dai Li were going to lose. Long Feng tuned wordlessly and left, shutting the passage behind him. Aang saw him the last minute.

"Long Feng is escaping!" he cried. Together with Jet they lunged after him. Aang blasted the door open and the two boys raced after the Head Dai Li. He led them to another huge room before disappearing. They looked wearily around them when they heard the door close behind them. They turned just in time to see Long Feng dropping from the ceiling.

"Alright Avatar, you've caused me enough problems. This is your last chance, if you want your bison back." He said threatingly. Aang looked at him aghast.

"You _do_ have Appa. Tell me where he is!"

"Agree to exit the city now, and I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to leave with your lost pet." Long Feng insisted.

"You're in no position to bargain." Jet said raising his swords.

"Am I not ?"

"You're definitely not!" Aang shouted, bringing his staff forward.

"Jet," Long Feng said calmly. "The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai." Jet's eyes dimmed.

"I am honoured to except his invitation." He said in an empty voice, before turning and attacking viciously Aang.

In Appa's cell Zuko had knelt and was working on the chains on the bison's feet, when he heard the door open. He sprung to his feet, swords ready for attack. Seeing who the person who opened the door was, he nearly dropped them in surprise.

"Uncle ?" he whispered taken aback. The old man crossed his arms, looking at him with fake puzzlement.

"So, the Blue Spirit." He began disapprovingly. "I wonder who could be behind that mask …" Zuko sighed before removing the mask.

"What are you doing here ?" he asked his Uncle. Iroh scolded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him ?" Zuko turned back to face Appa.

"First I have to get it out of here." He said, his eyes searching for possible exits.

"AND THEN WHAT !" Iroh yelled. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had no where to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko shouted back. This wasn't helping. His plan had been simple: free Appa and return him to Aang, hoping to get back on Katara's good books.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Iroh said, concern lacing his frustration. Zuko shut his eyes, memories of his two fights with Katara at the North Pole flashing through his mind. He had thought it was his destiny. He knew better now.

"I know my own destiny uncle." Iroh didn't seem to agree with him.

"Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you ?"

"Stop it Uncle. I have to do this." Zuko tried to shut the voices out of his head.

_I must do it._

_There are other ways._ Lia's voice said inside his head.

_Katara hates me._

_No she doesn't. She's just hurt because YOU wouldn't trust her._

_But…_

"I'm _begging _you Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you ? And what do _you_ want ?" his Uncle said silencing the debate inside his head. With a cry of frustration Zuko dropped the mask and his swords on the ground.

_He still thinks I'm after the Avatar._ He thought bitterly. And Katara accused him for lack of trust.

Aang was twisting and turning, trying to avoid Jet's attacks without hurting him.

"Jet, it's me Aang! You don't have to do this." He pleaded, hoping to help the Freedom Fighter snap out of his trance.

"I'm afraid he no longer has a choice." Long Feng sneered.

Jet stopped, trying to catch his breath. Then he charged again towards Aang yelling. The Avatar sent a blast of air against him, but Jet used his hook swords to crab on the stones of the floor. Taking advantage of the break, Aang tried again.

"Jet, I'm your friend! Look inside your heart!" He pleaded.

"Do your duty Jet." Long Feng ordered. Jet obeyed nearing the airbender.

"He can't make you do this! You're a Freedom Fighter."

His words made Jet freeze in shock. Images of Smelarbee, the Duke, Pipsqueak, Katara, Longshot, Iroh and Zuko flashed through his mind. Being dragged away from the Dai Li, the brainwashing. Iroh, Colonel Mongke and Long Feng. His eyes cleared as Long Feng ordered once again.

"Do it! Do it now!" Enraged Jet whirled and attacked the head Dai Li. Before he had a chance to hit him, Long Feng sent a huge rock against him, before earthbending himself to the exit.

"Foolish boy." He said scornfully. "You've chosen your own demise." Aang moved stunned to where Jet was lying injured.

"I'm sorry, Aang." He said quietly.

"Don't be." Aang said back, sitting next to him.

Behind them, the door opened once again and the rest of the group appeared. They all rushed next to the fallen Freedom Fighter. Katara knelt next to him, drawing her water and starting to heal his chest. Worried she turned to the others.

"This isn't good." She said gravely.

"You guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet." Smelarbee decided. Katara looked at her shocked.

"We're not going to leave you." Longshot shook his head.

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader." He said gravely. The others looked at him shocked by the fact he spoke.

"Don't worry Katara," Jet smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." Katara closed her eyes to keep the tears from running. She never thought it would end up like this. As they headed away from the Freedom Fighters Toph whispered to Aang.

"He's lying."

They hurried silently from cell to cell until they reached the right one. Stepping inside they only saw Appa's former manacles lying broken on the floor.

"Appa's gone. Long Feng beat us here." Aang concluded disappointed.

"If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up to him." Sokka said optimistically.

Toph took the lead and after blasting a few walls away, the gang ended up on one of Lake Laogai's islands. Aang tuned his head in time to see nine Dai Lis following them.

"Do you think we can out run them ?" Sokka asked running on his side.

"I don't think it's gonna matter." Aang said seeing six more Dai Lis and Long Feng ahead of them. The agents bended two walls, effectively trapping the teens inside. Momo appeared suddenly appeared and sat on Aang's shoulder, chattering excitedly.

"What is it Momo?" the airbender asked. The lemur took off again and for a moment seemed to disappear on the midday sun. A few moments later he returned, followed closely by the familiar figure of Appa.

"Appa!" Aang called delighted.

The bison crashed on the first wall, bring it easily down, as Aang and Toph did the same for the other one. (Toph earthbended as many Dai Li as possible to the lake.) Appa landed in front of Long Feng. Seeing his men running away, the earthbender fall into stance with a malicious look on his face.

"I can handle you by myself." He said. He launched a kick but before he had a chance to strike, Appa caught his leg between his teeth. With one mighty move, he tossed Long Feng to the lake, before spitting the Dai Li's shoe.

Sokka, Aang, Katara and Momo threw themselves to the giant animal while Toph stroked tenderly his nose.

"Yeah!" Sokka yelled celebrating. "Appa!"

"I missed you, buddy." Aang whispered, feeling like crying.

Back on the shore Zuko climbed tiredly out of the trap door Toph had created earlier. Turning, he helped his Uncle out. The old man took a few breaths. All this running and climbing had taken its toll on him. Nevertheless, he gave his nephew a proud look.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Zuko wordlessly took out the Blue Spirit mask, staring at it longingly.

-_Flashback-:_

_Lia had handed him a small package. "If you're going to make life hard for Commander Monkey-face you need a proper alter ego." Zuko opened the box to reveal a Blue Spirit mask. He raised an eyebrow._

"_A Water Tribe Spirit?" he had asked her dubiously._

"_What? I know the guy! He's great for secret missions. We've gone to a few together. And who would guess Prince Zuko under it?"_

"_Good point." The boy had murmured still scrutinizing the grinning mask._

_-End Flashback-_

The mask had turned out to be so much more for him. But perhaps it was time to let go. Iroh put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it behind." H encouraged the teen. With a sigh, Zuko walked at the edge of the small path and threw the mask on the water. The last tie with his ship-bound years was gone.

On the shores of the Earth Kingdom Lia was walking through the streets of a small village. She stopped at a house near the shore and took a deep breath. It was time for her search to come to an end.


	29. The Earth King

**A.N: Back again! So Zu-zu and Katara have fought and Lia is away. And Book numero 2 is soon to be over. And my workload at school has reached new heights. I'm looking down at Everest right now... So... how are you?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...yet**

* * *

**The Earth King **

Sokka looked around him. Katara and Toph were sitting on the ground near Appa, while Aang was still clinging to the bison's fur.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know buddy." The Avatar murmured, his head buried on the bison's forehead. Momo landed next to him, hugging Appa too. The bison licked them off his face, looking equally glad.

"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back, I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll." Sokka suddenly proposed confidently. Katara shot him a look.

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll." She said dryly.

"We can build on it." Her brother insisted. "If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King's support."

"What makes you think we'll get it ?" Toph said critically. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang."

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different." Sokka's confidence didn't seem to work.

"Sokka, Long Feng is control of the city." Katara said unconvinced. "His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us."

"I'm with Sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se. And I can't even see!" Toph exclaimed raising her arms dramatically.

"But now that we have Appa back, there is nothing stopping us from telling the Earth king the truth about the conspiracy and the war." Aang said suddenly. Sokka flashed a bright smile and put an arm around the other boy's shoulder, glad for the support.

"See? Aang's with me. It's the whole reason we came here in the first place, we have to try."

"Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change." Katara admitted, still hesitant. Toph rose to her feet and approached Sokka.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka." She said gravely. "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he?" she yelled accusingly.

Aang turned towards the shore, in time to see three ships moving in the distance.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us." Sokka said frowning. He turned to Katara. "So?" he asked her expectantly.

" Let's fly!" the waterbender said decisively.

Appa was flying, glad to be on his element for the first time in a month. Aang was sitting solemnly on the front. Hearing to Toph's voice he turned worried.

"Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!" the earthbender yelled before burying her face on Appa's fur. In front of them the palace appeared. Sokka pointed at it.

"There it is! That whole thing is the palace. The Earth King's chambers should be in the centre."

"We have to be careful." Katara said thoughtfully. "Long Feng's probably warned the King that we're coming." Her brother shot her an incredulous look.

"Why would you assume that ? If you ask me, I think we're just gonna sail right in….Ahhh!" he yelled seeing a huge boulder coming flying towards their direction. Appa dived to avoid it, growling.

"What was that?" Toph shouted scared.

"Surface to air rocks!" Sokka yelled back alarmed. "More coming!" he said as rows of boulders came against them.

As the Earth Kingdom soldiers continued their attacks Aang was starring ahead of him, concentrating on manoeuvring Appa between the flying stones. He earthbended one into dust without even looking and shot to his feet as another boulder – the size of Appa – came against them. He cut it clean to two pieces using his staff before making Appa dive towards the ground. In front of them, a whole battalion was waiting, riding on their ostrich-horses. Aang leaped against the leader, creating a mini earthquake. The shock wave tossed the soldiers to every direction. The rest hopped off Appa and raced towards the courtyard's stairs. Another wave of earthbenders appeared. They sent a bunch of head-sized stones against the kids, to be swiped away by Aang and Toph. They made their way through Katara took soldier after soldier out with her waterwhip. She winced when some of the groaned in pain.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder.

Yet another wave of earthbenders appeared at the top of the stairs. They sent two huge badgermole statues against the gang. With a simple move Toph created igloo from the pavement. The moment it stopped raining stones and dust she toppled the ground, domino-ing the soldiers and letting them pinned.

"Sorry!" Katara called as they rushed past. "We just need to get through to see the Earth King!"  
As they reached the top of the stairs, more soldiers came running from the corridors. Aang and Toph took earthbending stances and turned the enormous staircase into a slide. As the guards were sliding down helplessly, Toph and Aang bended an elevator platform from the floor and began ascending.

"Seriously, we're actually on your guys' side!" Sokka called to the soldiers that continued falling. His shoulders fell. "Sorry." He said sheepishly, realising the pointless of his words.

Reaching the top of the stairs another dozen of guards approached them. Toph and Aang bended stone walls and pushed them back. Finally the kids entered the palace. Sokka took the lead.

"In there!" he called pointed forward. Rushing through the hallway they entered a large room with four hallways. Toph stomped her foot and sent several of the guards pinned on the ceiling.

"Toph, which way to the Earth King?" Sokka asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"How should I know? I'm still voting that we leave Ba Sing Se." she snapped. Sokka shrugged and started opening doors, while the others kept the guards distracted. On the third one he saw a woman standing in front of a mirror.

"Burglar!" she screamed shocked, before tripping on her dress and falling – face-first- on the floor.

"Sorry," Sokka closed the door behind him. "Wrong door."

At the Lower Ring, Zuko and Iroh were walking back to their apartment. Zuko felt like he was about to collapse. All his thoughts were tangled together and the only thing he could do was to press his feet to keep walking. Entering the apartment he let his swords fall to the ground, his only thought being sleep. Behind him Iroh said pleased:

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." Zuko tried to clear his head.

"I feel right." He managed to say before everything blurred and he fell to the ground unconscious. Iroh turned alarmed by the noise and rushed worried to his nephew's side. Recognising the symptoms he sent a silent prayer for Lia to return soon.

Lia willed her pounding heart to calm down as she walked through the alleys of the small village. The things the people there had told her proved her vision true. Indeed, a woman from the Fire Nation had come six years ago. She lived in a small house, near the shore, making money by selling her paintings. No one knew anything about her past or who she was.

Taking another calming breath the Spirit knocked the door. _This is ridiculous!_ She scolded herself. _There's no point in feeling so edgy!_ The door opened and the sweet face of Ursa appeared, looking at the redhead in front of her questioningly. Lia smiled and bowed in greeting.

"Lady Ursa?" she said. The older woman's face turned from confused to worried. Before she had a chance to retreat inside her house Lia continued. "I come in behalf of your son."

Looking around him Sokka sighed. They had practically wrecked the room and still not found the way to the Earth King's throne room. Deciding it was worth one last try he climbed over the mountain of wreckage and felt his jaw drop.

"Now that's an impressive door!" he whistled gaping at the two huge, gold doors. "It's gotta go somewhere." He jumped to the other side and sprinted towards them. Landing a flying kick, he only succeeded in falling in front of them. Sharing an exasperated glance Aang and Toph earthbended the doors – and Sokka on the process – out of the way. The warrior landed on his face and sat up rubbing his head.

"A little warning next time!" he whined.

The rest of the gang entered the throne room, blatantly ignoring the still grumbling Sokka. At the far end there was the Earth King. _He feels far too young and soft for this job,_ Toph thought curiously. Before anyone had a chance to talk Long Feng and a line of Dai Li appeared, standing protectively in front of the King.

"We need to talk to you!" Aang said urgently.

"They're here to overthrow you." Long Feng said persuasively to the King.

"No," Sokka interfered. "We're here to help."

"You have to trust us." His sister added. The Earth King stood up aggravated.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you ?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"He has a good point." She said.

"If you're on my side," the King continued, "then drop your weapons and stand down." Aang nodded at the others and they dropped their stances.

"See?" the Avatar said smiling widely. "We're friends, your Earthiness."

The King's frown didn't falter. That was sign enough for Long Feng. He motioned his agents and they sent their stone gloves to the startled teens.

"Detain the assailants." The Head Dai Li ordered.

"But," Sokka said confused, "we dropped our weapons. We're your allies."

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again." Long Feng continued unfazed. The Earth King looked up at Sokka surprised.

"The Avatar? You're the Avatar?"

"Uh, no." Sokka pointed towards Aang. "Him." He explained.

"Over here!" Aang called, waving his hands before letting them be cuffed again.

" What does it matter Your Highness?" Long Feng insisted. "They're enemies of the state."

"Perhaps you're right." The Earth King said hesitantly. Suddenly his bear approached Aand and started licking him. The boy giggled happily. "Though Bosco seems to like him." He said happily. "I'll hear what he has to say." Long Feng frowned as Aang approached the throne.

"Well, sir," the Avatar began, "there is a war going on right now. For the past hundred years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you."

"A secret war ! That's crazy!" the Earth King exclaimed.

"Completely!" Long Fenng hurried to add. Aang glared at him.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our Sky Bison to blackmail us." He continued. "And blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brain washed our friend!"

"All lies." Long Feng assured the King. "I've never even seen a Sky Bison Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct." The King sat back on his throne.

"Your claim is difficult to believe, even from an Avatar." He said.

"These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction." Long Feng told him quietly. The Earth King sighed.

"I have to trust my advisor." He told the kids.

The Dai Li made a move to take the kids away when suddenly Sokka was struck by one of his inspirations.

"Wait, I can prove he's lying." He said enthusiastically. "Long Feng said he's never seen a Sky Bison, ask him to lift his robe."

"What?" the minister said appalled. "I am not disrobing!" Aang and Sokka shared a look. Aang took a deep breath and sent a mini typhoon towards the minister, blowing his robes to cover his head. A big bruise appeared on one of his legs.

" Right there!" Aang exclaimed. "Appa bit him."

"Never met a Sky Bison, huh?" Sokka said smugly. Long Feng pushed down his robes annoyed.

"That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone." He said.

"Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." The Earth King said hesitantly.

"Of course there is!" Sokka insisted, sounding even smugger.

Appa was brought inside. It took only one glance on his teeth to prove it.

"Yup, that pretty much proves it." The Earth King decided. The kids exchanged triumphant grins. "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." He continued. Before Sokka would begin complaining again the Earth King decided. "Though, I suppose this matter is worth looking into."

Iroh looked at his nephew worried. He had known this moment would come since he had discovered his nephew's affections for the waterbender. It had been the reason he had abandoned his quest for the Avatar, but Iroh wasn't sure if his nephew had never had second thoughts.

"You're burning up. You have an intense fever." he said quietly, placing a wet cloth on the boy's forehead. "This will help cool you down."

"So thirsty." Zuko muttered deliriously. He tried to stand up only to be pushed back down again by his Uncle. The old man turned and filled a small cup with water.

"Here's some clean water to drink. Stay under the blankets, and sweat this out." Zuko drained the cup before snatching the bucket that was next to Iroh and drinking right from it. He felt as if he was on fire on the inside.

"Katara…" he whispered before passing out again.

It was hours later when Lia stopped talking, her mouth dry. She had recounted everything that had happened the last six years. Ursa had heard of course of Zuko's banishment, and she had worried herself sick not knowing what had happened to her son.

"It's so hard to believe how much pain has come to our family." She said pouring them some tea. "I never thought Ozai would change so suddenly so much." Lia looked up interested.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Before the Siege of Ba Sing Se Ozai was more warm and human." Ursa explained. "He would play with Zuko and Azula, teach them small firebending tricks, much like Iroh would do with Lu Ten. As the Siege dragged on, he became more cold and distant. At first I thought he was just stressed about the outcome of the war, but then that audience came and…" she took a steadying breath. "It was as if some other person had taken over his place: a calculating, cold man I had never seen inside him before."

Lia was deep in thought. The Siege of Ba Sing Se seemed awfully important all of a sudden. It was as if someone had cursed the royal family, tearing it apart and letting the most ruthless to rule. And if Ursa was right, Ozai's change of heart was almost timed with his nephew's death. Lia raised an eyebrow. Now that reminded her of an old friend…

It has been said that the day the Earth King would use public transport would be the day the world ended. It definitely looked like this, judging by the looks on the passengers' faces.

"So, this is what a train is like I didn't realize it would be this…public." The Earth King commented. Katara looked at him surprised.

"So you've never been outside the upper ring before ?" she asked

"I've never been outside of the palace." He corrected her cheerfully. "Now that's the way to travel." He said pointing at Aang who was flying alongside the train on Appa. "So, may I ask where we're going ?" he asked the kids.

"Underneath Lake Laogai, Your Kingliness." Sokka informed him. "To the Dai Li's secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place."

The shores of the lake look so innocent. Awfully innocent Katara thought with a bad feeling. Toph erthbended the platform, like she had done the previous time, but only a few stones appeared.

"It's gone!" she said surprised. Sokka's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, don't tell me_…_" he took a deep breath and forced a smile. "That's ok, still got my positive attitude."

"The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed the evidence." Katara concluded.

"That seems awfully convenient." The Earth King said suspiciously.

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more." Sokka said desperately. The Earth King frowned.

"Long Feng was right; this was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace." He turned to leave. Katara suddenly looked up.

"The wall! They'll never be able to cover that up in time!" Aang smiled at her before airbending himself in front of the King.

"If you come with us to the outer wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real!"

"No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall. I don't have anymore time for this nonsense." The Earth King said annoyed.

"If you come with us, this time you can ride on Appa." Sokka offered.

This offer seemed to do the trick. In a few minutes everyone – including a terrified King and his personal guard – was on air.

"First time flying?" Toph asked him flatly.

"Its both thrilling and terrifying." The Earth King said breathlessly. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I hate it too." The King smile back before sobering.

"I have to be honest with you. Part of me really hopes that what you are telling me about this war…isn't true." He said seriously.

"I wish it wasn't." Aang whispered as they flew to the Outer Wall.

Soon they were right outside the city.

"It's still there!" Aang said, pointing at the wreckage of the drill.

"What is that?" the Earth King whispered horrified.

"It's a drill." Sokka explained. "A giant drill made by the Fire Nation, to break through your walls." They landed on the Outer Wall. The Earth King braced himself against the railing, trying to take in everything.

"I can't believe I never knew." He whispered shaken. Suddenly Long Feng and two Dai Li appeared.

"I can explain this, Your Majesty." He said trying to find a believable excuse. "This is nothing more than… a construction project."

"Really?" Katara said crossing her arms. "Then perhaps you can explain why there's a Fire Nation insignia on your construction project." She pointed at the huge piece of junk metal.

"Well, it's imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery." Long Feng said. Noticing the stares he was receiving he frowned. "Surely you don't believe these children, instead of your most loyal attendant !" he exclaimed. The Earth King frowned.

"Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom." He ordered. The two agents exchanged a quick glance before handcuffing their former leader.

"You can't arrest me. You all need me more than you know!" Long Feng shouted as they dragged him away.

"Looks like Long Feng is "long gone"!" Sokka called after him. "Ha…Oh, yeah, I've been waitin' to use that one." He said wiping a tear from his eyes.

By night time they had returned to the palace. The Earth King was devastated.

"I want to thank you, young heroes for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis, was merely a city of fools, and that makes me the king fool." He buried his head in his hands. "We're at war, with theFire Nation."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness. Because we think you can help us end the war." Sokka said stepping forward.

"We don't have much time. There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the fire benders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable." Aang continued.

"But there is hope." Sokka took over again. "Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the fire benders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting, Sokka ?" the King asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The Day of Black Sun." The Earth King looked at them hesitantly.

"I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable."

"You're already vulnerable." Sokka insisted. "The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive, and give yourself a fighting chance." The King looked at the teens who were waiting for his answer anxiously.

"Very well. You have my support."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of one of the Five Generals. The man bowed in front of the throne.

"Your Majesty. I apologize for the interruption."

"This is General How, He's the leader of The Council of Five. My highest- ranking generals." The Earth King explained.

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody." The General explained.

They moved to the office of the former Grand Secretariat. A guard placed a box in front of the Earth King and left.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids." General How said.

"Secret files !"Aang said surprised. The Earth King picked up a scroll and read the name out loud.

"Toph Bei Fong." He handed the scroll to the little earthbender, who wordlessly handed it to Katara. The older girl opened it and scanned through the lines.

"It's a letter from your mom. You mom's here in the city, and she wants to see you." Toph's face lighted up before shaking her head.

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home That's just sad." She said pityingly.

"Aang." The Earth King said, handing the next scroll.

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it." General How explained.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple." Aang said with a bright smile.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance ?" Katara asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." The King said softly. Noticing the sad expressions on the Water Tribe siblings' faces General How said:

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you." He handed the last scroll to Katara.

"A small fleet of water tribe ships…" the waterbender read aloud.

"What? That could be Dad." Sokka exclaimed. Katara continued reading.

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay… Led by Hakoda. It is Dad!"

"You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh said calmly to the sick teen. Zuko looked at him scared.

"What, what's happening ?" he asked.

"You're critical decision," Iroh explained grimly. "What you did beneath that lake…it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body."

"What's that mean ?" Zuko managed to ask through a coughing fit.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be." Iroh said, moping the sweat from his nephew's forehead, as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Inside him though, the old General had decided that if the fever didn't break before the morning, he would go seek Katara.

"I can't believe it." Aang said, looking up from his scroll smiling. "There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a Guru." Sokka looked at him confused.

"What's a Guru Some kind of poisonous blowfish ?"

"No, a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State." Aang explained eagerly.

"And I can't believe we know where our Dad is now." Katara said, putting up a smiling face. For some reason she had this bad feeling twisting around her heart all day.

"I know what you mean." Toph said. "My Mom's in the city, and from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me."

"This is all such big news. Where do we even start ?" Sokka wondered. His sister sighed.

"I hate to say it, but…we have to split up."

"Split up ?" Aang exclaimed. "We just found Appa and got the family back together. Now you want us to separate ?"

"You have to meet this Guru, Aang." Katara insisted. "If we're gonna invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready." Aang smiled.

"Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple. Appa and I can drop you at Chameleon Bay to see your Dad." He offered. Sokka frowned.

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion. I guess that's me" he said standing up resigned. Katara stood up too. She didn't know what her bad feeling was about, but it had to do with Ba Sing Se. There was no way she'd leave the city without finding out.

"No Sokka, I know how badly you want to help Dad. You go to Chameleon Bay, I'll stay here with the king." She said. Sokka did a small happy dance before hugging her.

"You are…the nicest… sister…ever." He managed to say. Katara pushed him back smiling.

"Easy there, big brother. Though you're right, I am."

The next morning found them at the great courtyard in front of the Earth King's palace. Toph was patting affectionately Appa when she felt Aang approaching.

"Toph, I need to tell you something." He said hesitantly. She looked at him curiously. His heartbeat was double its normal rate.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?" she asked. Aang blushed.

"I think I…" before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Sokka jumped in. Toph really wanted to punch him to the South Pole and back.

"Alright! Who's ready to get going on our little men-only man trip ?" the warrior said, having the surprised Avatar on a head lock.

"Aang and Sokka, I wish you good journey." The two boys turned, Aang still on the headlock. "Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks, and we look forward to your return." Smiling they bowed to the King. A guard suddenly appeared.

"Your Majesty. There are three female warriors here to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi."

"That's Suki!" Sokka said shocked, freezing half-way through climbing to Appa's side. He slipped back to the ground.

"You know these warriors ?" the Earth King asked them.

"Oh yeah." Sokka said standing. "The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters, trust worthy too. They're good friends of ours."

"Then we shall welcome them as honoured guests." The King said satisfied.

Toph approached Aang blushing.

"Wait, Twinkle Toes." She said before throwing her arms around the surprised boy. She kissed his cheek before turning red and running to hide behind Katara.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." She said, regaining her cool.

"Me too." Katara added, smiling at the idea of the two youngest benders together. They hugged each other, before rushing to Sokka for a proper group hug.

"Ahhh! Great! That's enough! Ok, we love each other." The warrior said embarrassed before patting their heads. "Seriously."

Soon the sky bison was flying once again. Sokka turned satisfied to Aang.

"You see Aang? A little positive thinking works wonders. We got the King on our side, we got Long Feng arrested, and when we get back, Suki's waiting for me."

"Yeah, girls are waiting for us." The Avatar said dreamily. "Thanks "positive attitude"." Sokka continued cheerfully.

"Everything's gonna work out perfectly, from now on and forever."

On the Upper Ring Toph was standing hesitantly in front of the door of a big, impressive house. Taking a deep breath she knocked, only to find the door open. She stepped into a big room, completely empty of any furniture.

"Hello? Mom? Anyone home ?" she called. Walking into the centre she looked around suspiciously. Suddenly a bg metal box fell from the ceiling, trapping her inside.

"Hey!" she called frightened. "Who do you think you're dealing with ?" Xin Fu and Master Yu stepped out of the shadows.

"One loud mouth little brat who strayed too far from home." The first said.

Katara walked alone through the streets of the Upper Ring. It felt so strange knowing that she would be on her own now. A few days ago she would be elated, but now it seemed to her pointless. She missed Zuko, but her pride refused to let her go to the Lower Ring. If he wanted to talk to her, he would have to do it the hard way.

As she approached the house she was surprised to see a lone figure knocking the door.

"Can I help you?" she called coming closer. Iroh turned, relief evident on his face.

"Katara! Thank the Spirits!" he waited until she was near. "I need your help." He explained.

"What happened?" the waterbender asked worried. Could someone had found out who they were?

"It's Zuko." Iroh said, watching the worried expression on the girl's face turn to a guarded one. He continued nevertheless. "He's seriously ill and had been asking for you in his delirium. I was hoping that your presence might help him." Katara was torn. On the one hand she was still hurt by Zuko's lack of trust. But this wasn't a reason to refuse him her help. She hadn't done so even when they were enemies.

"I'm coming." She said decisively. Iroh's face showed relief. Now he'd have a chance to see why these two weren't on speaking terms anymore.

They walked in silence for a while, deep in their thoughts. When they passed the train station Katara looked surprised.

"Won't we go on the Lower Ring?" she asked confused.

"We just moved on the Upper Ring." Iroh explained. "I have my own teashop here now." He stole a glance to Katara. "I suppose you had already argued with my nephew when this happened. May I ask why?"

_Might as well learn something,_ Katara thought. "I came to the teashop one day and saw it being repaired. When I asked Zuko about it he wouldn't tell me." She said out loud. "I told him that when he was ready to talk openly with me I would be waiting." She hesitated for a moment. "What happened?" she finally asked. Iroh didn't speak for a long moment.

"It is my fault actually." He eventually began. "At the port we had a brief encounter with your friend, Jet. While Zuko was talking with him, I heated my tea with firebending. He must have noticed, because the night before you and my nephew argued, he barged in accusing us of being firebenders. Zuko fought him of so that I wouldn't have to firebend and betray our identities, but it was the teashop that suffered the consequences." Katara's face was clouded.

"This doesn't explain why Zuko wouldn't tell me." She said as Iroh opened the door to the new apartment.

"Maybe he didn't want to distress you." The old man said tentatively. "After all you were quite upset when you crossed paths with Jet at the ferry." Katara nodded. She could see the logic behind it.

"Where is he?" she asked. Iroh guided her to a door at the far end of the apartment.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her. He had never witnessed a waterbender heal. Katara nodded negatively before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Zuko was laying on his bed, tangled in one more of his feverish dreams judging by the tossing and turning he was doing. Whatever anger she still felt disappeared instantly as Katara knelt next to him. Taking his face on her hands she drew out water and formed the healing glove. Placing it on his forehead she willed the fever to go away. Steadily Zuko's breathing became steadier. Katara let his head softly back at the pillow and brushed a few strands of hair away from his closed eyes. She let her hand wander absentmindedly on his face, thinking of what Iroh had just told her. Wouldn't she have done the same if she was in Zuko's position? Sighting she made a movement to withdraw her hand, when she felt an arm larger one keeping it in place. Startled she looked down to see Zuko wide awake looking at her in wonder. She gave him a weak smile.

"Feeling better?" she asked him softly. Zuko nodded. Katara made a movement again to stand up. "I'll let you sleep." She said. To her surprise Zuko's grip tightened.

"Don't go." He managed to say. "I'm sorry." Katara sat back down and brought their joined hands to her lips.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." She told him. "Iroh explained me what happened. I would have probably done the same if I was in your position." She admitted. Zuko smiled at her hesitantly. She smiled back. "I missed you." She continued, leaning forward. Zuko pushed himself up and their lips met halfway. Pulling her next to him, the Prince gathered Katara to his arms, holding her close.

"If there is only one thing I like about fighting," he whispered before bringing her face near his again, "is making up."

* * *

**Fluff!**


	30. The Guru

**A.N. One chapter away from the end of Season 2! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far. I hope my writing skills are better than from what they were when this began and that you all still continue to enjoy this story. Today is my last day at school before we close for Easter Break so I thought I'd upload a day earlier than usual. Enjoy, stay in tough and remember that reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**The Guru**

When morning came Katara shifted contently under the blanket. She had a good night's sleep and for some reason her bed was pleasantly warmer than usual. Opening her eyes she smiled, seeing Zuko asleep next to her. Zuko! Her eyes widened as the memories of the previous night kicked in. They must have fallen asleep next to each other. She blushed crimson. Iroh and Lia would tease them to their deaths…She frowned. Where exactly was that Spirit? Knowing her she wouldn't have moved from Zuko's side if she was at the city. Zuko shifted next to her and she stood completely still, afraid she might wake him. When he settled back into his slumber, Katara stood and straightened her clothing. She left the room to look for Iroh.

The old man was making tea at the kitchen. He looked up from his pot when he heard Katara entering.

"Ah, good morning my dear!" he welcomed her, smiling brightly.

"Good morning Iroh." She greeted back a little awkwardly. He seemed to understand.

"When I came to check on you and Zuko you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you." Iroh explained. "Would you stay for breakfast?"

"I would love to." Katara smiled. Iroh rubbed his hands.

"Great! I wanted to try this new recipe and now I have an excuse to do so!"

Soon enough the overly sweet smell of whatever Iroh was making drew Zuko out of his room. Rubbing his eyes groggily he asked:

"What's that smell?" Iroh looked at him hesitantly.

"It's jook." Hr explained. "I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Zuko leaned over the pot and took a deep breath.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." He smiled and filled a bowl. Turning to the table he saw Katara studying him and his smile only widened. He placed the bowl in front of her, before serving one more for himself.

"Thank you your Highness." She said smiling too. She had never seen this side of Zuko before and she really liked it. She liked it even better when he kissed her on the cheek. Iroh looked at all this with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." He said suspiciously. Zuko shrugged.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and in a few days it's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up Uncle." _Besides_, he added in his head, _Katara and I made up!_

Appa soared over Chameleon Bay. A small camp could be seen on the beach along with a few Water Tribe ships. Aang landed the bison on a cliff nearby. He turned enthusiastically to Sokka.

"You haven't seen your dad in over two years! You must be so excited." Sokka's face had a greenish colour.

"I know I should be," he managed to say, "but I just feel sick to my stomach."

"Don't be nervous!" the ever-cheerful Avatar said. "He's going to be so happy to see you!" Sokka relaxed and smiled.

"So what about you?" he asked curiously. "Are you nervous to meet this Guru?"

"Not at all." Aang shook his head confidently. "I'm ready to master the Avatar State. I'll do whatever it takes." Sokka hopped off Appa's back. "See you in a week." Aang called over his shoulder before taking off again. Sokka watched the bison until it disappeared on the horizon. Then, taking a deep breath, he marched down on the camp.

Katara had often wondered why Sokka would even consider staying on Ba Sing Se when he could go to Chameleon Bay. The war meetings were long and boring, making her feel all stiff when she finally left the room. Besides, her only contribution was to help read some of her brother's almost incomprehensible notes. Now she could just watch as the Generals discussed amongst themselves the strategy. Allowing herself to daydream, she thought of her life the last few days. She had all but moved on Zuko's and Iroh's place, being there most of the time. Much to the two teens' glee Iroh had been hustling and bustling at the teashop, adding the finishing touches and left them to their own devices.

_-Flashback:-_

"_I have to go down to the teashop kids," Iroh said, "When I'm back I'd like to find everything they way I left it." He winked at the blushing teens. Not that he didn't trust them, but you can never be too cautious._

"_Of course Uncle." Zuko assured him glaring. What did he thought they would be doing? As soon as the door closed both he and Katara breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_What does he imagine we'd do?" Zuko muttered, still glaring at the door. "Burn the whole building?" Katara giggled. She seemed to be laughing all the time lately. _

"_We could always go out you know." She said cheerfully. "It's a lovely day." Zuko shrugged. _

"_As long as it doesn't involve tea." He mumbled before taking his girlfriends hand. "You know this place better than I do." He told her. "Got any good suggestions?"_

_-End Flashback-_

Katara smiled fondly at the memory. They had found a small quiet park and spent the day there, walking through the paths and just enjoying each other's company. She was pulled out of her musings by General How's voice.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point of the attack." He was explaining. "In exactly two months, the Army and Navy will invade the Fire Nation on The Day of Black Sun." To illustrate his point he earthbended a few unit markers across the table, placing them directly in front of the Fire Nation capital. Momo decided that he didn't like the arrangement and jumped on the map, scattering pieces all over the place.

"Or we could send in Momo to do some damage." Katara chuckled as the lemur continued shuffling around the table. "Cause the…" she trailed off until she noticed the exceptions on the Generals' faces. She sobered quickly. "Sorry."

How snapped wordlessly the pieces back in place. Momo shrieked frightened and raced back to Katara's shoulder.

"All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan." He earthbended the scrolls with the plans towards Katara's side of the table. The waterbender took the stood up.

"I'll get these scrolls to him right away. Thank you, General How." She bowed before leaving the room with a quiet sigh of relief.

Aang sighed as the Eastern Air Temple came into view. Once upon a time this was the most populated of the Air Temples. But now… He spotted the figure of an ascetic, old man and guessing that was the Guru he landed Appa nearby. He climbed the stairs to the small balcony the old man was apparently meditating in.

"Um, hello?" he called uncertainly. "You're Guru Pathik, right? The person who attached the note to Appa's horn?"

"Indeed. I was a spiritual brother of your people, and a personal friend of Monk Gyatso." Guru Pathik said without opening his eyes. Aang sat in front of him.

"In your note, you said you could teach me to gain control of the Avatar State. How?" he asked.

"You must gain balance within yourself before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this." Guru Pathik explained holding out a simple, wooden cup. "Drink up!" Aang took it hesitantly and took a long swallow. He spitted it out immediately.

"It tastes like onion and banana juice!" he exclaimed disgusted.

"That's because it is." Pathik said cheerfully. Aang sighed again. This was going to be a long week.

Aang was not the only one in an awkward situation. In a crossroads somewhere outside Ba Sing Se a strange carriage had been stilled for at least half an hour.

"I believe we need to go right!" Master Yu insisted for the thousandth time.

"What are you talking about?" Xin Fu scoffed. "The Bei Fong Estate's this way."

"I'm quite certain you're mistaken." Before Master Yu had time to add anything else, a loud banging was heard from the metal box they had been carrying.

"Hey! Can you two old ladies quit your bickering for a second? I gotta go to the bathroom!" Toph called urgently. Master Yu looked uneasy.

"Oh. Okay, but make it quick." He stood and turned to open the cage. Xin Fu grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked frustrated. Master Yu's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh very sneaky Toph! Nice try, but you can't trick me." He bragged sitting down again.

"Let me out of here, so I can kick both your butts!" Toph screamed angrily. Xin Fu banged the wall of the box.

"Quit your banging! You might think you're the greatest earthbender in the world, but even _you_ can't bend metal." He called as the wagon began again. Inside the box Toph frowned.

_Is that what you think?_

The teashop had come out nicely, Zuko decided. Knowing his Uncle's love for curious, useless things he had been kind of worried, but the outcome was definitely better than he had dared to hope. Iroh, standing next to him, suddenly talked:

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop. Follow your passion Zuko, and life will reward you." He advised. Zuko smiled cheerfully.

"Congratulations Uncle." He said. The last few days he had been on a ridiculously good mood, as Lia would have said. He felt a slight pang of missing, but suppressed it.

"I'm very thankful." Iroh said.

"You deserve it." Zuko said, a hint of his old boss-ness in his voice. "The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Iroh shook his head.

"No, I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me." He said putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. " It means more than you know." Zuko hugged him. Life was good at last.

"Now let's make these people some tea." He said enthusiastically, although inwardly he was wincing. _Might as well do what he wants me to do for once._

"Yes! Let's make some tea!" his Uncle practically skipped to the kitchen to begin brewing.

Guru Pathik had guided Aang through the first three chachras succesfuly. Aang was beginning to wonder what the difficulty on the whole thing was. During the pep talk the older man had given him he had thought the whole process would be next to impossible. They were now inside a partially destroyed shrine, sitting under the watchful gaze of an Air Nun.

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you." Guru Pathik instructed him. Aang closed his eyes and his mind was transported to an endless plain covered with fog. Opening his eyes he saw Monk Gyatso and the rest of the Air Nomads appearing in front of him. Aang had barely time to smile at the vision before they disappeared on thin air.

"You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. The Air Nomads love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love." He heard Pathik's voice. The cloud that used to be the Air Nomads took the form of Katara and Toph, dressed up for Earth King's party. "Let the pain flow away." Pathik said softly. Watching the young airbender's face relax he smiled. "Very good!" he praised him.

"Can I have some onion banana juice please?" Aang asked wiping a few tears away.

Toph had been testing her idea for a few hours now with no success. She was feeling the tiny pieces of Earth on the metal, but couldn't get them to respond to her orders. Taking a deep breath, she stomped her foot against the whole once again.

"Come on metal... budge." She ordered through her teeth. Punching the wall again she managed to create a huge dent on the wall. Feeling her achievement she smirked triumphantly. "Whoo! Toph, you rule!" she praised herself before attacking her prison once again.

Katara loved her freedom as she walked through the streets of the Upper Ring, putting as much distance between herself and the building where the General were as possible. As she passed in front of the Jasmine Dragon she paused.

"What do you say Momo? A cup of tea before we get back to the king?" she wondered aloud. Stepping inside she smiled at the waitress on the door. "Table for two please." She said politely, while looking around for her boyfriend.

Zuko was standing near another table, obviously taking orders. He turned to his Uncle's general direction and called:

"Uncle, I need two jasmine, one green and one lychee."

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" Iroh called back cheerfully. Katara took a seat on a table near the counter, waiting for someone to come and take her order. Zuko saw her as he put the freshly brewed tea on a pot and flashed her a grin. She smiled back as he hurriedly served his customers and came at her table.

"What would you like?" he asked in his most fake-polite voice. Katara stifled a giggle.

"A cup of today's special for me and a few leechee nuts for my little friend." Momo jumped on Zuko's arms at the mention of his favourite treat. The boy laughed and petted the lemur.

"Sorry Momo, you'll have to wait." He said, handing him back to Katara. "I'll be right back." He told her.

Indeed, five minutes later they were sharing a pot of tea, since Iroh had decided to give his nephew a small brake. Katara was describing how Momo had messed the Generals' map and how these men just seemed so unemotional to her.

"I mean honestly, they didn't even say anything! They just glared." She said. "Do they ever do anything else?"

"Aside from plotting? No." Zuko told her, remembering of the one war meeting he had attended. His expression darkened a bit and Katara looked at him surprised. He seemed fine a moment ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked tentatively. Zuko shook his head a few times and shook his head.

"Maybe some other time, when no one can overhear us." He said and managed a smile. "You shouldn't be talking about top secret meetings on teashops though."

"I know I can trust you, to keep them secret." Katara said back, taking a sip of her tea.

Aang leaned back to admire the night sky over his head. Away from Ba Sing Se's lights the stars could be seen clearly. He focused his attention again to the old man in front of him.

"This is the last chakra isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able go in and out of the Avatar State at will. And when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions." Aang smiled in anticipation.

"Let's do this."

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

Aang closed his eyes and in his mind Katara appeared immediately. She smiled at him as Pathik continued talking.

"Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten."

Aang opened his eyes shocked.

"What? Why would I let go of Katara? I...I...I love her." The moment the words left his mouth they felt wooden. Neverthenless he didn't think over it.

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." The Guru explained. Aang frowned.

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago, that was a good thing."

"You must learn to let go" Pathik said firmly. Aang opened his mouth to retort, but the Guru raised his hand. "I'll tell you a story: Years ago a young Spirit came to this Temple. A hard decision lay ahead of her."

"What kind of decision?" Aang asked curiously.

"She had to decide between her attachment to her world and what felt right to her. We had some long discussions before she came to her decision."

"And what did she decide?" Pathik looked at the young Avatar sternly.

"To do the right thing and let go." Aang looked away, deep in thought.

Katara entered the throne room cheerfully. The newly arrived Kiyoshi Warriors guarded the now-empty throne.

"Hi girls!" she greeted them cheerfully. "Once you are done with your shift, you should really go try that new teashop, "The Jasmine Dragon". Suki, you must remember Zuko, he and his Uncle are running it. Once the rest of the gang is back, maybe we could do a gathering there." She looked around. "Where is the Earth King? We need to tell him that the orders for the invasion are ready." The three girls stood up.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know." Katara's eyes widened, recognizing the voice of the Fire Nation Princess. Before she had a chance to react, Ty Lee jumped behind her and paralyzed her. Katara fell helpless to the ground. She could only hear in horror as Azula said:

"So, Zu Zu's in the city too. I think it's time for a family reunion."

Aang looked up resolute.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Katara." Guru Pathik shook his head.

"Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself." The Avatar bit his lip, torn. Then he took a deep breath. He knew he had at least to try.

"Okay, I'll try." He said hesitantly.

A vision of a starry sky appeared in front of his eyes. The stars were moving around him in blurring speed as the image of Katara appeared smiling and glided away. The stars stood on their position.

"Let the pure cosmic energy flow." Pathik advised.

In front of Aang the Avatar Spirit appeared, along with trail of light connected him with his current incarnation. As Aang started walking towards him, his tattoos began to glow. He entered a sphere the Spirit created out of the spiritual energy surrounding them.

Suddenly another vision crossed his eyes. Katara was locked up in a small room, crying for help. Determined Aang leapt out of the sphere and run to her. Thus he broke the connection and snapped rapidly out of his trance.

"Katara is in danger!" He said jumping to his feet. "I have to go."

"No Aang!" The Guru called alarmed. "By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra!" Aang froze shocked. "If you leave now you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!" Aang stood for a moment and then he ran to Appa, never once looking back. Pathik watched him go mournfully.

"You were right." He whispered. "He wasn't ready."

"I wish I was able to be of more help." A feminine voice said from his side. "I still haven't repaid you for your guidance." The old man turned to the Spirit.

"It was an honour to assist you." He said humbly. "But why you came back here? It certainly wasn't to warn me about the Avatar's immaturity." She shook her head.

"No." she admitted. "The tranquillity of this place had always helped me to clear my thoughts. I learned lately some really interesting facts that seem to tie together in a rather unexpected way. Just by breathing the air here my thoughts now are clearer." She walked to end of the plateau. "But I need to return to Ba Sing Se too. I fear I've been gone for too long." Guru Pathik shook his head in understanding.

"I hope I will see you again child." She bowed in respect to the old man.

"I hope so too." Then she disappeared.

Xin Fu was finding his patience to thread away rapidly. The brat's whining had stopped, but it had given itself to a pounding that began and ended several times. Suddenly a loud clang was heard and the whole wagon shook. He stopped abruptly, waking his fellow traveller and they rushed on the back of the wagon.

"It's another one of her tricks!" Master Yu said as they gaped to the empty cage.

"There's a giant hole in the box. How's that a trick?" Xin Fu retorted annoyed.

"It's not!" Toph was heard behind them. "It's the real deal!"

The two men turned to see the petite form of the earthbender standing a little away. With a few earthbending moves she threw them inside the cage, before bending it shut. Jumping on the roof of it she stomped her foot.

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!" Diving to the ground again she started running back to the direction of Ba Sing Se, the ground also moving to give her extra speed.

The teashop had closed for the day, so Zuko was surprised to hear feet approaching the front door as he cleaned up. A well-clad man appeared and walked towards Iroh.

"A message from the royal palace." He said respectfully. Worried Iroh scanned through the lines, paused and then read it again.

"I...I can't believe it." He managed to say.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked him worried too.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" he practically skipped back to the kitchen triumphantly. Zuko watched him go with a slight smile. He didn't remember seeing his Uncle so happy since the Siege of Ba Sing Se. It was definitely a wonderful turn of events they had come to this city.

* * *

**Poor, clueless Zu-zu...**


	31. The Crossroads of Destiny

**And here is the final installment. Of Season 2 of course! I read somewhere on the net that Zuko was supposed to side with Aang and Co. on THIS episode, proving that we are not paranoid. Completely that is. I would like to wish a Happy, two-days-early Easter to everyone! Spring break is almost over (sadly) but summer's coming up!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! It's not mine!**

* * *

**The Crossroads of Destiny**

Aang had flown to the Chameleon Bay as fast as Appa could. There he didn't even have to say a word. His worried expression spoke miles and Sokka followed him without questions. They had flown all night at a frantic pace and now they were able to make out a Sing Se's walls in the horizon.

"So, what kind of trouble is Katara in ?" Sokka finally asked, sounding more curious than worried.

"I don't know." Aang admitted. "In my vision, I just knew she needed help." Sokka sighed.

"It would be nice if your Avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time." He said frustrated. Suddenly a rumble was heard from the ground. "What is that ?" Sokka exclaimed.

They leaned over the edge of Appa's head to see a cloud of dust moving fast towards the wall. Every now and then a flash of green appeared. Aang brought Appa down, near the ground. They could make out now Toph clearly through the dust.

"Need a ride ?" Sokka called her. Toph was startled out of her concentration, stumbled and fell to the ground. Aang and Sokka winced.

The carriage left Zuko and Iroh in front of the palace. They made their way towards the entrance.

"Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror…instead, we are the Earth Kings personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing." Iroh chuckled. Zuko laughed back. For once he appreciated his Uncle's proverbs.

"It sure is Uncle."

After Toph had appropriately punched Sokka for startling her, she sat next to Aang, holding on him tightly as they flew.

"So how did it go with the Guru ? Did you master the Avatar State ?" She asked him curious. Aang hesitated and then smiled nervously.

"Yes! It went great with the Guru. I completely mastered the avatar state!" he finally said and preyed that no one understood his lie.

They had been led to a small room near the official throne room. Iroh had set everything up and now was pouring himself a cup of tea, seemingly content. Zuko on the other hand felt on edge. Something didn't feel right.

"What's taking so long ?" he finally asked

"Maybe the Earth King overslept." His Uncle guessed.

Suddenly several Dai Li walked into the room and circled them.

"Something's not right." Zuko whispered.

"It's tea time." Azula's arrogant voice travelled inside the room. Zuko spurng to his feet at the sound of it. "Have you met the Dai Li ? They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it!" she continued. Iroh stood calmly next to his nephew, the full cup still in his hands.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the 'Dragon of the West' ?" he asked his niece.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." She answered disinterested.

"It's more of a demonstration really." Iroh raised the cup to his lips and took a long sip. Zuko next to him saw his movements and smirked. Suddenly he ducked behind the older man's back, right as Iroh exhaled a torrent of fire to the Dai Li.

Zuko blasted a hole in the wall and they ran away, Iroh still breathing fire to the Dai Li. Two agents tried to stop them with their rock gloves and missed. As they reached a dead end Iroh shot a bolt of lightning and jumped out of the whole, to land on a bush shaped like a bear. He looked up to see Zuko standing at the opening.

"Come on. You'll be fine." He called. Zuko didn't move.

"No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!" he called back before disappearing. Iroh facepalmed in frustration.

Zuko turned to see the corridor blocked by the Dai Li and his sister.

"You're so dramatic." Azula remarked. "What, are you going to do, challenge me to an Agni Kai ?"

"Yes! I challenge you!" Zuko shot back.

"No thanks!" she answered sweetly. Zuko raised his hands, making an impressive amount of fire to appear and sent it to Azula. She didn't make a move to block the attack, as two Dai Li made a shield out of the floor, before launching two stone gloves against him. Zuko stumbled and placed a hand to the floor to steady himself. It turned out to be a bad idea. A second later it was also trapped to the floor and he was struggling in vain to free himself. Azula smirked. Her older brother was always so predictable…

Katara had lost track of how long she had been wondering in circles in these catacombs. At first she had tried to find an exit, but it seemed like this place was an endless maze. Thankfully she had discovered a cave with an underground river so she wasn't completely defenceless. Suddenly a rumble was heard from above. She looked up to see three shadowed figures standing at an opening.

"You've got company." One of them, obviously a Dai Li, said as the third person went tumbling down to the cave. As the entrance sealed again the boy sat to his knees and looked up at her surprised. Katara felt her jaw hit the floor.

"Zuko?"

The King had told them that Katara was with the Kiyoshi Warriors, so they had decided to check on their apartment first. Appa landed in front of it and they ran inside. The moment they opened the door, Momo ran to meet them, chattering as he climbed to Aang's shoulder.

"Momo!" the boy exclaimed happy.

"There's no one else here." Toph said suspiciously.

"Katara is in trouble! I knew it!" Aang said to Sokka.

"Oh, no!" Sokka said, remembering all the times Katara had been alone and got herself in trouble.

"Wait, someone's at the door." Toph said. A knock was heard. (With this order.) She smiled. "I know who it is. It's an old friend." She opened the door to reveal Iroh. "Glad to see you again."

"I need your help." Iroh explained.

Aang felt his head was ready to burst. What on Earth was going on?

"Iroh, what are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." Iroh explained entering the house. If possible, Aang's eyes widened even more.

"She must have Katara." He exclaimed worried.

"She has captured my nephew as well." Iroh added. Aang frowned and crossed his arms.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko."

"Whoa there!" Sokka finally said. "You lost me at, 'Zuko'."

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him." Iroh smiled pleadingly.

"Good inside of him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay ?" Sokka said stubbornly. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"What's your problem Snoozles?" she asked.

"Toph is right Sokka." Aang said. "Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Said boy sighed. He hated when the others were right.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh said satisfied.

Outside, a bound and gagged Dai Li was waiting. Toph trapped him between two boulders and Iroh pulled out the gag.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup." He said immediately. "They're going to overthrow the Earth King."

"My sister!" Sokka said pointing his machete at his face angrily. "Where are they keeping Katara?"

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." They didn't need to hear anything else and they took off for the palace.

Zuko leaned against an overgrown crystal while Katara paced around getting more frustrated by the second.

"Why did they throw us in here ? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue us, your sister can finally have him in her little Fire Nation clutches." She made claws with her fingers. Zuko sighed but said nothing. There was no point in trying to reason with her right now. When Katara didn't get an answer she continued ranting. "Your sister's a terrible person, you know that ? Following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what would she care? She's the Fire Lord's daughter. Spreading war and violence and hatred runs in the family." Zuko's expression darkened.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said before he could stop himself. Katara's face reddened.

"I don't ! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." She turned her back to him, not wanting to let Zuko see her cry. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

Zuko snapped his eyes from the ground to the trembling form of the waterbender. She had never told him that before. Walking to her he placed his arms on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly. He didn't mean to bring back painful memories. "That's something we have in common." He admitted. Katara stopped crying, surprised from what she had heard._ He has never told me that before._

Toph raised an eyebrow impressed. She had expected the Dai Li to be lying.

"Well whaddya know. There _is_ an ancient city down there, but it's deep." She motioned to the others to stand back and earthbended a small crater to the ground. Sokka looked thoughtful.

"We should split up." He said. "Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk…no offence." He added hurriedly remembering that Iroh was indeed the jerk's Uncle.

"None taken." Iroh assured him.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup." Sokka concluded.

The two teams split and went on their ways. Aang was deep in his thoughts. Iroh was known for his wisdom. Maybe he could ask him for advice regarding the whole Avatar State problem.

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice. And great tea." He said to the old man awkwardly.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind ?" Iroh asked him. Aang paused to deepen the tunnel.

"Well, I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't." he admitted a little shamefully.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh said calmly. He knew that the young Avatar would eventually have to come to terms with his destiny, but it couldn't hurt to ease the child's insecurity for a little while. Aang didn't seem convinced.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I am not powerful enough ?" he asked.

"I don't know the answer." Iroh admitted. "Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving…" he paused as they entered the beautiful catacombs. "…You will come to a better place." He concluded.

Sokka and Toph entered the throne room running. The coup had already begun, but thankfully the Dai Li hadn't reached it yet.

"Thank goodness we're in time!" he said urgently.

"In time for what?" the Earth King asked.

"Yeah, what are you in time for… cutie ?" Ty Lee asked innocently, somersaulting in front of Sokka.

"Uh, I'm kinda involved with Suki." He said awkwardly. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked

Toph blew her bangs annoyed and earthbended Ty Lee to the air. The Fire Nation girl yelped and landed on a badger mole statue.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!" she explained. The Earth King gasped and Mai smiled grimly.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She flung three knives to Toph created a shield of earth. She then kicked the shield towards Mai, but the knife-thrower jumped out of the way. Once she landed Toph knocked her down, shifting the earth under her feet.

Meanwhile Ty Lee snuck up at Sokka, giggling. The Water Tribe warrior heard her and ducked in time to avoid being paralysed. Ty Lee continued to chase him around the room, still laughing.

"Ooo, it's like we're dancing together." She said.

"This fight is over." Azula suddenly said. She had entered the room unseen and taken the Earth King captive.

Sokka and Toph raised their hands in surrender, frowning. Ty Lee jumped between them and disabled them. Momo tried to fly away, but a Dai Li saw him and trapped him in a stone glove. Azula pushed the Earth King away.

"Get them all out of my sight." She ordered.

Katara had calmed down considerably, now that she had vented her bottled-up frustration out.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She said a little shamefully.

"It doesn't matter." Zuko assured her softly. But Katara wanted to explain.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face, and now I realise that Azula's would be much more suitable." Zuko drew away from her, a hand covering self-consciously his scar.

"My face. I see." He murmured. Katara's eyes widened in realisation.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." She said hastily.

"It's ok." Zuko said in a flat voice. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, you've helped me realize that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." A thought crossed Katara's mind.

"Maybe you could be free of it." She said hesitantly.

Zuko spun to meet her eyes.

"What ?" he asked hopefully.

"I have healing abilities." The waterbender reminded him. He shook his head.

"It's a scar." He said bitterly. "It can't be healed." Katara reached and took out the vial Master Pakku had given her.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole." She explained. "It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…" She turned to face him, a hand lightly touching the scar. Zuko exhaled softly, before searching her eyes.

"Would you waste it on me?" he asked her.

"I don't consider it a waste." Katara said, as if reprimanding him. "But yes, if you want, we can give it a try."

Zuko was torn. To be rid of his scar would be a dream come true. But Azula was here and it was only a matter of time before a battle broke out. A vial of magic water would be of greater use if someone was wounded. So he shook his head.

"Maybe it would be better if you kept it for now, just in case." He told her. Katara smiled at him. She couldn't help but feel proud for her boyfriend right now. She hid the vial again.

"Just so you know." She told him. "I think you look more handsome with the scar." Zuko smiled back.

"You're certainly the first." He told her, leaning in.

"I'm obviously the only girl around using her eyes." She stood on her tiptoes, in anticipation for the kiss. A kiss that soon grew passionate, as Zuko pulled her body close to his own, his hand playing with her hair.

Then an explosion was heard near them. Katara curled instinctively against Zuko, as he embraced her even more tightly. Out of the dust Aang and Iroh appeared, both looking a little bit shocked on finding the two teens standing so close, blushing.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, quickly moving away from her boyfriend. She hurried to the Avatar's side and hugged him briefly. Iroh was doing the same to Zuko, but the Prince was only aware of the airbender glaring at him.

"Aang, I knew you would come." Katara said smiling to her friend as she drew away.

"Someone had to save you." He told her smiling proudly. Zuko snorted, but his Uncle's warning glance silenced him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." He said sternly before turning to Katara and Aang. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Aang hurried back to the tunnel, and Katara followed slowly. At the entrance she turned to look longingly to Zuko. He caught her eyes for a few moments, before turning to his Uncle.

Iroh seemed to be measuring him, a look Zuko realised he had seen before, whenever an important decision would follow.

"Why Uncle?" he asked hurt. _Why do you still not trust me?_

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" Iroh said. Zuko closed his eyes. There was no decision to be made now. He had made his decision a long time ago. Before he could tell this to his Uncle the crystals erupted, trapping the old man. Zuko turned to a fighting position, as Azula and two agents approached.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you ?" she said plainly.

"Release him immediately!" he demanded angrily. Azula continued ignoring her brother's words.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh interrupted.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula said annoyed. She could definitely do without his interruptions. "I need you Zuko." She continued on a softer voice. "I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Iroh said quietly. Azula waved the agents away and moved towards the tunnel Aang and Katara had disappeared into.

"You're free to choose." She called over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of earshot Zuko turned to his Uncle, his face resolute. He created a fire with his hand and moved closer to the crystal. With a look of deep concentration he began melting it. Noticing Iroh's pleasantly surprised expression he smiled grimly.

"You really thought I would betray Katara?" he asked. Before Iroh had a chance to answer, another voice was heard.

"I for one didn't." Lia stepped out of the shadows. She had arrived right on time to listen to the confrontation between the two Royal siblings. She moved near the two men, motioning to Zuko to step back.

"This is going to take a while." She said pointing at the half melted crystal. "You need to go and help them. I'll take it from here." Zuko nodded and hurried after his sister. Right before he disappeared at the tunnel he thought he heard his Uncle's voice.

"I'm really proud of him."

"Me too." Lia said,

Aang and Katara were running franticly towards the waterfall. They had to stop Azula and the Dai Li before it was too late.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph." Katara said worried to Aang. Before he could answer blue fire erupted in front of them, forcing them to an abrupt halt. Aang caught most of the impact and was knocked back. Katara called a wave from the river and sent it against Azula. The Princess deflected it, but Katara attacked again, this time with a wave that Azula evaporated. Steam covered the battlefield for a few moments.

Suddenly two balls of blue fire came from one of the largest crystals. Aang and Katara bended a shield of water. Azula jumped and landed to another rock. Aang sent a shockwave on it, causing the Princess to lose her balance. Paling a little, Azula jumped and landed between the waterbender and the Avatar. Taking a defensive stance she waited nervously for their next move.

Before anyone had a chance to move a blast of red fire landed between Aang and Azula. They both turned to see Zuko in a firebending stance. He was on the simple clothes he wore under his robe. His gaze slipped from his sister to Aang and finally Katara. The waterbender seemed the only one to have guessed which side he was taking. Ending the standstill, Zuko sent another steam of fire against his shocked sister.

Sokka watched suspiciously through the small window of the cell he, Toph, Momo and the Earth King were in. The corridor was empty.

"See any Dai Li agents near by ?" Toph asked.

"Nope" he answered. "All clear."

Toph moved from the wall she had been leaning in. She cracked her knuckles once and then metalbended the door, tearing it from its hinges. She ran out, followed by Momo while Sokka dragged the Earth King.

"I'm not leaving without Bosco!" the king cried as they ran.

Zuko continued shooting fire to his sister and she continued blocking each one of them. Katara noticed Azula standing on some water. She gathered it with a sharp movement, causing the Princess to trip and lose her balance. Zuko stole a nervous glance towards the tunnel. Where were Iroh and Lia?

"We need to get out of here!" Aang said nervously. The other two nodded and started to slowly back towards the waterfall.

Before they had a chance to move much the ground erupted under their feet. Katara was flung to the crystals behind them and knocked out cold. Zuko made a movement to attack his sister, but Aang stopped him.

"No! Go check on Katara!" Zuko opened his mouth to retort and promptly closed it as they were forced to duck another attack from the Dai Li that had just arrived. Without another comment he raced on Katara's side. Aang focused again on Azula.

The Princess smiled smugly and launched another attack to the Avatar. Aang airbended himself out of danger and landed behind her. He tried to surprise the Princess with a waterwhip, but she dodged with her fire and attacked again. Aang made the crystals in front of him rise and shielded himself. Stealing a glance he saw Zuko standing in front of Katara, blasting away the rocks Dai Li sent against them.

Katara came back to consciousness and immediately called water to her forming the octopus around her and Zuko. He studied her stance for a few seconds before turning his back on her and mimicking. A second ring with eight fiery tentacles joined the one made of water forcing the Dai Li to back away a few steps. However they kept coming and the teens were tiring quickly.

"There's too many." Aang whispered desperately. Suddenly Guru Pathik's words rang to his ears. _The only way, is to let her go._ The Avatar closed his eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry Katara."

Turning his back to everyone and bended a small tent of crystals around him. He sat down and started mediating. Outside the battle came once again to a standstill. Azula took involuntary a step back as the small crystal tent began to glow. Katara smiled revealed as Aang hovered in the Avatar State. It was a short-lived relief. A flash of lightning shined and Aang writhed in pain as Azula's shot hit him in the back.

Katara felt the tears run freely down her face as she watched helplessly her friend falling hit. She gathered all her water in a massive wave and holding Zuko tightly by the arm she sped towards the rapidly falling boy. Zuko caught Aang midair and passed him hurriedly to Katara as he stood between them and his sister and agents.

Before Azula had a chance to move a fireblast landed in front of her as Iroh and Lia appeared in the cave.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh called at the teenagers before attacking the Dai Li. Lia was already fighting with Azula. Deflecting a blast she looked inside the younger girl's eyes searching for something, anything that would prove her theory wrong. Fierce gold glared back at her.

"You hope to stare me to defeat?" Azula smiled grimly. Lia blinked twice. She had been concentrating so hard she had forgotten she was actually fighting. Steadily she pushed the Fire Princess away from the waterfall were Katara and Zuko were struggling to get Aang.

"No." she said coldly to the other girl. "I'm giving you a warning. Don't you dare to come near my brother again." A flash passed from Azula's eyes and for a moment Lia saw much more ruthless and ancient pair of golden eyes glare back at her.

"Your brother…" the Princess whispered in strange voice. But before anything else could happen Lia had raced to the other end of the cave (in a speed that would challenge even Aang) and was flying after her friends. She gave one last look behind her shoulder to see Iroh surrendering.

They had only stopped for as little as possible to their apartments to gather some basic necessities. Zuko had nearly raced back to the Catacombs when he realised that his Uncle had been captured. It had taken Lia, Toph and a Katara close to tears to convince him from going. All of them where now on Appa, leaving the fallen city of Ba Sing Se behind them. Katara laid Aang gently on Appa's back and took out the vial with the Spirit water. She sent a small guilty look at Zuko next to her who was sitting stirring Appa. He had declined her offer fearing something like that would have happened. Sighing she reached and placed the small amount of water on Aang's wound. It shone brighter than she had ever seen before as the healing took effect. Aang's tattoos glowed and he opened his eyes for a few seconds. Katara smiled down at him, revealed he was still with them. As Aang fell back to unconsciousness she shifted him so he could safely rest, his head on her lap, while rested against Zuko. The firebender wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. The last thing Katara heard before sleep claimed her too was the Earth King's words.

"The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."

* * *

**Boy is that a pessimistic way to close things up... **

**Spoiler alert: MAJOR fluff scene coming up next week. Stay tuned!**

**And please leave a review. I promise brownies to those who do!  
**


	32. Meet the Father

**A.N: Hello everyone! I am glad to hand y special extra-chocolate brownies to Mar-mar S., ArrayePL and Kage Fuschichu. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. As promised I have something little special in the end. Do give me some feedback because I'm still uncomfortable with these kind of scenes. For the time though, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: A:tLA belongs to however owns it at the moment (-points at Wang Si Tong-)**

* * *

**Meet the Father**

Hakoda was scanning the horizon for any signs of a flying bison. Ever since Sokka had left with the Avatar to save Katara he had taken the habit of searching the skies at any moment he had free. Given the unnatural silence of the Fire Nation the last days, that was a lot of time… But it seemed now that his patience had paid off. A large shadow appeared at the horizon which rapidly grew to the distinct shape of a sky bison. Hakoda quickly signaled the ships to return to the shore.

As they grew closer Hakoda scrutinized the people that were sitting on Appa's back. Sokka must have been stirring because he jumped down first, followed by a young man dressed in fancy robes who jumped clumsily off and an animal that looked like a platypus bear. Behind them appeared a young woman whose hair caught Hakoda's eye because of their unnaturally bright red color. She landed much more gracefully than the two young men and turned to make a signal to those still sitting on the back. An Earth Kingdom girl roughly the age of the Avatar, jumped to the ground and made relatively large platform of earth rise to Appa's back level. Hakoda guessed she was Toph, the little earthbender Sokka had told him about. The Chief couldn't help but feel a little worried seeing neither the Avatar nor his daughter.

Katara stood up then and walked to the platform. Another young man stood behind her, the limp body of a younger boy in his hands. As he handed him over to Katara Hakoda caught a glimpse of yellow. The Avatar. Feeling more alarmed than he had felt in a long time the Water Tribe Chief shouted to his men to make the ship go faster.

By the time they reached the shore the children were already halfway through making camp. A tent had been set and Katara had disappeared inside with Aang. Toph had set her own earth tent while Zuko, Sokka and Lia were goodbyeing the Earth King. Finally Zuko decided to break the silence.

"Do you think Aang will be okay?" he asked hesitantly Lia. She gave him a grave smile.

"I hope so." She said. "But I have a feeling that his connection with the Universe is broken. I can't sense him in the Spirit World." Sokka looked at her confused.

"But that's good right?" he asked. "I mean if you felt him there wouldn't he be considered… I don't know. Dead?" he gulped audibly thinking of the prospect. Lia opened her mouth to answer him but closed it again as the Water Tribesmen with Hakoda on the lead approached them. Unconsciously she drew closer to Zuko.

Sokka turned to see what had made her look uneasy all of a sudden and his face brightened with a smile.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards the man. Hakoda smiled at his son and hugged him briefly.

"I'm glad to see you managed to find Katara." He said Glancing at the rest of the teens he asked his son: "Won't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course!" Sokka beamed. He dragged Toph forward. "This is Toph." The little girl yanked her shoulder free.

"Greatest earthbender of the world at your service." She said with a small, mocking bow. "Can I go now Snoozles?" Sokka's face turned red at the mention of his nickname and the laughs it got out of the men.

"And these are Lia and Zuko." He said annoyed gesturing at their general direction. Lia merely waved at Hakoda but Zuko approached him, giving a small bow to the man. It wasn't just that he was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He also happened to be his girlfriend's father.

It took the sharp intakes of breath from the man to realize his stupid mistake. He had bowed out of habit Fire-Nation style. After a short tense silence Hakoda decided to speak.

"I hope there is a good reason that the Prince of the Fire Nation is traveling with you." He told Sokka in a disapproving way. His son frowned and opened his mouth to retort when Katara's cold voice was heard.

"Because he is on our side." She said standing next him. Her face was worn and she was tired from the multiple healings Aang's condition required, but it only served to strengthen her glare. "Besides," she continued turning her back to her astonished father, "as soon as Aang masters earthbending he will need a firebending teacher."

After a quick lunch which Lia had prepared, having all but ordered Katara to rest, and a quick description of what had happened in Ba Sing Se, Hakoda brought a map and together with Sokka they were trying to figure what their next move would be.

"We need to leave here." The Chief insisted, "There's no point in staying. The Fire Nation is bound to send ships this way. It's the fastest to Ba Sing Se." Sokka nodded.

"Zuko!" he called. Hakoda frowned. He didn't trust the young firebender, despite the fact that he had turned his back to his family to help the Avatar. As soon as he sat next to him, Sokka asked: "How long do you think we have until the Fire Nation knocks on our door?"

"The Western fleet controls a lot of ports nearby." Zuko said thoughtfully. "I think we would have a week at most until they arrive at the bay. Knowing Azula she will probably demand the presence of the entire fleet to support the occupation, if only to show off." Sokka's hopeful expression fell.

"We can't pass unnoticed through the entire fleet!" he whined. Zuko seemed deep in thought.

"We don't have to." He said finally. Raising a hand to silence any questions he continued. "We can take over a ship, preferably one of the last of the fleet and use it as a disguise." Hakoda looked at him doubtful.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Zuko opened his mouth and closed it again as if having thought of something. Quickly excusing himself he raced where the girls were sitting and began a conversation that mostly involved him asking them questions. After a few minutes he returned, a satisfied grin on his face.

"The girls say it's doable." He announced. Spreading out a map he pointed at a narrow spot near the opening of the Bay. "An entire fleet will take a lot of time to cross such a narrow point. By sundown or at early night there will still be a few ships left to cross. Katara and Lia can raise a mist and Toph create a few reafs. Fire Navy captains know better than endangering their ships on such occasions. They will stop for the night."

"That's when we sneak in and take over a ship!" Sokka exclaimed exited. "That might actually work!" he slapped Zuko in the back making him wince a little. Still Hakoda look thoughtful.

"Are you sure that three girls will be able to pull this through?" he asked. Both boys looked at him shocked.

"Dad," Sokka began tentatively, "they are all Masters. You wouldn't exactly want them to hear you doubting their abilities. If they say they can, then they can."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Snoozles." Toph called from where they were sitting, planning out their "attack".

A guard had been posted on the highest cliff and the Water Tribe ships had been camouflaged safely. It only took five days for the first ships to appear from the horizon. Immediately the whole camp was set on alert. Anything that would be needed was packed and loaded on Appa along with Aang, carefully tucked in Katara's sleeping bag. The girls had placed themselves on the riverbank, while the warriors remained hidden. They waited all day as ship after ship passed before them. Toph was beginning to feel restless. Finally at sundown the last ship appeared. It was a relatively big cargo ship, able to carry everyone.

Lia and Katara shared a nod before taking their stances. Slowly a mist started to rise from the water. When visibility reached minimum Toph made a few pointed rocks emerge from the water. A few shouts were heard from the ship and it slowly came to a halt. Silently the warriors approached them. Moving closer to the ship they climbed from the sides with expertly mastered only after many battles. Zuko followed them with Toph clinging in his back. Earthbending would make way too much noise.

_A few hours later:_

Hakoda breathed a sigh of relief. The Prince's plan had worked and now the ship was under their command and sailing towards the sea again. None of his men had been injured and it was impressive to say the least seeing a team of Masters working on their respective elements. The children had retreated to their rooms after making sure everything was secure and Katara had given another healing session to the unconscious Avatar.

The next morning came only too early for some. When Hakoda and Sokka stumbled half-asleep on deck the sound of fire alerted them immediately. To their surprise they saw Zuko and Lia wearing Fire Nation armors practicing a few moves. Or more like Zuko doing the move again and again with Lia correcting him. Sokka scratched his head.

"Uh… guys?" he asked hesitantly. They two benders looked at him surprised. "Why are you wearing these things?" Zuko shrugged.

"Just in case we're intercepted by another Fire Nation ship." He explained. "It will look suspicious if they see people dressed in Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe clothes, don't you think?"

"Plus," Lia added, "I'm sick of green." She looked at her dark red uniform satisfied.

"Where did you find them?" Hakoda asked thoughtfully.

"On a storage room next to the one with the weapons." Lia explained. "I think there are enough for everyone."

Indeed soon enough all men were dressed in Fire Nation armors. Sokka had grumbled on how much they weighted until he saw Lia doing a backflip to avoid Katara's waterwhip (they were practicing) and shut up to salvage some of his pride. The gang had broken now that they were on board. Zuko had disappeared to the coal room and since then they were going steadily faster. Katara was showing Lia some waterbending moves after the Spirit's request and Toph was practicing on a small piece of scrap metal she had found. Seizing the opportunity Sokka went to the navigator's room and spread out on the table his plans for the invasion. Without the Earth King's support he would have to reorganize the whole thing again.

By nighttime most of them were dead on their feet. Katara dragged herself to her room after healing Aang again. She was getting worried that the boy was still unconscious but his injured were slowly beginning to look better after the multiple healings so she held hope. She paused briefly in front of Lia's half-open door. The redhead was sitting on the floor writing down something that looked like a very complex diagram. Judging by the amount of parchment around her it wasn't her first try. Knowing better than to disturb her, the waterbender returned to her room and threw herself to bed. Only to have a very nasty surprise. She couldn't sleep.

It was their third night on the ship and the third night Katara was fighting insomnia. She had silently agreed with Zuko to continue letting everyone to believe that they were just good friends. She was beginning to tire of the secrecy though. When they had been traveling together, she could almost always find an excuse to stay alone with him and then in Ba Sing Se they would meet always at the Lower Ring, where Lia and Iroh were more than understanding and left them on their own. She had grown so accustomed to acting as his girlfriend around Zuko, that she was now finding it tormenting to hide her true feelings. The ship was so big, she had been certain they would be able to sneak somewhere and be alone. How wrong she had been… And to make matters worse, Zuko's room was just at the end of the corridor, very near to her own.

She was thinking these things as she tossed and turned on her bed. Finally, frustrated, Katara shot standing. She pulled on a robe over her nightgown and left her room. She was probably acting like some crazed teen girl and not at all like a strong waterbending master, but she felt as if she would burst if she didn't see Zuko now. She silently walked through the corridor, debating all the way with herself. However, when she reached his door she opened it without the slightest hesitation, thankful it didn't make noise. Katara closed the door behind her and turned to face the room. Zuko was lying on his bed, seemingly asleep. She felt her heart sink. But then again, she berated herself, what was she expecting? For him to suffering the same insomnia she did? He was helping around all day, never stopping to take a breath. He was probably dead on his feet by nightfall.

Zuko was lying with his eyes close, trying to get some much-needed sleep. It was the third night he couldn't sleep. Being around Katara so much, it was almost tormenting for him. He wanted to kiss her, after seeing her almost every day on Ba Sing Se; he couldn't imagine how he had been able to be for so long thinking of her as his enemy. And now they were together, but he couldn't embrace or kiss her as he wanted in fear of giving away their secret. All of a sudden he felt another presence inside his room. Sitting up, he saw Katara's figure half-turned towards the door. He stood up silently, approaching her, feeling a sense of wonder rising through him. Had he finally fallen asleep and now his subconscious was torturing him? He had to touch her, feel for himself if she was real.

Katara felt a light touch on her shoulder and jumped guiltily to face Zuko.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll…I'll just go now."

"You are real!" Zuko whispered, more to himself. She didn't seem to hear him as she turned to open the door. "Katara wait." He asked her softly. The waterbender turned slowly to meet his eyes. "Why have you come here?" he asked her. She blushed crimson.

"I missed you." She tried to explain, playing nervously with her hair. She was suddenly feeling very self-conscious, standing there on her nightclothes. "I couldn't sleep and…" she stammered again. "I don't know why I came. I suppose I just wanted to see you." She tried again to leave but Zuko embraced her tightly from behind, preventing her.

"I missed you too." He whispered on her ear, making shivers run through her spine. "Don't leave Katara, please." He asked her, still holding her close. Katara swallowed. Suddenly her mouth had gone dry.

"I won't." she managed to say. She felt his hands sliding down her sides until they reached her waist. Tenderly the Prince turned her to face him again, drinking in her features. Katara took a step and felt her back touch the door. She looked up to see Zuko leaning down to her. She didn't have time to think any more, because now his lips were on hers on a deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him back feeling a fire rising inside her. They broke away only too soon.

"I love you." Katara whispered resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too." He whispered back hoarsely. Now that he was sure she was here he felt like he couldn't stay away from her. "Will you stay with me?" he asked her hesitantly.

Katara blushed furiously. She didn't want to leave him either, but to spend the night together… She didn't dare to imagine what everyone would say if they found out. She definitely shouldn't stay. She shouldn't have come on the first place. And the moment she raised her head to answer him, she knew she shouldn't have done either. There he was his golden gaze full of emotions. Katara had always found it fascinating to read his eyes. They told her all those things that Zuko was normally too shy to say himself. Right now she saw the hope and to her surprise a little fear. She realised that Zuko too knew how improper this was, but still he needed her. They both needed each other. Her presence here was proof enough.

Zuko looked at the girl he loved hesitantly raising her eyes to meet his. He knew he was probably asking her too much. He searched her eyes. If he saw there the tiniest bit of hesitation, he wouldn't insist. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her on the first place. The Prince let himself sink on the blue of Katara's eyes. Surprised he saw no hesitation in them. She needed the closeness as much as he needed it and was willing to accept it. As if to confirm his thoughts Katara told him:

"I'd love to."

They laid down on the bed, still in each other's arms. Katara brought Zuko's face down near hers and kissed him softly once more. Then she rested her head on the crook of his neck, feeling all of a sudden relaxed. Zuko turned his head a little to face her. She was looking up at him, her eyes already half-closed. He also felt the tension leaving his body.

"Good night." He whispered before falling into a peaceful deep sleep at last.

* * *

**Awwwww...**


	33. The Awakening

**A.N: A lot of people worried that someone would find Katara and Zuko, given how the last chapter ended. I had toyed with the idea a little, but decided to give the poor souls a break. So we proudly enter Season 3. Don't worry, soon enough things will begin making more sense as secrets are slowly revealed. On with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: A:tLA belongs to its makers, not me.**

* * *

**The Awakening**

Aang drifted back into consciousness slowly and painfully. His whole body hurt and he could feel bandages covering his arms and torso. Managing to sit on his bead he blinked a few times to clear his vision. A wave of pain came through his stomach.

"What happened?" Aang muttered confused. Looking around for the first time he realized that he was on a Fire Nation ship. His eyes widened. _Azula captured me._ Scrambling off his bed Aang made a beeline for the door. He grabbed his staff from its resting place not pausing to think why the Fire Princess would leave it there. Limping through the corridors Aang tried to find his way on deck. Coming out of a corner he saw two soldiers standing a little far ahead. He gasped and quickly hid behind the corner again.

"You hear something?" one of the soldiers asked.

Aang decided to use whatever element of surprise he had. He jumped to the corridor and bended a strong current to the soldiers. As they shielded themselves Aang ran between them, down the corridor.

"He's awake!" the taller soldier exclaimed. They ran after him and Aang tried desperately to stay ahead. "Stop, wait!" the soldier called. He ignored them and seeing a small staircase in front of him he half-limped, half-airbended himself on deck. He ended up on lying on his stomach, the staff having been tossed on the other side of the deck. In front of him he saw Momo being petted by Zuko who was wearing a Fire Nation armour. More men were scattered here and there wearing armours. The Prince looked up when he heard the sound of Aang bursting out. Momo squealed happily and rushed to the boy, licking his cheek.

"Momo?" Aang asked uncertainly. He heard Toph's voice.

"Twinkle-Toes, that's got to be you." She and Katara rushed to his side along with a smiling Zuko, Lia and another soldier, this one wearing a helmet.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara said relieved and happier than anyone had heard her for quite some time. Aang rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I feel like I'm dreaming." Toph lunged herself at him, hugging him furiously.

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake." Katara assured him. The soldier with the helmet gave Aang a quick hug.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy." A known voice said. Aang looked incredulous.

"Sokka?" he asked. His eyes rolled to his head and the last thing he heard was Toph.

"Uh-oh!" she said worried. "Somebody catch him, he's gonna..." Aang fell to the ground unconcious before anyone was quick enough to catch him. "…faint."

It took only two minutes for Aang to wake up again. Zuko handed him a cloak which the Avatar wore gratefully. He turned to Katara who was sitting in front of him.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?" Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad." She gave him a small smile. "I like your hair." Shocked Aang touched his head.

"I have hair? How long was I out?" he panicked. Katara chuckled.

"A few weeks."

Hakoda approached them worried.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Katara rolled her eyes annoyed.

"We're fine dad." She snapped. Hakoda offered his hand to Aang.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father." He introduced himself. Katara huffed.

"He knows who you are. I just called you "Dad", didn't I?" Aang shot her a surprised look as Hakoda's small smile fell.

"I guess you're right." He said. Aang extended his arm on a warrior's handshake.

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honour to meet you." The man said back. Katara simply waved her hand.

"Great, great. Now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

"Of course." Her father sighed and walked off to Appa. Aang looked at the waterbender curiously.

"Are you made at your dad or something?" he asked tentatively. She looked at him surprised.

"What? Not at all, why would you say that?" she asked confused. Aang shrugged and immediately doubled over as pain shot from his back.

"Maybe we should go upstairs." Katara decided. "You need a healing session."

With Lia's help Katara carried Aang back to his room. There the Spirit leaned on the wall, looking them with a measuring gaze as Katara knelt behind her patient and placed the glowing water on his back.

"Tell me where your pain feels most intense." She instructed him. Aang squeezed his eyes shut and grunted a little.

"A little higher." He told her. He gasped as the ghost pain from the lightning hit him again.

"Wow, you are definitely in the right area there." He mumbled.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there. Let me just see if I can..."

Katara tentatively drew her water back, coaxing the trapped energy to follow it. Aang arched his back, letting out a grunt of pain. He took a few deep breaths, trying to recover from the shock and looked alarmed at the girls.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone." He turned to face Katara. "But you brought me back." The girl shrugged.

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did, exactly."

"You saved me." He told her plainly. Katara eased him on his bed.

"You need to rest." She told him before leaving the room with Lia.

Later that night Zuko heard a knock on his door. He was about to get ready for bed and the only one he could think of coming to visit him at this hour was Katara. His face fell a little when he saw Lia standing at his door but he let her in anyway. The past weeks she would scribble down furiously in any piece of parchment she could get her hands on, but making sure no one saw what was written on it. And now here she was with the expression of someone mentally preparing himself for an argument.

"You are going to be mad at me." She said decisively. Zuko looked at her confused.

"Why? Did you set someone on fire?" Lia gave him a small wink but quickly put her serious expression on.

"I took my sweet time telling you this but there was hardly any appropriate time earlier." She took a deep breath. "I found your mother."

Zuko looked at her thunderstruck.

"She's alive?" he finally whispered, throwing himself to a chair next to her.

"Alive, well and happy now that she knows you are okay to." Lia assured him.

"You spoke with her?" She nodded. Her words sank in at last. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Zuko shouted, hurt that she had indeed taken her "sweet time". Lia glared at him a little but didn't shout back.

"When?" she asked him. "While we were running from Azula, trying to convince Hakoda that yes you won't murder everyone in their sleep or the last two weeks when you had decided to spend half your time in the engine room and the other half revising Sokka's plan?" her voice started to rise too but she controlled herself. Zuko lowered his head.

"It's just…" he said quietly now. "It almost feels like a dream that after all these years my wish came true." Lia smiled gently.

"I promise you Zuko," she said. "Your mother will see you to your coronation. But for now she is safer in anonymity. Once everything is over we'll go together and bring her back to the palace." The younger firebender gave her a small smile.

"That would be nice." He said. That night he dreamt of his mother.

The next morning they were all eating breakfast on the deck. Sokka was sitting in the middle on the group of friends and was filling in Aang on what he had missed. When his mouth was not completely full of noodles.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." He explained. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone."

"Not completely alone." Toph jumped in. "That creepy bear-thing-pet of his followed him."

"Soon, the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships." Sokka continued after an annoyed look which Toph didn't see. "Rather than fight them all, we followed Zuko's plan, captured a single ship and made it our disguise." He unrolled a map and showed their root to the Avatar. "Since then, we've been traveling west. We crossed through The Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So, what now?" Aang asked confused.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda explained. Katara shot him an annoyed look.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." She corrected him.

"Yes, Sokka's plan." Hakoda repeated uneasily. He turned back to Aang. "We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion." Sokka continued. "Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke." He pointed at said people.

"Good to see you again, Aang." Pipsqueak said.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." He leaned towards Aang and whispered as if fearing someone might overhear them. "We have a secret_. _You!"

"Me? " Aang looked at him confused. The whole world knew he was back.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead!" He stood up enthusiastic."Isn't that great?" Aang looked at him shocked.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!" he finally managed to say.

"No, it's great." Sokka insisted. "It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't expect you on The Day of Black Sun." Aang shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" He clutched his head frustrated.

From somewhere near a horn was heard. They all looked up alarmed to see another ship approaching them. Zuko squinted his eyes.

"Their signalling us to stop." He informed Hakoda. Aang took out his glider.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back!" However, even the simple movement it took to open his glider made him double in pain. He ignored it and took position to take off."

"You're going to give our cover away." Lia pointed out calmly. "They think we are Fire Nation." Aang lowered his head resigned and closed his glider.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda ordered putting on his helmet. "Bato and I will take care of this."

Pipsqueak and The Duke hurriedly covered Appa with a piece of tarp, making him look like a bulky mass of cargo. Momo quickly hid next to his friend. The kids hid on the staircase that led below deck with the exception of Zuko and Lia who wore helmets and decided impromptu to act as "soldiers".

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang muttered. Toph heard him and rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully, you won't need to." She snapped at him.

A bridge was put between the two ships and a Fire Nation officer accompanied by two soldiers crossed to their ship. Hakoda bowed to the man.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation." The officer demanded.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda improvised quickly. The man seemed to believe him.

"Ah, Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato assured him hurriedly.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" the officer insisted. By the looks of it this Admiral wasn't the most helpfully person to work with.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message." Hakoda assured him.

He and Bato bowed to the officer and he bowed back. As he turned to leave a soldier whispered to him.

"Sir, Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island."

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right. They should've known that. I think this is a captured ship." He lowered his voice. "Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship." He didn't count on Toph's exhalent hearing though. She jumped from her hiding place.

"They know!" she shouted before metalbending the bridge and throwing the three Fire Nation men on the water.

Katara jumped out too and hurriedly gathered a small mountain of water between the two ships. Her father opened his mouth to warn her not to bend so much water or she might lose control but then she simply used it push the two ships apart with the ease someone swats away a fly. The ship began to accelerate as Zuko and Lia returned hurriedly on deck.

"The engine will go faster for a little more but we need to lose them fast or they'll sink us." Zuko shouted. Both he and Lia had dropped their helmets and were preparing for battle. The other ship prepared the catapults and started firing at them. It was only their steadily increasing speed that saved them from the first few shots.

"Now that seems oddly familiar." Sokka called over his shoulder as he dragged Aang to a small room on deck where he would be safe. Zuko ignored him. On the back side of the ship Pipsqueak was placing boulders in front of Toph. She sent them back on the enemy ship, destroying one of their catapults and stopping mid-air one of the flaming boulders that came against them.

Aang saw a fireball landing centimetres from the ship and made a move to go out. Sokka grabbed him by the shoulder forcing him to stay inside. Frustrated the Avatar knocked his head on his glider. The Fire Nation ship fired a projectile, piercing the side of the ship. Katara shut the hole with ice and turned to Lia.

"We need some cover!" she called and the Spirit nodded. A cloud of mist and steam rose between the ships hiding each other from view. Another fireball appeared and Lia hurriedly called the flames to herself in an attempt to minimise the damage done.

Inside the small room Aang huffed.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" he rushed outside.

"Aang! No!" Sokka ran after him. He grabbed the other boy's staff. "You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret. Just let us handle this." Aang snatched it back.

"Fine!" he muttered before returning to the room. Sokka barely had time to send him a concerned look before another hit was launched. Zuko saw it and pushed Katara out of the way, managing to kick the fireball to the water. She gave him a small smile in thanks.

"How we doing?" Toph asked.

"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka called back, leaning against the railing. Just then a giant Serpent decided to appear behind him. Sokka gulped. "The Universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" he said resigned. Toph sent a glare to his direction.

"You make it too easy!" Another fireball was launched. Lia smirked and redirected it to hit the Serpent. It screeched and dived underwater to appear moments later and proceed to attack the enemy ship.

"Thank you The Universe!" Sokka sighed.

Later that afternoon they docked on a small island to restock. Aang was lying to his bed, staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind when his friends appeared at the door.

"Hey, Aang, we're going into town to find some dinner." Toph said cheerfully.

"Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea." He was still down from not being able to take part at the battle earlier. Sokka took out a red headband.

"Here, tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow." He explained. Aang glared at him.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly." He snapped.

"Aang, be practical." Sokka tried to make him understand.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and we'll catch up with you." Lia said suddenly. With an uncertain glance from Katara they left.

"It's because of Ba Sing Se, isn't it?" she said as soon as everyone was out of earshot. "You don't want people to think you failed."

"You're right, I don't. But the problem is, I did fail." Aang muttered. Lia raised an eyebrow.

"You're alive. That alone disproves your point."

"But I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there, but I lost. And now, the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good." Lia tried again.

"We still have the invasion plan." She reminded him, forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"And I hate the invasion plan, too!" Aang said angrily. "I don't want Katara or any of my friends risking their lives to fix my mistakes." He tried to take a few calming breaths. "I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now, I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang…" Lia began in a slightly reproving tone but he cut her.

"Lia, please. Just go, please." She sighed defeated and made her way to the door.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked before leaving.

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honour back." Aang said resolutely. He was sure he heard her say "Zuko all over again" before she moved away.

Katara had made sure to bring something nice from the town for Aang. Meatless of course but Zuko had assured her that this was one of the best dishes in the Fire Nation and she trusted his opinion.

"I brought you some food." She called entering Aang's room. Her eyes widened seeing it empty and the tray fell from her nerveless fingers. Not caring about it she ran back on deck immediately.

She ran immediately to where her father and Bato were standing. Seeing her crying Zuko made a movement to go to her but Lia placed a hand on his shoulder. Getting the message he stood back.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bato said awkwardly.

"What's wrong Katara?" Hakoda asked worried. He hadn't seen his daughter cried since his wife's death.

"He left."

"What?" he asked her confused.

"Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone. That it's all his responsibility." She explained frustrated.

"Maybe that's his way of being brave." Her father told her calmly.

"It's not brave. It's selfish and stupid. We could be helping him. And I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much that we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?" Hakoda looked at her in silence for a few moments.

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" he finally said gravely.

"How could you leave us, Dad?" Katara was finally crying and she felt like she couldn't stop the tears. "I mean, I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but...but we were just so lost without you."

"I am so sorry, Katara." Hakoda said sadly as the girl cried inside his embrace.

"I understand why you left." Katara managed to say through her sobs. "I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry, and hurt."

"I love you more than anything." Her father assured her. "You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep. I would lay awake missing you so much, it would ache."

Plans were made immediately. They would go on Appa to find Aang and meet with the main force at the day of the invasion. While the others were hurriedly loading their stuff on Appa Lia was standing near the edge of the ship, glaring at the horizon. Following Zuko's example everyone had wisely avoided her. Sokka was leaning over Appa's saddle to take a bag of provisions from his father's hands when she spoke.

"Screw the rules!" she all but shouted before doing a very complicated move of firebending. Everyone stopped to watch her as the majestic figure of Avatar Roku appeared through the flames. Some of the Water Tribesmen fell to the ground in awe. Lia didn't seem to share their sentiments.

"Where in the Nations are you?" she yelled at Roku. Hakoda sucked a breath worried. That girl had been able to summon a past life of the Avatar and now she was yelling at him. They were all as good as doomed. Lia was continuing her ranting.

"I don't care what the rules say! Find that current incarnation of yours and make sure he stays alive long enough so that I can kill him!" she paused for a breath. Before she had a chance to say anything more Roku spoke.

"I will see you to my last home." He disappeared. Lia looked around at the shocked faces.

"What?" she asked.

"You just yelled at Avatar Roku." Zuko pointed out. His Guardian shrugged.

"I've never got in big trouble for yelling." She said. "Besides he was a firebender. He knows I have to let the stem out."

"Pun intended I supposed." Toph commented wryly. Lia ignored her.

"We're heading to Crescent Moon Island." She said climbing on the saddle.

Aang was struggling to keep control of his glider. As he managed to gain some altitude he saw a blockade in front of him. Taking a deep breath he closed his glider and dived to the ice cold water. He managed to avoid the blockade and resurfaced on the other side. Luckily for him a piece of drift wood was sailing next to him. Smiling Aang climbed on it and used his glider to windsurf through the tides. His luck lasted only so far and soon it began to rain. A wav threw him in the water and Aang had barely time to catch another piece of drift wood and avoid being drowned.

"I'm not gonna make it. I failed." He whispered exhausted. A flash of lightning lighted the sky and Roku appeared in front of him.

"You haven't failed, Aang." He assured the boy.

"But everyone thinks I am dead again. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down." Aang insisted. Roku looked at him with guilt.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should've seen this war coming, and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I also believe you are destined to redeem me, and save the world."

"I don't know." Aang said hesitantly.

"You already saved the world." Yue's voice was heard. Aang looked up to see the once Princess of the Northern Water Tribe smiling down at him. "And you'll save the world again. But you can't give up." She encouraged him. Aang nodded.

"You're right. I won't give up."

He climbed again of the drift wood and started waterbending himself. Slowly an island appeared in front of him. By early sunrise he managed to drag himself on the shore where he collapsed exhausted. He woke up a few hours later when Momo hopped on his chest. As he sat up he was tackled by Katara.

"You're okay!" the waterbender said relief. Soon everyone, even Zuko, joined the group hug.

"I have so much to do." Aang said once they gave him some breathing space. Katara nodded.

"I know, but you'll have our help."

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph asked raising an eyebrow. Neither she nor Aang had realised that they had been holding hands since he hug had broken. Still Aang wasn't assured.

"What about the invasion?" he asked Sokka and Zuko.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." The Warrior assured him. Lia felt something poking her foot. Looking down she saw a piece of wood having been washed out.

"Is that your glider?" she asked shocked. Aang took it from her hands with a demure smile.

"That's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." He turned his head towards the still smoking volcano. With a few airbending jumps he was on its crater. Aang looked at his glider for one last time before he tossed to the magma and turned his back to join his friends.

* * *

**And the adventure continues... Stay tuned!**


	34. The Headband

**A.N: And here is the chapter I've been itching to write since this story began (well, aside from Bitter Work). I have to admit it was really satisfying to change all those Maiko/Kataang scenes into something better. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If A:tLA was mine this would be the original not just a fanfic people!**

* * *

**The Headband**

A strange cloud appeared over the little island. No one bothered to look at it but if someone had, they'd have seen in steadily losing altitude.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang said, squinting his eyes to see through their self-created cloud.

"Shush... keep quiet!" Sokka scolded him. The cloud disappeared thanks to Aang's airbending and Sokka jumped to the ground, looking around suspiciously. He crossed his arms and frowned disapprovingly. "Great job with the cloud cameo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph scoffed.

"Hey! We're in _enemy_ territory. Those are _enemy_ birds." Sokka insisted. One bird landed on his head and squawked. The rest of the teens laughed and climbed off Appa. There was a cave near them and they moved to get in. Sokka jumped in front of them, scanning the ground. Zuko rolled his eyes and yanked him to his feet.

"You're being paranoid." He told him.

Sokka glared at him before turning to the others.

"Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave...after cave...after cave..." His expression fell at the prospect. Katara sighed.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." She raised her Fire Nation cape to show her clothes. Aside from being Water Tribe they were in desperate need for mending.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang added.

"Plus...they have _real_ food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?" Toph underlined her words punching the wall. A few cave-hopers appeared and Momo rushed to stuff his mouth. Aang turned slightly green.

"Looks like we got outvoted, sport." Sokka told the lemur. He turned to the others. "Let's get some new clothes."

It didn't take long for them to find a laundry place nearby. Katara and Lia were already scanning the lines from afar, looking for something to wear.

"I don't know about this." Aang said unsure. "These clothes belong to somebody."

"I call the silk robe!" Katara took off, having spotted her future outfit. Lia was immediately after her.

"I call the dress!" they heard her say. It looked like fun.

"But if it's essential to our survival..." Aang began and smiled, "then I call the suit!" Interestingly it was Sokka who took the most finding something he liked. Zuko just picked up a vest and stored his armour on Appa's saddle next to Lia's. It felt strange to be in civilian Fire Nation clothes after so long.

"Ta-dah! Normal kid." Aang said tying a headband on his head to hide his arrow. Sokka was also ready. Toph seemed to have a slight problem. Her clothes resembled her Earth Kingdom ones (thanks to Lia) but now she was supposed to wear shoes for the first time in many years.

"Hmm...I should probably wear them," she said hesitantly, "but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes!" She sat down and popped the soles out of her shoes. They hit Sokka in the face. Standing up again, Toph sighed. "Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender."

"How do I look?" they heard Katara ask. Zuko and Aang took a look at her and turned red. She was wearing scarlet capri pants with a lighter red silk skirt and a top that left the one shoulder free. Aang noticed something.

"Uh…" he said tentatively. "Your mom's necklace." Katara's expression fell as she realised the problem.

"Oh...oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe, isn't it?" she took it out and stored it along with her clothes.

Zuko fingered reluctantly the small package in his pocket. He had been working on it for quite some time now but still was reluctant to give it to Katara. Lia nudged him as they began walking towards the nearest town.

"Go give it to her." She told him, motioning towards Katara.

"But what if she doesn't like it?" Zuko asked unsure. Lia rolled her eyes.

"She loves you." She said plainly. "Of course she'll like it!" With a last weary look the firebender sprinted to catch up with his girlfriend. Lia watched their exchange with a bemused smile that only widened when Katara squealed and hugged Zuko.

"What's the big deal?" Toph asked, confused by their vibrations.

"Look what Zuko gave me!" the waterbender showed everyone her new Fire Nation-style necklace.

"Wow! It looks wonderful!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Katara said sheepishly before handing it to the younger girl. Toph traced the carvings carefully.

"It is nice." She decided finally. "Good job Sparky."

There was a small town nearby where they bought a few accessories to go with their new outfits. Lia also bought a vest to stop Zuko's grumbling. Her dress was tying with two thin strings around her neck and her brother insisted that she should wear something over it. Aang made sure to hide Momo inside his jacket, wanting to avoid any questions.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation - "Stay flaming"!" Zuko raised an eyebrow but said nothing. _This should be entertaining…_ he thought amused.

"Greetings, my good Hotman!" Aang called to a random citizen as they walked by.

"Uh, hi. I guess?" the man said unsure. The rest of the kids passed trying to look innocent.

Sokka laid them to a butcher's shop.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang said disappointed.

"Come on, Aang." Sokka said exasperated. "Everyone here eats meat" he pointed at a hippo-cow. "...even the meat!" Aang made a face of disgust.

"You guys go ahead." He decided. "I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." The teens entered the shop as Aang started nodding to the passer-bys.

"Hotman, hotman, hotman hotman hotman..." he stopped short when three officials approached.

"It's over, we caught you." The leader said.

"Who me?" Aang asked, trying to sound innocent.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." The man pointed out. Aang tensed, ready to be arrested. "Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform." The man said sternly. Aang laughed awkwardly before following them to a building near the end of the town.

Aang returned to the cave at night, his clothes full of soot traces. Katara stood when he entered, her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang said cheerfully.

"After what?" Sokka and Zuko shouted simultaneously.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow." Aang explained, still smiling. Sokka looked ready to have an aneurism.

"Enrolled in what?" Toph kicked his legs forcing him to sit down. Aang took his seat near the fire and told him about his day.

Zuko had been schooled by tutors at the palace so it wasn't his place to speak, but even that experience had been so horrible that he couldn't understand why would anyone want have a go. Sokka seemed to share his sentiments.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds...really terrible." He said.

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph made a noise of disgust when she said _school_.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom. I'm learning new things about the fire nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." Zuko flinched at the sight of his father. "And here's one that I made out of noodles!" Aang continued taking out another paper. Lia snatched it out of his hands.

"That'll be good for target practice…" she muttered.

"Impressive, I admit. But I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka insisted. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were _supposed_ to learn about it in class tomorrow..." he trailed off. Sokka paused thoughtfully.

"Hmm... I _am_ a fan of secret rivers." He stood up. "Fine, let's stay a few more days." Aang jumped to his feet ecstatic.

"Flamey-o, Hotman!" he shouted before rushing on Appa's side to inform his friend of his plans.

"Flamey-o?" Sokka asked Zuko. The Prince shrugged, equally clueless.

When Aang returned at noon the next day his face had a look of impending doom. After his explanations silence reigned for a whole minute. Then his words sunk in.

"What do you mean you have to bring your parents?" Zuko yelled at the boy, the campfire almost reaching the ceiling behind him.

"It wasn't my fault…" Aang tried to say, feeling very much like he was being scolded by a very strict father.

"It doesn't matter Aang!" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated. Which of us do you think could be passed as your parents? What have you even told them at that school?"

"That I'm from the colonies." Aang said in a small voice.

"I could be the father." Sokka said behind them in an over-exaggerated adult's voice. They turned to see him sporting a beard and a very stern look. Aang gulped. "Katara could be the mother." He continued. Indeed after Lia had fixed the waterbender's hair and had rolled Zuko's vest under the girl's vest, she could pass as a young pregnant woman.

"I hope it works." She sighed.

The headmaster was a stiff, old man that could be mistaken for an Admiral rather than a teacher.

"Thank you for coming, Mr and Mrs"  
"Fire!" Sokka said in his fake voice. "Wang Fire. This is my wife, Sa Fire." Katara sent him a mild glare before smiling pleasantly at the headmaster.

"Sapphire Fire, nice to meet you."  
"Mr and Mrs...Fire," the headmaster sighed. "Your son has been enrolled here for two days, and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil."

"My goodness!" Katara feigned shock. "That doesn't sound like our Kuzon."

"That's what any mother would say, ma'am." The headmaster said calmly. "Nonetheless, you're forewarned. If he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school...by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Headmaster. I'll straighten this boy out something' fierce." Sokka turned to his "son". "Young man, as soon as we get home, you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!" He yelled.

"That's what I like to hear." The headmaster concluded.

Sokka waited until they were safely back at the cave with a mad look on his face.

"THAT SETTLES IT!" He yelled. "NO MORE SCHOOL FOR YOU YOUNG MAN!" He straightened his posture and stroked his beard in a self-satisfied manner. Zuko shuddered.

"You sounded like _my_ father." He told the Water Tribe boy. Aang sighed.

"I'm not ready to leave. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time." Toph burst out laughing at that. Even Lia snickered a little. Sokka scowled at them.

"Listen, guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom." Aang tried to convince them.

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked. Zuko slapped him on the head.

"I'm gonna throw them… a secret dance party!" Aang said enthusiastically. Everyone's jaw hit the floor from the shock. Sokka was the first to recover.

"Go to your room!" he said in Wang Fire's voice.

Aang managed somehow to convince them hosting the party in the cave. In a way of revenge Toph had dragged Aang away for some earthbending practice with Lia as their referee, while Sokka set on organising their schedule until the invasion. Zuko and Katara had sneaked away to enjoy a small picnic. They were sitting on the top of the cave, looking at the sunset.

"Aren't the colours beautiful?" Katara said motioning at the sky.

"You are." Zuko whispered, too busy looking at her to watch the sky. Katara blushed a little. She was still getting used to on being showered by complements.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said back before he kissed her.

Before things had a chance to escalate a cough was heard from the background. Toph appeared from behind some rocks.

"Excuse me lovebirds but Sokka needs your help setting up." The two teens looked up in irritation.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Zuko said before returning to kissing Katara.

"Oh, okay." Toph turned to leave. As she walked away they heard her shout something. "Sokka, Katara and her boyfriend are busy right now!"

"What?" the Warrior said, running up the cliff. He simply saw the two teens gathering their things from the picnic.

"We were just coming down." Katara said annoyed. Sokka shot them a suspicious glance, but followed them without a comment.

The cave was almost ready for the party. Toph had made a stand for the band, Zuko and Lia had lighted candles all over the place and Katara was preparing beverages.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so... silly." Sokka said to no one in particular. He still couldn't get how they talked him into this.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork." Aang gave an example of the fancy footwork. Even a three-hour practice with Toph hadn't quelled his energy. Suddenly the earthbender looked up alarmed.

"They're coming! Everyone stop bending!" Aang approached Appa.

"Sorry, buddy. You should probably wait out back." Appa groaned but walked further inside the cave nevertheless. "I know," Aang said. "You've got fancier feet than anybody...and six of them!"

A few of the kids had brought musical instrument and were now playing a quick melody. Aang was ecstatic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Flamey-os! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving." He looked around but none of the Fire Nation kids were moving from their places at the walls of the cave.

"Now what do we do?" a boy asked.

"This is when you start dancing." Aang explained.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." Another boy said nervously.

"Yeah, what if someone finds out?" his friend said scared. On the side Aang caught sight of Zuko shaking his head.

"Oh, boy." Aang scratched his head and took a determined expression. "Listen, guys...dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you."

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon. But we don't do that here." The first boy said.

"Sure you do. You have for generations." Everyone's eyes turned to Lia as she walked up next to Aang. She gave him a mischievous smile. "It just so happens that I know several classic fire nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as 'the Phoenix flight.'" She did the move, he dress and her trailing behind her like the wings of a bird. Aang took his cue.

"And this was the 'camelephant strut'." He did another, more complex move, landing in front of a few girls who blushed and giggled before jumping back to the centre of the cave.

Katara and Toph were sitting nearby, observing Aang. Toph's face broke into a smile.

"Who knew Twinkletoes could dance?" she wondered, her mind drifting to the first nickname she had given him: The Fancy Dancer. Aang landed in front of a girl who had introduced herself as On Ji and led her in the middle of the dance floor.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se." he showed her the move and she began coping him. Soon more kids followed their example and began loosening up.

"Wow," Sokka said impressed. "They look pretty good together." Toph frowned.

"Eh, if that's what you like." She said dismissively. Aang appeared out of nowhere and dragged her to her feet.

"Come on Toph!" he said as he led her to the dance floor. "Yeah, that's it. That's the sound of happy feet. All right, go with that. Everybody freestyle!" he instructed the rest of the kids.

Katara sat nervously alone. Even Toph was dancing now, only with Aang of curse, but she seemed to be having a great time. Katara wasn't so sure she could walk up there and try the same. A shadow fell in front of her and she looked up to see Zuko extending his hand with a shy smile.

"I don't know, Zuko. These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I'm not sure that I know how to..." she trailed off nervously.

"Take my hand." Zuko said softly.

"Okay." Katara allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Remember our fights." He whispered and they started circling each other, their arms in the air, wrists barely touching. Spying the new pair most kids stopped dancing and turned to their direction.

"Zuko, everyone's watching." Katara muttered nervously.

"Don't mind them." Zuko whispered back. "It's just you and me now." Katara blushed and they continued on with their dance more confident. Lia paused from her own dancing a little further and took a look on their direction. With a small smile she took a discreet firebending stance. Their audience looked awed as two thin trails of fire, a red for Zuko and a blue for Katara followed their movements. They finished in a pose way too intimate for Sokka's taste and the crowd cheered.

The party was now in full swing. Even the most embarrassed and awkward kids had loosened up and were dancing, in various degrees of skill.

"This is incredible. It's like my inhibitions just disappeared." A boy said. Suddenly a few shadows appeared at the entrance of the cave. The schools headmaster had obviously been tipped about the party and he had come, bringing along soldiers. The Fire Nation kids froze. "Okay. They're...back again." The boy muttered. Aang passed oblivious, still dancing. He froze when he heard the Headmaster.

"He's the one we want. The boy with the headband!"

"Uh-oh!" Aang gulped and disappeared running amongst the kids.

The guards dashed frantically amongst the students, trying to find Aang. The airbender managed to sneak unnoticed at the back of the cave where the rest of the gang waited for him. One of the kids turned and winked at them as they made their exit. Aang bowed Fire Nation style before closing the tunnel behind him with an earthbending move.

In a matter of minutes they were on Appa, flying away.

"We're safe, Sokka." Katara said with a smile from her position snuggling on Zuko's warm chest. "You can take off the moustache, now."

"Oh, no, I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka answered in the voice of an emperor. Apparently the role of Wang Fire suited him.

"Way to go, Dancypants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free." Toph smiled at Aang's direction.

"I don't know. It was just a dance party, that's all." Aang said blushing at the compliment.

"Well, that was some dance party, Aang." Katara chuckled. Surprising everyone Toph leaned and kissed softly Aang on the cheek.

"Thanks for the dance." She muttered softly, before turning her back to everyone and pretending to sleep. Aang looked at her with wide eyes before smiling and lying down himself.

"Goodnight Toph." He said softly. "Night everyone!"

Sokka chuckled at the exchange and turned to make a comment to his sister. The words died in his throat as he noticed her and Zuko asleep in each other's arms. He sucked a breath ready to yell at them but Lia placed a hand in his mouth silencing him.

"What does this mean?" He hissed, pointing at Katara and Zuko's direction.

"What does it look like?" Lia answered calmly. Sokka's face turned purple.

"But my sister… he… Fire Nation… enemy…" he managed to choke out. Lia rolled her eyes and lied down.

"Goodnight Sokka." She said, leaving a very pissed Water Tribe boy to stir Appa.

* * *

**Poor Sokka... I'm not really satisfied with his reaction but after rewriting the scene 3 times I gave up. Virtual brownies with ice-cream to those who review!**


	35. The Painted Lady

**Hello everyone! Day early update as the Junior-Senior prom is tomorrow and I'll be very busy panicking over my hair, dress, make-up, whatever. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only write this for fun.  
**

* * *

**The Painted Lady**

Sokka had stirred Appa to the nearest island. It was smaller than the previous one and so far they had not seen any villages under them. Aang and Zuko had woken up early and took turns in stirring Appa, while Sokka got his much deserved sleep. By the time everyone was awake the bison was swimming lazily in a river they had found. Sokka was sitting at the edge of the saddle, trying in vain to catch fish. Aang shrugged of his suit and dived in the river.

"Momo!" he called before diving again. The lemur flew around trying to find him and after a few tries he managed to spot the airbender and landed on his head. Aang laughed. "Ah! Ha ha, you found me, buddy." Looking around, Aang realized for the first time that the river had a sickly, green-brown colour. Nervously he jumped back on the saddle. "Hey guys, I think this river's polluted." He bended the dirt out of himself and on the rest of the gang. Everyone except Toph glared at him annoyed.

"Well, that explains why I can't catch a fish around here. Because normally my fishing skills are…off the hook! Get it ! Like a fishing hook ?" Sokka grinned madly around, waiting for a reaction to his joke. Lia raised an eyebrow.

"Too bad your skills aren't on the hook." She said. Sokka scowled while everyone else laughed.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food." Katara said. Before she could add anything else a huge scroll unrolled on her feet. "Assuming that'll fit into Sokka's master schedule." She finished wryly.

"Hm…it's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today!" Sokka decided.

"Hey, maybe we can get food there." Aang said pointing at a small village in the distance.

They got out of the river and found a small, secluded landing with a cave. Aang covered Appa with a blanket of turf.

"Now you look just like a little hill with horns. Bye buddy!" he fairwelled his pet. They walked down the cliff and stood for a moment to survey the river below them. Toph looked around confused.

"I don't feel anything. Where is this village ?" she asked.

"It's in the middle of the river!" Sokka explained, amused that anyone in the Fire Nation would leave surrounded by water.

"Sure is!" a voice was heard from below. The teens looked down to see an old man with a boat. "My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are ?"

"We're from the Earth Kingdom colonies." Zuko said uneasily. This man looked insane.

"Wow…colonials!" the man said enthusiastically. "Hop on; I'll give you a ride into town."

They rowed through the polluted water in silence for a while. Suddenly Katara asked:

"Why do you guys live on the river ?"

"Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in." he pointed at a huge metal building. "Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive." Zuko glared at the building as if wishing to make it disappear. The rest of the ride was filled with uneasy silence. When they reached the docks Aang smiled friendlily to Dock.

"Thanks for the ride!" he called as he ran to catch up with the others. Toph grabbed his arm.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations on wood." She muttered.

Katara looked around with a sad expression. The village could hardly qualify as alive. People dressed in rags were sitting everywhere idle and many looked sick.

"Look at this place. It's so sad. We have to do something to help." She said.

"No, we can't waste our time here! We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own!" Sokka decided harshly.

"These people are starving, but you turn your back on them ! How can you be so cold and heartless ?" hi sister fixed him with a glare.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic!" Sokka said defensively. "We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord!"

"Sokka!" everyone hissed, looking around nervously. Toph grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him to her level.

"Hey, loudmouth! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about _taking out the Fire Lord_." She whispered furiously.

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first." Sokka insisted quieter, yelping as the earthbender roughly released him.

"I guess so." Katara admitted reluctantly.

"Let's just get what we need and go." Zuko said neutrally.

They approached a counter and saw Dock sitting there.

"Hey, Dock. You work here too ?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I'm not Dock, I'm Xu. Dock's my brother." The old man said. The teens looked at each other confused.

"But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat." Aang insisted.

"Dock works on the docks, that's why they call him "Dock", and I work in the shop, that's why they call me "Xu"." The man corrected him merrily.

"I don't get it." Aang said.

"Me neither." Xu said cheerfully. He took out a plate with half-rotten seafood. "What can I get you? Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll throw in a clam for free." Even Lia turned a little green at the side of the fish.

"We'll just take the fish. Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore ?" Sokka asked, taking out some money. Xu ducked under the counter and Dock appeared in his place.

"Hey, colonials. My brother says you need a lift."

As they turned to leave a little boy stopped Katara, having identified her as the mother figure.

"Can you spare some food ?" he asked sadly. Sadly Katara knelt to his level and gave him one fish.

"I wish I could spare more." She told him. The boy gave her a bright smile and ran back where his mother was lying sick.

Back at the camp Sokka took immediately out his schedule while Aang and Katara were trying to bend the water clean and Zuko and Lia set up camp.

"Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track." The Warrior said seriously.

"Finagle away, oh schedule master!" Toph said from where she was lying on the ground.

"Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day." Zuko looked at him incredulously.

"Forty-three minutes." He said. "Not forty. Not forty-five."

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse – which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early!" Sokka insisted, taking a sip of his dinner.

"Well, I'm not waking up early." Toph and Lia said at the same moment. They looked at each other surprised.

"Or we could just cut out all off our eating breaks." Sokka said.

"What?" Aang exclaimed.

"No way!" Katara said, handing out bowls at the same time.

"Forget it!" Toph stomped her foot, causing a tiny earthquake.

"I got it, how's this ? From now on, we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the sametime." Sokka said with an inspirational glint. Everyone looked at him surprised. "Hey, it might be gross, but it's efficient. Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning."

After dinner Lia took out a piece of paper and began sketching, stealing glances at the river every now and then.

"What are you making?" Zuko asked her curious. She handed him the paper and the rest of the gang (minus Toph) gathered around him. The picture was that of a woman in a flowing red dress, wearing a wide hat with a veil and strange marking in her arms and face.

"It's the Painted Lady." Lia explained. "She is the protector of the rivers and rumoured to be a healer. I think mortals around here used to offer gifts and ask for her help. Much like the legends of the Blue Spirit in the Earth Kingdom." She shared a look with Zuko.

The next morning everyone woke up from Appa's groaning. Aang rushed to his friend worried.

"What's the matter, Katara ?" he asked the waterbender.

"I think Appa's sick." She said bending some water, trying to locate the problem.

"What, Appa's sick? That's awful!" Sokka bolted from his sleeping bag alarmed.

"Wow, Sokka, I didn't realize you cared so much." Toph said surprised. He looked at her aghast.

"Of _course_ I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now." The gang glared at him. Gulping he rushed to hug Appa's leg. "_And_ I'm concerned because my big, furry friend doesn't feel well." He added his voice muffled from the fur.

"He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted water." Toph speculated. "Last night's dinner tasted funny." Aang shook his head.

"He doesn't look sick. You okay, buddy ?" Appa rolled out his tongue. "His tongue is purple! That _can't_ be good. Katara, can you heal him ?" The waterbender shook her head.

"It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town." She suggested.

They crossed the river and stood for a moment surprised. Toph shook her head around, surprised by the new sounds she heard.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem different ?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, are the people…happier ?" Aang said equally surprised. Katara smiled satisfied, seeing a few kids running by playing and laughing. Zuko shot her a suspicious look. He had thought of going out last night to help the people but deemed it too reckless. Could Katara have done something like that?

They walked over to the market stalls. Dock was there and he waved madly when he saw them.

"Hey, Xu, what's going on with everyone today ?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person…the Painted Lady." The kids exchanged a glance. Dock mistook it as ignorance and continued. "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend. Until now." Sokka turned to Katara satisfied.

"See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them." He turned to Dock again. "All we need is medicine for our sick friend." The old man shook his head sad.

"Medicine ? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village."

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Lia said calmly. She too had some reservations about this Spirit. Sokka huffed.

"I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell ?" he asked Dock.

"Would you like the one-headed fish, or the two-headed fish ?" the old man asked cheerfully.

"Two-headed!" Sokka decided hungrily. Everyone else yucked. He turned surprised. "What You get more for your money that way!"

That night Zuko waited until everyone was awake before leaving the camp. He was dressed as the Blue Spirit again. Surprisingly his mask was found in his pack with a note. _Don't lose it AGAIN!_ He had heard Katara leaving a little earlier but given the nearly full moon he guessed she had gone to waterbend. Sneaking to the factory near the village he passed unnoticed from the guards and searched for the food storage room. He didn't know enough of medicine to know what to do so he decided to play it safe. Stealing a small boat he waded towards the village.

A fog had risen in the lake but Zuko paid no mind on it. He left the sacks of food on the village centre and turned to survey the area. A blue glow appeared from one of the houses. Tensing, Zuko slipped to the shadows and waited. The figure of a woman dressed in the Painted Lady's clothes appeared on the doorway. She walked to the edge of the docks and made her way to the edge of the lake. Zuko hurriedly followed her.

His feet had hardly touched the shore when she attacked him with a waterwhip. With the ease born after many fights with Katara he dodged before raising his hand in surrender. The Painted Lady stopped her attack and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" she tried to conceal her voice, making it deeper but it was unmistakeably Katara. Without taking of his mask he answered.

"A friend." Katara walked towards him curiously. His voice was muffled from the mask he was wearing but sounded familiar.

"Do I know you?" she asked, placing a tentative hand on his mask. Zuko nodded. Taking courage Katara slipped off the mask, the moment he reached for her hat and took it off. With a gasp she drew back.

"Katara it's just me!" Zuko told her hurriedly.

"You were the Blue Spirit?" she asked shocked. Zuko nodded.

"And you are the Painted Lady." He said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "The role suits you." With the same conspiratory smiles they returned on the camp.

The next day Appa was still sick. The kids went back to the village, ignoring Sokka's grumbling the entire time. On the familiar market stall they saw Dock.

"Hi, Dock. Is Xu around ?" Lia decided to humour the man.

"Let me check…" he ducked and changed hats. "Hey there! Back again, are ya ?" Toph slammed some money on the counter.

"We need more food. Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better." She explained.

"Oh, well, that's too bad." Dock said sympathetically. "Maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your friend."

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack, and we'll all have a sing-along." Sokka said sarcastically. Lia nudged him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe!" Dock insisted. "You know, last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks."

"Is that why this place seems so festive ?" Aang asked. They had even erected a statue for the Painted Lady.

"Yep, it's all because of the Painted Lady." Dock assured them in a reverent voice.

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady ? I mean…spirit ." Katara said happily. Sokka waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was." He said.

"Why would you say that ? Look how much better off these people are!" Katara insisted indignantly.

"Yeah, _now_, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory." Sokka made a sound like an explosion. Aang shook his head.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like…" he took a deep breath, "Woooooo…." The two boys giggled until they saw Lia glaring at them. "Of course not all Spirits do so." Aang added nervously. Katara stormed away annoyed. Walking up to Zuko he exchanged a meaningful look with him. Tonight they had work.

Katara waited until Zuko had safely left before putting on her disguise. She stuffed turf inside her sleeping bag, making it look like a person before leaving quietly. Unfortunately Momo heard her. He jumped on Appa's stomach, waking the boy.

"What's the matter, buddy ?" he asked sleepily. Spotting the form gliding away he shot standing. "It's her! Hello, Painted Lady spirit!" he called running after her. "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but my friend's sick and we're on kind of a tight schedule." Katara ignored him and picked up speed. "Wait, but I'm the great bridge between your world and mine. I know Hei Bai, we're close personal friends." They were in the village now and Aang continued running over the rooftops. "Heeeyy!" he called and fell on a roof pole. Katara sighed in relief and ran to the factory. Zuko looked up alarmed when she stopped panting. She made a gesture, stopping his question before he said it. They both stiffened when they heard Aang a little away.

"My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar. You know, you're really pretty for a spirit. I don't get to meet too many spirits, but the ones I do meet…not very attractive. And you look fami…" Aang stopped short when he saw the Painted Lady standing next to the Blue Spirit. "Zuko?" His eyes turned to the female figure as the Prince took off his mask. "Katara!" he exclaimed. The waterbender looked up at him.

"Hi, Aang." She said guiltily.

"_You're _the Painted Lady ! But how ?"

"I was just trying to help the village. But since everyone thought that's who I was anyway…I guess I just kind of became her."

"So you two have been sneaking out at night …" realisation dawned to him. "Wait…is Appa even sick ?" he asked. Zuko also turned also curious to Katara. Appa had looked sick, but it was awfully convenient.

"He…might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him, but, other than that, he's fine." Katara said with a small smile.

"I can't believe you lied to everyone so you could help these people." Aang said in a flat voice.

"It was the only way Aang." Zuko jumped in. "There was no way we could convince Sokka and these people needed us."

"No, I think it's great! You're like secret heroes." The airbender hurriedly assured them. The two older teens shared a look.

"Well, if you want to help…there's one more thing we have to do." Katara said pointing at the factory. Aang looked at the huge building and then back at them.

"You want to destroy this factory ?" he asked incredulously.

"Sokka was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently." Zuko explained.

It didn't take long to convince the Avatar. The promise of mayhem and doing good at the same time was irresistible. Zuko took the lead and guided them to the heart of the factory. With an impressive amount of water and firebending they overheated the main generator of the plant. Seeing the metal having turned almost white Zuko motioned the others to run out. They ran on a few guards that were promptly knocked out and made it to the entrance just in time to avoid the explosion.

By daybreak they made it back to camp. Aang was still laughing on their accomplishment but Zuko shushed him quickly.

"You want to wake up Sokka?" he hissed. It was too late for that. Everyone was already up.

"Hi! Sokka! We were just…out on a…morning walk!" Katara stammered surprised. Her brother looked unconvinced.

"Oh, really ? A morning walk ?" he picked Katara's sleeping bag and shook out the grass she had stuffed in. "I know you're the Painted Lady. I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries!" Toph stuck out her tongue, now purple.

"Sorry guys." Lia told them apologetically. "I didn't think it would take you that long." Sokka glared at her before returning to berating his sister.

"Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now." She and Zuko went gloomily to pack their staff. Sokka turned to Aang.

"And how long did _you_ know about this ?" he asked accusingly.

"Hey, I just found out this morning!" the airbender said before flying to Appa.

They were almost ready to leave when the sound of engines filled the air.

"What's going on ?" Toph asked, "looking" around wildly.

"Fire Nation soldiers are heading to the village." Lia explained, her eyes widening in alarm. Sokka rounded up at Zuko.

"What did you do ?" He hadn't forgotten the fact that he had been with Katara when they returned.

"Sokka it was my idea!" Katara exclaimed. When her brother turned his glare at her, she shifted uneasily.

"We…kind of destroyed their factory." She mumbled.

"You what !" Sokka yelled.

"It was your idea!" she yelled back.

"I was joking." Sokka said incredulous. "I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises. Did you even think this through? The army's gonna blame the villagers. They're headed there right now to get revenge."

"Well, what were we supposed to do ?" Zuko asked getting angry.

"Leave! Do nothing!" Katara had lowered her head at her brother's scolding but snapped it up again.

"No. I will never, _ever_ turn my back on people who need me." She turned her back to everyone. "I'm going down to the village, and I am gonna do whatever I can." She began to stalk away. Sokka felt everyone's stares on him. With a sigh he ran after his sister.

"Wait. I'm coming too." He said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want to help." She said dryly.

"You need me, and I will never turn my back on you." Sokka said simply. Zuko and Lia shared a look of understanding.

"Oh Sokka!" Katara smiled touched and hugged him. "You really dohave a heart." Aang sniffed a little and turned to Toph.

"He really does have a heart, doesn't he ?" he asked her. The earthbender just rolled her eyes and punched him.

In a matter of minutes Lia and Sokka had come up with a plan to save the village. Everyone had taken his or her position; Lia and Zuko at the village in case firebending occurred, Aang under the docks to provide the special effects and Sokka, Toph and Appa on a cave nearby. Zuko pressed his lips tight together in anger as General Mung kept praching around.

"I thought we could live as neighbours, in peace. But I guess I was wrong. You steal our food, our medicine…and then you destroy our factory." Dock's head popped out of the crowd.

"We didn't do any of that!" he disappeared, to appear again as Xu. "Yeah, the Painted Lady brought us food. She's the one that healed our sick, not your medicine." General Mung spared him a pitying look.

"Oh, right, the mysterious Painted Lady did it. And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers, too. This is a town of thieves and liars!" he sent a fireblast to a nearby house, setting it on fire. Zuko tensed but didn't move. "Where's your Painted Lady now ? We're going to cure the world of this wretched village." He signalled his soldiers to follow his example. Two of them tried to set a few boats on fire, but a current appeared out of nowhere and blew it out. They lighted it again and again it was blown out.

Mist started to rise, accompanied by an eerie tune. Lia, with a sudden inspiration added a low chanting to the mix. The soldiers looked around nervously.

"Look at that! Where's it coming from ?" one asked.

"I don't know." Another one said. "Something strange is going on." A low growl was added to the noise.

"It's the Painted Lady. _She's coming._" A little boy whispered excited.

"There's no Painted Lady!" the General snapped nervously.

"What is that sound?" another soldier asked spooked.

The sound was Appa's growls accompanied by Toph smashing a boulder to the ground and Sokka playing the flute. He nodded to Katara and she moved to the lake. Parting the mist, the figure of the Painted Lady appeared and rushed towards the village with the help of waterbending. Katara landed softly at the docks and calmly approached the soldiers.

"Do something!" General Mung ordered them. The men approached timidly, to be blasted away by Aang's airbending. "Stand your ground!" Katara waterbended two of the jets on a nearby cliff without even looking at them. Before she had a chance to do more damage the soldiers climbed on the remaining jets and took off. The General looked at them astonished for a second before scowling to the ethereal figure in front of him. "I'll take care of you myself."

He sent an arc of fire against Katara. Before it had a chance to touch her two things happened. Aang sent her flying in the air and Zuko manipulated the fire to come back and blast in front of the General's feet. While on air Katara bended the water and sent General Mung into the lake. She landed in front of him and gave him her infamous glare.

"Leave this village and never come back." She ordered him, her voice full of command and power. He swam away terrified until a jet ski appeared and he climbed on it. Sokka and Toph rowed the village as Aang, Zuko and Lia came out of their hiding places. The villagers took no notice at them as they applauded the Painted Lady. The little boy walked up to Katara smiling.

"I knew you'd come!" he said.

"Thank you!" Dock exclaimed approaching them. "Me and my brothers really owe you a lot." He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!" The boy also seemed to recognise her.

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me a fish."

"You've been tricking us. You're a waterbender!" Dock continued accusingly.

"She's a waterbender! How dare you act like our Painted Lady ?" a villager shouted.

Katara looked at them surprised. A moment ago they were glad she had interfered and now they looked ready to attack her. She hung her head disappointed. Before things had a chance to escalate Zuko and Sokka stood in front of her protectively. They spared each other a surprised glance before turning to glare at the villagers.

"Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone." Zuko said angrily. Sokka nodded his agreement.

"You should be down on your knees thanking her." He added. Katara placed a hand on their shoulders, silencing them.

"Guys, it's okay." She turned to the villagers. "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself."

"She's right, but what should we do ?" Dock asked confused.

Toph's voice popped out of the crowd.

"Maybe we can clean the river." She suggested. Dock brightened.

"Yeah, we can clean the river!" He turned to Katara. "Thank you. You know, you're not so bad for a waterbender."

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you ?" Lia asked.

"No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Xu, on the other hand, hoo! He's a blabbermouth." Lia sighed. _No living with this guy!_

"So, Dock, are you gonna help us clean ?" Katara asked. He shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I'm going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers." He switched hats again. "Alright, I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done."

"Aha, I knew it!" Aang exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner _and_ the boat guy."

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Xu." Bushi said.

"No, I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!" Aang insisted exasperated.

"Oh, you know who does that ? My brother Dock." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "He's crazy!" Aang looked at him ready to have a nervous breakdown.

The rest of the day was spent with river cleaning. Sokka mumbled a little about getting behind schedule but eventually got down to work. Katara, Toph and Aang used their bending, much to the delight of the children who were impressed to see a waterbender and two earthbenders at work. By the time the sun had set the river was clean and healthy-looking again. Everyone was too tired to take off when the work ended so they camped for a last time near the village. Katara sneaked out to play with the water. It felt nice to bend it now that it didn't resemble mud. Suddenly a figure appeared before her. The Painted Lady gave the waterbender a thankful smile.

"Thank you." Katara heard her say before she disappeared.

* * *

**Another day, another adventure for the Gaang...**


	36. Sokka's Master

**I'm back everyone and tension is building up here. I will very soon run out of ready chapters, something very unfortunate as my exam period is about to start. There might be a few breaks in the updating over the summer so please keep it in mind. Other than that I hope you still enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: not. mine.**

* * *

**Sokka's Master**

A rain of meteorites is something rare and therefore something unique. To have the chance to watch one during nighttime is definitely a gift.

"This is amazing to watch." Katara whispered her eyes glued to the night sky. Everyone was lying on their backs, staring at the sky.

"Wow." Katara said under her breath, snuggling closer to Zuko.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are." Sokka said starring upwards. He had taken to ignoring the fact that his baby sister had a boyfriend and that boyfriend was Zuko. Of course that happened after Katara tactfully told him that she would waterbend him to the South Pole and back if he tried to meddle.

Toph shrugged unimpressed.

"Eh, you've seen nothing once; you've seen it 1,000 times." She said carelessly. A light flashed at the sky and a meteorite sprinted through the atmosphere. Everyone except Toph sat up.

"Oh, man." Sokka whistled. "You've never _not _seen anything like this." They watched as the meteorite became bigger until it crashed in the distance. The sound of the explosion sent everyone to their feet. They rushed on Appa and flew near the crater.

"Look!" Lia suddenly exclaimed. There was a small city nearby.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town." Katara said worried.

"Not if we can stop it." Aang decided.

They landed near the fire and everyone but Katara jumped off.

"There's a creek over here. I'll bend the water on to the fire." She explained and took off. Aang turned to his earthbending teacher.

"Toph, let's make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer." She nodded and they followed Zuko and Lia who were already putting out the fire with their bending.

"What should I do ?" Sokka called after them disappointed. Aang turned unsure. Then with a sudden inspiration.

"Keep an eye on Momo!" Momo landed on his head.

"So what, I'm just a lemur-sitter ?" Sokka whined. Mom chirped unhappily and Sokka petted him. "There, there. Feel better ?"

Aang and Toph wasted no time in making a trench between the meteorite and the fire. Zuko and Lia remained inside the trench, staying as close as they dared to the flames, subduing them with firebending. Katara flew to the creek and half-emptied it with her waterbending. Controlling the orb over her head she sprayed the fire under Sokka's wistful look. A few embers flew to his direction and he frantically put one out. He turned for the next one, to see that Momo had put all the other out. Sokka slumped to the ground again. Toph bended the earth to cover a line of fire, while Aang waterbended Katara's supply near him.

"Sokka, stand clear." He called over his shoulder, concentrating on his bending. Sokka stood up and walked away slowly.

"Right, stand clear. Got it." Before he could move fast enough, Aang bended the water into snow and sent it on the fire, extinguishing it. Sokka got buried under the snow. Without noticing it Aang dusted his hands off.

"Good work, everybody!" He praised his friends.

The next morning they decided to visit the small town. Fearing that someone might see Appa they left him at their camp with Momo and walked the whole way. They arrived by midday and after Toph's demand went straight to a small restaurant. They ordered their food; Katara was very thankful that Zuko explained them what some of the weirder foods were. Aang looked around.

"These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night." He said thoughtfully. Toph nodded from his side.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Lia rolled her eyes.

"Boo-hoo, poor heroes." Sokka called from the side. He was sitting at the edge of the balcony, his feet dangling and his back turned to his friends.

"What's your problem ? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." Katara said worried.

"It's just…all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, ok? I can't do anything." Sokka explained depressingly.

"That's not true. No one can read a map like you." Katara exclaimed.

"I can't read at all." Toph offered.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time? I mean, look at Katara's hair, right ?" Aang grabbed one of Katara's braids. "What's up with that ?" he asked. Katara took her hair back nervously.

"What ? What's wrong with my hair ?" she asked. Zuko rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm on her waist.

"Nothing. Aang is simply useless at making jokes." He said.

"Says Gloomy-Face!" Toph said sarcastically. The Prince glared at her. Sokka sighed.

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is each of you is so amazing and sospecial, and I'm not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular." Katara walked up and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way." With a sudden inspiration she smiled at him. "I know something that's gonna make you feel better."

"You do ?" Sokka asked uninterested.

His sister nodded and as soon as they finished their meal, she dragged everyone to a nearby building. Sokka's eyes doubled in size when he spied the variety of weapons inside.

"Shopping!" he cried, clapping his hands in glee. He ran forward, jumping from weapon to weapon while the others scattered around the room.

"Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling." Sokka muttered to himself, trying item after item. Toph and Lia wandered together mostly bored. Zuko went straight to the swords. Katara was trying on some gloves when Aang called her. She turned to face him and widened her eyes.

"What do you think ?" the airbender asked. He was wearing a huge armour shinning from the light coming from the door. "Pretty slick, huh ? All I need to complete the outfit is a wind sword." Katara widened her eyes.

"What's a wind sword?" she asked confused. She had thought that the Air Nomads were peaceful.

"It's where I get a sword handle. And then I just swing this around and bend air out like a blade." Aang explained excited.

"Yeah…nice." The waterbender agreed hesitantly. Aang gave her a dazzling smile when the armour – too heavy for him – started teetering. Katara made a move to catch him but he crashed to the floor.

"I'll just stick to what I got." He said weekly.

Sokka had moved from disappointment to disappointment through the different weapons on the shop. He spied Zuko still examining the swords and walked up there. His eyes widened.

"That's what Sokka's talking about." He said satisfied.

"You have a good eye." The shop keeper commented as everyone gathered near them. "That's an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here." Zuko's eyes widened when he heard the famous name.

"That's it. That's what you needed all along, Sokka." Aang said with a sudden inspiration.

"A sword ?" the Water Tribe warrior asked confused.

"Not the sword…a master." Lia said catching on. "All of us, me included, had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao."

"That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher." Katara admitted.

"I learned from badger moles." Toph shrugged. "They don't talk, but they're still good teachers." Sokka looked at the sword thoughtfully.

"It would be nice to be a master swordfighter." He said. "All right, I'll talk to him."

With Sokka gone everything was quiet at the little camp. Bored and a little sleepy Aang looked at the others, sprawled to the ground lazily.

"What should we do today ?" he asked reluctantly.

"I'm tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice." Toph said bored.

"Twice ?" Zuko questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The first time was for cleaning, but the second time's just for the _sweet_ picking sensation." Toph explained, oblivious to the disgusted looks the others shared.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we should be doing." Katara admitted. Lia sniggered a little, opening one eye.

"Never thought I'd heard that from you."

"Plus, it's so hot today!" Toph groaned.

"How hot is it ?" Aang asked her expectantly.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Real hot ."  
"It's so hot, it's so hot…Momo is shedding like Appa." Katara tried to make a joke out of it. Only Zuko sent her a soft smile.

"I guess the jokes don't run in the family." Aang sighed. Katara crossed her arms.

"Oh, everyone's a critic."

The silence that followed didn't last for long. Lia jumped to her feet, having decided that she was bored long enough. She looked at the half-way asleep teens.

"We could always practice you know." She pointed out.

"Nah!" Aang and Toph said at the same time. "Too hot." Katara had fallen asleep already so Zuko was the only one left. Noticing his mentor's expectant look he sighed and stood up. With a glare to the Avatar he followed the Spirit a little further.

"You so owe me one." He hissed at the airbender as he passed him.

At sunset he and Lia returned, Zuko sporting a small burn in his arm. As soon as Katara saw it, she abandoned her cooking and rushed to his side. Zuko closed his eyes as the cooling sensation of a healing relaxed him. The waterbender glared at the Fire Spirit.

"Couldn't you have been more careful?" she snapped. Lia raised her eyebrow.

"It's firebending practise." She said walking away. "Someone is bound to get burnt." Picking up her bag she climbed on Appa's saddle and took out her parchments.

"I think she's more stressed about the invasion than we are." Zuko told softly his girlfriend. "She wasn't really going hard on me but that was because her mind was elsewhere. I think that she knows something and she doesn't tell us."

"She's never absent-minded enough to burn you during practise." Katara pointed out as they walked near the fire again. Zuko smiled sheepishly.

"That was my fault." He admitted. "I didn't block properly." Katara sighed and leaned against him as she stirred the stew with her bending. An over-exaggerated cough was heard behind them.

"Excuse us lovey-dovies but we're hungry." Toph said, earthbending them apart and sitting between them. "What's for dinner?" The two older teens glared at her. Aang saw it and decided to play peacemaker. He quickly served two bowls and turned to the earthbender.

"I've served for both of us Toph. Why don't you come and sit with me." His eyes widened when he realised what he had said. Both he and Toph turned redder than their clothes.

"If you really want this Twinkle-Toes," Toph said dramatically to cover her embarrassment, "I'll humour you." She sat next to him and soon they were too absorbed into their conversation to notice the satisfied looks Katara and Zuko exchanged.

The next morning Katara insisted on taking out Sokka's maps to figure out at least where were they.  
"So where are we going next ?" she wondered out loud. She picked a random island. "We're starting from here." Aang shook his head.

"No, we're over on this island." He pointed a place far from Katara's. Toph "looked" at the sky frustrated.

"You noodle-brains don't know what you're doing. I miss Sokka." She whined the last part. Katara suddenly smiled triumphantly.

"Ooh, I got one. If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him ?" she grinned hopefully at Toph and Aang. The earthbender rolled to her side to face away from Katara. Sensing Zuko and Lia returning from their practice she pointed at their general direction.

"Just… go make out with your boyfriend…" she mumbled-ordered. Huffing Katara marched up at them and dragged Zuko away, ignoring his yelp of surprise.

Lia sat next to Aang.

"Another lame joke?" she guessed. Aang nodded, looking very disheartened. Toph must have felt his vibrations so she yelled after Katara.

"And I don't have a crush of Snoozles!"

"Who do you have a crush on then?" Lia asked teasingly. "We're running low on boys to choose for you." Blushing, Toph stormed away. Aang ran after her immediately. With a short laugh Lia tidied the camp before lying down to enjoy the sun and quiet.

Early in the afternoon, she was still alone on camp when Sokka's figure appeared approaching. Sitting up hurriedly she yelled.

"Come out everyone, Sokka's back!"

Aang and Toph appeared first, covered in dust. Apparently they had been earthbending. Zuko and Katara came hand in hand from another direction, flushed and Zuko looking very annoyed.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing ?" Sokka called as soon as he was close enough. Aang, Katara and Toph tackled him into a hug.

"We missed you so much!" Katara exclaimed.

"Say something funny." Aang asked eagerly.

"Funny how?" the Water Tribe boy said confused. Nevertheless his three friends laughed heartily. Alarmed he turned to the firebending siblings. "What's their deal?" Lia shrugged.

"They missed you or something. I'm going to miss the peace and quiet now." She said.

"Thanks. That warms my heart." Sokka said sarcastically. Turning to the others he smiled again. "Anyway, I need some help."

He told them of his lessons with Piandao and of his current problem.

"You want to make the sword out of the meteorite?" Zuko asked sceptically.

"Master Piandao said I could use a something special." Sokka insisted indignantly. Why not a meteorite?"

"This thing is huge Sokka." Aang said hesitantly. "It's going to take some serious bending to move it and…"

"Hello!" Toph called, waving her arms. "Best earthbender in the world!"

"…and we need to be discreet." Aang finished. Toph huffed.

"I can be discreet if I want to."

After some talking Toph and Sokka convinced the rest of them. They ended up pushing the meteorite uphill to Piandao's estate, while Toph came last and pushed it forward with her earthbending, smiling smugly. Sokka rushed to the door and knocked enthusiastically. Piandao opened almost immediately. Spying the group of teens he asked his student.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire Nation folks." Sokka hurried to assure him. Piandao bowed to them slightly and they bowed back. Turning at the meteorite Sokka asked. "Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite ?" The sword master laid a hand on its surface, examining it.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world." He finally declared.

Sokka slaved over the fires for the entire night, declining everyone's help. With Piandao's guidance he crafted a sleek, black blade. Zuko felt a pang of jeleousy looking at it and then at his own battered Duos. In the morning they gathered inside Piandao's mansion. Sokka knelt in front of his master, as Piandao took the new sword in his hands.

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me." He smiled lightly. "No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence…these are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you." He knelt in front of Sokka and gave him the sword. "You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained." Sokka looked at the weapon in his hands and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." The gang behind him exchanged worried looks. Sokka continued talking. "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry." Piandao turned to the other side.

"I'm sorry too." He said gravely, before swinging his sword at Sokka.

Piandao spun and moved to attack Sokka. The gang jumped on their feet, ready to join the fight, but Sokka raised his hand.

"No, this is my fight, alone."

Lia thought she caught a glim of pride on Piandao's eyes, but when she looked again it was gone. As the two warriors took the fight out on the garden, the gang gathered on the balcony, where they could watch. They collectively winced at a few close calls as the duel drew to an end, with Sokka on the ground and Piandao's sword over him. They immediately jumped behind Piandao but before they could attack him, he sheathed his sword.

"Excellent work Sokka." He praised the winded boy. Sensing them behind him, he turned on their direction and smiled friendlily at Aang. "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar." He said wryly.

The kids looked at him surprised.

"How did you know?" Aang asked astonished. Piandao shrugged.

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name." he told the boy. "Try 'Lee.' There's a million 'Lees'." Zuko let a small snort. Katara was still weary.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe ?" she asked the older man.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." He picked Sokka's sword from the ground and gave it back to him. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am." He bowed at Sokka, who bowed back.

As they were leaving the mansion, they heard someone calling them.

"Wait!" they turned to see Piandao's butler. "The Master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by." He gave Sokka a small bag. The children gathered around him curiously. Sokka opened the bag to reveal a Lotus tile.

"It's a Pai Sho tile!" he said surprised.

"It's the white lotus," Zuko explained. "It was Uncle's favourite."

"What does it mean?" Katara asked confused.

"No idea." Sokka said. Behind them they heard the doors to the mansion closing. They turned to see a white lotus decorating them. Sokka jumped slightly.

"Ooh, that reminds me. Toph, I thought you might like this since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before." He gave the girl a small piece from the meteorite. Toph's eyes widened in delight as she bended the material.

"Sweet! Check this out!" She formed a bracelet and put it on.

"You know, I don't think there's such a thing as "space earth." If it's from space, then it's not really 'earth'." Katara said thoughtfully.

"Must you ruin everything ?" her brother whined. Katara sighed.

"I can't believe I missed you!"


	37. The Beach

**A.N: Everyone please wish me luck! My mock exams start on Monday and I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm getting a little freaked out. (Not to mention sleepy; my all-nighters must be catching up with me...) On more important matters, this is one of the most important chapters of the story. Certain things clear up and from now on there will be more action, what with the invasion coming up and everything. Keep in mind some of the things said here because they'll be really important later. And of course enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: not. mine.  
**

* * *

**The Beach**

Flying around aimlessly is fun only so far. With Sokka's schedule lost of course it was even less fun. Zuko went as far as threatening to send the other boy off Appa if he didn't shut up, a sentiment shared by the others silently. At last Aang couldn't take the constant grumbling anymore and landed on a random island.

"There is no way we will continue flying if you are going to be like this!" he declared, giving a stern look at the rest of the gang.

There was surprisingly little complaining on this decision. Appa had landed next to a lake, surrounded by tall rocks. In no time at all everyone was swimming or playing near the water. Sokka was once again trying to prove his fishing abilities, while Aang floated around with Momo resting on his stomach. Zuko and Katara had swum a little away to get a break from Sokka's disapproving glances. Lia had only dived in for the fun and now was resting on a flat rock, while Toph had absolutely refused to put anything but her toes inside the water.

"Aang, I know swimming is fun and all," she called her earthbending student, "but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that ? Cover up!" Aang looked at her confused.

"What I'm wearing trunks?" he called back.

"I know…" Toph said with a slight blush. "It's your tattoos I'm worried about." She raised her hands in frustration. "What if someone sees you?"

"There are walls all around us Toph." Lia said lazily. "Relax, it's completely safe."

Or it was safe until Aang decided that just being in the lake was boring. Spying a tunnel with a waterfall he jumped in, along with Momo, for a flash of adventure. What he didn't see when he landed was two horrified Fire Nation soldiers. But they saw him, and a messenger hawk was on its way in no time.

Back on the lake a giggling Katara let Zuko chase her around in the water. They ended up on a small cave where they sat to catch their breath (and kiss undisturbed). When they broke away Zuko noticed a small seashell near them. On the one side it was shiny and as the light fell on it, various colours appeared. He picked it up and handed it to the waterbender.

"Here…" he said nervously. "This is for you." Katara gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, Zuko, it's beautiful!" she sighed and kissed him again.

"It reminds me of you." Her boyfriend said shyly.

They returned to the rest of the group in time to see Aang climbing back to the lake. Zuko scowled, his previous good mood forgotten. He swam angrily to where the boy sat next to the fire Sokka had made.

"What were you thinking Aang?" he asked angrily. The airbender looked at him surprised. "We don't know if there is anyone living here. Someone might see you! And then what?" he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself. "My father would know about you being alive before dinnertime rolled around." Aang had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"What's done is done now." Katara said calmly, pulling the Fire Prince to sit next to her, giving a disappointed look to Aang anyway.

"Come on everyone!" Sokka called excitedly. "Come and see the miracle I made out of my catch!" Surprisingly there was enough fish for everyone on the fire.

They all gathered around the fire with the exception of Lia. She didn't seem to have heard him or any of them as a matter of fact. She just continued lying on the stone, glaring at the sun that was right over her head. Sokka took a look at her and smirked.

"You know," he called, "if you keep glaring at the sun like that he's gonna come down here to ask what is your problem." Lia froze.

"The sun coming down here…" she repeated spellbound. Jumping to her feet she rushed to her stuff and drew out her parchments. Reading them hastily, her eyes widened. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "It all makes sense now!"

"Uh… What makes sense exactly?" Toph asked confused.

"Everything!" Lia sat next to her, realisation and anger switching places on her expression. "The war!" The rest of the gang looked at her lost. She sighed in frustration. "Hadn't it ever occurred to you how awfully convenient everything about this war has been? I mean it's like Sozin woke up a sunny day and decided to take over the world. And once everything's ready, a comet arrives, making his firebenders even deadlier. The airbenders are all but wiped out and then Azulon takes over the throne. Like his father was renowned as a strategist he is known for his power at firebending. He has two sons. Iroh seems the perfect candidate to carry on the traditions until the siege of Ba Sing Se."

"What happened there?" Sokka asked curious.

"My cousin, Lu Ten, died." Zuko explained in a sad voice. "It broke Uncle Iroh. After that he was almost openly opposed to the war."

"But at the same time," Lia continued, "your father grew more ambitious, right?" At Zuko's surprised look she explained. "I had a talk with your mother when I found her. She told me that Ozai's change in character coincided with the failure of the siege. And Azula followed right to her father's footsteps." The gang looked at her thoughtfully. "Now think of that. The last four generations of the Royal family are renowned for their strategic abilities and powerful firebending, two traits associated with one spirit." She glared at the sun again. "Agni."

"But aren't you Agni?" Katara asked confused. Lia shook her head.

"A common misconception. The nature of fire is so dual; it needed two Spirits to be expressed. I am the benevolent side of the fire." She gestured at the cooking fire in front of her. "Agni is the destructive force used at this war."

Another thought crossed her mind and her expression darkened even more.

"There's more to that, isn't there?" Zuko asked in a grave voice. To everyone's surprise, Lia looked away guiltily.

"Spit it out." Toph commanded bluntly.

"If you want of course." Aang added on a milder tone.

"Well…" Lia began uncertainly. "It's not something I had ever talked about. Spirit World stuff."

"If you can't talk about it, we'll understand." Katara assured her comfortingly. Lia shook her head.

"No, you have a right to know." She took a breath. "The genocide of the Air Nomads was too much of a disturbance to the balance to remain unpunished. So the High Council of the Spirits decided that as a punishment, no mortal shall receive aid from the Spirit World until the balance is restored. The Avatar is a special case." She cut Aang off before he asked.

"But you helped me a lot of times." Zuko said suspiciously. Lia avoided his eyes. "Did you get in trouble for that?"

"I wouldn't call it trouble…" Lia started.

"But they did punish you." Zuko frowned. "How?"

"Ten years exile." The Spirit answered hastily.

"What?" the gang looked at her shocked. She shrugged.

"It's nothing really. If I were a lesser Spirit they might have completely kicked me out." It didn't lighten anyone's expression. Zuko especially looked ready to start beating himself up. "Don't start blaming yourself Zuko." Lia said sternly. "I was aware of the consequences when I made my choice. However, now that I know that Agni was behind all this, he is in so much trouble…" She sent another glare to the sun.

"Question!" Toph's hand shot in the air. "How did you figure all this out?"

"I had my suspicions for quite some time now. And then there's insanity."

"I lost you here." Sokka said, struggling to keep up.

"If a strong person is possessed by a Spirit, he tries to break free from the control. The result of an extended mental battle is insanity. All the Firelords so far, since Sozin, showed signs of insanity. Ozai especially."

"That I'll agree to." Zuko scoffed. Another thing occurred to him. "Will I be affected too?" he asked, somewhat worried. The gang turned their eyes to the Spirit.

"No." she said simply. "Not even Agni is reckless enough to try and take control of someone under my protection."

"Is there a way to break his influence?" Aang asked. Lia looked thoughtful.

"Ozai is too far gone to be saved." She said slowly. "But there might be a chance with Azula. She's much stronger than her father."

Lia's revelations put a damper on the mood of the gang for the rest of the day. After a quiet diner with the leftovers from Sokka's catch they all went to bed. Toph in particular was having a rather nice dream of being able to show her parents exactly how good she was at earthbending when a wave of vibrations woke her up. She stood up noisily, waking everyone else in the process.

"Guys, you're all gonna think I'm crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming." She said unsurely.

Suddenly a bright light fell on a still sleepy Aang. Everyone's eyes followed the beam to see a man whose arms and legs were covered in metal on a cliff overlooking their camp. His eyes were trained on Aang as he took a deep breath. A beam of energy was released from the eye tattoo on his forehead and blasted a rock over the camp. The kids were blown back from the impact. Toph was the first on her feet, and she bended a huge rock towards the man. He blasted them away, in time to dodge an attack from Katara, which resulted on him being hidden to a cloud of mist.

Without waiting for the mist to clear, he sent another blast. The kids barely had time to hide behind a rock.

"This is crazy! How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind ?" Sokka exclaimed. Lia and Zuko shared a look.

"Jump on Appa." The Spirit ordered. "We'll distract him." Before anyone had the chance to say anything the two firebenders ran. Lia ran straight to the rock on which the man was standing, with Zuko blocking the beams that came after them. She sent a massive fireball to the rock, melting it and causing the man to lose his balance for a second.

That was all they needed to run towards a small field nearby that seemed planted with rocks. Blasts came after them soon and it wasn't long before they actually heard him coming after them.

"Now what?" Zuko asked Lia. She was looking franticly around for an inspiration and suddenly flashed a grin.

"See that?" she pointed a few tall rock formations in front of them. Zuko nodded. "As soon as we pass them, blast the one nearer to you." One more nod. They did so, causing the passage to block completely. Seizing the opportunity, Aang landed Appa and they hurried up. Katara immediately tackled Zuko for a hug, checking for injuries.

"I'm okay." He assured her softly, still a little winded from all the running.

"Well, that was random." Toph raised an eyebrow. Katara looked doubtful.

"I don't think so. I get the feeling he knows who we are."

* * *

**And cliffhanger...**


	38. The Avatar and the Firelord

**I have bad news for those who keep up with my updates. This is the last chapter I have finished. I'm currently working on "The Runaway" and will try to finish it in time. Also I will soon leave for summer vacation (which means no internet - sob -). Please have patience with me and rest assured that I will not abandon this story anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.  
**

* * *

**The Avatar and the Firelord**

_-Inside Aang's dream-_

_Roku appeared in front of Aang through a wall of fire, his usual benevolent smile in place._

"_Aang, it's time you and your friend Zuko learned my history with Fire Lord Sozin. You need to understand how the war began, if you want to know how to end it. Meet me on my home island on the day of the summer solstice__." With these words he disappeared._

_-End of Aang's dream-_

Aang shifted on Appa's saddle.

"Okay Roku." He mumbled before rolling over.

A flock of birds looked curiously as a large cloud moved fast towards an island. Inside the cloud the Avatar bended air and water together to keep up their camouflage. Seeing the island up ahead he called to the rest of the group.

"There it is. That's Roku's home." Katara looked over the edge confused.

"But there's nothing here." She said. They landed and Toph was the first to jump off the saddle, curious about the place where the previous Avatar had lived. The vibrations sobered her mood.

"Yes, there is. An entire village. Hundreds of houses. All completely buried in ash." She explained. Indeed the entire island was covered from the solid magma.

The gang found a plateau and Aang hurried to take his meditating stand. Zuko followed him hesitantly.

"Say again why I have to do that?" he asked. Aang opened an eye and shrugged.

"Don't know." He said cheerfully. "But Roku said you have to be there so I guess it's important."

"But how I'm even going to cross to the Spirit World!" the Prince exclaimed. "You are the only one who can cross in and out without problem." Aang slumped his stance.

"Well…" he began uncertainly. "I guess if you concentrated reaaaaaaaally hard…" Zuko gave him a look.

"Stupid as it sound, Aang is right Zuko." Lia said. "Crossing over in Spirit form is basically very deep meditation. Iroh managed it. You can do it too." With a deep breath and a final nod the two boys returned to their meditation. Aang's tattoos and eyes began glowing but Zuko gave no sign that he had followed his airbending friend.

"Did he cross too?" Katara asked Lia. The redhead closed her eyes, concentrated and then flashed a brilliant smile.

"He did it!" she smiled, proud of her student.

Inside the Spirit World Zuko and Aang stood atop of a mountain, scanning the clouds around them. A groan was heard and Fang appeared, with Roku riding him. The old Avatar smiled down at the two youngsters. The dragon hovered in front of them.

"Come, boys." Roku said kindly. Aang climbed behind him eagerly, Zuko following him a little apprehensive. Being in Sprit form felt strange to him. Like a very important part of him was missing. Plus a very old, very powerful person was in front of him (and he didn't mean Aang). The airbender didn't seem to share his inhibitions.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"To visit my past." Roku explained with a smile. "Our shared past." As Aang smiled back Zuko dared a question.

"And why am I here?" he asked respectfully.

"Because some parts of this story are important to understand your legacy too." The old man said.

The scene shifted to a courtyard. With a pang of longing Zuko recognised it as a part of the Fire Nation Palace. Two young men were sparring, using some quite impressive firebending. Zuko frowned, as he looked closer to the two men. They seemed familiar. The taller man took a few steps back to avoid an attack and ended up tripping over a root. His friend stood over him smiling.

"Looks like I win again, Roku." He said, extending a hand to the fallen man. The young Roku chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" he asked as he took his friend's hand. "The tree root did all the work." He patted his friend on the back. "Nice work Sozin." Aang turned surprised to Roku.

"You were friends with Fire Lord Sozin?"

"Back then, he was just Prince Sozin, and he was my best friend." The two boys shared an astonished look.

As Sozin and Roku left the courtyard, a young woman passed by the door. Roku instantly blushed and stared at her with a dreamy expression. Sozin shook his head exasperated and nudged his friend.

"Say something to her." He urged. Roku made a move towards the woman but didn't manage to utter a word. Embarrassed beyond belief he slumped to the ground. Sozin shut next to him and the two of them started to talk as the memory faded.

"Love is hard when you're young." The older Roku remarked.

"You don't have to tell me." Aang sighed.

"Don't worry." His past life assured him. "It gets better. Now come with me. We have a party to attend.

The scene shifted to a large celebration. Lantern were lighted everywhere and people were laughing and having a good time. Two figures stood out at the top of a staircase.

"Wait," Aang said confused. "Whose party is that?"

"Sozin and I shared many things, including a birthday." Roku explained. They watched as the two friends walked down the stairs. Roku noticed the young woman from earlier just as she looked away blushing. Blushing himself, he tripped on the stairs and Sozin had to grab him to avoid an embarrassment. Suddenly the crowd went quiet as a group of Fire Sages appear. Sozin walked down the last steps concerned.

"Did something happen to my father ?" he asked. The Head Sage moved forward.

"No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next avatar." Whispers ran through the crowd in new-found excitement. The Sages bowed. "It is our honour to serve you, Avatar Roku." The young man could only watch in shock as everyone, including his long-time friend, bowed before him.

The three Spirits returned to Fang and started flying through Roku's memories again. Soon another familiar place appeared.

"Hey, we're almost at the Southern Air Temple!" he said excited to Zuko.

"This was the first stop on my avatar journey." Roku explained. They watched as a group of young airbenders were instructed. At the end of the line, young Roku was airbending his long hair at the face of a young monk.

"It was the place where I was trained to master airbending and also where I met an old friend of yours, Monk Gyatso." The older Roku explained.

"No way!" Aang exclaimed incredulously.

As Fang flew gracefully around the mountains, they watched the young monks do an airbending exercise on their gliders. Zuko watched amazed, having only seen Aang in action when it came to airbending. Roku brought Fang closer to the mountainside, while his younger counterpart called out to his friend.

"Hey, Gyatso, you want to see a new glider trick !" he did a double look and looked at the young monk expectantly. Gyatso just laughed.

"Check THIS out!" He called before flipping his glider and standing on top of it.

"He's air-gliding!" Aang exclaimed a little jealous. "I can't believe I never thought of that.

"A good thing you didn't." Zuko remarked. Gyatso had lost his balance and although Roku caught him before he fell to his death, the added weight threw them off balance and sent them crashing in front of the rest of the students.  
"That's amazing." Aang said smiling. "I can't believe you were friends with Monk Gyatso just like I was!"

"Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes." His previous life said fondly.

The background surrounding them faded to reconstruct itself to the glaciers of the North Pole. Roku was standing on a small iceberg looking older.

"After my years mastering airbending, I travelled to the Northern Water Tribe." The spirit-Roku explained. "Waterbending was especially challenging for me." He remarked as his younger self was knocked from the water, unable to block his master's attack. Zuko winced sympathetically, having been at the receiving end of one too many waterwhips. "In time though, I mastered it as well."

The scene faded again and an Earth Kingdom mountain. Roku was a grown man now, as he practised earthbending.

"I moved on to the Earth Kingdom. My Earthbending master, Sud, was uncompromising, stubborn, and blunt…" the two earthbenders raced each other uphill. "…and a lifelong friend." Sud stopped satisfied at the top of the mountain, confident he had finished first, to turn and see Roku already there, sipping his tea. Zuko stifled a laugh at the scene that reminded him so much of his Uncle.

The next scene Zuko recognised as the Fire Nation Palace throne room. Roku entered cheerfully, his travels having made him a fully-realised Avatar. His friend also had moved on.

"Sozin!" Roku greeted with a smile. "Or should I say, Fire Lord."

"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me," Sozin began sombrely, before breaking to a smile, "but you're the exception."

"After all these years he was still my friend." Roku said to the two boys. A wedding ceremony appeared before them. "And a few months later,he was my best man." A beautiful young woman was standing next to the young Roku.

"Roku, it's that girl who didn't even know you were alive." Aang said surprised.

"Ta Min." Roku said with a fond smile. "I was persistent. When love is real, it finds a way, and being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either." He winked to his next incarnation.

The three of them watched the reception and then the banquet. Zuko was trying to memorize the details, his mind already to Katara. The younger Roku and Ta Min were thanking their guests when Sozin approached them.

"Excuse me. May I borrow him for a moment ?" he asked Ta Min. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not very traditional, but ok."

The two men went to the balcony, in search for some peace and quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Roku asked his friend worried.

"I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately." Sozin said seriously. Roku shook his head incredulously.

"Sozin, it's my wedding. Have a cookie. Dance with someone. Lighten up." He tried to lighten the Firelord's mood.

"I know, I know, but just hear me out. Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn't always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar. It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it Together, we could do…anything." Sozin said.

"Yeah…" Roku looked at him hesitantly. "We could."

"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways." Sozin continued in an almost delirious way.

"Where are you going with this ?" Roku asked suspicious.

"I've been thinking." Sozin explained, "We should share this prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it." Roku took a step back, horrified at the idea.

"No. The four nations are meant to be just that: four."

"Roku, you haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities."

"There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this." Roku stalked away angrily.

The spirit Roku looked at the youngsters sadly.

"That was my first real test as the Avatar. Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned that Sozin had gone ahead with his plan, despite my warning."  
They were transported back the Fire Nation throne room. A middle aged Roku burst through the doors enraged.

"I've seen the colony, Sozin. How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory?" The Fire Lord regarded him coldly.

"How _dare_ you, a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way? Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor." Roku's eyes narrowed.

"Don't do this, Sozin." He warned. "Don't challenge me. It will only end badly. It's over." With a disappointed look he turned to leave.

As he turned to leave saddened Sozin leaped from the throne furious and sent an enormous blast of fire to the Avatar. The room was filled with smoke and when the atmosphere Roku was nowhere to be found. Sozin looked alarmed around him. Roku suddenly appeared behind him through the floor. He blasted the Firelord away with air and before he had time to stand in his feet again, Roku had earthbended him on an earth pillar in the middle of the nearly-demolished throne room. Roku airbended himself in front of his old friend.

"I'm sparing you, Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, but I warn you, even a single step out of line will result in your permanent end." Without another word, the Avatar left.

Fang drifted away from the scene, his passengers' spirits low. Their next destination was a small volcanic island that seemed eerily familiar.

"Sozin and I didn't speak or see each other for 25 years after our battle. I spent most of my spare time here at my home." Roku continued his story. Suddenly the volcano in the middle of the island began erupting. A much older Roku rushed out of his house with his wife.

Below them the townspeople were running away, panicking. Roku took the lead, leading them to safety, when lava started purring out of the volcano. The Avatar paused for a moment and then motioned to Ta Min to go on without him. Assured that everyone would safely be soon on the boats Roku turned to face the destruction. A landslide was approaching the city. Roku bended the earth to change its course. He created a channel, sending the lava to meet the sea.

"This is amazing, Roku. You're battling a volcano, and you're winning!" Aang exclaimed amazed. His older counterpart shook his head grimly.

"Unfortunately, my success didn't last, Aang. There was no way I could do it all. Battling the elements was hard enough. I had to do it while I could barely breathe. The poisonous, volcanic gasses were overwhelming."

The real Fang appeared and tried to approach his master. Roku waved him away.

"It's all right, Fang. Get out of here, I'm fine." He choked. As soon as the dragon obeyed, Roku's eyes flashed and he entered the Avatar State. He managed to pacify the volcano, but a second crater erupted a little further away. Zuko nudged Aang suddenly.

"Look!" he said pointing in the distance.

"Need a hand, old friend ?" Sozin's voice called. He was approaching on a blue dragon.

"Sozin?" Roku called surprised. The Firelord landed next to him.

"There's not a moment to waste." He said gravely.

The two men continued their efforts of putting out the volcanoes. A rumble passed through the ground and Sozin lost his footing. Roku bended a shelf of earth underneath his feet, saving his life. Before either of them could say anything another wave of ash appeared. They turned to run.

"Don't breathe the toxic gas." Roku called, bending the air around his old friend clean. Another wave of gas erupted in front of him and caught him by surprise. The old Avatar fell to his knees. Turning towards Sozin and held out a hand, weakly asking for help. Sozin's face was set in stone.

"Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible." His dragon landed in front of him and he mounted. "I have a vision for the future, Roku." With these parting words he left. Aang and Zuko watched in horror and disbelief as lava came down and engulfed Roku and Fang.

A blinding light appeared and the next thing they knew they were flying over a field in the Spirit World.

"Where are we?" Zuko asked confused.

"The Spirit World," Roku explained, "where I met a good friend of yours." A familiar redhead was talking with the Roku of the memory.

"That's Lia!" Aang exclaimed surprised. Roku nodded.

"With her help I was able to watch over my loved ones, even after I crossed over. I had the chance to see my granddaughter to grow up to a beautiful young woman and marry the second grandson of my once best friend." The two teenagers looked at him and then at its other astonished.

_I'm Avatar Roku's great-grandson!_ Zuko thought in disbelief. Below them they could see Lia, appearing a little younger and a lot more care-free, sneaking out to watch over the Fire Nation palace.

"She watched over you Zuko without me asking her." Roku explained softly. "But I'm glad that she did. I didn't want Sozin's influence over my great-grandchildren."

"She was banished from the Spirit World because of me." Zuko said guiltily. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. They were back at the field where they had first appeared. The ancient Avatar put a hand on the firebender's shoulder.

"Do not feel guilty. You have helped her as much as she has helped you." He turned to Aang. "Make sense of our past Aang and you will bring peace and restore balance in the world." With these words he disappeared, leaving the boys alone. With a start, they woke up on their bodies.

The two boys only gave a brief recount of what they have seen, still dazed from the revelations. After they finished silence reigned for a few minutes.

"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together…even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that ?" Katara finally asked her voice full of disbelief. Toph seemed to share her sentiments.

"It's like these people are born bad." Zuko hung his head at that, ashamed that one of his ancestors was the reason Avatar Roku had died. Aang shook his head.

"No, that's wrong. I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all."

"Then what's the point?" Sokka asked confused.  
"Sozin was just as much Fire Nation as Roku and Zuko, right ? If anything, this story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord  
and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships."

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime ?" Toph asked softly. Aang took her hand and blushed a little.

"I don't see why not."

Katara took hold of Toph's other hand, with Zuko and Lia following them.

"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that…" Sokka began. Lia rolled her eyes.

"Oh just shut up and hold hands Sokka!" she said. The boy didn't turn but his hand shot to grab hers. With a laugh they all looked at each other. Some friendships may not last, but theirs would surely will.

* * *

**-waves hand- Until we meet again my dear reader...**


	39. The Runaway

**I am really sorry for the delay. I will try to update at least once more before I completely drop of the face of the earth (a.k.a. leave for the summer) I hope the chapter makes up for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: not. mine.  
**

* * *

**The Runaway**

A bird watched curiously the little human girls under it as they stood facing each other. A human boy hopped to their direction cheerily, tieng his headband as a blindfold at the same time.

"Ok, I'm ready for some training!" Aang called to his water and earth bending masters. He stood between the two girls and started deflecting the attacks that came down on him from both directions. He sent a waterwhip back to Katara and simultaneously a rock to Toph. The petite earthbender caught it with one hand.

"Good job, twinkle-toes. Visualize - then attack!" she sent the boulder back to him. Aang ducked to avoid it and it hit Katara instead.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph." The waterbender called angrily. That bulder had hurt. Toph didn't seem very concerned.

"What's the matter ?" she called in an annoying voice. "Can't handle some dirt, Madame Fussy Britches ?" Katara's scowl deepened and she wordlessly bent a wave to Toph's direction.

"Oh, sorry, did I splash you, _mud slug_ ?" she called back at the drenched girl.

Completely forgetting of their student the two girls shot attacks back and forth. Aang looked around confused, without taking the blindfold off.

"Are we taking a break?" he asked a little hopefully. He didn't notice Sokka sneaking behind him with an evil smile. He rushed to the airbender yelling.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" he called. Aang rolled his eyes under the blindfold and made a wall of earth to block Sokka.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." He said removing the headband. As if to prove the point a large fireball landed between them. The two boys jumped away and turned to face their opponent, to find a smug-looking Zuko looking down at them from a nearby rock. He jumped silently next to them.  
"Practice over?" he asked Aang curiously. The airbender shrugged.

"I'm not so sure." He said pointing at the two girls who were currently wrestling on the mud. Sokka looked around.

"Where's Lia?" he asked confused.

"Right behind you." The Spirit said, laughing as the Water Tribe boy yelped and jumped away from her. "Seems like it's not your day Sokka." They turned to watch Katara and Toph.

"Uh, guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me." Aang called at them hesitantly. That brought them back to reality.

"Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today." Katara said before walking away. Toph bended the mud out of her clothes and hair.

"While Katara cleans up, let's go have some fun!" she desided. Aang and Sokka immediately cheered. Lia shared a look with her brother.

"I'll go to keep an eye on them; you stay and calm down Katara."

They walked to the nearest town and started walking around the streets. Lia sent a particular nasty glare to a statue of Ozai they passed.

"Look at all those messenger hawks." Sokka pointed at a shop. "You know, I've been thinking about getting one for myself. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone…I could just send them messages!"

"I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph said wistfully.

"So, guys, what are we gonna get with our last silver piece ?" Aang asked cheerfully.

"We could save it just in case." Lia said. "We are low on money after all."

"Or we can get more money." Toph pointed at an alley. "Right there." There was a man there playing a shell game. "This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage. Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending." Lia gave her a doubtful look.

"Toph, I'm not so sure about that." She said as the teenagers walked up to the alley.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka said carelessly. "It's not that bad!"

The dealer seemed to notice Toph and called to her.

"You there. Want to play a friendly game ?"

"How could I possibly play ? I'm blind." Toph said in such an innocent voice it almost fooled her friends.

"You don't have to see to be lucky." The dealer said friendly. Toph leaned on Aang to guide her to the dealer's direction – which he did blushing – and once seated, the earthbender placed their last silver piece on the ground. The dealer tried to do his usual trick but Toph guessed correctly. He handed her a few coins.

"Flamey-o, Toph!" Aang exclaimed.

"Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this. Would you like to make the game a little more interesting ?" the dealer said in a sugary tone.

"More interesting ? How ?" Toph asked, still the picture of pure innocence.

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there. Then I'll put up  
twenty silver pieces against it, and that's more interesting." Lia went to protest but Toph spoke first.

"I'll do it for fourty silver pieces." She said exhited.

"Forty silver pieces it is." The dealer said satisfied. He tried removing the pebble while the shells were stil moving but such tricks wouldn't get on with Toph. She bended it back where it belonged. She pointed at the shell the pebble was under. "Sorry, little lady, but..." the dealer began only to lose his words when he saw the pebble there.

"I won!" Toph celebrated. Before anyone had a chance to realise what had happened, the mysterious kids were off.

Katara looked amazed at the amount of shopping they brought back at the camp.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff ?" she asked shocked.

"Toph got us money. She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like." Aang explained with no small amount of amazement on his voice.

"She used earthbending to win the game. Classic!" Sokka was equally amazed by the miscivious little earthbender. Katara crossed her arms.

"Ah, so she cheated." She concluded.

"Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that ?" Toph asked defensively.

"I'm just saying, this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Katara insisted.

"Why ? Because its fun, and you hate fun ?" Toph snapped.

"I don't hate fun!" Katara said incredulously.

"Making out with Sparky doesn't count." The earthbender shot back. Katara and Zuko blushed and Sokka let out an indignant noise. He was ignored.

"Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." Aang promised solemnly, eager to end the argument before it went out of hand.

Katara let them have their fun for a few days, hoping that they get bored and stop on their own, but gradually Toph's stunts got more and more elaborate. She wasn't the only one worried. Zuko found it risky too. They stayed in the same place for far more than what was absolutely necessary and he feared that someone might get suspicious. After a week he decided to voice his concerns.

"These scams have gone far enough." He said desicively. "If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen."

"Would you just lighten up!" Toph said annoyed. Katara nagging her was more than enough. "You and Katara should really relax."

"Oh, we're sorry." Katara frowned. "You think we should be more like you ? Like some wild child ?"

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe then, you'd see how great we have it. I mean, look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do." Toph said, the picture of contentment. Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of your parents."

"Whatever." Toph mumbled.

"They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty." The older girl tried to get through.

"I do hate them." Toph insisted.

"I don't think so. I think you miss them. But you just don't want to deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person." Toph shot to her feet.

"Look. I ran away to help Aang!" Katara crossed her arms.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third-eyed freak after us." At that Sokka's head shot up.

"Speaking of that third-eyed freak…I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of…"Sparky-Sparky Boom Man"!" They all looked at him exasperated. "Just think about it." He insisted.

"It's not important right now." Zuko spoke again. "We have enough money. You need to stop this!"

"I'll stop when I want to stop, and not when you tell me Dad!" Toph walked away angrily. Sokka stood up uninterested.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some. See you guys later." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the town.

_Apparently shopping didin't go well…_ Toph thought wryly, feeling Sokka sprinting back at the camp not an hour after he left. He paused in front of her.

"Toph, when I was in town, I found something that you're not gonna like." He said gravely. He unrolled a paper in front of her. Top didn't seem impressed.

"Well, it sounds like a sheet of paper, but I guess you're referring to what's on the sheet of paper." She said evenly.

"It's a wanted poster." Sokka explained, waving his hands madly. "Of you. They've nicknamed you "The Runaway."" Toph shot to her feet amazd.

"A wanted poster. That's _so_ great. "The Runaway". I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good ?" Sokka took a look at the poster.

"Well, yeah, actually, it does look pretty good." He sombered. "But Toph, you're missing the point. Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us." Toph shrugged carelessly.

"Don't be such a worrywart like your sister. Think of it this way. Now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan!" she dangled a bag of money under his nose.

"Well, that istrue. I had this idea of making armor for Appa." Sokka said thoughtfully. Toph handed him some money.

"Here's a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation." She gave him the entire bag. "You know what ? Make it an atlas."

"I do like expensive atlases." Sokka murmured, clearly sold.

"Of course you do!" Toph said sweetly, snatching the poster. "And that's why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret."

She walked away right in time to avoid the rest of the gang. Katara looked at her brother exasperated.

"Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird." She sighed, sounding much like a mother. Sokka shook his head.

"Not just a bird. A messenger bird! Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran-Gran."

"Wow, how does it work ?" Aang asked curiously. Sokka's smile diminished.

"Hm, uh, I never actually thought about that." He turned to the bird. "Hawky: Gran-Gran, South Pole." The hawk just looked at him. "I think he gets it." He said enthusiastically to the others. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You're being an idiot." He concluded before letting out a low whistle. The hawk immediately flew to his outstretched arm and he gave the other boy a smug look.

"No fair!" Sokka whined. "Hawky is mine! Why does he like you better?" Zuko shrugged.

"Maybe because I don't have Momo flying over my head." He said pointing at the lemur.

The next day rolled in and they woke up to find Toph and Sokka gone. At noon Katara's mood had become progressively worse as she angrily stirred the soup for everyone's lunch. While she served a few bowls Sokka and Toph appeared, their arms full of packets. The waterbender stood, crossing her arms.

"Well, look who decided to join us. Where have you two been ? Off scamming again ?" she asked on a tight voice.

"Yew we were." Toph said evenly.

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all ?" Katara continued.

"No I don't." the earthbender said.

"Really." Katara sounded deceptively calm. Toph didn't get the message but Sokka did and moved quickly away from his sister.

"Well then, what's this ?" Katara took out a paper and showed to Toph.

"I don't know!" Toph shouted exasperated. "I mean, seriously, what's with you people I'm blind!" she pointed on her eyes for emphasis.

"It's a wanted poster of you." Katara explained. "'The Runaway'. Is that what you're called now ? Are you proud of this ?" Toph narrowed her eyes.

"Where did you get that !" She asked.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is..." Katara tried to continoou defensively.

"You went through my stuff! You had no right." She looked at the older girl's direction accusingly.

"Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it." Katara insisted.

"That's a lie!" Toph shot back a little hurt in her voice. "You're lying, Katara."

"Fine! It's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something, and you were." Toph snached the poster and began to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, really, Mom ?" Toph's voice was definitely tight now. "Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room ?"

"I wish I could." Katara muttered.

"Well you can't!" Toph erupted. "Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom." She pointed at Aang and Sokka.

"I never said I was." Katara said shocked.

"No, but you certainly act like it." Toph accused. "You think it's your jobto boss everyone around, but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!"

"I don't act that way." Katara turned to her brother. "Sokka, do I act motherly ?" Said boy jerked upright, surprised to be pulled in the argument.

"Hey - I'm staying out of this one." He said. Katara turned to Aang.

"What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom ?" Aang rubbed his eye nervously.

"Well, I…"

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!" Katara snapped.

"Yes, ma'am." The airbender said immediately. Lia rolled her eyes.

"That's enough!" she called sternly enough to drawn Toph's next comment. "Yes Toph, Katara does act motherly. But!" she continooued before the waterbender could protest. "She is the only one here mature enough to make sure no one dies of starvation or because the Fire Nation found us so give her a little credit, will you?" Toph stared at their direction before storming away. Katara stormed to the other direction. Zuko made a move to follow her but Sokka stopped him.  
"Not yet man. There's no talking to her now."

As the sun set neither Toph nor Katara were in any better moods. Sokka and Aang watched them sadly. Suddenly Sokka sat up straighter.

"Hey, Aang, you want to test out my messenger hawk with me? I've got an idea." The Avatar shrugged.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna send a note to Katara and say it's from Toph, who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again!" Sokka explained his plan. Aang smiled.

"I gotta say, Sokka, you continue to impress me with your ideas." Said boy shrugged modestly.

"Eh, it's a gift." He took out a piece of parchment. "Dear Katara." He said out loud as he wrote. "Sorry for everything. Your friend, Toph." He slided the note to Hawky's dispatch tube and sent the bird to Katara.

"Good thing Zuko showed you how to send Hawky around." Aang said. Sokka looked at him insulted.

"I would have figured it out!" he exclaimed.

"I know this is from you, Sokka." Katara yelled and ripped the leter. "Toph can't write. Ugh, you're all driving me crazy!" she stormed away.

"I can't believe we forgot Toph can't write." Aang murmured a little ashamed.

"Yep, we're idiots." Sokka agreed.

"I guess plan B is, we send a note to Toph pretending it's from Katara." Aang proposed.

"I think we're gonna run into a similar problem. Sorry, Hawky. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this without your help." He walked over to the younger girl. "Come on, we need to talk." He said calmly.

They walked to the edge of the cliff where they had camped. Toph sat down wordlessly, still hurt from her fight with Katara. She tried to hide it behind indifference.

"So let me guess. You brought me out here to tell me your sister's not as annoying as I make her out to be."

"Nah, she's pretty much a pain." Sokka flashed her a quick smile. "She's always got to be right about everything, and she gets all bossy, and involved, and in your business."

"Yeah, I don't know how you can deal with it." Toph shook her head in agreement.

"Actually, in a way, I rely on it." Sokka said in surprisingly serious tone.

"I don't understand." The earthbender said confused.

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess, but Katara, she had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom." Sokka explained. Toph looked thoughtful.

"I guess I never thought about that." She admitted. Silently she berated herself. She had never assumed that Katara might have had reasons to act like that other than wanting to annoy everyone.

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I never told anyone this before, but honestly, I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It really seems like, my whole life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there, and now, when I try to remember my mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture." Sokka continued on a soft voice. He noted satisfied that his words seemed to have an effect.

"The truth is, sometimes Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she actually cares about me. You know, the real me. That's more than my own mom." Toph admitted. Then she punched him on the shoulder. "Don't ever tell her I said any of this." She warned him. Sokka looked at her defensively.

"Hey, my lips are sealed!"

As the two teens walked back to camp they were met with an akward looking Katara. She shuffled her feet uneasily.

"Hi, Toph. Um, I want to..." she trailed off awkwardly. Toph raised a hand.

"Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them." The waterbender smiled.

"Actually, I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say…I want to pull a scam with you!" Toph and the rest of the gang watched Katara in disbelief.

"What ? You want to pull a scam ?" Toph asked astonished.

"Not just any scam…the ultimate scam!" she wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "What do you say, Toph Just me and you…one last go. You in ?" Toph grinned.  
"You know I'm in! Now what's this idea of yours ?" They walked over to the fire and Katara took out the accursed wanted poster that had begun everything.

"The plan is simple. This wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money." She explained. "Ten times more than you've made in all your scams. So I'm gonna turn you in and collect the reward. Then you metalbend yourself out of jail, and we're on our way."

Surprisingly Katara's plan seemed to be working. The next morning Toph staged a stunt and Katara informed the officials of her position. In a matter of minutes Toph was being dragged to prison. Katara watched with a secretive smile when a middle-aged man approached her.

"You did the right thing by turning in "The Runaway"." He said in a congratulatorary tone.

"The right thing is its own reward." Katara said in a fake-respectful way. The man didn't seem to understand her mocking.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that." He said. Before he had a chance to leave Katara added hurriedly.

"But…I still want the actual reward."

"Of course. Right this way." The man told her.

Meanwhile Toph was in for a surprise at the prison cell she had been thrown in.  
"Hey!" she called feeling around, "what kind of cell is this?"

"A wooden one." The guard called before closing the door. Toph sat down worried. There was nothing around her she could bend and no way to inform the others. But, she thought trying to keep herself calm, Aang if no one else would be worried if she didn't return with Katara. They would come looking for her and she would be out in no time.

Unbeknownst to Toph, Katara was closer to her than either girl would have expected. In fact, she was at the room right next to her. The mayor took out a small box in front of the waterbender when the door behind them creaked open. The mayor pointed at her and said to the man.

"That's her. That's the girl you were looking for." Katara sprung around and held back a gasp as the man Sokka called "Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man" towered over her.

Back at the camp Zuko was pasing restlessly.

They should be back by now." He muttered annoyed. "How long would this scam of theirs take anyway?" Sokka dodn't look this worried.

"Nah, they are probably down at the city, shopping or something." Aang shook his head.

"That doesn't sound like something Katara would do." He stood up. "I think we should go check on them." Lia nodded, throwing Zuko his swords. He caught them by instinct.

"You might need them." She simply said.

Toph and Katara had been sitting in silence for a while now when Toph's head suddenly shot up.

"Wait! It's a trap!" she said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Really ? No kidding. Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? Gee, how'd you figure out it was a trap ?" Toph snorted.

"Not for us Katara." She snapped irritably. "We're the bait. It's Aang he's after remember?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Katara slapped her forehead in frustration. "See, this is exactly why I'm against these scams. I knew this would happen." Toph gave her a look.

"But…this was your idea." She pointed out a little confused. Katara blushed in embarashment.

"I know. I wanted to show you that I'm not so motherly. I wanted to show you that I can have fun too."  
"Katara, you are fun. If nothing else, you're at least fun to argue with." Toph chuckled half-heartily. She culdn't believe they were having this conversation now of all times.

"I know your relationship with your parents is complicated, and I shouldn't have said what I said." The waterbender admitted.

"It's ok. I was really mad when you said that because; well, because maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them." She let a few tears fall before Katara drew her to a sisterly embrace.

"It's okay Toph." She whispered to the younger girl who was now openly sobbing. "You can always go back and I know that your parents will be very proud of you."

Three blocks away, at the town's square, the boys and Lia were looking aroud warily. There was no one I sight.

"Where do you think they might be ?" Sokka asked nervously. Aang looked around.

"Where do you think anyone is ?" he asked. Zuko scanned the buildings and his eyes went wide. Before anyone had a chance to say anything he jumped in front of Sokka and blocked an incoming blast with some bending of his own.

"It's "Sparky-Sparky Boom Man"!" Aang gasped, spotting the huge man.

"You know," Sokka grumbled, dodging another blast, "I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit."

"Less talking, more running." Lia snapped as she moved behind them to cover their rtreat to the alleys.

Back at their cell the two gorls' heads shot up at the sound of explosions.

"What are we gonna do?" Katara was already distressing that the rest of the gang was in trouble.

"I don't know! I wish we had some earth or water. We need bendables!" Toph was also worrying. She didn't like the thought of Aang being in a battle without her tohave his back. Then she promptly blushed at the thought. If Katara noticed, she thankfully said nothing.

"What about your meteor bracelet ? You could make a saw." She asked instead.

"I left it back at camp. I was worried they would take it." The earthbender said disappointed. Katara wiped a little sweat of her forehead. Why did it have to be so warm… Her thoughts trailed as an idea occurred to her. Jumping to her feet she started running around the cell.

"Um, Katara…are you ok ?" Toph asked rightfully perprexed.

"Just fine." The waterbender answered.

"Well, what are you doing ?" Toph insisted, honestly worrying for her friend's mental health.

"I'm making my own water!" Katara gathered her sweat and with one swift motion sent it to the door in the form of a dagger.

On the streets things weren't exactly looking up.

"This guy is too good. He shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka yelled to Aang frustrated. They had been reduced to hiding in alleyways, having lost Zuko and Lia at some point.

"We should split up again." Aang suggested. "He can't chase us all at the same time." Sokka nodded and they ran to different directions. The assassin immediately followed Aang, blastin him to the feet of Ozai's giant statue at the square. Before he had a chance to deliver the final blow, a huge block of ice encased his head. Katara stood behind him, as well as the rest of the gang.

"On your feet Twinkle-Toes and let's get out of here." Toph yelled, relief barely hidden on her voice.

The man tried to fire at them again, having rid himself of the ice, but Toph sent a boulder on his direction. Althought heblasted it away, a small part hit him in the forehead, causing him to collapse. As they ran away, Sokka turned to the group.

"Hey, I got it. The perfect name for that guy! "Combustion Man"!" he proposed.

"Good job, Sokka." Toph said as she passed him running. "Now let's get out of here before "Combustion Man" catches us!"

"See ? It fits so well." Sokka insisted.

That night they made their campsite on a small deserted island. As Katara moved out of the saddle to set things up, Toph called her.

"Katara, I need your help." She said hesitantly. The older girl turned concerned.

"What is it, Toph ?" she asked softly.

"I need you to write some things down for me. I want to send a letter to my parents." Toph held out a piece of parchment. She missed Katara's bright smile.

"I'll be happy to help." Once the letter was written the girls placed it on Hawky's tube and sent the bird away. No one bothered to answer Sokka's bewildered question.

"Hey, where'd Hawky go?"

* * *

**Really Sokka, where?**


	40. The Puppetmaster

**A.N: After a small leave of absence (of internet that is) I have returned with the next chapter. I'm currently working on ideas for the invasion and hopefully upload chapters this summer more than twice. I would like to thank all those who continue to read my story and leave reviews. You help me keep on and I'm grateful. I hope everyone has a great summer!**

**Disclaimer: Just for fun...**

* * *

**The Puppetmaster**

The wind howled and clouds raced near the almost-full moon. On a small campfire in the middle of the woods as group of teens listened intently to a boy.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Oooh...It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing - Fun was haunted!" Sokka made an unearthly scream for effect but his friends were not impressed.

"I think I liked "the man with a sword for a hand" better." Aang said bored. Lia bowed to is direction.

"Why thank you!"

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph whined. Katara suddenly looked up from where she was leaning against Zuko.

"No, wait, I've got one, and this is a true Southern Water Tribe story." Her brother looked doubtful.

"Is this one of those "a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to" stories?" Katara glared at him.

"No, it happened to Mom." Everyone sobered as Katara began her story. "One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice," she dropped her voice making it sound like a little girl's ""It's so cold and I can't get warm."" Continuing on her normal voice, "Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but…when everyone came back, Nini was gone."  
"Where'd she go?" Sokka timidly asked. The story had really spooked him.

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

Even Lia was unusually quiet after the eerie story ended. Suddenly Toph's head shot up.  
"Wait. Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming." Everyone immediately run to Zuko, even Lia clinging a bit to her brother. Sokka was the first to calm down.

"Pft, nice try." He snorted at Toph.

"No, I'm serious, I hear something." The little earthbender insisted.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." Lia stammered moving away from her brother slowly.

"It just stopped." Toph said softly. Aang on her side looked around nervously.

"All right, now I'm getting scared." Suddenly an old woman was heard behind them.

"Hello children." With a frightened scream everyone huddled around Toph, Lia and Zuko being halfway through bending. An old lady walked to their fear and smiled benevolently at them. "Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds ?"

"Yes, please." Sokka whimpered in relief. Anything to get out of the creepy woods.

Hama had a small inn on the outskirts of a nearby village. She beckoned the group inside and they entered a small, homey kitchen. She immediately went to fix tea for them. Katara smiled gratefully at the old woman.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." She said.

"Aren't you sweet? You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." Hama said in a grandmotherly, concerned tone.

"What do you mean, disappearing?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out." Hama said gravely before smiling brightly. "Who wants more tea?" she paused seeing the worried expressions of the gang. "Don't worry; you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?"

Hama showed them their rooms at the first floor of the inn. Sokka hurried to lead Katara to the furthest room and then take the one next to it.

"Sokka perhaps you're overreacting." Aang said hesitantly. Sokka gave him a long, thoughtful look before shrugging.

"You can never be too cautious." He said and rushed inside.

The next morning he would insist that he stayed up all night because the room was too creepy. Lia would snort on the comment. Hama had asked her to wake everyone up and the Spirit, who for some reason felt like something was crawling on her back when she was alone with the innkeeper, agreed immediately. The Water Tribe Boy was lying halfway out of the bed **(A.N: That's how MY brother sometimes sleeps – weird…)** snoring peacefully. Lia crept up to him silently before yelling:

"FIRE!"

Sokka bolted up and promptly fell from the bed.

"Where?" he asked, rubbing his head. He saw the redhead pointing at herself, smiling. Lia ran to the door laughing, leaving an enraged Sokka with a bedhead behind her.

"I'm going to kill you Lia!" he yelled after her.

"Stop whining and get ready Sokka." Katara ordered, exiting a nearby room with Zuko. "It's time to go shopping."

His sour mood didn't get better an hour later when he was being dragged around the market. Hama was buying enough food for a feast, with the children carrying the different bags and packages. Lia and Katara were helping her. As they left yet another stall, Katara turned smiling to Hama.

"That Mr Yao seems to have a thing for you."

"Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages." Lia suggested. Hama frowned disapprovingly.

"You twowould have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" She smiled. "I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly."

As the three of them walked away, Sokka's attention was caught by a nearby conversation.

"You won't have any ash bananas till next week ?" a man was asking.

"Well, I have to send the boy to Hing-Wa Island to get them, and it's a two-day trip." The merchant explained. The man nodded in understanding.

"Oh, right, tomorrow's the full moon."

"Exactly, I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods."

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons…this just reeks of spirit world shenanigans." He gave a knowing look at Lia. She looked thoughtful for a moment but shrugged.

"No ideas here." She said.

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad." Aang said.

"And then you can sew up this little mystery, lickety-split, Avatar-style."

"Helping people…that's what I do." Aang striked a heroic pose.

As they left the village Hama turned to them.

"Why don't you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while." Sokka walked up to her with a suspicious look.

"This is a mysterious little town you have here…"

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." She answered with a cryptic smile before walking away.

Inside the kitchen Katara started immediately to put everything in order. Sokka leaned against the table.

"That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something." He said thoughtfully.

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay." Katara retorted crossing her arms. "She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran."  
"But what did she mean by that comment, "mysterious children"?" His sister rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found six strange kids, camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?"

"I'm not sure Katara." Lia said nervously. "Sure Hama seems nice enough, but I get this weird feeling when I am near her. Like something is crawling up my back." Her words were encouragement enough for Sokka.

"I'm gonna take a look around." He walked out of the kitchen.

The others followed him hurriedly.

"Sokka! Sokka, what are you doing ?" Katara called worried. "You can't just snoop around someone's house."

"It'll be fine." He shrugged her reprimand off. He started opening and closing doors, checking the rooms for anything suspicious. Finding nothing he only grew more stubborn.

"She could be home any minute." Aang muttered nervously.

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble, and this is just plain rude." Katara said.

"I'm not finished yet." He snapped, trying to open a cabinet. "Come on…" he muttered under his breath. The doors burst open and a bunch of marionettes came out. Everyone jumped back in surprise, Sokka going as far as to draw his sword.  
"Okay…" Lia raised an eyebrow. "A cabinet full of puppets is rather creepy…" Even Katara looked a bit shaken.

"So… she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that. Sokka, you've looked enough. Hama will be back soon"

"Just one last thing." Sokka insisted, climbing up the last flight of stairs.

When everyone had climbed up behind him they saw him trying to open yet another door. Sokka turned triumphantly to his sister.

"Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh ? Then why does she have a locked door up here?"

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." Zuko rolled his eyes. "You are overreacting Sokka. Again."

"We'll see." The other boy muttered. He picked through the keyhole. "It's empty except for a little chest."

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph said excited. Sokka grinned at the prospect and try to pry the door open with his sword.

"Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room." Katara reprimanded him aghast.

"I have to see what's in there." He insisted. The door clicked open and everyone walked. Sokka picked up the small chest curiously.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Aang muttered nervously.

"Maybe there's a key here somewhere." Sokka muttered, looking around. Toph had a sudden inspiration.

"Hand it over." She said and took off her space-bracelet. She formed it to a key and tried to open the chest.

"Come on, come on!" Sokka urged.

"This isn't as easy it looks." The earthbender grumbled.

"Guys, I don't know about this." Aang said nervously again. Katara turned to leave.

"This is crazy, I'm leaving."

"Suit yourself. Do it, Toph." Lia said to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Zuko looked incredulous.

"I get this weird feeling near Hama." Lia explained. "There's something wrong here and perhaps whatever is in this box will clear things up." As if on cue Toph managed to open the lid. Everyone rushed to her side, eager to see what was inside, none of them hearing the door creaking open.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." An elderly voice called behind them.

With a yell of fear everyone turned to face Hama. Sokka took the chest and handed it to her guiltily. Wordlessly the old woman reached in and took out a simple comb made from whale bone and painted blue and white.

"An old comb?" Sokka said disappointed.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe." Hama explained solemnly.

Katara was the first to regain her voice.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe ?" she asked in disbelief.

"Just like you." Hama answered with a smile.

"How did you know?" Katara asked again.

"I heard you talking around your campfire." The old woman explained.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked now.

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough." Hama explained with a note of longing in her voice.

"Great!" Aang groaned under his breath.

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away." Katara was smiling now.

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right." Sokka said smugly. His sister punched him on the shoulder. "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around." He added in a more serious note.

"Apology accepted. Now let's get cooking." Hama beckoned everyone to follow her.

Later that night found them all sitting around the kitchen table with an assortment of Water Tribe dishes in front of them. Aang leaned towards Toph and Zuko.

"I'd steer clear of the "sea prunes"." he whispered.

"I thought they were ocean kumquats." Toph said confused.

"Close enough." Aang shrugged.

"Who wants five-flavour soup?" Hama asked cheerfully. Everyone's hand shot in the air, even though Lia, Zuko and Toph had no idea what this was. To everyone's astonishment Hama bended the servings to their bowls.

"You're a Waterbender! I've never met another Waterbender from our tribe." Katara said amazed.

"That's because the fire nation wiped them all out. I was the last one." Hama explained sadly.

"So how did you end up out here?" Sokka asked, part of his earlier suspicions returning.

"I was stolen from my home." Hama explained. "It was over 60 years ago when the raids started. They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our Waterbenders, and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I too was captured. They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape."

"But how did you get away?" Lia asked. "And why would you stay in the Fire Nation?" The old woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore." Katara wrapped an arm around her consolingly.

"We completely understand. Sokka and I lost our mother in a raid." Hama petted her hand.

"Oh, you poor things."

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honour, you're a hero." Katara continued with a smile.

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone." Hama offered. Katara's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me."

The next morning the two Water Tribe women walked outside the village so that Hama could begin her instruction without danger of being seen.

"Growing up at the South Pole, Waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But, as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn't the case wherever you go." She began. Katara nodded.

"I know, when we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do."

"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists." Hama explained.

"I've even used my own sweat for waterbending." The younger woman said with a chuckle.

"That's very resourceful, Katara. You're thinking like a true master." Hama praised. "But did you know you can even pull water out of thin air?" She collected moisture from the air around them, freezing it into claws. "You've got to keep an open mind, Katara. There's water in places you never think about."

Not very far away the rest of the gang was trying to find why people kept disappearing.

"This has gotta be the nicest, natural setting in the Fire Nation. I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here." Aang said confused.

"And I don't feel any disturbances." Lia added.

"Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean." Toph guessed. Sokka snapped around at the comment.

"The moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and…lunar goodness." He yelled at Toph. Before anyone could comment on that Aang saw a traveller pass by.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?" he asked politely.

"Only one man ever saw it and lived, and that's Old Man Ding." The man said thoughtfully. Toph yanked his sleeve.

"Where does old man Ding live?" she asked.

Hama and Katara had reached a beautiful valley filled with Fire Lilies.

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful." Katara breathed.

"They're called Fire Lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favourite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water." Hama explained.

"I met a Waterbender who lived in a swamp, and could control the vines by bending the water inside." Her student recalled, eager to show her understanding.

"You can take it even further." With a wide move of her hands Hama drew the water out of the flowers and used it on a whip.

"That was incredible!" Katara said amazed. Then she noticed the withered flowers. "It's a shame about the lilies, though." She said softly.

"They're just flowers." Hama said dismissively. "When you're a Waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of Waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its _peak_."

"But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon." Katara said nervously.

"Oh, Katara. Two master Waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have _anything_to worry about." Hama walked away.

The gang walked aimlessly around town. Katara and Hama had left again for practice, causing the feelings of uneasiness Lia had to double. The sun had set for some time and all the roads were deserted, making it seem like a ghost town. Finally they reached the house the traveller had pointed out. An old man was barring the windows at the front.

"Old Man Ding ?" Aang called questioningly. The man turned to look at him and ended up hammering his finger instead of the nail he was aiming for. He dropped the hammer in pain.

"Eeh, yeow! Aw, dang blame it! What ? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old." He knelt and tried to pick up a board but failed miserably. "Aww...well, I'm young at heart." Aang knelt and helped him lift the board while Sokka took the hammer and resumed the nailing. "Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster, yet, at least." The old man muttered.

"We wanted to ask you about that." Sokka said continuing his job.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Lia asked. Old Man Ding shrugged.

"Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my _own_ limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon, for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could!"

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Zuko wondered out loud. Suddenly Toph's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" everyone turned to her. "I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there."

They followed Toph hurriedly inside the forest. She stopped near their campsite and placed her hand on the ground.

"I can hear them, they're this way." She pointed at a direction and took off again. They made their way to the top of the mountain. Indeed there was a cave there.

"This is the place." Toph paused to catch her breath. Sokka squinted his eyes trying to make out any details.

"I can't see anything down there." He complained. Twin flames appeared on Zuko's and Lia's hands.

"That's why you have us." The Fire Prince pointed out before moving inside the cave. "Now let's go." He called over his shoulder.

At the far end of the cave there were two torches illuminating a locked door. Toph knocked it out of its hinges while Sokka and Aang took the torches as an extra light. Inside the chamber there were people chained on the walls. They turned their faces warily towards the light. Seeing the teens one of them called.

"We're saved!"

Without much of an introduction Toph formed her armband to a key again and started unlocking the shackles.

"I didn't know that spirits made prisons like this." Aang said. "Who brought you here?"

"It was no spirit." A woman said.

"It was a witch." The man next to her explained.

"What do you mean a witch?" Zuko asked.

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster." The first prisoner said. Everyone's expression darkened.

"Hama!" Sokka spat furious.

"Yes, the innkeeper." One of the villagers verified it.

"I knew there was something creepy about her." Sokka turned to look at Aang and Zuko. The latter's face had gone deadly pale.

"Katara is with her." He said. Sokka's eyes widened in terror. He turned to the rest.

"We'll get these people out of here, you go." Toph said, making a shooing motion at the two older boys.

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama asked Katara as they walked through the woods with only the moon to guide them. "For generations, it has blessed Waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I've never felt more alive." She inhaled deeply, basking at the surge of energy. Without turning to face Katara she continued. "What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison." Her voice started to harden, until it was sharp like a razor's blade. "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution. And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape._ ) _Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another body. Enforcing your own will over theirs. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything…or anyone." Katara looked at her uneasily.

"But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power." She said hesitantly. Suddenly Sokka's suspicions and Lia's intuition rang true.

"The choice is not yours. The power exists…and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture…your mother!"  
"I know." Katara whispered. It was true the Fire Nation had committed horrible acts during the war but not everyone was like that. Zuko was different and Aang had told her about his old friend Kuzon. Even Avatars had been born to the Fire Nation.

"We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with _any_ means necessary!" Hama continued her speech and suddenly it clicked to the girl.

"It's you_. You're_ the one who's making people disappear during the full moons." She said, the sudden realisation feeling her with horror. Hama's face distorted in rage.

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work." Katara crossed her arms.

"I won't! I won't use bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town."

She was about to turn and walk away, planning to warn the town when her body froze.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me." Hama said gravely. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body." With an insane laugh she made Katara's body twist around before she force her to her knees. Katara teared up from the pain.

"Stop… please." She managed to choke out.

For a moment it seemed like Hama had won. Katara closed her eyes ready to give up when she realised something. Her waterbending was stronger too. Slowly she concentrated on throwing Hama's influence away and rising to her feet. Hama's laughter died as Katara stood in a waterbending stance.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is _more _powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!"

Both women shifted into battle stances and Katara did the first move, ironically drawing from the techniques Hama had taught her earlier. They both drew water from the plants and the ground around them, sending more and more water to one another. With one final blast Katara threw Hama to the ground. As the old woman made a move to stand, a blast of fire landed right in front of her. Behind her Zuko, Sokka and Aang appeared, the first's hand still smoking.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" Sokka yelled.

"Give up, you're outnumbered." Aang added, falling into a stance himself.

"No." Hama said with a crazed edge on her voice. "You've just outnumbered yourselves."

She raised her arms, causing the boys to stiffen and charge to Katara. She dodged, drawing more water in the process, to create a shield.

"Katara look out!" Sokka yelled suddenly. His sister turned in time to dodge his sword. "It's like my brain has a mind of its own. Stop it, arm, stop it!" the boy yelled horrified. Katara knocked him away and then did the same to Aang.

"This feels weird." The airbender said scared.

"Katara, freeze us on the trees." Zuko suddenly called as Hama made him charge forward too. She nodded and drew more water, and encased the in ice on different trees.

"I'm sorry guys." She called.

"It's okay." Aang called back.

Hama surveyed the scene before her and sent Katara a wicked smile.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara…and don't let them hurt each other." She said before bloodbending Zuko and Sokka again. They flinged to each other but seconds before Sokka's sword could pierce Zuko they stopped. They turned to look at Hama surprised, to see her frozen. Their eyes snapped to Katara who had also frozen shocked into a stance. She looked as shocked as them to realise that she was bloodbending. She slowly forced Hama to her knees while the boys rushed to her sides. Hama tried to stand on her feet when a ring of fire appeared around her. The children looked up to see that Toph and Lia, along with the prisoned villagers had arrived. They quickly put shackles on her.

"You're going to be locked away forever." One of the villagers said. Hama didn't seem to care.

"My work is done." She turned to Katara with an almost grandmotherly tone on her voice. "Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender." Katara leaned on Zuko as she cried. He wordlessly held her as the entire gang gathered around them trying to comfort the waterbender.

* * *

**Yeah, I know... Lame ending...**


	41. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Short note this time. Just a breath away from the invasion (on which I'm working on) so stay tuned and don't eat too much ice-cream. Thanks for the support people!**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine I wouldn't update once in the Blue Moon...**

* * *

**Nightmares and Daydreams**

Sokka looked up from his map to the small island. They had finally made it. His scheduling had worked and they were in time for the invasion.

"This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force." He informed the others.

"How did you pick this place ?" Toph asked. To her it was just another deserted island.

"Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map.  
It's uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place." Sokka explained as everyone started rolling out sleeping bags.

"Nice choice Sokka." Katara praised him as she unbraided her hair. She looked around. "And we're here four days ahead of schedule." Aang's eyes shot open.

"Wait," he sat up abruptly. "The invasion's in four days?" The others shrugged unconcerned.

"Whatever." Sokka shrugged. "That's like…four days from now." He yawned and lied down. "Let's just calm down, and ..." before he had time to finish his sentence he fell asleep.  
"Sokka's got the right idea Aang. We're here, we're ready…" Katara said lying down herself next to Zuko. Toph and Lia were already asleep. "The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest." The waterbender finished.

"I guess." Aang said nervously before lying down himself.

A few hours later he shot up, breathing hard after a nightmare. He frantically looked around and sighted in relief.

"It was just a dream Momo, I still have my pants." Aang said as the lemur approached him curious. He got up. "Well, I better keep training." He approached a bush and started practicing his kicks. Momo shook his head and went right back to sleep. His human could be so weird at times…

The next morning everyone woke up to the sound of something hitting wood really hard. With the exception of a surprisingly alert Lia everyone else looked at each other confused. Katara stood up drowsyly and approached Aang who was busy hitting a tree.

"Hey, how long have you been up ?" she asked.

"A couple of hours." He answered curtly and started circling the tree, trying various punches and kicks. "I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to fight Ozai."

"You know there is such a thing as over-training." Zuko said, lighting a fire to start breakfast. Aang didn't seem to hear him and punched the tree again. The aftershock from the punch sent him to his back. He was back on his feet in an instant.

"You don't get it, do you?" he said, drawing circles around Katara. "My form is bad. I'm sloppy. And I still don't know any fire bending, not even the basics." Sokka shrugged casually.

"That's okay Aang. The eclipse will block all firebending anyway, you don't need to know any." He looked up from his map. "Plus it's a stupid element." Lia sent a fireball to his feet, causing him to yelp is surprise. Then she stalked away. Sokka looked at Zuko confused. "What's with her?" he asked. The firebender shrugged.

"Aside from the comment you just made? he asked. Sokka didn't seem to get it.

"Aside from that." Aang talked again, before an argument would form.

"Okay, well, I still have to work on everything else. I'd better spend the whole day training." He jumped on his airscooter and disappeared.

"Lia was up before us." Toph said confused. "I thought she didn't like waking up early."

"She doesn't." Zuko agreed before standing up. "I'll go find her. She's probably just stressed."

"Who Lia?" Sokka asked over his breakfast. "Why would she?"

Zuko found his mentor on the edge of the island, meditating. Silently he sat next to her and joined the exercise. After a few minutes of silence Lia gave up. She opened her eyes and turned to her brother.

"It's the first time in so long that I return home. It feels strange." She said.

"So that's what's been bothering you?" Zuko asked. "But why now? You knew about the invasion plan all along."

"I guess it's only now that the idea came home. It doesn't even look like it did back then but I still feel it's wrong for me to go back." She turned to Zuko. "How can you handle it so calmly?"

"I'm not sure." He looked at her helplessly. "I suppose I just think it is the right thing to do." He paused and thought for a second. "And I might have a chance to rescue Uncle Iroh." He added. That got a smile out of Lia.

"I suppose you're right." She said as she stood again and extended a hand to Zuko to help him stand. "Come for some practice?" she asked, sounding more like herself again.

Much later, long after everyone else was asleep, Aang came back to camp. Flopping down to his sleeping bag he yawned.

"Good night Katara. Good night Sokka. Good night Toph. Good night Zuko. Good night Lia. Good night Appa. Good night Momo…"

"Go to sleep already!" Toph yelled annoyed before he had a chance to add anything else. Wincing a little on her loud voice, the airbender turned on his side and tried to sleep. A few hours later he shot awake again, breathing hard from a nightmare. Wordlessly he approached some sleeping koala-sheep and staring practicing again. His constant walking woke up Toph.

"Twinkle-Toes it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep." She approached him, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"But I forgot my pants and my math test." He answered wildly. Toph sighted and encased his feet in stone, turning him to face her.

"You can worry about them tomorrow." She ordered. "No get some sleep. All this walking around made _me_ dizzy." She dragged him back to camp and on his sleeping bag before he had a chance to protest.

The next morning everyone woke up early, this time in yells. Aang shot awake from a nightmare again and shook Sokka shouting:

"Sokka get up! I need to know what day it is!" The Water Tribe boy jumped up startled.

"What? Who's talking?" he took his sword and promptly hit his head on the rock in front of him.

"Relax, it's still two days before the invasion." Toph sighted as everyone else woke up. Aang didn't seem to hear her. He kept trying to get Sokka on his feet.

"Sokka, you've got to get up and drill your rock climbing exercises."

"What?" Sokka looked at him confused.

"In one of my dreams, you were running from fire nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you." The airbender explained frantically. Sokka jumped standing, insulted.

"But that was just a dream! I'm a great climber." Aang didn't seem convinced. He pointed at a nearby steep cliff.

"Then climb that cliff. Climb it fast!" Sokka looked at the cliff, then back at Aang. The Avatar nodded encouragingly. With a sigh Sokka approached it and started climbing.

"Stupid Avatar. Stupid cliff. Stupid dream! I can climb fast!" he grumbled under his breath.

Aang turned pleased in time to see Toph ready to take a sip of water.

"Don't drink that!" he yelled alarmed. Shocked Toph spit it out, all over Katara. Annoyed the older girl bended it away.

"Why?" Toph asked alarmed. "Is it poisoned?"

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder." Aang turned to Lia, who was busy untangling her hair. "And you need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train, and..." he stopped when he saw the evil eye he was getting from the Spirit.

"Do you want to know what happened to everyone in my dream?" she asked annoyed. "Because it involved a lot of lightning being shot in our direction." Katara saw Aang paling and continued in a softer voice.

"Aang, I know you're just trying to help. But you really need to get a grip. You're unraveling." The boy sighed.

"You're right. I'm losing my mind."

Everyone gathered around for breakfast and to discuss what to do with Aang.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I end up more stressed." The boy said twitching. "I'm like a big, growing snowball of nerves!"

"Of course you are!" Sokka looked up from his project of making Appa some armor. "That's because you've got to fight the Firelord, the baddest man on the planet, and you'd better win or we're all done for." This time both Lia and Zuko sent fireballs at him. "What?" he yelled annoyed.

"You're not helping!" Katara yelled annoyed at her brother.

"What? It's true! That's the deal. He knows it!" Sokka insisted. She slapped him at the back of the head annoyed before walking up to Aang who was trembling from head to toe now.

"You know what?" she said good-naturally. "I've got just the thing! Get ready to be distresified!"

Katara led Aang to a hot spring she had discovered the day before. Lia followed them silently, hoping that whatever the waterbender was about to try would work on her strained nerves too.

"These yoga stretches can really do wonders if you do them in extreme heat." The girl explained before assuming a stance. "Reach up." She guided both her "students." "Reach for the sun. Feel your chi paths clearing." She changed her stance and Aang hurried to follow. "Now close your eyes. How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"I feel really warm." Aang said.

"Go on." Katara prompted him.

"Like there's this warm feeling all around me. This heat. Like I'm in the Firelord's palace and he's shooting a bunch of fireballs at me!" Panicked again he fell over.

"Maybe you're stress is the kind you need to talk out." Katara sighed disappointed.

Sokka was the next to try his "methods". This time Lia didn't bother to follow, having been calmed by the warm air on the springs. Aang was lying on the ground with his head resting on a koala sheep, while Sokka sat next to him, wearing the Wang Fire beard.

"Why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's been bothering you?" he asked in his fake-adult voice.

"You know what's been bothering me!" Aang said annoyed. "I have to fight the Firelord in a few days." Sokka nodded in understanding.

""Tell me more about this Firelord…" he said. "Why are you so afraid of him?"

"You said it yourself! He's the baddest man on the planet! I'm supposed to defeat him and save the world." Sokka nodded again.

"Life does feel that way sometimes, doesn't it? Like we're trying to save the world from evil?" Aang looked at him exasperated.

"Okay, but what can I do to feel better?" Sokka handed him another koala-sheep.

"Wanna try screaming on this pillow?" Aang tried but he felt just the same with before, along with a sneezing fit since he inhaled some of the koala-sheep's fur.

Toph was the next to drag him away. She led him to a small platform of rocks she had made. Aang couldn't help but sent a wistful glance a little further away, where Zuko and Lia were practicing uninterrupted.

"Alright," Toph said, pushing him to the platform. "What you need is a good, old-fashioned back-pounding to relieve your stress."

"Pound away." Aang sighed. Toph took his words at heart and stomped her feet to the ground, causing separate pieces of the platform to rise and hit his back.

"Toph!" the boy yelped. "I think this is bruising me!" he fell of the platform.

"Sorry, I forgot you have baby skin." She paused thoughtfully. "Well there is one more thing we could try." She stomped her foot again and a porcupine landed on her hand. She showed it to him smiling. "Acupuncture." Aang's eyes widened in terror before he ran away screaming.

Aang limped back to camp some time later that night. Everyone else was already ready for bed when he plopped himself on his sleeping bag. He turned to his friends.

"Thanks for everything guys." He said.

"So, do you feel any less stressed? Ready for a good night's sleep?" Katara asked hopefully. Aang looked up from his feet uneasily.

"I kind of think I sort of might slightly feel a little better." He said nervously. Sokka yawned satisfied.

"Then our job here is done." He said satisfied. The next moment he was asleep and the rest soon followed his example. Not for long though. The moon had hardly passed its midpoint when Aang woke everyone up again yelling in horror.

"What happened Aang?" Katara rushed to him worried.

"It's the nightmares." The boy explained trembling. "The just get worse and worse." Sokka took out his fake beard.

"Looks like it's time for another therapy session." He said. Aang glared at him.

"No, that won't help!" he snapped. "Nothing helps! There's only one thing I can do. I'm going to stay awake until the invasion." Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

The next morning everyone woke up to see Aang waking around, his shoulders slumped as he tried to remain awake.

"Invasion. All aboard for the invasion." He muttered to himself in a dull voice. Katara watched him worried.

"You don't look so good." She walked up to him. "You sure you can't just lie down for a little nap?" His eyes gained a little light for a second as he gave her a panicky look.

"I told you, I can't go back to sleep."

Katara wasn't the only one who was worried about Aang's insomnia. Toph had found it amusing at first but now she was getting scared. The airbender's normally calm vibrations were completely off and his rumblings didn't sound right either. Hesitantly, something that was a first for her, she approached Aang.

"Come on Twinkle-Toes, all this staying up can't be good for you." She said casually.

"Actually staying up all night has given me some time to think." He answered as they walked along the shore. "And I've realized some big things Toph." The earthbender looked up curious.

"Really? What big things?"  
"I see everything so clearly now…what really matters." Aang continued contemplatively. "Why I'm really doing this. I'm doing it to save the world, but more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love…" His eyes grew distant and his voice trailed off. Suddenly he sprung to the side.

"Uh… Twinkle-Toes?" Toph asked, hoping to snap him out of it. He jumped straight again. "You really need a nap."

"Sorry." Aang rubbed his eye awkwardly. "I guess I kinda drifted off into a day-dream."

"What was it about?" Toph asked.

"Uh… living underwater." The airbender said hastily, wincing at the silly excuse. Thankfully Toph just shrugged and walked away.

"I'm telling you guys, we need to do something!" Toph insisted, "looking" over to where the rest of the gang was sitting. "If Aang continues like this, he won't make it through the invasion."

"Toph is right." Sokka decided. "If Aang does not get some rest we might as well not take him with us tomorrow on the invasion."

"Have you tried a pep talk?" Lia asked suddenly. She was still tense but had decided to push her inhibitions aside for now.

"You think it would work?" Zuko asked her doubtfully.

"It works on you…" she shot back with a shrug.

They found Aang sitting in front of Momo, trying to speak his language. The boy laughed at something the lemur said.

"Aang?" Katara called hesitantly. "We're all starting to get a little worried about you."

"You've been awake too long." Zuko continued.

"And you're acting downright weird." Toph added, putting again a tough front. Aang's eyes moved from one to another as they talked to finally rest on Appa. His face turned blank as he fell on another daydream, not really listening to what the others said. Suddenly his face filled with horror and he ran up to Sokka.

"Sokka, what should we do ?" he yelled.

"About what?" the boy asked confused.

"About that!" Aang pointed as Appa and Momo's general direction and the gang turned to see their two pets growling at each.

"Come on guys, we're all on the same side!" Aang called to them. Appa and Momo ignored him. Everyone looked on as Aang's eyes darted from one direction to another, hallucinating. Lia made a move to force him to snap out of it when he suddenly jumped.

"I just need a jump in a cold waterfall." He yelled before running away. Lia sighed and turned to the others.

"Okay, who has Plan B?"

When the sun set Aang returned back to camp. He had spent the entire day hidden near the shore, trying to fight away the hallucinations. Looking up ahead he saw a mass of something fluffy and white. Skeptically he popped on it trying it for its softness.

"Oh look, another hallucination. An imaginary bed, made out of clouds." He sighed.

"Hey! It's real! We spent hours working on it!" Toph said from somewhere on the side.

"We made it for you." Sokka explained. "A good night sleep will probably take the crazy away…we hope." Aang frowned and jumped off the bed.

"Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't, the invasion's tomorrow."

"Aang…" Katara sighed.

"No Katara, there's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick, hit me." He ordered her, his eye twitching a little.  
"I'm not going to hit you." The waterbender took a step back.

"You want me to do it ?" Toph said excited. To everyone's surprise Zuko stepped forward and grabbed Aang by the shoulders, forcing the younger boy to look at him.

"Listen, Aang. You've been trying for this since Katara woke you up from the ice. I think I've seen your progress better than anyone else." A snort came from Sokka's direction, which earned him glares from everyone else. "You're smart, brave, and strong enough." Aang looked at the Fire Prince, taken aback by the honesty in his voice.

"You really think so ?" he asked.  
"We all do. You can do this. You're ready." Sokka added.

"You're the man, Twinkle-toes." Toph added with a smile. Aang yawned.

"You know what I think I am ready." Katara helped him to the bed they had made and for the first time in nearly a week Aang slept peacefully.

* * *

**Ahhhh... the magic of Taang... Starts invisible but it's STRONG people!**


	42. The Invasion Part 1

**Hello everyone! I'm now officially an adult! I wanted to upload on the day of my birthday but I wasn't around a modem (sadly...) I keep writing but on unacceptable speeds, mainly because of the workload. But enough of my whining! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

**Day of the Black Sun**

They say a good night's sleep can do miracles. In the case of the Avatar that couldn't be truer. Cheerfully he jumped to where the rest of the gang was eating breakfast. Toph, Sokka and Katara had changed to their nations' colors, in anticipation of the battle. Momo saw his master and immediately flew to his shoulder.

"Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang said happily, petting the lemur. Katara looked up from where she was serving breakfast.

"Sounds like you slept well." She commented.

"Like a baby mooselion. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." Aang answered confidently, sitting next to Zuko and taking a plate.

"So what's your strategy for taking him down ?" Toph asked curiously. "Going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action ?" Aang shook his head with a sad look.

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe." Lia sent him a suspicious look but didn't say anything. Toph on the other hand had something to say.

"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about Space." Zuko looked at the horizon worried. There was a cloud of thick fog coming towards the island.

"Do you think the fog will delay the invasion ?" Sokka squinted his eyes and gave the other boy a bright smile.

"No, that is the invasion." He explained.

Through the fog, five Water Tribe ships appeared. Toph and Aang bended docks on the protected natural port underneath their campsite. Sokka and Katara rushed to their father, excited to seem him again.

"You made it Dad!" Katara said, hugging the man.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find ?" Sokka asked anxiously.

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." Hakoda pointed at a couple of swampbenders. Unlike his weary father, Sokka looked enthusiastic.

"Hi, Katara." A young man's voice was heard. Katara turned with a delighted smile.

"Haru, it's so good to see you." Aang and Toph approached them.

"Toph, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending." The airbender explained.

"Katara inspired me and my Father to take back our village." Said man approached them and gave Katara a proud smile.

"You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you."

Suddenly Toph's head snapped up in surprise. She was feeling some vibrations she hadn't felt in a long time.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Is that…" She was lifted up in the air by an enormous man.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!" the man said. Zuko, who had come up with Lia during the introductions turned to Aang confused.

"Who's this guy now?" he asked.

"Toph used to be a champion in earthbending tournaments." Aang explained. "That's how we found her. These guys were her opponents."

"You guys here for a re-match ?" Toph asked angrily. The other man shook his head.

"Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our Kingdom!" Toph smiled satisfied.

"Sweet!" she said.

Sokka had originally planned to present the invasion plan on his own. However, after seeing the nasty glares Zuko was receaving by some of the soldiers – mainly because of the Fire Nation armor he was wearing again – he decided to include the other boy too in the presentation.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Hakoda encouraged the two nervous looking boys. With deep breaths they climed the impromptu stage that had been set up.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka called, trying to get the soldiers' attention while Zuko set a few maps up. "Today is the Day of the Black Sun, during which a solar eclipse will happen, making it the perfect time to invade the Fire Nation." Everyone's attention was fixed at him, making Sokka to blush a little. Seeing him a step from stuttering, Zuko took over.

"There will be two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital," he pointed at map of the Fire Nation, "we have to get pass our first major obstacle here. The Great Gates of Azulon."

"Next we hit land." Sokka continued, punching his palm with his fist for effect. "And we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower." He changed the map to one of the capital. "Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin." The Boulder raised a hand to ask a question.

"Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during _the eclipse ? When the firebenders are powerless ?"

"The eclipse will only last 8 minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, Aang would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital and this war will be over!" Zuko explained, his face turning to stone when he talked of his father. Everyone cheered at the plan, as Zuko and Sokka walked off the stage and shared a high five.

Immediately everyone set to preparing. Katara had a strong moment of déjà vu when she looked up from where she was filling her pouches. Zuko and Lia had donned Fire Nation uniforms, both of them also carrying swords. Zuko had gathered his hair on a topknot, reminding strongly to the waterbender what he had looked like when they had first met. Sokka was standing a little ways, showing exhitedly his "Space Sword" to some men of their tribe, while Toph was chatting excitedly with her fellow earthbenders. Aang landed next to her, startling her.

"Soooo…" he trailed with an excited smile. "You ready?" Katara turned to look at him, to see that he was once again shaved and wearing Air Nomad clothes.

"I believe so." She said smiling back. She turned to look again at their little family. Aang followed her eyes and smiled too.

"We are one strange group, aren't we?" he said more to himself that to the girl next to him. "We kind of look like how the world should be. All nations working together in balance." Katara placed a hand on the airbender's shoulder.

"It will be like that again Aang." She told him softly. "We all have faith in you." The two friends shared a smile before rushing to the others who were already boarding the ships.

"There they are." Bato called after about an hour of sailing. He had been scaning the horizon with the telescope on the front of the ship. "The Great Gates of Azulon."

"I don't see any gates." Katara said from his side. Zuko handed her another telescope and gently guided her to the right direction.

"It's a dragon and a statue of Fire Lord Azulon." He explained.

"Wasn't Azulon your grandfather or something?" Sokka asked. Zuko just nodded.

"Katara, you and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover." Hakoda told his daughter and she rushed to take position between the swampbenders.

"We'll sneak by that statues just like we sneaked by that fire navy blockade." One of them said as thick mist rose from the sea.  
"Keep it up, we're almost through." The Water Tribe Chief said when a shrill alarm sounded and a flaming net rose between the statues, blocking their passage.

Hakoda calmly turned to the rest of the crew.

"Everyone below deck." He turned to Sokka as they left the deck. "Let's hope your invention works." They all entered the contraption attached under the ship. It looked like a room with glass windows and a panel of controls at the front, where the Mechanist was sitting. With a few hurried explanations Katara and the swampbenders took positions and made the submarine move forward, thus avoiding the Fire Nation soldiers that were by that time swarming the ships. Hakoda turned proudly to his son.

"You really outdid yourself this time, son."  
"Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka." Toph groaned from the back. "You managed to invent a worst way of travel than flying." The Duke took of his helmet and offered it to her sympathetically. She took it and promptly threw up.

"Well, I just came up with the idea but The Mechanist did all the work." Sokka said modestly.

"But don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant, though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher." He unrolled a scroll to reveal a childish scetch. Lia let out a short laugh. "Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn't fix." The Mechanist continued. "The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface."

Indeed an hour later they resurfased much to the happiness of Toph and Zuko who had been the most seasick. Aang had been with Appa but now he flew over to the sub where the rest of the gang was.

"So, this is it huh ?" he asked nervously.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive ?" Sokka asked back. With a deep breath Aang met everyone's gaze confidently.

"I'm ready." It broke to a grin and everyone gathered for a group hug.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes." Toph smiled at him.

"Everyone listen up!" Hakoda called from the entrance of the sub. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs." Sokka followed his father immediately with Lia right behind him. Zuko followed them and Katara waterbended herself to Appa and bended an air bubble around his head. Soon it was only Toph and Aang left outside.

"Aang I…"

"Toph I…" They both stopped and blushed.

"You go first." Aang finally said.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you Twinkle-Toes. I know that you will beat the Fire Lord."  
"What if… what if I don't come back?" Aang said uncertainly. Toph seemed to falter at the idea and under Aang's gaze – even though she could only guess it –. Aang was indeed staring at her. Lately he had found himself thinking constantly of his earthbending teacher in a way that confused him as he had always associated with Katara.

"Don't you say that!" Toph cried. "Of course you'll…" she was caught off by Aang pressing his lips on hers before he hastily opened his glider and took off. Toph stared dumptly in front of her when Sokka's head reappeared.

"Toph, what are you doing? It's time to submerge." He came out to help the little girl back in, surprised when she didn't offer any resistance.

Inside the tension was almost tangible. No one talked as the subs closed in on the port of the capital.

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks_._ This is going to be a rough ride." Hakoda called from his position on the periscope. As soon as they entered the port harpoons were being shot down at them from the various battlements. One of them grabbed one of the subs and started reeling it is. Katara saw it and hastily led Appa out of the water, cutting the harpoon with her waterwhip. The sub dived on the water and continued as if nothing had happened.

Despite the constant rain of projectiles the submarines were able to land safely. Their front part gave way and tanks carrying the warriors came out. Sokka and Zuko joined to lead them, while Toph and the rest of the earthbenders were given rocks to launch at the various battlements around them. Appa landed near them and Katara jumped down, running to join Lia a little further. Seeing tanks armed with firebenders joining the fight Lia called to the other girl.

"We need to catch up to the boys. They'll need cover from those things." They opened their speed to see that Sokka and Zuko had been divided. Zuko was using his own firebending to keep the firebenders on hold while Sokka was busy with those soldiers riding Komodo rhinos. When a waterwhip and a fireblast came from his sides he turned and gave the two girls a thankfull smile. Lia stood in front of the two teens and concentrating, she made a wall of flames rise in front of her, melting the front part of the oncoming tanks. She turned to the water and firebender.

"I've got it covered here. You go and help elsewhere." With a nod they took off to join Sokka.

Zuko hastily bent a shield as a fireball came to their direction. They arrived in time to hear Hakoda say:

"We've got to take out those battlements. It's our only chance." Sokka looked at them thoughtfully.

"I've got an idea." He finally said.

They left Zuko with the ground forces as more firebenders where coming and he was needed there. The Water Tribe Chief and his children hopped on Appa and flew towards the battlements, destroying a few before they landed. Hakoda pointed at the battlement further from the pont Appa was standing.

"You two take out that battlement. I've got this one. Watch each other's backs." He ran towards the closest battlement with Katara and Sokka following his example. Sokka cut through the door and his sister froze the soldiers inside before they destroyed the projectile that was ready to be launched. They ran out again, in time to see their father to enter the other one. There were sounds of struggle and suddenlt a blast of fire appeared. Hakoda stumbled out of it, grasping his side in pain. The two Water Tribe teens ran to his side and carried him back on ground level. There, Katara started immediately to heal the wound.

"How does that feel, Dad ?" she asked concerned.

"A… a little better." He struggled to sit up. "I need… to get back… to the troops." He groaned and fell back.

"You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight anymore." Katara said sternly.

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down." Hakoda argued.

"Can't you heal him any faster ?" Sokka asked.

"I'm doing everything I can." Katara said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I'll do it." Sokka said solemnly.

"No offence Sokka but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands." His sister said a little annoyed. Sokka stood up.

"No." he explained. "I'll lead the invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka." Katara said, now openly worried.

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does." Sokka insisted. "Besides, I'll have Zuko help me." That seemed to calm his sister a little.

"You can do this. I'm proud of you, son." Hakoda said solemnly.

"I still think you're crazy but I'm proud of you too." Katara hugged her brother.

With a final nod, Sokka ran to Appa and took off. He landed in front of the main force, knocking away a tank in the process. He stood up in the saddle and and raised his voice:

"Listen up everyone," everyone paused and turned to the teen. "I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and head for the royal palace!" There were a few moments of chaos as everyone moved to their new positions. Spotting two Fire Nation uniforms in the middle of greens and blues Sokka called once again.

"Zuko!" Said teen raised his head. "I want you and Lia with me up front." With a nod the two firebenders climbed on Appa's saddle. Sokka exchanged an excited smile with Zuko before turning to the rest of the force.

"Charge!" he yelled.

On another part of the city Aang was standing on a roof confused. There was no one in sight.

"That's strange." He muttered to himself. He took off again to land in front of the palace. He bended an air current to force the doors open.

"The Avatar is back!" he shouted, hoping for a dramatic entrance. He was met with silence. Looking around he walked further inside the palace cautiously.

"Hello?" he called nervously. "Anyone home?"

Outside it was raining fire but the Fire Nation soldiers were steadily retreating. The invasion plan had been going without a fail so far. It was almost…

"Too good to be true." Lia whispered as she climbed through a hole at the outer wall of the capital. For a moment she gazed on the land that had so long ago been her home. She had feared that she would hesitate in causing further damage to the place but now she realised that her brother had been right. As long as she stayed concentrated on their goal, the memories stayed away. With a final look at the beautiful city below her, the Spirit of Fire turned back to the task at hand.

Aang airbended his way to the throne room, hoping that someone would be there. Seeing the room empty and dark, he fell to his knees as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No…" he said on disbelief. "Fire Lord Ozai where are you?" he screamed at the empty room.

_End of Part I_

* * *

**P.S. Please go on my profile and check the poll I have there!**_  
_


	43. The Invasion Part 2

**I'm not dead! Unbelievable! Well, my excuse is – looks around nervously – university applications. Yes that's it! And my boatload of schoolwork! I'm a senior after all. By no means I gave up on this story. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Oh, by the way...  
**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

**Day of the Black Sun Part II**

The sun was slowly becoming hidden by the moon and Lia paused, starting to feel a little lightheaded. Her powers weren't completely connected to the sun but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling any discomfort at that instance. She knelt next to her brother and Sokka, while Toph a little way further was knocking tanks out of their way. Sokka winced when a rather laud explosion happened next to them before looking up. His face lightened up as he saw Katara and their father approaching.

"Dad! You're on your feet again." Katara helped Hakoda to sit next to his son.

"Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway I could help." The Chief said.

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Sokka reported.

"Let's hope our luck holds out." Hakoda turned to his daughter to see her watching intently the horizon. "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong ?"

"Yeah… Is that… is that Aang ?" the waterbender pointed at rapidly growing shape at the horizon.

"What?" Lia asked incredulously.

Indeed it was Aang. He avoided a couple of projectiles and landed in front of the rest of the gang, looking unusually grim.

"Please tell you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down ." Sokka said hopefully. Zuko snorted at the thought.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned." Aang explained. Everyone palled.

"They knew." Sokka whispered.

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang said disappointed. Zuko shook his head.

"No." he said. "Before I left there were some plans being discussed. They were going to make a secret bunker. Somewhere where Fath…the Fire Lord could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead the Fire nation." Toph cleared her throat loudly. Once she felt everyone's eyes on her she said:

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it."

Sokka took out a small device from his pocket.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device." He explained. "It looks like we've got about 10 minutes until the full eclipse. 10 minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"We can still do this. We can still win the day." Aang said but Katara didn't seem to share the sentiment.

"Wait. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely."  
"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda argued back. Everyone turned to Aang.

"What do you think ? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Sokka said seriously to the airbender. Aang took a deep breath.

"I've got to try." He said desicively.

Katara decided to stay with the invasion force just in case. Before the rest of the gang left, Zuko took his sister to the side, to have a word with her.

"If anything goes wrong, keep an eye on Katara for me." He said grimly.

"You think we'll walk right into a trap?" Lia asked seriously. Zuko offered her a small smile.

"I don't think so. I know. Azula had all the time and resources to learn of the invasion while she was in Ba Sing Se." Lia nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps Aang can still beat Ozai." She said, trying to keep uncertainty away from her voice. She hugged him briefly and then they walked over to the rest of the team. Zuko and Katara only nodded to each other, not wanting to consider the possibility of not seeing each other again.

The group took Appa and flew towards the volcano inside which the palace city was built. The closer they got, the tenser Lia seemed to get. Everyone jumped down as soon as the bison landed.

"Do you feel anything down there ?" Aang asked Toph. She nodded, her eyes half-closed in concentration.

"Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere ?" Zuko asked.

"There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano." The earthbender added after a moment.

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me." Sokka said, raising an eyebrow.

Toph made a tunnel appear on the ground and everyone hurried in. Aang turned to Appa and Momo.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon." He said. He jumped inside the hole to land behind Toph. The earthbender was feeling the ground.

"This way! That one's a dead end." She said, jumping on her feet and rushing down the tunnel.

"What would we do without you ?" Sokka asked as he raced behind her.

"Perish and burn in hot magma." Came the cool repley. The boy guled as they passed next to a small waterfall of lava.

"Yeah, pretty much." He squicked.

They paused at the opening of a cave, feeled with vents that could occasionallt spit out steam and magma.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker." Toph explained. Sokka made a movement forward.

"We'll have to be fast but careful." He advised the rest of the group. One of the vents erupted right in front of him. Zuko grabbed him from the back of his armor and yanked him backwards.

"How was that careful ?" he asked.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky." Sokka amended. With some careful running and dodging (and Zuko and Lia stopping a few vents before they could erupt) they managed to reach the other side of the cave. The sight that greeted them made everyone let out a sigh.

"There's no floor! It's just a river of lava." Sokka whined. "How are we supposed to cross this?"

"That's why you have me hear." Lia said, moving to stand in front of everyone. Moving her hands she made the lava raise at their level, before she bended the heat out of the molten rock, making a narrow bridge appear. Toph tested it and raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet."

It wasn't far from there that they stopped again, this time in front of an enormous metal constraption, with an equally huge entrance.

"That's some door!" Sokka whistled impressed. Toph pressed her ear against it and knocked the metal before smiling.

"Not a problem." A few jabs, punches and kickes later the door had an opening big enough for them to pass through. Toph took the lead again, pointing at the right direction.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka called after her.

Outside Bato turned to address the soldiers, having taken the lead once Sokka and Zuko had left.

"The eclipse is only minutes away. We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished!" he explained to the men. With a battle cry they started pressing forward again. Katara turned to her father. They had been moving at the back of the force since Hakoda was not in any shape to press himself.

"We can wait here if you want." She offered.

"No. I want to press forward with the others." He insisted and they continued moving.

As they ran through the tunnel the teens heard a gasp. Spinning on their heels they saw War Minister Qin pressed against the wall, his arms in surrender. In a second he had a sword, a staff, a small rock and two fireballs aimed at him.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it." He blurted immediately. They all looked at him suspiciously for a moment longer before Aang gave him a cheerfull smile.

"Thanks!" he said and they continued at the direction he had pointed. As they ran Sokka out his clock.

"Only 30 seconds until the total eclipse." He informed the others. They came to a halt in front of a door with the royal symbol etched on it. Aang took a deep breath and looked at the engraved flame with determination.

"I'm ready." He said. "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." He made a move to blast the door when Lia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." She said and turned to the earthbender. "Toph, how many people are in there?" she asked. Toph placed a hand to the ground and concentrated.

"There is one man sitting on the back, a line of guards behind him and…" she trailed opened her eyes and turning to the others. "Azula is there too." The others shared a look of uncertainty.

"I still think we should go for it." Toph said dismissively. Aang nodded.

"Yes, after all no one in there will be able to bend."

Without further ado the door was blasted off its hinges, and the team rushed in. Ozai and Azula looked up from their thrones, a line of the Imperial Guard behind them standing in attention.

"So… you are alive after all." Azula drawled carelessly at Aang, not sparing the rest of the group a look. Her father was glaring full-force at Zuko. "I had a hunch that you survived." The Princess continued as she stood from her throne. "It doesn't matter, we've known about the invasion for months."

On the hillside the invasion force was steadily advancing towards the palace city. The Mechanist paused to observe the sky. The sun and the moon were nearly completely overlapping.

"The eclipse is starting." He warned the others. "Put on your eclipse glasses." The men stopped for a second to put on the devices that would potect their eyes and then pressed on.

Underneath, inside the bucket Zuko felt a sudden wave of energy leaving his body. Lia next to him looked a bit neusous but otherwise fine. The eclipse had started. Aang seemed to gather his wits because he daringly stepped forward and pointed his staff at the Firelord.

"Firelord, your reign comes to an end today. Surrender or" here the boy visibly gulped, although his voice remained strong, "this will be a fight to the death." He finished. Ozai did not answer but Azula stepped towards the small group with a mock-hurt expression on her face.

"You mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings." Wordlessly Toph encased her on a cone of earth.

"The eclipse has started Azula." Zuko said shaking his head. "There is nothing you can do." His younger sister smirked when suddenly the rock encasing her shattered.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs." Two Dai Lis landed in from of her. "Dai Li agents. Do you still think that there is nothing I can do Zu-zu?" Aang tried to blast the earthbenders away with his airbending but they made a wall rise protecting themselves and the royalty behind them.

Outside the invasion force had reached the edge of the crater. Bato turned to give the next set of instructions to the men.

"Surround the periphery! We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over. Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives."

The invasion force scattered around the capital, all of them heading towards the palace. A small group of earthbenders came across some guards.

"Stop! Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you." One of them, Tyro, said.

"We'll never surrender!" one of the guards said arrogantly. He started moving his arms frantically but not even the smallest flame came out. He shared a nervous look with the rest of him team. "Okay, we surrender." He amended hastily.

Katara and Hakoda had paused to catch their breath at the edge of the crater. The beauty of the relatively peaceful city took the waterbender by surprise. She suddenly knew why Zuko had been so desperate to return.

"There it is. The Fire Nation royal palace. We've come so far." Her father said in admiration. Katara shook her head.

"It's not over yet." She said as they began their descent.

Toph and Aang burst through the stone wall. The Dai Li attacked Aang who blocked their attacks with ease. Toph came to his side and drove them away, before bending a stone wave towards Azula. The Princess used it as a leverage and jumped back on her throne. Zuko and Lia were forced to stand to the side along with Sokka. At this point they would be more of a hassle than help for the two earthbenders on their team. Aang turned his attention to Azula and tried to blast her away but the Fire Princess cartwheeled out of reach, avoiding his blasts with ease. With the help of the Dai Li agents she jumped though the hole of a wall that Toph had made later and landed near her brother. Aang and Toph rushed after her, the girl having the good sense to block the exit with another wall.

"I can't pin her down. She's too quick!" Aang panted. Toph nodded and paused long enough to detain the agents with a few quick metalbending moves. The two of them return to cornering Azula when suddenly Sokka called them.

"Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Don't you see what she's doing ? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true, I'm giving it my all." Azula sing-songed.

"You're trying to keep us focused on you and waste all our time!" Toph exclaimed.

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." Azula snorted. Zuko made a move to lunge at her but Lia held him back.

"I'll roll your whole head!" he snaped at his younger sister angrily.

"She's just baiting you again." His older sister said calmly.

"Okay, so what do we do ? Just ignore her ?" Aang asked confused.

"We don't have a choice." Sokka decided. "We need to focus on the Firelord."

They turned to leave when Azula's voice was heard.  
"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you." Everyone stiffened at her words and Aang and Toph almost turned back.

"Ignore!" Sokka said shrugging. The Princess frowned before beginning again.

"So, Sokka's your name right ? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Sokka stopped and turned around shocked. "She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you." Forgetting his previous words the boy lunged at her with a yell, missing her smug smile.

"Come and get it…" Azula mattered under her breath. Before she could throw the dagger in her hand she found herself pinned to the wall while Zuko was struggling to hold Sokka back. With a jerk the Water Tribe Warrior freed himself and rushed to Azula.

"Where is Suki ?" he asked furiously. "Answer me!" he demanded when the girl remained silent.

"Sokka, she won't talk." Aang said calmly. Sokka hesitated for a moment before turning back at Azula.

"Where are you keeping her !" he yelled. Azula smirked smugly.

Lia was about to physically drag Sokka away from the Prinscess when a wave of energy hit her. Zuko next to her must have felt it too because he doubled over. On the other side of the room Ozai stood and with a single fireblast cracked the erthen wall.

"Oh. Sounds like the firebending's back on." Azula blasted herself free, satisfied to see the horrified realisation on her enemies' eyes. She balsted the wall again, causing it to crumble.

"I'm sure Dad will be glad to see you now." She said cheerfully.

Indeed Ozai was slowly approaching them with an emotionless face and an impressive fireball ready to launch. Lia shook her head slightly and the fire went out. The man's impassive face turned to one of annoyed surprised as he failed to keep his fire going long enough to throw it at anyone. Lia gave a look to the teens around her.

"I believe it's time to take our leave." Aang was about to protest but thought better of it. They started backing towards the door when Azula sent a fireblast to their direction. Lia turned to block it, her attention momentarily diverted, which was more than enough for Ozai. Lightning crackled and launched towards the Avatar. Zuko stood protectively in front of the boy, catching the lightning in his hand. The electricity sourounded him and he nearly lost his balance but managed to follow through the movements Iroh had taught him and send it back to his father. Ozai was blasted to the wall as smoke filled the room. When the atmosphere cleared the Avatar and his friends had disappeared.

"I fell for it!" Sokka lamented as they hurried to the surface again.

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out." Toph tried to cheer him up. It didn't work.

"And now it's too late." He sighed.

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help the others." Lia interjected calmly. "Aang will get his chance soon." They exited the tunnel and stopped to survey the scene. Suddenly Zuko started to run away.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked confused.

"To find Uncle." Zuko explained, looking back at them. "I can't leave him here." The others looked ready to protest but the Fire Prince ignored them. With a sigh Lia laid a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill himself." She promised, hurrying after Zuko.

Their spirits low, Sokka, Aang and Toph climed back on Appa, to meet up with the invesion force. When they landed Katara ran to them with an anxious expression. Aang hung his head, not wanting to admit his failure.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move." Sokka explained. "We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely." Everyone casted a nervous look at the war ballons that were rapidly approaching.

"They've got air power, but so do I!" Aang said resolutely. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down." He flew away on his glider.  
"Appa, you and I can help too." Katara said, jumping on the bison's saddle. She desperetly wanted to know what had happened and more importantly where Zuko was but now was not the time. She bit her lips in worry as gazed at her targets. Hopefully he was safe.

As it was, Zuko was running towards the Capital's prison. He was aware of Lia focusing but his sole focus was getting his Uncle out of his cell and meeting with the others. The door of the building lay in shambles and the interior was not in any better condition. Zuko ignored everything, focusing solely on finding Iroh, but Lia paused surprised. The invasion force hadn't reach this far. What had happened there? Reaching the last cell Zuko burst in.

"Uncle!" he called frantically. The only person there was a guard. Zuko ran to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is my Uncle ?" he demanded angrily.

"He's gone. He busted himself out. I… I've never seen anything like it! He was like a one man army!" the man stuttered shocked.

"He's gone Zuko." Lia said calmly. "We need to get to the others." Zuko followed her wordlessly although in his mind he was screaming.

"I shouldn't have left him in Ba Sing Se." he only said.

As they raced outside the sounds of bombs greeted them again. A fleet of zeppelins and ar ballons was heading for the subs. Zuko and Lia watched in horror as one by one their means of escape were blown away.

"How will we escape?" Zuko whispered, his eyes skanning the land beneath him for the invasion force. A hand on his shoulder made him turn to where Lia was pointing silently. The familiar figure of Appa rose in the horizon, his back loaded with passengers.

"Katara and the others are probably on Appa. At least the younger ones." She reasoned. "Now we just need to catch up to them."

"With one of these." Her brother finished with his eyes trained on one of the war ballons, a familiar spark in them.

"What goes around, comes around I guess." The Fire Spirit sighed in wry amusement.

They found one unguarded balloon and set on figuring out how to make it take off, which was much simple than they expected. Once on air and concealed by the clouds, Zuko started scanning the horizon for Appa. He could just barely make out his form in the distance but it was enough for him. After all it wasn't as if he had never been to their destination before.

"We're going to the Western Air Temple." He announced.

* * *

**Still reading it? I promise I'm working on the next chapter! Please review!**


	44. The Western Air Temple

**A.N: Wow that was fast! Slightly shorter than my usual but I think I'm getting the flow of the story again. There are eight chapters and the epilogue left and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far. This chapter...well I'm not sure how to feel about it. It's definitely more violent than what I usually write, although most of it is implied (_heavilly_) and Lia is a lot darker than usual. I'm considering ideas for the sequel which (slight spoiler) will definitely focus a lot more on her character. I have a basic plot down but I'm still open for ideas. If you have something in mind, please don't hesitate to PM me. But for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own A:tLA. But I own my awesome (and slightly psychotic here) OC**

* * *

**The Western Air Temple**

Losing a battle is bad. Losing a battle out of a stupid mistake such as time management is worse. Losing a battle because of bad time management and being forced to leave almost everyone important to you behind is even worse. All this happening to you and having to walk to your new hideout though certainly takes the cake. Katara suppressed a sigh as she looked around her at the group. Toph, Harru and Sokka were in front of her, while Aang, Teo and the Duke were behind her dragging their feet – or in Teo's case wheels – tiredly.

"This is humiliating." She whispered.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked grumpily. His sister shrugged.

"Both."

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." Aang said apologetically.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo said. Haru shrugged.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in."

"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke sniffed. The little guy might have been a Freedom Fighter but he was by far the youngest of the group.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka whined. Katara's eyes narrowed and she was about to start yelling at him when Toph stopped dead.

"Hey, we're here. I can feel it!" she exclaimed relieved. Anger forgotten, the waterbender raised an eyebrow.

"I think your feet need their eyes checked." She said taking a look at the cliff they were at. It was a long way down. Aang shook his head.

"No," he said, "she's right, we are here."

"Wow," Toph whistled, taking in the enourmous size of the temple, "it's amazing!"

The Western Air Temple had been carved on the side of the cliff, keeping it almost complety concealed from the rest of the world. Gigantic statues and carvings decorated the place, making Toph wonder how much of it had been desighed by earthbenders. They landed on a courtyard with an hour-glass shaped fountain. Teo, The Duke and Haru were looking around amazed. Sokka and Katara, not so much. This was the third air temple they visited, and although it was beautiful they were more used to places like this.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple." Teo said impressed. "I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Haru followed the other boy up the stairs.

"Let's go check it out." He said. The Duko hurried after them enthusiastically. Aang made a move to go with them but Katara stopped him.

"You guys go..." she called at the boys. "I think we need to talk about some things."

"Why can't I go?" Aang complained.

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this." Katara explained seriously. The Avatar crossed his arms sulking.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?" he gang gathered, sitting or leaning against the columns and stone benches.

"Well, if you ask me, the _new_ plan is the _old_ plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." Sokka said with his inspirational smile. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's great. No problem, I'll just do that." He stood and started to walk away.

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy." Katara called after him. He crossed his arms frustrated.

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?" Everyone's thoughts raced to Zuko. Katara had cried herself to sleep after they had left him behind. Lia might had stayed with him but the waterbender couldn't help but worry that he had been caught. Pushing her thoughts forcefully aside she sighed.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong." She offered.

"Yeah right," Aang scoffed, "like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"Who's..." Toph asked confused but shrugged. "Oh, never mind. If it's important, I'll find out." Aang jumped to his feet, a little satisfied with the dead-end they had drawn.

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" he said taking off with Momo.

"What's with him?" Toph asked confused, staring where Aang had disappeared. Sokka leaned against the stone hehad been sitting at.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I really wish Zuko was here. He could teach Aang. Or Lia would." Katara looked at the other side sadly.

Sokka jumped to his feet again.

"Well, no point in just sitting here." He said stretching. "How about that tour Aang promised?" he asked the girls. Katara followed him wordlessly as he dragged a loudly protesting Toph to Appa. Aang had been gliding nearby, enjoying the air rifts that were unique on each Air Temple. Hearing Appa groan he turned and did a few flashy moves, winking at his audience.

"Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?" Katara called over the wind. The Avatar surpressed a groan. The he smiled deviously.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears." He fake-yelled before grinning at them. "Check out this loop."

"Aang," Sokka tried next, "I think we should be making some plans about our future." They landed back were they had started.

"Ok, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table." The airbender said carelessly. "Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber."

And they probably would but before anyone could move a blast was shot on the fountain. They all whipped around to see Combastion Man standing on a ledge nearby. The assassin took a deap breath and sent a blast on their direction again, as the teens ran for cover.

The war balloon secured, Zuko and Lia raced towards the edge of the cliff in time to see the first blast. Zuko's eyes swept the courtyard where Appa was, locking on Katara. He watched as the second blast forced them to take cover. Wordlessly he took hold of a nearby vine. Lia gave him a curious look.

"What are you...?" she was cut off when he jumped of the edge, throwing himself on Combustion Man and causing his third blast to miss its target. Zuko jumped to his feet and raced to the assassin, his fist engulfed in fire. Combustion Man grabbed him by the shirt and Zuko tried to blast him but missed as Combustion Man threw him to the ground.

Aang looked up at the sound of fire, so different than the soundless blasts of Combustion Man. A shadow loomed over him and blocked another blast. Lia pushed a stray of red hair from her face annoyed as she watched her brother hurry to his feet again.

"Rushing to a fight without thinking..." Aang heard her mutter. "He's Hisao's reincarnation allright..." Grasping Aang from the back of his neck she pushed him where the rest of the gang was standing. "And stay here." She ordered him sternly before rushing out again.

For Zuko things weren't exactly looking good. True, he had diverted the man's attention from Katara and the others but now Combustion Man was focused on only blasting him. He hastily casted a shield of fire to block an incoming shot. The impact sent him over the edge and he had barely time to grab hold of a vine before he tumbled to his cries tore through the air.

"Zuko!"

"Hisao!"

With a move faster than any of them could notice Lia had launched herself to the air, her body engulfed in flames and a murderous look in her eyes. Combustion Man turned to her, the only one unfazed by her anger, and tried to blast her midair. The blast dissipitated before it had a chance to touch her. A white flame appeared in her hand and she launched on the assassin. He ducked and it grazed his shoulder, melting part of the wall behind him. Ominus flames appeared around the man, slowly approaching until he was engulfed by them. Thick smoke covered the plateu where they were standing.

Back at the courtyard a horrified gang was straining to see what was going on. Katara was crying silently, convinced that Zuko had fallen off the cliff. Sokka had an arm wrapped comfortingly around his sister's shoulders shocked both by Zuko's sudden appearance and disappearance as well as Lia's reaction. Toph had dropped on a crounch, both palms flat on the ground, determined to understand what was going on. The distant cackling of fire as well as the grim silence of her friends weren't exactly reassuring. As for Aang, he was standing in front of the others protectively, not sure what to do now that Lia had taken the offensive. And the unspoken question rang to the back of everyone's mind. _Who was Hisao?_

Suddenly the smoke cleared and Lia was seen again on the plateu, no sign of Combustion Man anywhere. Aang took of on his glider wordlessly and landed next to her. She was kneeling in front of a small puddle of lava and molten metal and the airbender's stomach turned at the thought of what must have happened inside the smoke. A sound of shuffling broke Lia out of the trance she seemed to have fallen and her head turned sharply to where Zuko had been blasted from. A hand appeared and slowly but surely Zuko climbed back on the plateu, breathing hard. In an instant Lia was on his side, muttering words that Aang couldn't hea but which Zuko could and his face took an expression of pained understanding as he answered in a low voice. Lia nodded once at his answer and helped him to his feet. The Fire Prince turned with a smile to the Avatar.

"Sorry we were late." He said calmy.

Aang flew back to get Appa since Zuko was too drained to bend anymore and too heavy for Lia or Aang to carry. The bison landed on akward silence and Lia could feel the stare burning holes through her. Zuko next to her didn't seem comfortable either.

"Hi guys," he said nervously. Before he had a chance to add anything Katara rushed forward and threw her arms around him, tears still slowly falling from her eyes. He hugged her back immediately and looked down to tell her how much he had missed her, but before he had a chance to say anything, Katara's lips were on his on a deep kiss. They only broke away for air, having completely forgotten about the others.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." Katara breathed eventually. Zuko silently tightened the embrace, burying his face on the top of her head. They would have stood there, like this, for hours if it wasn't for Toph.

"Sugar Queen, if you care for your brother's well being you might want to step away from Prince Sparky." She said obviously enjoying the situation.

Sokka really looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He stared at them with wide eyes. There she was, his baby sister, still on the Fire Prince's arms looking at him nervously. His face stadily becoming red and his lips kept moving as he tried to form words. Toph punched him on the back, sending him to sprawl to the ground. That made him snap out of it. He leaped on his feet and pointed an accusatory finger at Zuko.

"You!" he yelled. "How dare you corrupt my innocent, little sister!" Everyone looked at him unimpressed and a little amused. Almost everyone that is. Lia was still shaken from nearly losing her brother. What had happened with Combustion Man had been to close to old, painful memories for comfort. She was still on edge, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her eyes narrowed.

"You have any comments on the matter?" she asked Sokka venomously. The boy looked a little scared and closed his mouth hastily.

Aang, eager to ease the tension, searched for something to say. With a sudden inspiration and a smile he turned to Lia.

"We were all very worried for you." She turned to look at him, the fury in her eyes slowly dieing. "And now that you are here you can be my firebending Master!" he said cheerily. To his surprise Lia shook her head.

"I am no Master or even a firebender." She said. "Zuko would be much more suitable as a teacher for you."

"But you taught Zuko!" Sokka said confused.

"Still, it's different." Lia insisted. "I would never make a good teacher. You need someone with self-control, but also someone who knows how hard it can be to master firebending." Once again she turned to Zuko, her eyes lingering for a second to his scar. Aang's eyes widened in realization and he also turned to address the stunned Prince.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." He smiled encouragily to the panicking boy. "I'd like you to teach me." Katara squized Zuko's hand encouragedly and Lia nodded to him. With a deep breath he turned to the Avatar.

"I promise, I won't let you down." He said resolutely.

Later Zuko was unpacking on the room Katara had shown him. It strategically placed between Lia's and her own. He frowned as he thought of the Spirit. She had locked herself in her room and he had passed by it earlier he could have sworned to have heard a sigh he pulled out the next item from his bag; a picture of Uncle Iroh. A small smile lighted his lips as he thought back to when he had first arrived to the temple, before he had met Lia.

_-Flashback-_

_Zuko tried his best to ignore the pain that still cursed through his face from the burnt and bandaged side of it as he stared resolutely at the impressive statues of the temple._

"_If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him." Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and said grimly:_

"_You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday."_

_-End of flashback-_

Zuko smiled lightly at the memory of his Uncle's words. Now he knew what the old man had known all along. His destiny was tied with the Avatar's, bound him to stay by the younger boy's side. A slight sound from the door made him look up. The smile widened when he saw Katara leaning against the doorway. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest. With a say the waterbender relaxed, the tension that had built since the invasion leaving her system. She let Zuko guide her to the bed and they laid there, holding each other. No words were exchanged as they slowly drifted to sleep. When they were both safely dreaming, Lia crept inside the room and pulled a blanket over them before brishind a few strands of hair from Zuko's face. She was much calmer now, the all-consuming rage from earlier having died to the quiet simmer she was accostumed to.

"Goodnight brother." She whispered before turning to the door and returning to her room. Zuko did not hear her as he turned to face Katara in his sleep, happy to be near her again.

* * *

**What do you think? I'd love to know!**


	45. The Boiling Rock Part 1

**I'm trully on a roll! I initialy planed to put the whole Boiling Rock in one chapter but then I realised that it would be H.U.G.E So I'm sorry but the promised twist will have to wait one more week. -offers cookies- I hope you don't mind too much. Without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: not. mine (-pulls out world domination plot- YET!)  
**

* * *

**The Boiling Rock**

It had taken a few days for Lia to completely calm down and stop jerking whenever anyone came near to her or Zuko, but in the meantime life moved on. Aang was having trouble with the basics of firebending, mainly because of his own reluctance, but both Zuko's refusal to take "I can't" as an excuse and Toph's taunting kept him going. Sokka was the only one not to participate to the generally good mood at the Western Air Temple, something that puzzled his friends and sister to no end.

Tonight he was standing a little ways from the rest of the gang who were sitting around the fire. Zuko had offered to make tea for everyone, an offer that was met by surprise.

"No one can make tea like Uncle," he explained as he put the cups on a tray," but hopefully I learned a thing or two." He looked up to the others. "Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke ?" he asked.

"Sure." Katara shrugged.

"Yeah, I like jokes." Aang added. Zuko passed out cups to Haru and the Duke.

"Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed."" Everyone looked at him expectantly. Zuko blushed a little. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it." He muttered.

"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara chuckled, taking and a cup and kissing him lightly on the cheek. The whole group laughed at that.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph said taking a sip from her cup. "Hey, that's not half bad!" she exclaimed surprised. Sokka suddenly walked up to the others and patted Zuko on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second ?" he asked somberly.

Zuko followed him to the area where Appa was sleeping.

"So what's up?" he asked, hiding his nervousness. Sokka had yet to send any death threats to his direction regarding Katara. The Prince suspecting that this had a lot to do with Lia.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken ?" Sokka asked seriously.

"What do you mean ?" Zuko asked in alarm. "Who was captured ?"

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be." Zuko's eyes widened in realisation before he turned to the other side.

"I can't tell you." He said grimly.

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko insisted.

"It's my Dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through." Hearing Sokka's determination Zuko closed his eyes.  
"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock." He said. Sokka looked at him confused.

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable." Zuko explained. Sokka's eyes narrowed.

"So where is this place ?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know ?" Zuko looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing! Boy, you're so paranoid." Sokka gave his best "who-me?" look.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here." Zuko explained warily.

"Thanks Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better." Sokka smiled at the older boy and turned to walk back to the fire.

"Yeah," Zuko scoffed, "I'm sure it does."

Later that night, long after everyone had fallen asleep in their rooms, a shadow sneaked back outside. Warily watching the shadows, Sokka sneaked to Appa, a small bundle of things on his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw someone already there.

"Not up to anything, huh ?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow. Sokka let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my Dad. You happy now ?" he asked stubbornly. Zuko gave him a look but Sokkka insisted. "Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea. It was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko." Said boy had initially meant to knock some sense to his friend – quite literally – but something in Sokka's words made him change his mind.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you." He announced.

"No. I have to do this alone." Sokka climbed to the saddle determinedly. _Was I really that annoying? _Zuko wondered.

"How are you going to get there ? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares." He pointed out the most obvious flaw in Sokka's plan. Sokka's shoulders slumped. "We'll take my war balloon." Zuko concluded softly. With a sigh Sokka jumped down and followed the other boy the higher levels of the Temple.

The next morning Katara woke alone. Thinking that Zuko had woken up before she had, he was a firebender after all, she rolled over and walked at the "kitchen" area. The Duko was already there feeding Appa and Lia, Toph, Aang were just coming out of their rooms. The sound of paper being crumbled stole her attention and she looked down to see Momo clutching a paper in his sleep. She scouped it and narrowed her eyes, trying to make out her brother's unsightly handwriting.

"What does it say?" Toph asked curiously.

"Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko." She read out. Aang smiled brightly and turned to go back to his room to catch some more sleep. Katara's voice stopped him to his tracks. "One more thing. Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko." A frog was heard in the distance.

"Nobody else has homework." Aang groaned but he walked off to do the exercises.

"So where do you think they actually went?" Toph asked. The two older girls shrugged.

"Don't know." Lia said as she started to walk away. "But I'm going to find out."

As it was Sokka and Zuko were on their way to the Boiling Rock. Zuko had taken in it upon himself to bust their speed with their firebending, thankful for the silence. Sokka suddenly started to whistle, bored with the silence his co-traveler appreciated.

"What?" Zuko asked Sokka annoyed.

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka bragged with a smile.

"No kidding." The Avatar and his friends might have met all kinds of weird people, but this seemed to farfetched to Zuko.

"Yup!" Sokka insisted. "A balloon. But for war."

"There's one thing my Dad's good at, it's war." Zuko muttered as he turned his attention to the tank again.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka shrugged.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko retored annoyed.

"I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down." Zuko explained, his eyes fixed on the fire. Sokka looked at him surprised.

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your people to join us, that's hard." He said seriously. Zuko gave a bitter chuckle, remembering the events leading up to his joining the Avatar.

"It wasn't that hard." He said. Sokka looked at him in disbelief.  
"Really ? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about ?" he asked. Zuko shook his head.

"I was only close to my mother and she is not there anymore. Lia knows where she is but now that everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor, it's too dangerous to contact her. I couldn't drag her into this." Sokka bit his lips, trying to come up with something that would make Zuko feel better.

"My first girlfriend turned into the Moon." He finally said, his thoughts drawn back to the beautiful Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko winced.

"That's rough buddy."

Suddenly a cloud of mist came up ahead. Zuko squinted his eyes, trying to pierce through it to see what was before them. The blur of an enormous building appeared.

"There it is!" he called to Sokka. "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." Famous last words... The ballon's descent wasn't noticeable at first but it rapidly increased. Zuko firebended again at the tank, trying to gain control again.

"We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" he exclaimed alarmed. Sokka rushed to the side and looked around.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." He realised.

"So what are we supposed to do ?" Zuko asked, grabbing hold of one of the ropes for balance. Sokka shrugged.

"I don't know. Crash landing ?" A spray of water splashed him and he bit his fist, trying not to scream from the pain. The ballon made it to the small island before crashing.

Shaking his head to rid it of the flying Momos Zuko looked around exasperated.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work ?" he asked no one in particular. Sokka shrugged dismissively

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket."

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway ?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"My Dad might be here. I had to come and see." Sokka insisted.

"Uncle always said never thought things through, but this," Zuko nearly banged his head on the basket in frustration, "this is crazy!"

"Hey! I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there." Sokka retorted and went back to trying to push the broken balloon in the water. The now-burning metal scortched his hand ad he started cursing before he kicked the balloon on the water.

"What are you doing ?" Zuko asked him. Sokka's action's made even less sense than usual.

"It doesn't work anyway. And we don't want anyone to find it." He explained. Zuko sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now."

It was easy to smeak inside the prison and hide in a storage room. Almost too easy Zuko, whose chronic bad luch on undercover missions had yet to appear, worried. They changed into guard uniforms, complete with helmets.

"Now we just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible." Sokka summarized. Suddenly the corridor filled with guards. One of them turned and called the two astonished boys.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on." They hurriedly followed them, not wanting anyone to become suspicious. A guard there was bossing around one of the prisoners, forcing him to firebend to protect himself. The guard shook his head in mock shame.

"Firebending is prohibited." He smiled ominously. "You're going in the Cooler." He turned and pointed as Sokka. "You! Help me take him in." The boy started and hurried there.

"Meet back here in an hour." He hissed at Zuko before leaving.

The Cooler was a tube-like constraction sealed by two heavy doors. Sokka opened them and for a moment the temperature reminded him of a winter night back home. The guard pushed the prisoner in there. Sokka couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy.

"The Warden will deal with you soon." He turned to Sokka exasperated. "Can you believe this guy ?" Sokka smiled agreeably.

"Prisoners. Am I right ?" he said in understanding.

"Ugh. Tell me about it." The older man sighed.

A meeting with the Warden later Sokka was able to sneak back out at the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Another guard was standing there alone, scanning the ground below him. Sokka walked up and leaned at the railing.

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it ?" the other guard said. Releaved Sokka raised the visor of his hemet.

"Zuko? Great!" The firebender hurriedly shushed him.

"Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your Father's not here." He said disappointed. Sokka stared at him in shock.

"What? Are you sure? Did you double check ?" he said desperately. Zuko nodded.

"I'm really sorry Sokka." He said quietly.

"So we came all this way for nothing. I failed. Again." Zuko knew that he had to prevent the other boy from convincing himself that he was useless and he desperately searched for something to say. _What would Uncle say?_

"Sometimes..." he began hesitantly, "clouds have two sides, a dark and light. And a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So when life seems hard take a bite out of the silver sandwich." Sokka gave a small smile, looking down at the courtyard.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all." He said with new conviction.

"That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying." Sokka gave him a look.

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look, it's Suki!" he pointed at the girl sitting on a small boulder, a mad grin to his face.

The moment the prisoners were back in their cells Sokka rushed to his girlfriend's. Zuko stood outside keeping an eye for actual guards, a feeling of appreahension slowly growing. Suki looked up when the door of her cell opened, watching disinterested as a guard entered.

"What is it ?" she snapped sitting up. "Did I do something wrong ?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"You mean you don't recognize me ?" he said hurt.

"You people all look the same to me." Suki turned to the other side.

"Oh. Then maybe you'll recognize this." Sokka leaned to kiss her but before he had a chance a punch landed on his stomach, sending him to crash on the door. The helmet fell to reveal a pair of startled blue eyes. Suki's eyes widened in shock and happiness as she rushed to his side and pulled him to a hug.

"Sokka, it's you!" He blushed a little before hugging her back.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here ?" he asked urgently. Suki shook her head.  
"No, I don't know where they are. They locked me here because I'm the leader."

"Well, you won't be here for long, I'm busting you out." Her boyfriend said decisively. Suki leaned her head closer with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you Sokka. I knew you'd come."

Outside things weren't going so well. Zuko looked up in alarm when a guard walked up to Suki's cell.

"'Scuse me, I need to get into that cell." She said in a bored tone.

"No, you can't go in there." Zuko said, hurriedly looking for an excuse. "The lights are out… the prisoner could sneak up on you."

"Step aside, fool." The guard tried to push him to the side but Zuko grabbed her arm and slammed her to the wall. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing ?" she said alarmed.

Inside the cell Sokka heard the commotion and put his helmet hurriedly back on. Sneaking out he saw the guard struggling to keep Zuko down. She saw him.  
"Guard, help!" she called. "I think he's an imposter! Arrest him!" Not knowing what else to do Sokka tackled Zuko to the ground crying:

"You're under arrest!" Forcing his friend to his feet he leaned and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

Zuko was led to a spacious cell that was probably reserved for interrogations. The door was left open but there were more than enough guards stationed outside.

"Well, well, well." The oily voice of the Warden was heard from the door. "I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko."

"How did you know who I am?" Zuko demanded. The Warden looked at him in amusement.

"How could I not ?" he asked. "I was there when you were banished." Zuko looked up, his body tensing at the memory of the pain.

"You were there? And you think I was at fault?"

"Quiet!" the man snapped. "You're my special prisoner now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down. Why, they'd tear you to shreds." The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"So what's in it for you ? Why don't you just tell my Father and collect the reward?" he asked. The Warden smiled darkly.

"Oh in due time believe me, I intend to collect." He said before leaving.

When Sokka found Suki again it was during mop-duty. She was busy cleaning a remote area near a staircase with Zuko nearby.

"Oh, good. You guys have met up." Sokka said satisfied.

"It wasn't so hard to miss him." Suki said wryly. Zuko caught the fleeting look to his scar.

"Nice to see you again too." He said dryly. Sokka checked around before joining them in a quiet corner.

"So listen, I think I have an escape plan." He began. "I checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right ?"

"Yeah..." Zuko said, unsure where this was heading.

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right ?"

"Just get to the point Sokka." Suki said impatiently.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water." Sokka explained triumphantly.

"The cooler as a boat ? Are you sure ?" Zuko asked sceptically. His luch was beginning to take a turn for the worst by now.

"I'm telling you, it'll work." Sokka insisted. "I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom we're home free."

"But how are you going to get the cooler out ?" Suki wondered.

"Yeah," a voice said from above. The all looked up sharply to see the prisoner from earlier. "How are you going to get the cooler out ?"

The three teens looked up sharply. Depsite their experience none of them had noticed the man, Chit Sang, creep up to them. Sokka panicked.

"What? We didn't! We… We didn't say that." He stammered.

"Yeah, you heard wrong." Zuko added in a calmer tone. Chit Sang raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in."

"There's nothing to get in on." Zuko insisted firmly. It might have worked if Sokka hadn't opened his mouth again.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is... an egg !" he said. Behind him Suki and Zuko facepalmed.

"Ok, well, I come with you or the Warden hears about this egg too." Chit Sang switched tactics. Suki sighed.

"I guess we have no choice." Sokka nodded.

"Okay, you're in. Now, first we need someone to unbolt the Cooler from the inside." He handed a wrench to Zuko, who nodded in understanding and hid the tool in his pocket. Chit Sang smiled.

"Oh, I can get you inside." He said.

Chit Sang's plan was simply picking a fight with Zuko. Both of them had enough experience to make the fake brawl look believable. Prisoners gathered around them, coaxing them to continuoue. They heard Sokka call for more quards and Zuko took advantage of this to send a fiery kick under Chit Sang's feet. Two guards grabbed a hold of him.

"No firebending. Into the cooler." One of them said before dragging the Prince away.

A few hourd away Sokka walked to the unit and opened the door.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." He said indifferently, hiding his worry. Zuko lifted his head and let out the breath of fire he had been holding.

"Yes, I have. Completely." He said. Sokka smiled in relief.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore." He explained in a low voice. Zuko's head shot up and he dragged the other boy inside the Cooler.

"Someone's coming." He explained and they closed the door partially. A pair of guards passed by.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn."

"Anybody interesting ?"

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

"No foolin'."

Zuko looked at Sokka concerned.

"War prisoners. It could be your Father." Sokka looked away.

"I know"

"Well, what should we do ?" Zuko asked. "Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night ?"

"I don't know." Sokka looked torn. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up ?"

"It's your call Sokka." Zuko said simply. He couldn't and wouldn't make the choice for his friend.

They were going to go ahead with it. Sokka had decided that it would be too risky to just leave the unbolted Cooler lying around. Of course sneaking the heavy thing out was harder than it looked. Both boys found themselves wishing Toph was there.

"Took you guys long enough." Chit Sang hissed when they finally arrived at the meeting point. He showed them a guy and a young woman waiting a little ways. "This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too." He explained. Sokka sighed annoyed.

"Fine, everybody in the Cooler. Let's go." He said. Zuko looked at him uncertain as they pushed the Cooler near the boiling water.

"Are you sure you want to go ?" he asked Sokka. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance." Suko looked up sharply.

"Your Dad ?" she asked surprised.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka said simply.

"No, it's not." Zuko said softly, causing Sokka's movements to pause. "Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better ?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again..." Zuko continued.

"Seriously, not helping."

"You have to _try_ every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail." Zuko finished his sentence, a little annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"Hey!" Chit Sang suddenly called. "If you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on ?"

"No, I'm staying." Sokka said resolutely. He turned to Zuko and Suki. "You guys go. You've been here long enough." He said specifically to Suki. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

"I'm staying too." Zuko placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Chit Sang rolled his eyes.

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby." The teens watched as the Cooler-made boat sailed away.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping." Sokka said quietly. "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

They were climbing back to the prison when a pained yell tore throught the air. Alarms started blaring and guards burst out of the building. In no time Chit Sang and his friends were back at the Boiling Rock. From above them they heard the Warden yell.

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the Cooler!"

"Uh, they are in the cooler sir." A guard dared to say.

"One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown! We have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secure!" the Warden shouted, one step from having an aneyrism.

Sokka's eyes scanned the area when a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"The gondola's moving!" he whispered. Three pairs of eyes were glued on the slowly moving vehicle, scanning the shadows inside. "If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing." He said gravely. Suki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We had to." She said softly. He gave her a small smile before turning his eyes to the gondola again.

"Come on, come on..." Sokka whispered urgently. A big burly man came out on the courtyard.

"Is that him ?" Suki asked. Sokka gave her an incredulous look.

"My Dad doesn't have a nose ring!" he exclaimed incredulously. He turned back, searching the faces of the prisoners for his Father. "Where is he ?" The last man came out. "That's it ? That can't be it."

"I'm sorry Sokka." Suki said softly. Her boyfriend let hs head hang in disappointment when one of the guards called.

"Hey you, get off!" he called to someone inside the gondola. Sokka's eyes widened as the last man came into the light.

"Dad."

* * *

**"My dad doesn't have a nose ring!" Poor Sokka, we make you go through hell...**


	46. The Boiling Rock Part 2

**-looks around panting- okay no torches and angry mobs around. -strucks heroic pose- And it's still Friday here! So technically I'm not late! Right? And here is a chapter I have been itching to write since the Crossroads of Destiny. I was having a mental debate over whether or not I should continue the next chapters as planned or change to this new idea that popped randomnly on my head the other day. If I do, I'll have to kick out the Zuko vs. Azula epic Agni Kai which I'm relactunt to let go of. What do you people think? Please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: If Avatar was mine do you think I would be publishing this here?**

* * *

**The Boiling Rock Part 2  
**

The prisoners were lined up at the courtyard by the time Sokka squeezed his way to the front lines of the guards, trying to steady his breath from having run the whole way. Suki and Zuko had left to sneak back to their cells. The Warden was parching in front of the new-arrivals.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumours about our little island. Well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." He stopped in front of Hakoda who had been looking at the ground the whole time. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." The man looked at the side.

"No." He said simply. The Warden's face turned red in anger.

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes ? Then take a look!" he caught with his boot the chain connecting Hakoda's shackles and forced him to the ground. "I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye." Sokka felt as if Katara's waterwhip had punched him in the gut as his father looked up slowly. "See ? Isn't that better? You will all do as I say or pay the price." He turned to address the rest of the prisoners. "You will all..." his words where cut when Hakoda moved his hand, causing him to trip on the chain. Much to Sokka's amusement the arrogant Fire Nation man fell flat on his face.

As the prisoners were led inside the building Sokka crept at the shadows, following his father and then waiting until all the guards left the corridor. Opening the door hastily, and once again forgetting to take off his helmet, he turned to his father.

"Thank goodness you're okay." He said cheerfully. Hakoda leapt to his feet and thrust a fist on the "guard's" face.

"If you take one step closer you'll see just how okay I am." He said threatengly. Sokka lifted his visor hastily.

"Dad, it's me." Hakoda's eyes widened.

"Sokka, my son." He rushed forward to hug the boy. As they parted he smiled to the boy. "You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut."

"Yeah," Sokka said sheepishly. "I ran into that problem earlier." He turned hastily to check the corridor before slumping to the ground next to his father.

"So where's Bato ?" he asked. "Where's everyone else from the invasion ?"

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here." Hakoda gave his son a wry look. "But before I left I met some young women who said they knew you. The Yoshinama Fighters ?"

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors ?" Sokka asked confuse.

"That's right." The Chief said.

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us." Sokka explained.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get."

Sokka wondered how to break it to his father. It wasn't easy, but it would be better for him to know in advance, rather than walk in to his daughter kissing the Fire Nation Prince.

"And you remember Zuko?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" His father replied surprised. "I hope he caught up with you." Sokka nodded.

"He did. And he's here with me now. I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for him."

"That's good." Hakoda said, remembering the young man fighting.

"And dad…" Sokka tried again. "I don't know how to break this to you but he and Katara…" he took a deep breath. "They're together." Hakoda looked at his son blankly for a moment and then it sank in.

"WHAT?" he asked, refusing to believe Sokka.

"I know." He said. "I had the same reaction."

It took a few minutes for Hakoda to calm down and turn to the matter at hand.

"So, do you have a plan ?" he asked his son expectantly.

"We had one," Sokka said regrettably, "but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I don't know if there's another way off this island." Hakoda patted his son's shoulder.

"Sokka, there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses." Sokka looked down dejectedly.

"Then we'd better find two." He muttered. Hakoda burst out laughing.

Sokka's next stop was at Zuko.

"Zuko, are you there ?" he called silently.

"I'm here." The whispered reply came.

"I just got done talking to my Dad. We came up with an escape plan together." Sokka explained.

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from the corridor. Sokka jumped to see two guards standing suspiciously behind him.  
"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!" he stammered hastily.

"Well, you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." The guard said impatiently. Sokka looked at them and back at the door.

"Why?" he asked confused.  
"Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why." The other guard said.

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit ?" Sokka asked, with a little whine on his voice.

"Fine, ten seconds." The guard said rolling her eyes.

Sokka rushed inside and grabbed the mattress, hastily passing it to Zuko. As soon as the Prince was holding it, giving Sokka a clueless look in the process, Sokka started punching.

"Take that! And this!" he yelled. Catching on Zuko made a few pained sounds. "We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour." He explained in a quieter voice. Hearing the door opening he grabbed his friend and put him on a chokehold.

"Alright, that's enough." The guard said.

The two guards dragged Zuko to a room a few levels higher wordlessly.

"What are you doing ? Where are you taking me ?" the boy asked confused. They couldn't have known of his plotting with Sokka. Without answering his questions, the guards threw him inside the room.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he called after them annoyed.

"Come on Zuko." A cold, emotionless voice was heard behind him. "We all know that's a lie." Zuko spun to meet the source of the voice, eyes zeroing to a tall, pale girl with an annoyed expression. His eyes widened. "Mai?" he asked incredulous. "How did you know I was here?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Because I know you so well?" she asked sarcastically. At Zuko's clueless look she reached at her dress and took out a familiar pendant. "Surprised to see me little brother?" she said, her voice changing to the livelier tones Lia used. She pulled out a paper and began reading in an annoyed voice. "Need meat. Gone fishing." She looked up at the sheepish boy. "Seriously Zuko? Where's the other idiot?"

"Sokka's still posing as a guard." Zuko said, knowing better than argue with her characterisations. "Would you rather have him come here alone?"

"Why are you two here anyway?" Lia asked crossing her arms.

"Suki and Chief Hakoda are here." Her brother explained simply. A look of understanding flashed through his sister's eyes.

Suki wasn't sitting idle on her cell. She had finished practicing her high kicks when the door opened to reveal a grinning Sokka.

"Sokka, what's going on?" she asked startled.

"I don't have much time." He said checking the door for any guards. "If I'm seen with you the guards might think something's up. I just talked to my Dad."

"That's great!" Suki said smiling.

"Yeah and we're escaping today. On the gondola." Suki gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"My dad and I came up with a plan together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines." Suki shook her head.

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards."  
"My dad already thought of that. He said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot."  
"Okay. Let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The Warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive." Sokka gave her a mischievous smile.

"Not if the Warden is the captive." He said triumphantly. A noise was heard at the end of the corridor. "I have to go. I'll find you before we start the riot."

Before he had a chance to sneak away the two guards from earlier caught up with him.

"Hey you!" one of them called. "The Warden wants to see you!"

"Why?" Sokka asked innocently.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Maybe I could schedule another time with him ? How's tomorrow ?" Sokka tried to walk away but two heavy sets of arms stopped him.

"He wants to see you, now." The guard stressed, pushing him to the right direction.

The Warden looked at them when they came out to the courtyard.

"Put him in the line up." He ordered coldly before turning to face everyone. "One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me. But now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it ?" he asked as Chit Sang was brought forward. Sokka paled. Now he was truly doomed.

"That's him, Warden." Chit Sang said, pointing at another guard. "He's the imposter."

"What!" the man said outraged. "I am not. He's lying! He's a liar!" No one paid him any attention, least of all Sokka who was busy calming his heart down.

As soon as they were released he rushed to the control panel. To his relief only one person was there.

"Hey, I just got orders. Let the prisoners out into the yard." He said officially.

"But we're in the middle of lockdown." The guard said suspiciously. Sokka shrugged.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go tell the Warden you said that. I'm sure he'll be _glad_ to hear about you undermining his authority." He turned non-challantly to the frightened man. "What's your name again?"  
"Wait!" the man called. "Don't tell the Warden, I… I'm just a little confused."  
"Hey, I'm confused too." Sokka walked back at the man, talking as persuasively as he could. "But the Warden's in a bad mood and irrational. So if you ask me, it's best not to question it and just do what he says." The man nodded nervously.  
"Yeah, you're right." He pulled down a few levers and door began to open. "We're letting them out."

Sokka met up with his father and Suki at the yard no long before it was filled with the prisoners.

"This is it. We have to start a riot." He told them, trying to catch his breath. Suki looked at him confused.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" she asked. Hakoda took a look around, looking for inspiration and smiled at the teens.

"I'll show you how." He said and ran up to a burly man that was standing a little ways. He shoved him abruptly. The man turned hurt.

"Hey, why did you do that for? That hurt my feelings." He said.

"Aren't you mad at me ?" Hakoda asked surprised. The prisoner shrugged.

"Uhh, well normally I would be, but I've been working to control my anger."

"This isn't working!" Sokka groaned when a heavy hand landed on her.

"Hey you!" Chit Sang told the startled boy. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in." Sokka sighed before looking up to the man.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now. But we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one would you ?"

"A prison riot?" Chit Sang scoffed. "Please!" He walked up to where most of the prisoners had gathered. "Hey!" he called. "Riot!" In a second all hell broke loose. Hakoda, Sokka and Suki looked shocked.

"Impressive!" the Chief muttered.

The sirens were deafening inside the building. Zuko and Lia were standing next to each other inside the cell waiting for a guard to appear.

"Ma'am," one of them called, entering the cell, "there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you." Lia, still in Mai's form, turned annoyed.

"I don't need any protection!" she snapped. Zuko chuckled.

"Believe me, she doesn't." Nevertheless the guard came closer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your Uncle to make sure nothing happens." Twin fireblades met him.

"Like I said," Lia said as they exited and locked the door, "I don't need any protection." She turned to Zuko. "I'll take care of the guards, you find the others." He nodded and ran.

Outside the chaos made him pause and stare. Just what exactly had Sokka done? A guard tried to grab a hold of him as he rushed towards his team. Zuko knocked him over without even bothering to turn.

"Zuko, good. We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas." Sokka said satisfied.

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asked, to receive a blank look.

"I'm not sure." Sokka admitted.

"I thought you thought this through!" Zuko told him exasperated.

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!"

"Maybe not everything. But this is kind of important." Zuko glared at the sheepish boy.

"Hey, uhh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." Chit Sang broke the argument, his eyes trained on Suki.

The girl rushed to the wall and climbed up to the level where the Warden was standing in outrage. A few firebending guards came up against her but she dodged them, sending a few of them to the waiting prisoners. The Warden tried to fight himself, but her speed was too much for him.

"You wouldn't dare!" he managed to growl before she tied him up like salami.

"Sorry Warden, you're my prisoner now." Suki greened cheekily and slammed the man to the wall. Hearing the others coming up the stairs, she turned her attention to them. "We've got the Warden, now let's get out of here."

"That's some girl!" Hakoda manage to say while trying to catch his breath.

"Tell me about it!" Sokka whizzed.

They rushed to the courtyard where the gondolas where. Chit Sang had shouldered the Warden and took great pleasure in bumping him against any wall corner or railing him could.

"We're almost there!" Suki called from the front. A group of guards was positioned in front of the gondolas and they took their stances immediately.

"Back off, we've got the Warden." Zuko said calmly. The men loosened their stances uneasily. "Let's go." Without anyone lowering their guard, the group walked up to the gondola and rushed in. Zuko stayed last to start the gondola. As soon as it was moving he started kicking the lever until it broke. Only then he rushed after the gondola. Sokka caught him mid-leap and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing ?" he asked torn between annoyance and concern.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us." The Prince explained.

"Way to think ahead." Sokka said impressed.

"We're on our way." Suki said, her eyes trained to the other side. Hakoda looked back at the prison.

"Wait," he said. "Who's that?" Everyone turned to see two very familiar girls.

"That's a problem." Zuko said. "It's my sister and her friend."

Azula measured the distance between the place she was standing and the slowly moving gondola. Grabbing a pair of handcuffs from a nearby guard she propelled herself to the line and locked the handcuff there. Using twin jets of fire she stated moving towards the gondola, with Tai Lee following her. As they came closer, Suki's eyes narrowed.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." She said. Zuko nodded next to her.

"Me too."

The three teens climbed at the roof of the gondola and turned to face their opponents, Zuko and Sokka against Azula and Suki against Tai Lee. Azula's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she was forced to dodge both her brother's fire and the Water Tribe boy's sword, leaving her no time to land any strikes of her own. A quick glance behind them told her that Ty Lee wasn't faring any better against the Kyoshi Warrior. She wondered briefly where Mao had disappeared to. She had gone to see her Uncle when they had arrived and had yet to appear again.

With everyone on the gondola focused on the ongoing battle, no one noticed that the Warden had managed to loosen his bonds. The old man jumped to his feet and pulled the tie from his mouth. Leaning from a window he called back at the guards.

"Cut the line!" Chit Sang knocked him unconscious but it was too late.

"He wants us to cut the line." A guard said in disbelief.

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive."

"He knows that." Their superior said grimly and ordered for the gondola line to be stopped.

The teens lost their balance as the vehicle wobbled in place and Sokka nearly fell off before Zuko caught him. Ty Lee looked back at the prison.

"They're about to cut the line!" she called alarmed. Azula looked up and took notice of another gondola coming the opposite direction.

"Then it's time to leave." She said, jumping to it, followed by Ty Lee. "Goodbye Zuko." She called over her shoulder. Zuko, Sokka and Suki jumped back inside the gondola.

"They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!" Zuko explained grimly.

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda looked around at the metal surrounding them. This wouldn't be pretty.

The line was cut almost halfway through when a barrage of stilettos pinned the guards away from it.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked confused the pale girl that had suddenly appeared on the courtyard. A pair of ferocious eyes met him.

"Saving my brother." Lia, still in Mai's form, answered before launching a new wave of weapons to the rest of the guards. Before more of them had a chance to attack her she rushed to the machine controlling the line and with a sharp kick she made it start again.

Back on the gondola everyone stumbled – Suki fell conveniently on Sokka's arms – as the gondola started moving again. The Water Tribe teen looked out of the window.

"Who is that?" he asked confused. Zuko rushed to the window too and his eyes widened in shock as the pendant hidden under his clothes heated up a little.

"It's Lia." He explained shocked. Azula was sharing his sentiments as she stared at the girl she thought her friend.

"What is she doing?" she asked furiously. Next to her Ty Lee just shrugged. She knew that this girl wasn't their friend. Her aura was far too bright to be Mai or any other human as a matter of fact.

The gondola came into a halt on the edge of the crater and everyone rushed outside.

"Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken." Hakoda called smugly at the man that was still out cold inside the gondola.

"Well, we made it out. Now what ?" Zuko asked. Sokka stopped to think and noticed Zuko still staring at the Boiling Rock.

"Zuko, what are you doing ?" he asked.

"My sister was on that island." Was all the answer he got.

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop." Sokka tried to make him snap out of it. The Prince shook his head.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." He explained and rushed to the other side of the cliff. "There!" he said pointing at a zeppelin that was docked near the shore. "That's our way out of here."

Back at the courtyard Lia had stopped fighting as soon as the gondola had reached safety and was now calmly facing Azula. Ty Lee was standing on the side, her eyes moving from one girl to the other nervously.

"Leave us." Azula ordered the guards coldly. They were happy to obey. The killer intent was literally radiating from the Princess. "I never expected this from you." She addressed "Mai". "The thing I don't understand is why ? Why would you do it ? You know the consequences." A bitterly smiling Lia suddenly took the place of Mai as she stared at the shocked girl coldly.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love my brother more than I fear _you_." She hissed the last word, addressing the presence that lurked inside the Princess. Azula's eyes widened in fury.

"No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" she moved to firebend but before she or Lia had a chance to do anything Ty Lee attacked. She hit her friend and watched as she fell to the ground paralysed before turning to Lia.

"Please don't her hurt her Spirit." She pleaded, standing in front of the fallen girl. Lia's expression was unreadable for a few moments before she bowed her head.

"She should be thankful to have a friend like you." She said softly before disappearing.

Their return to the Western Air Temple was by no means short of drama. Aang and Katara had nearly torn the zeppelin apart with their bending, before they noticed Lia flying next to it. Zuko and Sokka were the first to walk out.

"What are you doing in this thing ? What happened to the war balloon ?" Katara asked the two boys confused.

"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko explained sheepishly.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang said smiling.

"Did you at least get some good meat ?" Toph asked eagerly. She was by no means whatsoever passing one more day on a fruit diet.

"I did." Sokka said. "The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Suki, Hakoda and Chit Sang walked out of the zeppelin as well.

"I'm new. What's up everybody ?" Chit Sang asked, waving. Katara's eyes widened.

"Dad." She ran to her Father elated.

"Hi, Katara." The man said softly as the girl threw herself at him. The waterbender turned to her brother.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go ?" she asked in pleasant confusion.

"We… kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka explained. Both he and Zuko were immediately tackled by Katara in a hug. Then Toph decided to break the moment.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat ?" she asked exasperated. Lia and Aang laughed at that before the Fire Spirit walked up to the Water Tribe Chief.

"Give him a chance." She told the man looking at the still embracing Zuko and Katara. "He makes her happy and he truly loves her."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please let me now! -puts out fresh brownies-**


	47. Daddy's Little Girl

**This was supposed to be a lighthearted break from all the drama, completely through Hakoda's POV. Somehow Lia sneaked her way in and made it much more serious than what I expected. -shrug- Not really sure if I like it but, oh well, it's up to you people now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine yet.**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_-Inside Lia's dream-_

_Fire and lightning were raining from the sky as two armies clashed. Lia could only watch from afar as lighting tore through the air towards her dream-self, when a man jumped in front of her, taking the hit. She fell on her knees next to him, heedless of the fighting that still raged around them._

"_Not you too!" she sobbed as she turned him around so she could see his face…_

_-End of dream-_

Lia's eyes snapped open, tearing her from the dream she could not remember anymore. Raising a hand she absently noted that she was still crying. Burying her face to the pillow she closed her eyes and continued sobbing over the feeling of loss that she could not understand.

Taking Lia's advice, Hakoda made sure to be the first to wake up. The previous night he had watched over his daughter and the Prince, but they had just seemed friendly to him. There was hardly any indication of their affection, and Katara always made sure that everyone was asleep before sneaking to Zuko's room, so Hakoda was still reluctant to believe his son. Nevertheless he made sure to be the first at the courtyard-turned-kitchen, hiding behind a pillar to wait for the children to wake up.

The sun had just risen when Zuko walked in. He quickly lighted the fire and started preparing breakfast. Once everything was going Katara walked in. Hakoda watched as she knelt next to the young man, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Suddenly Sokka's words sounded much more reasonable. Zuko looked at her with a light smile.

"You prepared breakfast?" she whispered spying the pot that was sitting on the fire.

"I told you I'd help out." He answered smiling. "You want me to wake everyone?" he asked. Katara nodded no.

"They'll wake up soon enough." The two teens ate breakfast in silence.

Soon everyone was walking up to the courtyard. Hakoda was between the first to come by the fire. There was no point in hiding. Amazingly, Lia was the last to wake up. Usually she would be an early-riser, going around cheerfully from sunrise to sundown. Today though, she looked around hostilely as if daring anyone to talk to her. Zuko wondered if it had to do with the fact that she had sported Mai's appearance for so long the previous day.

"What are you usually doing here?" Suki asked curious.

"Practice." Katara said. "Toph, Zuko and I take turns with Aang. And every afternoon we spar."

"Now that you're here, I can get some actual practice too!" Sokka told his girlfriend excited. Suki smiled at the challenge.

"I'm taking Twinkle-Toes for today." Toph announced.

"He needs to practice his firebending too." Zuko reminded her.

"Not today." Lia said suddenly. She was still glaring at the fire. "You're having a lesson with me today." Zuko looked at her worried. He hadn't seen her moody like this before. It made him feel uneasy.

They walked up to one of the furthest courtyards of the Temple, where no one would be around to see them. Lia took her stance opposite of her student who was watching her nervously.

"I believe it's time you tried lightning again." She said simply. Zuko gaped at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously. He could remember all too clearly what had happened the last time he had tried that technique. Lia nodded.

"You are much more mature than you were back then." She explained. "I'm not saying you'll master it from the first try, but at least we'll know where you stand." She motioned for him to turn and face the cliff. "Take your time." She said softly. "There is no need to push yourself with this one."

Zuko closed his eyes and concentrated. Feeling the energy flowing through him he slowly repeated the movement, without daring to open his eyes. A low rumble rewarded him. Zuko opened his eyes in disbelief to see a small smoking spot on the other side of the cliff.

"I did it?" he asked incredulously. Lia smiled and nodded.

"You did." She watched as the boy sat down and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Take a break." She told him. "Separating the energies can be strenuous the first few times." Zuko didn't need further encouragement. He plopped to the ground and turned to look at the Spirit that was still standing away.

"What is it with you today?" he asked her with a frown. "You're never that moody." Lia sighed.

"Nightmares." She explained. "They get more often and the worse thing is that I cannot remember what they are about. Only that they are bad enough to have me crying in my sleep." She threw herself to the ground, next to Zuko and huffed. "It's really annoying." Then she turned to her brother with an apologetic smile. "Sorry I made you worry. I'm okay now." Zuko gave her a suspicious look but let it slide, choosing instead to continue practicing on shooting lightning.

When Hakoda finally found the "arena" (which in reality was just a big, flat surface) later in the day he saw only Sokka, Zuko and Aang there.

"Where are Katara and the other girls?" he asked surprised. Sokka just shrugged.

"Gone to get ready." He said exasperated.

"We're here." Suki's voice was heard. She and Toph were still on their previous clothes. Lia was wearing tight pants and a tank top on various shades of red and Katara was on her usual white training outfit. Hakoda frowned as he realized that the boys were also dressed lighter.

"Okay…"Lia began rubbing her hands together. Her mood had lightened significantly after witnessing Zuko's growing familiarity with handling lightning.

"Wait!" Hakoda stopped her, looking sternly at his daughter. "You're not going to practice like this?" Katara looked at him questioningly.

"Why not?" she asked confused. "I always do so." Her father looked at her helplessly. How could he explain to her that he didn't want her to go around like this on the chance Sokka was right? He couldn't of course.

"It's not proper." He tried.

"Nonsense!" Lia exclaimed. "It's practical and that is what counts. So let's just get over with it and started." She sent an annoyed look to the Water Tribe Chief. "It's everybody against everybody."

Everybody against everybody was an understatement. Within minutes everyone was ganging up against Aang, much to the airbender's annoyance.

"It's not fair!" he said dodging a boulder and a firewhip at the same time. "What are the odds of being attacked by both earth and firebenders at the same time?"

"Two words Aang," Lia said as she pulled back to avoid a redirected waterwhip, "Dai Li."

"She's got a point there Twinkle-Toes." Toph called, before surprising everyone and turning against the Spirit. Lia jumped out of the way unfazed and sent a series of blasts to the earthbender. Zuko and Katara were fighting a little further away; content to perfectly block each other's moves as did Sokka and Suki. Everyone stopped when the sun began to come close to the horizon, taking a break before dinner.

The teens had all gone on their own business, leaving Hakoda once again wondering on his own. When they had been preparing for the invasion, he had been so happy to have his children near him; he hadn't paid attention on how they had changed. Now he felt as if reality had slapped him across the face. Even from a simple practice it was obvious that both his son and daughter, but their friends too, were much more experienced in combat than what he had witnessed during the invasion suggested. They did not need his protection anymore. Also, much to his displeasure, his children didn't consider it necessary to listen to him. Hakoda was willing to understand them, after all they had grown up on their own, but his father-frame mind refused to believe that his baby daughter was old enough to have a boyfriend.

He was so absorbed by his musings that he didn't realize he had reached a small garden, at the lowest parts of the Temple. He stopped dead on his tracks when he heard a giggle. He quickly hid behind a pillar, half-waiting to see the girls of the team sitting together, talking. He had recognized his daughter's laugh. Instead he saw Katara laughing softly as she leaned her back on Zuko's chest. The Prince was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle again. Hakoda felt his stomach tighten as Katara turned to face the young man that was, quite obviously now, her boyfriend. They were standing far too close for his liking, a feeling that only severed when the two teens shared kiss after kiss.

When Katara had been born, Hakoda had decided to be reasonable, and when the time came for his daughter to fall in love, he wouldn't react like all those over-protective fathers. He would watch closely his daughter of course, so that he would be the first to understand it when this happened. Then why, he wondered as he left the garden unnoticed, it had taken him to spy her making out with Zuko to understand that his baby girl had grown up?

* * *

**Stupid? Pointless? Good? Please tell me (and drop a line for Boiling Rock people! I slaved over some of the scenes there!)**


	48. The Southern Raiders

**-cowers under the table- Just give me a second to pull out my excuse list. -ducks pichforks- On second thought, why don't we just go ahead and read the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Just for fun!**

* * *

**The Southern Raiders**

A few weeks later everyone was sleepily preparing breakfast near the campfire at the courtyard. Aang was standing near Appa, feeding the bison a few melons when suddenly a bomb came hissing through the air. Before anyone had time to react Lia jumped to her feet and kicked it back out of the courtyard, a fireball forming at her hand at the same time. The gang jumped to their feet as Aang airbended the doors of the courtyard closed. Safe for the moment they rushed to gather their things as more bombs rattled outside. The old structure started to protest. A part of the ceiling was beginning to crumble. Katara was kneeling under it next to a backpack, hurriedly stuffing it with supplies, unaware of the danger.

"Watch out!" Zuko called as he ran. Before the rock had a chance to crash them he pushed them out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked alarmed.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." came the answer as the Prince tightened instinctively his hold around her waist. Katara gave him a small smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not crushed." She said teasingly. "You can get off me now." Zuko chuckle and helped her to her feet.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He said.

Haru and Toph hurriedly made a tunnel on the far end of the courtyard.

"Come on, we can get out through here!" Toph called to the others. Haru, Teo, Chit Sang and the Duke hurried with Lia and Suki following them. Aang was trying to pull Appa inside the tunnel when he noticed Zuko standing still in front of the rumble.

"What are you doing?" he asked alarmed.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." The firebender explained calmly. Katara's eyes widened.

"Zuko, no!" she made a move to follow him but Sokka put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." The waterbender bit her lip and turned to help the others pull Appa.

Zuko took one last look at them and then ran through the smoke to face the airships. Lia would take care of them. The leading airship came into view, with a very familiar face standing on it.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko called coldly. Azula gave him a half-crazed smile.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Using the railing as leverage she sent fire through her feet. Zuko ran ahead, avoiding the deadly flames. The courtyard was slowly but steadily falling apart under his feet. He jumped towards the airship, sending a few fireballs towards Azula while at it. The princess jumped from the observation tower where she was standing before it was destroyed. She watched as her brother started falling, not having enough momentum to reach the airship safely.

Inside the still somewhat protected part of the courtyard Aang was facing a few difficulties.

"I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels." He grumbled to the others.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara told him sternly.

"We'll have to find a way." Aang insisted. Sokka turned to the others.

"We need to split up. Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship." He told them. Katara's eyes widened.

"No," she exclaimed, "the Fire Nation can't separate our family again."

"It'll be okay, it's not forever." Hakoda embraced his daughter and then his son before they rushed back to the Avatar's side. Suki and Lia climbed to the saddle after them and Toph knelt to the ground, concentrating on its structure.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." She told Aang before jumping to the saddle herself.

"Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki said nervously, scooting closer to Sokka.

"We'll get through." Aang said resolutely. "Let's go."

Toph held the earth wall in front of them for the first few moments after they rushed out of the courtyard before letting the barrier fall. Azula made a move to firebend at them but stopped when a chill ran through her spine. On the airship behind her stood Zuko, a resolute expression on his face. He took off running again and this time he managed to land on his sister's airship. Azula did not hesitate to send her fire at him but Zuko blocked each attack and rushed forward with his own.

Behind them Appa was flying, trying to avoid the blasts from the airships. Katara was standing on the saddle, bending her water in the form of a shield, protecting the rest of the gang. Lia was flying next to Appa, blocking as many blasts as she could, while Aang struggled to keep Appa under control.

Back on the airship Zuko and Azula attacked simultaneously. The explosion sent them both of the airship and to the air as gravity kicked in. Appa rushed forward and Katara stood hurriedly, catching Zuko by the wrist and pulling him on the saddle, hugging him close. Lia landed next to them, quickly checking her brother for any burns. Zuko turned to watch Azula as she continued falling.

"She's not going to make it." He said in disbelief. His little sister, the one that had tormented him for so long, was going to fall to her death. Azula seemed to have a different opinion. Ripping the hairpiece that held her bun she propelled herself to the wall of the cliff and managed to stop her fall. "Of course she did." Zuko sighed as they flew away.

They landed on a small deserted island near the mainland of the Fire Nation. The entire gang was gathered around the fire, sharing dinner.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang laughed. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uhh... chase you around a while and try to capture you." Everyone but Katara laughed at that. The waterbender had been distant the whole day, ignoring the others and remaining deep in her thoughts. Zuko gave her a questioning look which she missed as she was staring at the fire. Sokka raised his cup.

"To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero." Everyone but Katara rose their cups cheerfully, toasting at the Prince.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." Zuko said, blushing a little.

"Nonsense!" Lia said in a sisterly bossing way. Katara suddenly rose to her feet and stalked away from the fire.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked confused.

"I wish I knew." Zuko sighed and stood as well to follow the girl. Sokka watched him even more confused.

"What's with him?" he asked no one in particular.

Zuko found Katara near the beach, watching the nearly full moon. She started when she felt him near her but instead of going to him she hugged herself and stared stubbornly ahead. Zuko was standing behind her, close enough for the waterbender to feel his warmth but without touching her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Katara said, without turning to look at him. Zuko sighed and turned to leave.

"When you want to, please come. I'll be waiting for you." He said a little hurt and began to walk away. Katara turned sharply, suddenly regretful for pushing him away. Reaching out she took his hand.

"Wait." She said softly. Zuko turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." She continued. "It's just that, today was the anniversary of the day I lost my mother." At the first sign of tears she turned from him and he embraced her from behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "If there is anything I can do..." he trailed as she shook her head.

"Just hold me."

Zuko did so until she fell asleep and then he placed her softly to her tent, before marching up to Sokka's. Before he had a chance to get in someone bumped to him.

"Opps, wrong tent." Suki said blushing.

"Sorry. Do you need to talk to Sokka too?" Zuko asked her tiredly. It had been a long day and it would only get longer.

"Nope." Suki turned even redder. "Not me." Rolling his eyes Zuko moved inside. And felt his jaw hitting the floor.

Sokka had lighted candles and was lying on his sleeping mat. Hearing someone entering he turned, a rose in his mouth.

"Well, hellooo..." he trailed off noticing who it was that entered the tent. He swallowed the flower and choked on it. Zuko hit him in the back wordlessly. "Uh, Zuko. Yes, why would I be expecting any one different?" he pulled himself together and sat opposite of his friend. "So what's on your mind?"

"Your sister." Zuko said and so as Sokka's eyes darkened. "She's been a wreck all day and it has something to do with your mother. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to her." Sokka looked to the side.

"It's not a day I like to remember." He said grimly. "Many of the warriors have seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant. A Fire Nation raid. We were badly outnumbered. But somehow, we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left. I was so relieved when it was over but, that's because I didn't know yet what have happened. I didn't know we lost our Mother."

"Wait. Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village? Like, what the lead ship looked like?"

"Yeah..." Sokka said slowly. "Sea Ravens. The main ship had flags with sea ravens on them." Zuko nodded.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders. Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem! Thanks for stopping by." Sokka shoved him out and sighed. "Thought he'd never leave." He eagerly popped his head out. "Suki!' he called quietly. Then he noticed Zuko still standing outside the tent. Sokka started whistling innocently as the older boy walked off shaking his head.

The next morning a surprise awaited Katara when she came out of her tent, not quite remembering how she had ended up there. Zuko was sitting on a rock in front of her, looking ready to fall asleep.

"You look terrible." She told him concerned.

"I waited out here all night." He explained rubbing his eyes.

"You should have come in." Katara said, reaching to take her comb from her bag.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Zuko explained. "I talked with Sokka. I know who killed your Mother. I'm going to help you find him." Katara spun around and stared at him in shock before her eyes narrowed in determination.

They hurriedly packed a few things in their bags and walked up to where Aang was feeding his bison.

"I need to borrow Appa." Katara said curtly. Aang took a look at them and chuckled.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?" he asked. Neither of the older teens seemed to appreciate the joke.

"Yes, it is." The waterbender said. Aang looked surprised at the seriousness.

"Oh." He said. "What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me." None of them noticed Sokka and Lia walking up to see what they were talking about.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him." They heard Zuko explain. Sokka's eyes widened in alarm.

"Umm... and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" Aang asked. Katara scoffed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." She turned, only to come face to face with her brother.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang said hurriedly. He didn't like seeing the usually cheerful waterbender like that. Zuko walked up next to Katara.

"She needs this Aang." He tried to explain to the monk. "This is about getting closure and justice." Aang shook his head and frowned.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine!" Katara exclaimed frustrated. "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need." She lowered her voice. "Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet." Aang said disapprovingly. The waterbender turned to face him angrily.

"It's not the same." She said. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster!" Sokka walked up hesitantly.

"Katara, she was my mother too. But I think Aang might be right." He said.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." His sister snapped, ignoring his hurt look.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper." Aang said grimly. "While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Lia rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps, in theory. But this is the real world and some things cannot be led to rest so simply."

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara insisted.

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness." Aang pleaded.

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko scoffed. Aang shook his head.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." Katara said darkly before walking away. Zuko and Lia followed her immediately, Lia blatantly ignoring the reproachful look from Aang.

Needless to say that neither Katara nor Zuko changed their minds. Late that night they dressed on dark clothes and sneaked out to Appa. They had nearly finished loaded their bags when Aang and Sokka appeared from behind a rock.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asked annoyed.

"Yes." The water bender answered curtly. Aang sighed.

"It's okay, because I forgive you." He smiled hopefully. "That gives you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us." Katara insisted.

"I wasn't planning to." The airbender said seriously. "This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man." Katara smiled lightly and turned to climb on Appa. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him." Zuko rolled his eyes as he climbed to the saddle.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." He muttered through his teeth. Katara offered a soft smile to the Avatar.

"Thanks for understanding Aang." She said before they took off.

"You know," Sokka talked for the first time, "you're pretty wise for a kid."

"Thanks Sokka." Aang said surprised.

"Usually it's annoying but right now, I'm just impressed."

"I appreciate that." Aang narrowed his eyes, not sure if this was a compliment or not.  
"So... can I borrow Momo for a week?" Sokka asked suddenly. Aang looked at him alarmed.

"Why do you need Momo?" he asked surprised, to receive only a shrug as an answer.

Zuko had taken over steering Appa with Katara sitting tensely next to him.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower." He explained to her. "All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." Katara summarized. Zuko shook his head.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn The Southern Raiders. Long before we reach them."

Warning or no warning Katara moved silently next to her boyfriend, melding with the shadows, drawing from her days as the Painted Lady. They sneaked inside the tower through the ventilation system and crawled where the archives were. A guard was sitting on a table there, painting a map. Katara silently bended the ink making its bottle topple over the guard's hands. She sighed in annoyance and went to clean up, not noticing the two shadows that jumped inside the room.

"Okay, Southern Raiders..." Zuko muttered as he went through some files. He pulled out a map. "There." He pointed at a small insignia. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

"Whale Tail Island, here we come." Katara said, rushing back to their way out.

Zuko looked at her in worry as she took the reins once again. She had not slept the previous night and dark rings were beginning to appear under her eyes.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength." He told her softly as he took a seat next to her and gently preyed the reigns from her hands.

"Now, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty." The waterbender said grimly. "I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." She closed her eyes for a moment, reliving the day of the raid. "I ran as fast as I could to get help. But, we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone. And so was she." Her voice broke a little. Zuko embraced her tightly.

"Your Mother was a brave woman." He said quietly, biting back the tears that threatened to escape. Katara clutched her necklace.

"I know."

Zuko might hate to see her upset but at least now she had agreed to catch up on her sleep. He had taken over steering when a fleet appeared on the horizon. He shook Katara and when she opened her eyes, he gave her the telescope and pointed out.

"There! See those Sea Raven flags? It's The Southern Raiders." He explained. Katara looked at him determined.

"Let's do this."

Repeating the trick she had used during the invasion, Katara made an air bubble around Appa's head and they dived underwater. Her eyes narrowed in concentration she made them come out of the water near the flagship, following an enormous wave that knocked everyone off the deck. Zuko took the lead while they navigated through the corridor, looking for the Captain's cabin and knocking guards out with his swords. They finally arrived at their destination.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" he asked taking a step back. Katara stood in front of him wordlessly, pulled down her mask and blasted the door off its hinges with her water. The captain turned on their less than subtle entrance. He turned immediately and attacked them. Zuko pushed himself in front of Katara, blocking the fireball and sending one back to the Captain.

"Who are you?" he asked alarmed. Zuko's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You don't remember her?" he spat, stealing a glance to the glowering Katara. "You will soon. Trust me." He firebended again and his opponent blocked but as he tried to move to attack again, he found himself not being able to move.

Zuko's head snapped towards Katara and his eyes widened in horror. He had noticed the full moon outside, but he didn't think she would go as far as bloodbending to punish the man. Biting his lips he turned back at the Captain. This was her fight.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." He ordered him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!" the man begged horrified. Zuko grew angry.

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." Katara forced him to sit up, starring hatefully at his eyes. A flash of shock passed through her body and she let him go.

"It's not him." She said backing away. "He's not the man."

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of The Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" Zuko asked incredulously. The waterbender turned away in disappointment but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He grabbed the Captain and pinned him to the wall. "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" he demanded.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired 4 years ago." The Captain had time to explain before he was knocked out.

A quick look through some of the papers Zuko had "borrowed" revealed where Yon Rha was living now. Zuko was stealing worried glances at Katara the entire journey. The closer they got to her mother's murderer, the closer and colder she became. As they sneaked around at the village they noticed an old man walking away, looking nervously around him.

"That was him. That was the monster." Katara hissed as soon as she saw his eyes.

The two of them prepared a quick booby trap noticing absently that it began to rain. Yon Rha seemed to have sensed that someone was watching him because suddenly he firebended.

"Nobody sneaks up on me without being burned." He yelled a hint of nervousness in his voice. As he turned to walk away he tripped right over the booby trap. A blast of fire made him freeze before he even had a chance to move.

"We weren't behind the bush." Zuko said calmly and took another step towards the cowering man. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate." Yon Rha said frightened. Katara walked up and pulled her mask down.

"Do you know who I am?" she demanded coldly.

"No, I'm not sure." Yon Rha said hesitantly.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look." She yelled. Yon Rha's eyes widened in realisation.

"Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl." His mind flashed back to that day. "The daughter of the waterbender I killed." Katara's eyes narrowed and she bit her lips in an effort to calm down.

"She lied to you." She said brokenly. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who?" he asked surprised. Katara's eyes snapped in fury.

"ME!" she yelled.

She jumped to a stance and the rain stood still around them. The raindrops formed a dome around them. Yon Rha looked around him horrified as Katara formed icicles and with a yell threw them at his direction. The old firebender cowered, closing his eyes and waiting for the end to come. When nothing happened he opened his eyes hesitantly. The icicles were still hovering near him but Katara had held back. Wordlessly she released her hold on the water.

"I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my Mother? That would be fair." Yon Rha blurted out, a tone of hopefulness in his voice that made both teens want to puke.

"I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty." Katara said disgusted.

"Please spare me." Yon Rha sobbed, still fearing for his life.  
"But as much as I hate you..." her voice broke. "I just can't do it."

She turned to walk away and Yon Rha looked up with a slight smile that was wiped away when he noticed the glare Zuko was giving him. The Prince walked away too, leaving the man weeping in relief. On the ride back Zuko wordlessly changed directions. Katara didn't look up from where she was sitting on the saddle until she felt them landing. Looking around disinterestedly, her eyes widened in shock.

"Where are we?" she asked surprised as she joined Zuko on the ground. They had arrived on an abandoned beach house.

"It's my family's summer house. It's closer to the capital than our campsite and we'll be more comfortable here." He explained, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But is it safe?" Katara insisted. Zuko simply nodded and looked at her worried.

"Will you be okay on your own?" he asked worried. "I need to go pick up the others and you're too tired to come with me."

"Are you afraid of me?" Katara asked hesitantly. Zuko shook his head, understanding what she was talking about.

"You were angry and hurt. It's natural to lose control." He said calmly. "But I won't tell the others." He added reassuringly. With a light kiss on the lips he walked back to Appa and turned to look at her. Katara managed a small smile before the bison took off.

By sunset the others had arrived. While Lia and Suki were busy trying to bring the house in some semblance of order – Sokka and Toph – has conveniently disappeared, Aang and Zuko went to find the waterbender. She was sitting at the small port that was on the side of the house's private beach.

"Katara!" Aang called from behind. "Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm doing fine." The waterbender didn't bother to turn.

"Zuko told me what you did. Or... what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you." Aang continued with a smile. Katara turned to glare at him.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't." She turned to look at the ocean again. "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing." Aang insisted. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." Katara stood up and looked at him angrily.

"I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." Her face softened as she walked up to Zuko. "But I am ready to move on." She threw herself in his arms, kissing him lightly before she walked back to the house.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." Zuko said softly.

"It never is." Aang answered simply. Zuko turned to look at him with a grim look.

"Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my Father?"

* * *

**Kind of cliffhanger, I suppose... I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry people, I'm a little down lately.  
**


	49. The Ember Island Players

**Merry Christmas everyone! (And Happy Winter Break to those who do not celebrate Christmas) This is my present for you all. i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it. Asked Santa for the rights though!**

* * *

**The Ember Island Players**

If there was one person glad for the change of scenery, that was Lia. The warmer climate of Ember Island and the large house with a courtyard big enough for her to practice would be enough to have her over the moon. And then she discovered THE CLOSET. There was no other way of describing it. Apparently Azula or some of her servants sent there any clothes that the Princess grew out of or bored of. Katara and Toph were fine with their outfits but Suki and Lia did not resist the temptation of dressing up. Most of the house was in need for repairs but there had been enough rooms for everyone to get comfortable at, especially since certain people were sharing a room.

It only took them a few days to get settled. This morning Suki had volunteered herself and a suspiciously non-reluctant Sokka to go to the market for supplies. Zuko was training with Aang at the courtyard with Katara and Toph overlooking them.

"Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house ?" Katara asked absently, trying to keep herself from staring too openly at Zuko.

"I told you, my Father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." Zuko explained as he took a towel from her and sat next to the girls. Lia was just walking up to them from her own practice, her clothes singed a little. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"You seem a little burn out." She told the Spirit. Before Lia had a chance to retort Sokka's excited voice was heard.

"You guys are not going to believe this! There's a play about us." He said smugly.

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki explained as her boyfriend unrolled a dramatic poster.

"What?" Katara exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"Listen to this. "The Boy in the Iceberg" is a new production from acclaimed playwright M. Night Shyamalan who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage." Sokka read.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki finished.  
"My Mother used to take us to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst the Dragons" every year." Zuko suddenly groaned. Katara looked at her brother doubtfully.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves ?" she asked. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Come on, a day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

Sokka decided to drag everyone at the theatre that very night for the opening of the play. Lia went ahead to buy tickets for everyone (with the money she "borrowed" from a noble for old time's sake) while the rest of the gang sneaked in. Zuko and Aang, the most recognisable were wearing a hood and a hat. Katara and Toph rushed to take seats at the front row with Zuko sitting next to the waterbender. Aang was left standing awkwardly. He had wanted to sit next to Katara.

"Hey, uh… I wanted to sit there." He said awkwardly. Zuko lowered his hood and gave him an annoyed look.

"Just sit next to Toph, what's the big deal ?" he asked. Katara gave them a look and sighed. She had though Aang was past his crush on her. Sokka and Suki had taken the back seat and Lia was leaning against the wall near the railing of the box.

"I was just… I wanted to… Okay." Aang threw himself between Zuko and Toph disappointed.

"Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section ? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph complained.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Lia laughed. She had a bet going with the little earthbender about whether or not she would appear on the play. She didn't think so.

The curtain was raised to reveal two actors playing Sokka and Katara. Lia took a double look in surprise. The overly made-up actress sighed dramatically.

"Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" The audience burst into laughing.

"This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this!" the real Sokka exclaimed indignantly.

"I think he's got you pegged." Toph smiled at his general direction.

"Everyday, the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even… even to our dying breath." The actress Katara sniffed and pretended to sob at the side of the boat.

"Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." Katara huffed annoyed to her laughing friends.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius." Toph insisted.

Aang had been softly laughing at Sokka's and Katara's unfortunate casting until the Avatar made his first appearance on stage.

"Wait," he said in disbelief, "is that a woman playing me ?" The rest of the gang burst out laughing at the pirouetting actress on stage. "I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And… I'm not a woman!" Aang sputtered.

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes." Toph wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground laughing.

The next appearance was that of Zuko on his ship accompanied by a caricature of Iroh. Lia was nowhere in sight.

"I must capture the Avatar to regain my honour!" the actor Zuko declared. Iroh, who was holding a large plate with cake, answered carelessly.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice."

"You sicken me."

"They make me totally stiff and humourless." Zuko complained.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara said amused.

"How could you say that ?" Zuko exclaimed. This was his girlfriend here. She was supposed to be supportive.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages." Iroh's actor suggested.

"How could you say that?" actor Zuko said in outrage. Lia and Katara gave Zuko identical smug looks and he slumped to his seat in defeat.

The play passed through the Southern Air Temple and then to Kyoshi Island. Zuko turned to give Sokka an incredulous look, ready to ask him if he had really worn a dress. Sokka's blush and Suki's giggles were answer enough. King Bumi was surprisingly spot on. Mercifully for both Katara and Zuko the same could not be said for the pirate scene_._ Both sighed in relief and then looked at each other and blushed.

"I think it was romantic." Katara whispered to Zuko, guessing that he was too thinking of that night. The strangest thing happened when a caricature of the Blue Spirit appeared to free the Avatar from...Zuko? The two boys shared an incredulous look, their previous tension forgotten. The actress that played Aang swooned at the sight of the Blue Spirit.

"My hero!" she sighed. Lia gave the two boys a raised eyebrow as she stifled her laugh.

The next part of the journey involved Jet. Katara buried her face on Zuko's shirt.

"Whatever they say," she mumbled, "it's not true." Zuko had to admit that he sincerely wished she was right. Katara looked up again when the scene had changed to the North Pole. "Sokka" was standing there, holding hands with an overly made-up Yue.

"Don't go, Yue. You're the only woman who's ever taken my mind off of food." They kissed audibly and Lia's face turned a little green. "Sokka's" expression turned from melodramatic to disgust. "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner ?" he asked.

"Goodbye, Sokka." The actress said as she was elevated away from the stage. "I have important Moon duties to take care of. And yes, I did have pickled fish."

"You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit." Suki teased her boyfriend.

"Shh. I'm trying to watch." Sokka sniffed, close to tears. His girlfriend huffed annoyed and turned to look at the stage again. "Aang" was wearing an Ocean-Spirit bulky costume and jumping on toy-size Fire Nation ships.

"The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" she laughed before tripping over the costume and falling face-flat to the ground. The curtain was hastily lowered.

For the break they retreated at a balcony at the outside and plopped themselves on the stairs.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko grumbled.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka grumbled, biting on a strip of meat.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki laughed.

"I know!" Sokka explained, missing the insult.

"At least this Sokka actorkinda looks like you." Aang sighed. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph shrugged, decidedly ignoring the hovering Spirit that was standing near her expectantly.

"Relax Aang," Katara said calmly. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." She noticed everyone looking at her. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Yeah," Aang sat down. "That's not you at all."

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph said cheerfully.

"And you avoided me long enough." Lia told the youngest girl. "I won the bet, so pay up!" Toph shook her head.

"No can do." She said. "There are still two more acts on the play."

"What bet?" Sokka asked confused.

"We have a bet going about whether or not I'll appear in the play." Lia explained, smiling innocently to her brother.

Toph didn't bother sitting down when they went back inside. Instead she leaned against the railing next to Lia, eager to hear her character.

"This is it! This must be where I come in." she said excitedly as the actors looked for an earthbending teacher.

"I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master." The Aang on stage whined.

"Here it comes!" Toph leaned even further and Lia hurriedly grabbed the back of her shirt, fearing that the earthbender might fall.

"You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." The actor Toph said, appearing from under a rock on the stage. Everyone in the gag felt their jaws hit the floor.

"Wait a minute," Toph said as the actors continued their talk, "I sound like… A really buff guy."

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it ?" Katara teased.

"Are you kidding me ?" Toph said with a wide grin. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady." Aang and Katara glared at her.

Lia tensed a bit when they reached the scene at the abandoned town. If they were going to include her character it would be now.

"Azula! My sister. What are you doing here ?" actor Zuko exclaimed. Both Lia and the real Zuko snickered at the sight of Azula dressed in pink and heavily made-up.

"You caught me. Wait. What's that ?" she pointed at the audience. "I think it's your honor." Everyone else on stage turned.

"Where?" 'Azula' slipped through a door.

"She escaped. But how ?" 'Katara' wondered. Lia relaxed

"I won." She whispered smugly.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive." The actress Katara told a sulking 'Zuko'. The real Katara turned red as everyone's eyes – especially Sokka's – moved back and forth from the stage to her and Zuko.

"You don't have to make fun of me." Actor Zuko snapped. 'Katara shook her head and sat near him.

"But I mean it. I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." Aang frowned, thinking back at the incident with the pirates. Katara had never told them what had happened that night.

"Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl." 'Zuko' said surprised. 'Katara' laughed.

"The Avatar ?" she said walking up to 'Zuko'. "Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this?" The two actors started to make out on stage. Sokka leaned over to his sister and boyfriend.

"Is that what happened in Ba Sing Se?" he whispered harshly. Suki pulled him back.

"It's none of your business." She reprimanded him. Aang suddenly stood and walked to the door.

"Oh, you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes ?" Sokka whispered to him before pulling Suki to an embrace. "Oh and fire gummies!" he called, turning suddenly. Suki scowled at him annoyed.

To everyone's shock when the confrontation in Ba Sing Se came Zuko allowed his Uncle to be captured.

"I hate you, Uncle." He said. "You smell and I hate you for all time." The real Zuko looked at the other side. He still regretted not going back for Iroh.

"You didn't really say that." Katara said, consoling him.

"I might as well have." Zuko answered softly.

They didn't bother to go back at the balcony during the next intermission. They just gathered at the corridor outside their box. Lia and Toph were fighting again about who was winning their bet.

"There's still one act left!" Toph said with a slight tone of panic in her voice. It would ruin her reputation to lose on a bet.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot." Suki suddenly said. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive ? That's right, she did." He said. Suki's look was something between a glare and a pout.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side ?" she asked.

"I'm just saying." Sokka said nervously. Katara looked around from where she was sitting next to Zuko.

"Does anyone know where Aang is ?" she asked a little worried. He had left right after the scene at the Crystal Catacombs. The waterbender sighed. She had though he was past his crush by now.

"He left to get me fire gummies like, 10 minutes ago. And I'm still waiting." Sokka said, crossing his arms annoyed.  
"I'm going to check outside." Toph offered, surprising almost everyone.

She followed his vibrations outside, feeling a little worried.

"You okay Twinkle-Toes?" she asked, not bothering to put up an act of being tough.

"No, I'm not." Aang snapped and threw his hat to the ground. "I hate this play!"

"Geez Aang!" Toph raised an eyebrow. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!" came the dramatic reply.

Back inside Sokka had a sudden inspiration.

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage I got some jokes I want to give to the actorme." His girlfriend gave him a frightening glare.

"I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth." The glare melted to a cheerful smile. "I think I can get you backstage." She said. As they walked away Lia pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against.

"I'm going outside." She told Zuko and Katara. "I'll see you in a while." They both nodded. As soon as she was out of earshot Katara turned to Zuko. He was still down from what had happened at the closing scene of the act.

"I know it must have been hard for you to see all this again," she told him softly, lacing her fingers with his, "but I hope you know none of us would even consider what happened down there the truth, no matter what Toph says."

"You don't get it." Zuko told her as he pulled her to an embrace. Holding her close calmed him. "For me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shove them back in my face. I should have been there for Uncle Iroh like he had always been for me." Katara leaned back a little to look at his eyes.

"I know your Uncle would be proud of you and besides you said that he has escaped. We'll probably find him soon." She stood and pulled Zuko up as well. "Let's go back in." She motioned at the box. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. Katara pulled her face close to his and smile coyly.

"I'm sure you don't want my brother to find us kissing at the corridor." Zuko smiled softly at that and followed her back to their seats. One reason he loved the waterbender was that she always knew what to do to make him feel better.

Lia had stepped out of the theater and was leaning against a wall there, her eyes sweeping the landscape. The nightmares had eased a little while they had been at the Western Air Temple but they were returning with a vengeance now. Still could not remember what was happening but she knew it was important. The Spirit had never been more thankful for the foresight to take a bedroom that was far from the others. The other night she had woken up because of how loud her sobs were. She knew that whatever she was dreaming was prophetic in a way and now, away from the others she conjured the white flames that allowed her to see the future. The battlefield that appeared before her was the most horrifying she had ever seen and she instantly recognized it. The flames were showing her her dream. She watched with bated breath herself fight and suddenly a body jumping in front of her, taking a blow she hadn't noticed coming. The man fell to the ground and gave her a pained smile before his eyes closed. Lia saw herself screaming in anguish and releasing a terrible force before she stopped the conjuration and fell to her knees trembling in horror.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did it have to be you?"

At the balcony things weren't any more lighthearted.

"Toph," Aang asked hesitantly, "Do you think Katara meant what she said in there?"

"Meant what?" Toph asked, understanding that Aang was talking about the play.

"When she said I was just like a brother to her and she didn't have feelings for me."

"An actor said that," Toph corrected calmly.

"But it's true, isn't it ?"

"Yes Aang." Toph sighed. "And you knew that Sweetness had feelings for Sparky for quite some time. I thought you were over her."

"I love her!" Aang insisted angrily.

"Then you should have let her go!" Toph said just as angry. "I let you go!" Her eyes widened and one hand went to cup her mouth in shock before she rushed back inside. Aang's eyes doubled in shock and realization. He banged his head at the railing annoyed.

"I'm such an idiot!" he yelled to himself.

When he finally went back in the last part of the play had begun. Aang paused at the door for a moment. Zuko and Katara were still on their previous seats but leaning against each other in manner similar to that of Sokka and Suki. Toph was sitting next to Lia, her eyes trained at the direction of the scene with the Spirit next to her having wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders in a sisterly embrace. With a sigh Aang sat next to Sokka.

"Here's what you missed." Sokka told him in an excited voice. "We went to the Fire Nation and you got better and Katara was the Painted Lady and I got a sword and I think Combustion Man died. Ooo look, The Invasion's about to start. Shh." He scooted back to his girlfriend.

"I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you. Like a brother." The actress Katara told the actress Aang.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" 'Aang' answered happily. The real airbender pulled his hat closer to his eyes. It hurt to hear "himself" say that but not as much as he thought it would.

"Hey Toph," actor Sokka said suddenly, "would you say you and Aang have a rocky relationship ?" the audience laughed and Aang's eyes snapped at his earthbending teacher. He noticed her stiffen and Lia's arm subtly tighten around her. The play rushed through the failed invasion with the gang running away in a rather undignified manner.

"I guess that's it." Sokka stood up. "The play's caught up to the present now." Suki pulled him back down.

"Wait." She said. "The play's not over."

"But it is over. Unless…this is the future." He said in a spooky voice.

The future, as it was imagined by the playwright, involved two drawn out battles that ended with Zuko's defeat by Azula and Aang's by Ozai. Both boys paled at the sight and the thunderous applause that followed and the rest of their friends looked at them nervously.

"It is over, Father. We've done it." The actress Azula said triumphantly.

"Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my Father and my Father's Father have now been realized. The World is mine!" A large Fire Nation banner appeared behind him, signaling the end of the play.

The gang hurried out of the theater and started walking towards the beach house in silence.

"That… wasn't a good play." Zuko finally broke the silence when the house appeared before them. Aang nodded from behind.

"I'll say."

"No kidding." Katara said, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Horrible." Suki added.

"You said it." Toph nodded absentmindedly. Sokka shrugged.

"But the effects were decent." He said, earning himself half-hearted glares from everyone else.

* * *

**Ah Sokka, you and your humor... And what is going on with Lia? I want to hear your ideas. (Reviews were the other thing on my Santa list) Happy Holidays everyone!**


	50. The Phoinix King

**Happy 2012 everyone! I hope you enjoyed my Christmas present to you. Stay tuned for the final battle beginning at this chapter. I decided to split the Finale into four parts to avoid a novel length chapter. Enjoy and for the love of fanfics and shipping tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: me not own (YET!)**

* * *

**The Phoenix King**

Fire roared loudly as Zuko and Aang were practicing side by side under the strict look of Lia. Since the play she had taken to overlooking the lessons of the two boys, snapping the occasional correction.

"More ferocious!" she snapped at Aang when she noticed him holding back on his attacks. His shoulders slumped and he turned to her.

"I'm trying!" he groaned. Zuko noticed the Spirit's eyes narrowing dangerously and stepped forward.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" he ordered the younger boy. Aang nodded and did the move, a half-hearted stream of fire coming out of his mouth.

"That sounded pathetic! I said roar!" Aang frowned at the words of his teacher and repeated the exercise, this time with more fire coming out. Zuko nodded in approval.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice ?" Katara's voice was heard from the house as she came out with a tray. Aang's eyes widened in glee.

"Ooo, ooo, me, me, me!" he exclaimed, rushing towards her. He gasped as Zuko lifted him from the back of his robes.

"Hey, your lesson's not over yet! Get back here." He ordered.

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal ?" Suki called from where she was lounging on the steps of the courtyard. Sokka was leaning next to her, lazily sipping his drink.

"Fine." Zuko huffed and let go of the airbender who raced towards the juices. With a sigh he followed his student and sat next to Katara. Lia did not bother following.

"I'm going to go train." She said curtly as she walked off at the beach.

"Maybe Lia's right." Sokka said thoughtfully. "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Then Katara shrugged and shared a look with Zuko.

"I suppose it's okay." She said. They walked down at the houses private beach. Lia could be seen at a distance practising some moves that made it look like she was dancing with a fiery partner. With a last concerned look at her direction the teens turned to their party. Katara and Sokka immediately rushed to the water, with Zuko hesitantly following his girlfriend after a while. Suki opted to lay on a towel and sunbath while Aang and Toph played with the sand. The airbender turned to his earthbending teacher.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture." He said eagerly. Things between them had been a little awkward since the play and Toph had taken to dealing it by acting as if nothing had happened – and fooling no one in the process –. Now she felt the vibrations carefully.

"Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my sandbending." She cracked her knuckles. "You're gonna love this." She stomped her feet, moving into an earthbending stance. A miniature of Ba Sing Se appeared in front of them. Aang knelt to it and looked in amazement.

"Whoa! Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco." A little further Sokka was frantically making something out of a wet sand dune.

"Try and top that, Sokka." Toph dared the older boy. He gave them a smug look before jumping to the side to reveal his atrocious creation.

"Is that a blubbering, blob monster ?" Aang asked confused. Sokka looked at him insulted.

"No! It's Suki." Aang and Toph looked at him in shock and then burst out laughing. Katara and Zuko, who had just come out of the water raised eyebrows.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." Toph told the Kyoshi Warrior.

"I think it's sweet." Suki said awkwardly. Sokka rushed to her and gave her a swift kiss.

"But it doesn't even look like…" Aang began but was cut off by the sound of fire suddenly near them.

They turned to see Lia having created an enormous amount of white flames. Recognising them Zuko rushed, worried to see what they had to reveal.

"General Shinu, your report." Fire Lord Ozai's voice was heard. Everyone paled as the image of the Fire Nation throne room was formed. A middle-aged man stood.

"Thank you, sir. Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."

"What is your recommendation ?" Ozai said calmly. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko who looked like he was ready to pass out at the sight of his father.

"Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." Another general shook his head.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground." Azula said from her seat next to Ozai. The Fire Lord smiled in approval.

"Yes... Yes, you're right, Azula. Sozin's Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred Suns. No bender will stand a chance against us." General Shinu sat back down.

"What are you suggesting, sir ?"

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom. Permanently." Ozai went on to explain his plan. "From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes, a new World will be born. A World in which _all_ the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!" Lia stopped the conjuration in disgust and gave Aang a look that spoke volumes. He took a few steps back horrified.

"But...but... I'm not ready. The comet is three days away and I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph added.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offence."Sokka told the other boy.

"What am I going to do?" Aang asked no one in particular.

"I know you're scared." Zuko told him gravely. "And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

Aang turned panicky to Lia.

"Why didn't you tell us about his Dad's crazy plan sooner ?" he yelled at Lia.

"I'm not getting updates from the Fire Lord before breakfast." She snapped at him. "Be thankful that we have what we have."

"This is bad." Aang clutched his head. "This is really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara said in an attempt to calm him.

"Yeah!" Toph agreed eagerly. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Sokka rubbed his hands eagerly.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back!" He started pointing at the various members of the group. "Air! Water! Earth! Fire!" he paused for a second and then grinned in inspiration. "Fan and Sword!"

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang said, smiling confidently again. Katara pulled everyone to a hug, relieved that the tense moment ended. Lia stood back with a slight smile until the waterbender looked up at her.

"Get over here, Lia. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." She said and the Spirit hesitantly obliged.

After lunch Zuko took Aang to the courtyard where Lia practiced with hm. Aang gulped audibly at the sight of some melted and re-solified stones. Katara had followed them curiously.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my Father. How to redirect lightning." Zuko said seriously, frowning at Aang's eager face. "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them." He continued explaining nevertheless, showing the Avatar the movements.

"That's like waterbending." Aang exclaimed after studying the movement. The firebender nodded.

"Exactly. My Uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders." Aang started practicing the move, mirroring Zuko.

"So… Have you ever redirected lightning before ?"

"Once. Against my Father, during the invasion. You guys were already out of the room."

"What did it feel like ?" Aang asked curiously. Zuko dropped his arms.

"Exhilarating. But terrifying." He said remembering the rush of energy. "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over." Aang laughed nervously.

"Well, not over over, right I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action… Am I right ?" he turned to the waterbender. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you." She said dryly. Aang's face fell again.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours." Zuko said grimly.

"Yeah… I'll just do that." Aang muttered, following the Prince with his eyes as he joined Katara and they moved into the house.

Sokka dragged everyone on some rock formations near the house at sunset.

"Gather round Team Avatar." He said creating a scarecrow with a mean-looking, bearded watermelon as a head. "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect." He knelt to the ground and started sketching a diagram on the dirt. "First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidly hot offence and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and "BAM!" He delivers the final blow."

"Err… what about me ?" Toph asked with a confused look.

"For now, you and Lia are the Melon Lord's forces."

"So we get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you ?" The Spirit asked gleefully.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka answered. Toph and Lia shared a look.

"Sweetness!" they said. To Zuko that sounded more threatening than any yell from Azula ever had.

Toph even took it up to her to make sound effects and evil laughs while Lia created a ring of fire around them. The two girls had gathered a few boulders around them and covered them with oil as an extra line of offence. For a moment there was silence and then Sokka signalled at his group to charge. Before he and Suki had time to go very far an army of Fire Nation soldier statues popped from the ground. They evaded them but then flaming boulders started raining down at them. Suki somersaulted over one and Sokka fell flat on his face in front of it. He jumped to his feet.

"Watch it, Toph!" he yelled at the earthbender.

"I am not Toph; I am "Melon Lord"! Muahahahahaha!" Toph yelled back, clearly having the time of her life. On the other side Lia was having her own fun, raining attacks down her student and his girlfriend, proud that they blocked all of them.

"Now Aang!" Sokka yelled suddenly, seeing the two "Melon Lords" sufficiently distracted. The airbender launched himself against his enemy, his staff on the ready. He landed in front of the scarecrow and froze. Slowly he lowered his stuff.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko called at him surprised. Aang shook his head.

"I can't." He muttered, taking a step back. The gang walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you ?" Sokka asked the younger boy angrily. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang tried to explain. Sokka wordlessly took out his sword and cut the melon in half.

"There." He said tonelessly. "That's how it's done." Aang's eyes widened in terror.

Dinner was silent that night until Katara rushed outside with a big smile on her face and a scroll on her hands.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" she announced. Toph looked up.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!"

"What?" Sokka, Zuko and Katara asked at the same time.

"No!" Katara rushed to add at her boyfriend's direction. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." She unrolled the scroll to reveal the picture of a baby. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute ?" Lia snorted with laughter while Zuko frowned. "Oh lighten up, I was just teasing." Katara said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"That's not me. It's my Father." He said dryly. The scroll rolled itself as it fell from Katara's fingers.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki said surprised.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers." Zuko added the last part under his breath.

"But he is still a human being." Aang said suddenly.

"You're going to defend him ?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?" Lia asked dubiously.

"I don't know." Aang shrugged. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko added sarcastically while everyone else tried to hide their laugh.

"Do you really think that would work ?" Aang asked hopefully.

"No!" Zuko snapped.  
"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…"

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you." Sokka said cheekily. Lia nodded in agreement.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!" Aang burst out.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just…" Katara tried to calm him down.

"Just what, Katara ! What ?" Aang interrupted angrily.

"We're trying to help." The waterbender raised her voice as well.  
"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I love to hear it!" he stormed off.

"Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara got ready to follow him when Zuko stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." He said calmly, pulling the angry girl to an embrace. They walked back to where the others were still sitting. Zuko could have sworn he heard Lia muttered something along the lines of "spoiled brat."

The next morning they were loading Appa, having decided to move out of the island and make their way to the capital.

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka said, dusting his hands.

"No, it's not." Toph said from her seat on the steps. "Where's Aang ?" Everyone looked around, surprised to notice that the airbender was indeed absent. They rushed back to the house to look for him. Eventually they ended up at the balcony surprised to see the airbender's staff but not him.

"He left his staff. That's so strange." Sokka said confused.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Zuko offered before leading the way.

"Look! There's his footprints." Sokka pointed at the sandy trail. It finished at the edge of the water.  
"So… He went for a midnight swim and never came back ?" Suki asked.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara speculated. Sokka shook his head.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle."

"I bet he ran away again." Toph said crossing her arms.

"Ah-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka said again. Toph shot him an exasperated look.

"Then what do _you_ think happened to him oh sloozey one ?"

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle ? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey!"

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here ?" Zuko asked confused. Sokka's shoulders slumped.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara said, making her way towards Zuko, only to be cut off by Toph.

"I'm going with Zuko!" he raised an eyebrow at Katara's fuming direction. "What? We want to get work done here!"

An hour later everyone had returned to the house disappointed. Sokka jumped off Appa.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either."

"No. It's like he just… disappeared." Zuko said, getting worried. Toph suddenly sat up.

"Hey, wait a minute; has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too ?" Sokka paled.

"Oh no!" he said hysterically. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" he rushed to Appa, opened his mouth and leaned in. "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara said calmly. Sokka's dramatics were the last thing they needed now.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think." Sokka snapped, still inside the bison's mouth. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"What should we do Zuko ?" Katara asked him, her eyes along with Suki's and Toph's trained on him.

"I don't know." Zuko admitted standing up. He noticed the stares. "Why are you all looking at me ?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Lia said from where she was leaning against Appa. Zuko sighed and moved towards Appa.

"Get on." He ordered everyone, taking the reins. After a few minutes of flying, Sokka looked over his map confused.

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Zuko looked back from Appa's head.

"Just trust me." He said darkly.

They landed on a forest and Zuko took the lead again, walking towards a small building.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now ?" Katara asked wearily as they opened the door. Zuko's eyes swept the room and pointed at a woman near the middle.

"June." He said simply.

"Oh yeah that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka said. Suki looked at him confused.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." She said. Sokka shook his head.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." He explained, shuddering at the memory of the numb feeling.

"Her shirshu." Zuko elaborated. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

Toph had been observing both the conversation and the fight that had been going on inside the tavern. She smirked.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her."

* * *

**Me too Toph... me too...**


	51. The Old Masters

**Fast update, huh? Unfortunately for the next two weeks I'll be having my midterms so I cannot promise another update as fast fast as this one. But there are only three chapters left (Epilogue included). I can't believe this is almost finished! Expect something really unexpected on this chapter. (I honestly don't know where the idea came from...)**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

**The Old Masters**

Sokka's eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" He told Zuko accusingly. The Prince shrugged and walked in, pulling Katara close to him in the process.

"Yup, back in the good old days." He told Sokka over his shoulder. Sokka frowned at the comment and Zuko's hand around Katara's waist, but noticing some of the looks Suki was getting he hurried to do the same. Toph was too young to be noticed and Lia was doing an excellent job of death glaring anyone that looked at her direction. June noticed their approach.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty." She signed. "Where's your creepy grandpa ?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here." Zuko corrected him. June noticed the closeness between him and the waterbender and smirked.  
"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." The two teens blushed, remembering that particular encounter while Lia snickered at the background. "So what do you want?" the bounty hunter asked.

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko explained. June shrugged indifferently.

"Doesn't sound too fun." Zuko felt his temper rise again. He slammed his hands on the table.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun ?" he yelled.

With a sigh, and wishing to be left in peace, June followed them outside. They found Appa ready to pick a fight with the shirshu.

"Nyla…" June called her pet, holding up a piece of meat. She scratched Nyla's nose affectionately. "Who's my little snuffly wuffly... Whoa! Careful there!" she stepped back when Nyla made a move to let out its tongue. She turned to the teens. "Okay, who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" Katara climbed on the saddle.

"I have Aang's staff." She offered it to June who placed it in front of Nyla's nose. The shirshu took a sniff and started walking around, trying to catch the scent. After a few moments it slumped to the ground and covered its nose with its paws.

"Well, what does that mean ?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"It means your friend's gone." June answered, petting Nyla. Toph rolled her eyes.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." The bounty hunter shook her head.

"No, I mean he's gone, _gone_. He doesn't exist." Frozen silence met the statement.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist ?" Sokka finally asked exasperated. "Do you mean he's… you know, dead ?" June shook her head carelessly.

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, a real head scratcher. See ya." She turned and mounted on Nyla.

"Helpful, real helpful." Toph drawled. Zuko ignored her as he raced back to the saddle.

"Wait," he called over his shoulder, digging through his pack. "There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord." He brought out an old, really smelly sandal.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal ?" Sokka asked incredulously. Lia smirked.

"I think it's kind of sweet." She said her voice tight from holding her breath.

"Let's do this." June took the reins of Nyla and rushed towards the forest as the gaang rushed on Appa and after her.

They rushed through the Earth Kingdom, stopping at the outer wall of a very familiar city.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se ?" Zuko wondered out loud surprised.

"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." June explained. "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." She took off again. Zuko sighed tiredly and turned to the others.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

Lia opted to stand watch, too tense to sleep. Not feeling any threatening presences she let her eyes wander over their camp. Zuko and Katara were asleep holding each other while Sokka and Suki slept next to each other a little further away. Toph had made her earth tent. Suddenly the Spirit felt four presences approaching. She made a protective ring of fire around them at the same moment Toph woke up, waking everyone else in the process. Four men in white and blue robes walked out of the ruins of the wall. Sokka's and Katara's faces lit up in recognition.

"Well, look who's here." One of the men cackled giddily. Suki, Toph and Zuko looked at the Water siblings questionably.

"What's going on ?" Toph asked confused as Lia let her fire die. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." Katara explained, bowing in front of one. "Pakku." The old waterbender bowed back.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" he asked opening his arms. Katara rushed to him, smiling happily while Sokka's jaw hit the ground.

"That's so exciting. You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again." Katara said excitedly.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Pakku said before he was tackled by Sokka's hug.

"Welcome to the family Great Gramp."

"You can still just call me Pakku." The man said dryly.

"How about Grand Pakku ?" Sokka offered.

"No."

Katara moved on hurriedly.

"And this was Aang's first firebending teacher." She explained. Zuko bowed respectfully to the man and he bowed back but before he had a chance to introduce himself, Lia materialized on her brother's side. The man's eyes widened.

"Well, if it isn't my old flame…" she said playfully. "Glad to see you again Jeong Jeong.

"Lia." The firebender said with the smallest hint of a smile, ignoring his companions' looks of astonishment and disbelief. "Still as mesmerizing as ever." She smiled back.

"Coming from any other man, I would have taken this as a compliment." She bowed before stepping back to stand next to Toph.

Sokka had walked over to Piandao, decidedly ignoring how weirded out he had been.

"Master Piandao." He greeted bowing. The sword master bowed back.

"Hello, Sokka." He greeted back cheerfully.

"So wait, how do you all know each other ?" Suki asked confused.

"All old people know each other don't you know that ?" the crazed man, called Bumi said cheerfully.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao explained more rationally. Zuko shook his head in understanding.

"The Order of the White Lotus." He said.

"That's the one." Bumi jumped in.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong explained.

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku explained, addressing Zuko.

"Well that's who we're looking for." Toph said, bored with the long winded introduction.

"Then we'll take you to him." Piandao said decisively.

"Wait!" Bumi explained looking around. "Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo ?" He asked Sokka.

"He's gone. And so is Aang." Sokka said taking a step back to put some space between them. Bumi shrugged.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go."

They had been walking in silence for about ten minutes when a sudden shout made everyone jump.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE SUN AND THE MOON ZUKO!" Lia huffed. "It was just harmless flirting! Besides, you weren't even born then!" she stormed away from her brother. Sokka turned awkwardly to Bumi.

"So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu ?" he asked.

"Escape ?" the king said, bending his head to look at the teens behind him. "I didn't escape, everybody else escaped. There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for _just_ the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it." He went on to describe how he had used the eclipse to kick the Fire Nation soldiers out of his city.

"Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself." Suki said amazed in the end.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse ?" Bumi asked interestedly. Sokka and Zuko exchanged a look. Memories of the failed invasion passed through their heads.

"Nah!"

"No, not really."

They had reached the inner wall were the White Lotus has set their camp.

"Well, here we are." Bumi walked into the camp. "Welcome to old people camp." Zuko looked around nervously.

"Where… where is he ?" he asked.

"Your Uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." Piandao said, pointing at a far off tent. It crossed everyone's mind how strange it was to hear Zuko being addressed with his title again.

Zuko walked up the tent but hesitated before going in. With a sigh he slumped to the ground.

"Are you okay ?" Katara asked concerned, walking to his side.

"No, I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still abandoned him. How can I even face him?" Zuko asked, looking at her desperately. Katara sighed and took his hand.

"Zuko it wasn't your fault. And even if it was, you're sorry it happened, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you. He will." She kissed him lightly before walking back to where the rest of the gang was setting up their tents.

Taking a deep breath Zuko walked in the tent.

"Uncle?" he called quietly, to be greeted with a loud snore. Smiling lightly he sat next to Iroh's sleeping mat, waiting for the old man to wake up. At dawn Iroh stirred and paused when he felt another presence on the room.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me." Zuko began hesitantly. No matter what Lia and Katara said he couldn't help but feel that he was to blame for his Uncle's capture. "But I want you to know, I'm so so sorry, Uncle." He continued his voice cracking as he tried to not cry. "I'm so sorry that I left you back. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I'll…" he was cut off by Iroh's embrace. His eyes widened in amazement. "How can you forgive me so easily ? I thought you would be furious with me." He said in disbelief.

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I didn't know what had become of you." Iroh said without pulling away from his nephew.

"I taught Aang." Zuko said simply. Iroh's smile widened.

"I've heard so." He said pulling back to look at his nephew's face. "I am very proud of you. And I am so happy you found your way here."

As soon as they walked out of the tent Lia and Toph rushed to hug Iroh, glad to see him again. They settled for breakfast and began filling Iroh in on their latest adventures. The subject eventually turned to Aang's disappearance.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko said. Lia giggled at his mistake.

"You mean the Fire Lord?" she asked.

"That's what I just said." He snapped at her. Iroh looked thoughtful. "We need you to come with us." Zuko insisted, turning back at him.

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." He finally said.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help." His nephew insisted.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." Iroh explained.

"And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne ?" Zuko asked. Iroh shook his head.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." The boy's eyes widened.

"Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have." Iroh said gently. "You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed _your_ own path, you your _own_ honour. And only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation." Zuko looked resolute.

"I'll try, Uncle."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back ?" Toph asked uncertainly.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord." Iroh said calmly. "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki said nodding in understanding.

"Yes." He turned back to Zuko with a serious look. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula." Zuko said frowning.

"Not alone." Lia cut off Iroh's next words. "You'll need help." Her brother nodded and turned to his girlfriend.

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place ?" She smiled at him.

"It would be my pleasure."

"What about us ?" Sokka asked, pointing at himself, Toph, Suki and Lia. "What's our destiny today ?"

"What do you think it is ?" Iroh asked.

"I think that… even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." He concluded decisively. Toph smiled.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us."

Piandao led Sokka, Suki and Toph to the edge of the camp and presented them with an oversized lizard.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." He explained as they mounted. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." Sokka took a look at the map he was given and nodded.

"Thank you, Master." He said.

Zuko and Katara would take Appa in order to fly back to the capital. Lia would stay and help the White Lotus. The Prince turned to Iroh.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do ?" he asked.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." Zuko and Katara smiled at that and Lia laughed a little. Being around Iroh was certainly refreshing.

"Goodbye, General Iroh." Katara said respectfully as they prepared to take off.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."

* * *

**Review and Iroh will give you tea!**


	52. Into the Inferno

**First of all I apologise for the smallness of the chapter. I expected it to be longer but...oh well...**

**Second -pauses to take out firecrackers- A HUGE THANKS TO MY DEAR FRIEND HANNAH-BANANAH FOR BECOMING MY BETA! Love you dear!**

**Enjoy and remember reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: This would be airing if I owned A:tLA...**

* * *

**Into the Inferno**

Zuko and Katara flew Appa in tense silence. The Prince was staring straight at the horizon which had turned a bloody red, as the comet drew closer. Next to him Katara watched his frown deepening.

"Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula." She said soothingly. Her boyfriend shook his head.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my Father? What if he loses ?" he asked pessimistically.

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to." The last part was said more t herself than to the firebender. Katara couldn't help feeling a little doubtful herself.

Back in Ba Sing Se Lia felt the arrival of the comet like a gasp of fresh air after. She gave the men lined next to her a quick once over and saw the two firebenders standing a little straighter despite their age.

"Ba Sing Se, the Order of the White Lotus is here." Bumi said, unusually serious.

"Here to set you free." Pakku added solemnly. Iroh took a step forward.

"Only once every hundred years can a firebender experience this kind of power." He mused, taking a deep breath. He took several more deep breaths, a ring of fire surrounding them, the flames dancing in tune with his heartbeat. Abruptly he gathered them in an enormous ball of fire and thrust it in the direction of the city. The blast demolished part of the wall and the five masters plus the Spirit charged forward. The rest of the Order quickly followed their leaders.

Pakku was the first to attack, pulling water from a nearby stream, with Piandao following closely behind, taking care of any soldiers that the master waterbnder's tidal wave missed. Jeong Jeong had positioned himself on a crossroads in a different section of the city and created his signature walls of fire, melting the tanks that came against him. The rest of the Order was fighting soldiers spread all over the city. From Lia the only thing that could be seen was a blur and a faint smell of smoke that seemed to linger wherever she passed as she raced through the city, knocking soldiers out, melting tanks and having the time of her life.

Compared to the chaos that reigned in Ba Sing Se, Sozin was draped in an almost oppressive silence. At the ceremonial staircase in front of the palace Azula was kneeling, preparing for her coronation. She was dressed in the heavy robe tradition dictated and her usually perfect topknot was a tangled mess. Pale faced and tense she was far cry from her usual perfect self. The head Sage took the Fire Lord diadem and stood behind her.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord…" he paused when he heard a strange noise and looked up. Azula turned to him annoyed.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" But then she heard it to, the groan of an air bison. Snapping her head forward she saw Appa landing at the side of the courtyard and her brother and the Water Tribe girl jumping down.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am." Zuko took a step forward confidently. Azula couldn't mute the slightly crazed edge to her laughter.

"You're hilarious." She said.

"And you're going down." Katara said, walking next to Zuko and glaring at the Princess. The Sage made a motion to crown Azula but she stopped him. Standing up, she smiled maliciously to her brother.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" Zuko's eyes narrowed at her words but she didn't notice anymore than she noticed the soft voice that had been whispering to her since her grandfather had died.

"You're on." Came the answer.

Katara's eyes widened in alarm when she heard the dare and Zuko's answer.

"What are you doing ?" she hissed concerned. "She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us." Zuko nodded in agreement.

"I know. But I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. Remember what Lia told us? Perhaps she's fighting against _his_influence." He looked at her with a softer look. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt." Katara tightened her lips but nodded in resignation. She should have known that Zuko wouldn't risk her safety. She would have done the same.

The Fire Sages retreated and the two siblings took their positions at opposite sides of the courtyard. Azula turned and shrugged the Fire Lord's robes off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_." She said the last word venomously. Zuko slid into his stance.

"No, you're not." He answered simply. Azula's smiling was simply chilling as she attacked him first. With the comet over them they were both at the height of their power. Zuko brought his arms up and blocked, using his own vermilion fire to block Azula's blue one. Before the flames had a chance to die Azula attacked again, propelling herself forward and shooting another jet of fire. Zuko blocked again, never attacking himself, intent on tiring his sister out.

As the flames died he was vaguely aware of some of the buildings around them catching fire but his attention was focused on Azula's blue flames. They collided with his own red ones for a moment before rushing towards him. Zuko used one hand to guard himself while he sent his own stream of fire to his sister. The battle came to a standstill until Azula noticed the damage done on her side of the courtyard and charged to her brother furiously. Zuko surrounded himself in flames, drawing on the tricks he learned from his lessons with Lia and forcing Azula to back down. She was breathing hard now and looked at her older brother scared for the first time. Gritting her teeth she stood up again and had barely time to block the two fireballs that came in her direction. They continued to exchange attacks, neither of them willing to back down, and Azula was sent flying to the ground.

She forced herself to her feet, her hair falling unevenly across her face as she glared at her brother, who stood straight-backed, barely ruffled

"No lightning, today ?" Zuko taunted. "What's the matter ? Afraid I'll re-direct it ?" Azula jumped to her feet.

"Oh, I'LL _SHOW_ YOU LIGHTNING!" she yelled, beginning the familiar movements that no one had taught her. Lightning crackled around her and her eyes narrowed to her brother before a movement caught her attention. Katara had stepped away from the protection of the pillars and stood wide open for an attack. Azula found herself knowing that this would hurt her brother more than anything she could do to him personally. With a smirk she let the lightening loose at the waterbender's direction.

Zuko followed its graceful arc, his eyes widening in horror. Katara's face was frozen in fear as she watched her death come to her. Without thinking, Zuko threw himself between the blast and the waterbender. His arms struggled to redirect the electricity out of his body but he wasn't focused enough and some of it passed through his heart. He fell to the ground twitching in pain as the last bit of lightening left his body. Katara seemed to be brought back to life by his pained cry.

"Zuko!" she cried as she hurried where he was laying, coating her hands in water, her only thought to heal him before it was too late. Nobody noticed Azula freeze when her lightning connected with her brother, nor when she fell to the ground, clutching her head in an attempt to make the voice quiet down as the reality of what she had just done hit her.

* * *

**Evil cliffhanger of doom!**


	53. Avatar Aang

**Please don't kill me! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Avatar Aang**

The battle of Ba Sing Se was almost over. Lia had come across Bumi and they were cheerfully knocking out the last of the tanks that had been guarding the city. Lia looked at the sky. With the comet sliding over them everything was bathed in a crimson light, casting sinister shadows on the buildings. Contrary to what people might think the comet was neither Agni's nor her doing. Separated they had little control over nature's forces. Allowing herself to contemplate that for a moment, she wondered if her equal and opposite would make an appearance. After all, by stopping the war they would have most certainly ruined his fun. Yes, she decided, he would have to appear. But where? Looking around, she suddenly knew. Agni wouldn't trifle with the Avatar Spirit and Ba Sing Se was Earth Kingdom territory and therefore immaterial to him. Pulling herself together she took flight. She had to reach Sozin and she had to reach it fast.

Katara hadn't ever concentrated so much intently on healing before. Even when Aang had been wounded she had let her emotions and the spirit water to do most of the work. Now all her skill and concentration fuelled the glowing water. Zuko winced in pain but the healing began to take effect and he found his body relaxing. Opening her eyes, Katara smiled at him, not bothering to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko managed to whisper, still weak from the lightning.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Katara answered, pulling him into a hug, mindful of his injury. Zuko wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, needing to feel for himself that they had both made it alive. They met in a kiss that broke abruptly when something landed with a thud nearby.

Both turned, Zuko much less gracefully than usual, to see Azula unconscious on the ground. Standing over her was a young man, who looked at all three of them with an expression of amusement and annoyance.

"Now that won't do." He said smoothly to the unconscious Azula as if berating a child. "You can't go and ruin my fun like that! _Now_ how am I going to amuse myself?" He grinned as he cast his gaze over the destruction caused by the Agni Kai, and satisfaction radiated from his golden eyes. "A battle befitting of my name." He said, addressing Zuko now, who was staring at him warily. "You have shown exceptional growth Prince Zuko. Lia was right to take an interest in you." He bowed to the firebender gracefully. "You will make a fine Fire Lord." He took a few steps away from Azula and turned to call out. "Don't judge her too harshly. She was hardly in control."

Katara wasn't sure what was going on, but she remembered Lia's story about hers and Agni's involvement with the Royal family. Wordlessly she helped Zuko to his feet, one hand wrapped around his waist for support and the other close to her water pouch.

"We need to check on Azula." Zuko told her quietly. Katara nodded and helped him walk over to his sister. A part of her could not help but pity the firebending girl. She didn't have any more control over her fate than Zuko had over his banishment.

Agni watched their progress towards his last pawn from over his shoulder and shook his head.

"No," he said making a movement to their direction, "that won't do. That won't do at all. I'm afraid I'll have to stop you." But before he had the chance to do anything, a fireball landed at his feet. Lia crouched in front of Zuko, Katara and Azula, glaring coldly at Agni.

"You're right." She said as she took in the situation. "That won't do at all." Agni smiled and took another step closer, silently daring her. "Katara," Lia said, never taking her eyes from the Spirit in front of her, "please make sure that all three of you are out of the way and near water. This will be messy." The waterbender nodded and with Zuko's help carried Azula off to where she had been initially standing, by a fountain.

The two Fire Spirits took their places at opposite sides of the courtyard, neither saying a word, though their expressions spoke volumes. Lia's face showed only cold fury, Agni's barely contained excitement. Wordlessly they attacked at the same time, Agni with small, sharp blasts and Lia with a steady current that swallowed up his flames. It twirled around Agni without actually touching him and for a few moments it was sent back and forth between them before Lia grew tired of the game and banished the flames with a move of her hand. Lia took off running, circling the courtyard, fireballs shooting from her hands at an alarming speed. Agni kept pace with her, occasionally sending a blast or two of his own in Lia's direction. The more time passed, the more of Lia's control was drained and her attacks grew in speed and force. She was aiming to kill, Balance be damned.

A pained moan distracted Zuko and Katara from the deadly fight and they both turned back to Azula, just as she opened her eyes. For a moment it seemed as though she didn't recognise them. Then her memory came back and she sat up with a gasp. Katara made a move to keep Azula from straining too much. They had no way of knowing if she was hurt or not and besides Katara was still slightly suspicious of the Princess. Azula looked around, taking in the situation. The waterbender watched her with a mix of suspicion and concern, while her brother's face showed only worry for her. Azula found herself wondering what was this all about. She expected to be left in the middle of the courtyard.

"Azula," Zuko started hesitantly. His sister had made his life a nightmare for the last few years but now he knew that that hadn't been explicitly her fault. His thoughts on the matter were not clear but for now he allowed his worry to override everything else. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

To his surprise the Princess's eyes watered. He didn't remember ever seeing her cry before. Azula threw her arms around her brother as she broke down.

"I'm sorry Zuzu." She sobbed, desperate to explain about the voice. "I didn't want to, I swear but he said I had to. That it was my destiny." Zuko hissed in pain, his injury deciding to remind him of its presence but he ignored it in favour of exchanging a look with his girlfriend. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around his sister in an awkward hug.

"It's okay Zula." He said. "It will be all right." That was a promise he intended to keep. Katara also placed a comforting arm around the Princess' shoulders, silently offering her support as all three of them turned to watch the battle once more.

Lia sent another current of fire at her opponent who had to bend to an uncomfortable angle to avoid being hit. Agni smiled at her. Whatever fun he might have had manipulating mortals for generations, it was his fights with Lia that made him feel the most _alive_.

"Missed me." He taunted. "Now you have to kiss me." Lia narrowed her eyes.

"Kiss this!" she screamed before shooting lightning. Zuko gasped and tightened the protective embrace around his sister. He felt Katara scooting near him as Lia's blood-red lightning crackled, and although her equal, Agni had to jump out of the way, lest the hit connected.

Rising again, the playfulness vanished from his eyes; he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"So you are serious about this." He finally said gravely.

"Took you long enough to get it." The red-haired Spirit snapped under her breath before falling into a stance Katara recognised as waterbending. A wave of hot magma reared up before Lia, growing in size and power as it raced towards her opponent. Agni raised an eyebrow and tried to redirect it back to its creator. When he failed to do so, he dropped his stance and bowed to Lia. She halted her attack, waiting for his next move, her eyes searching his, trying to predict his next move. He straightened from the bow and took a step back.

"You have won." He said with a small smile. "I will take a break from interfering with the mortals for a few years."

"A hundred years." Lia demanded coldly. Agni opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. The wave was still looming over him.

"Very well." He finally said. "A hundred years." He took another step back. "Until we meet again Fire Lily." Then he disappeared.

Lia waited warily for a few moments before returning the melted stones to their original place on the ground and rushing to her brother's side. After taking a few deep breaths she offered him a bright smile.

"Do you get now why I hate being called Agni?" she asked casually, a tinge of humor barely audible in her voice. It must be the comet, she decided, because her fight with Agni had made her feel more alive than she had felt in a long time. Closing her eyes she made the fire that still burned at the courtyard go out. The comet was almost gone and now they could only wait for news of the battle between the Fire Lord and the Avatar.

Azula watched the red-head warily, and she tried to stay as close to her brother as possible without worsening his injury. Both he and the waterbender – she really needed to learn the girl's name – had treated her kindly, disregarding the fact that she had aimed to kill during their fights. But what of the Spirit? Lia ended any thoughts the Princess had on the matter by rising fluidly and helping the girl to her feet as well, supporting most of her weight.

"Shaking off Agni's influence must have taken its toll on you. We should probably get you and Zuko to a bed before you collapse again." Azula only nodded, not fully understanding what the Spirit was talking about. Katara helped Zuko to his feet and slowly the four of them made their way to the palace. The four Sages, slithery snakes as they be might, could recognise a Spirit when they saw one and a glare from Lia was all they needed to return to their temple, no questions asked.

Inside Zuko and Katara took the lead, the Prince guiding them to his room. He had never been more glad to see a bed in his life. Katara's healing had saved his life, but the wound still burned with every move he made. The waterbender helped him lie down tenderly before sitting next to him and holding his hand, her expression anxious. She too knew that the healing she had done earlier was simply not enough. Her eyes strayed to the two girls that stood nearby, both Zuko's sisters. Lia's expression was a carefully constructed mask of calm, but Katara could read the worry for her brother as well as relief at finding him alive. Azula's guilt-ridden expression, less artfully hidden thanks to the shock and exhaustion pulled on the waterbender's heartstrings.

"Do you want to stay with Zuko Azula?" she asked the girl kindly. "You're not looking so good yourself and I'd rather watch over both of you until we know for sure what is going on. Neither of you are in any condition to fight." Azula's surprise must have shown more than she expected because even Zuko managed to crack a smile and using his free hand he patted the space on the bed next to him.

"Come here Zula." He said softly. Without waiting for an answer, Lia led the girl to the bed and helped her out of her armour and between the sheets. Both of the Royal siblings were out like candles the moment their heads touched their pillows. Lia turned to Katara.

"Will you be all right on your own with them?" she asked the girl. "I have one final thing to do before this is all over." Katara nodded and then turned her attention to her two patients, tucking the blanket around their form as Lia disappeared once more. Standing over Azula, Katara brushed a few strands of hair from the girl's face and watched in surprise as the Fire Princess's face melted to a soft smile.

"Mother..." she whispered in her sleep before edging closer to her brother.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	54. Epilogue

**It's finally here! The last episode, the big sum-up, the tying up of loose ends, the... I'll shut up now. Wow, I can't believe this is over! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: In case someone doesn't get it YET, I don't own A:tLA.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was not surprising that Azula woke up first the next morning. Opening her eyes slightly she saw Zuko still sleeping peacefully next to her. Katara had bandaged his wounds while they slept. The Princess couldn't help the prick of guilt that she felt. Hearing footsteps she sat up in alarm, not seeing the waterbender anywhere and still feeling too drained to firebend. The door opened quietly and Azula's eyes widened when she saw the woman that stood in the threshold.

"Mother?" she whispered in disbelief. Ursa had hardly changed since she had last seen her, although she was dressed in plain red robes now. Without pausing to think of her tiredness the girl jumped off the bed and hurried towards her mother, pausing in front of her. Ursa hesitantly took a step closer, opening her arms to embrace her youngest. Azula didn't need to be told twice. She threw herself into her mother's arms, feeling the last piece click back into place in her mind.

"I've missed you, little one." Ursa told her youngest tenderly.

"Zuko will be so glad to see you." Azula murmured, throwing a glance at her brother's sleeping form. She turned her eyes back to her mother. "I am too." She added shyly. Ursa just smiled.

"Zula?" a sleepy voice came from the bed. The Princess hurried to her brother's side, helping him to sit up.

"Look who's here Zuzu!" she said excitedly. Zuko followed her gaze and his face split to the biggest grin Azula had ever seen.

"Mom!" he said elated. Ursa walked up to her son and pulled him to an embrace as well, content to be near her children at last.

Suddenly a yell came from outside.

"No you can't bother them!" Lia's annoyed voice rang out clearly through the door. "They're probably still sleeping." Katara added, just as annoyed. She had been up all night worrying over the two firebenders. The early morning arrivals weren't helping her temper much.

"But we need to tell Zuko the news!" Sokka whined. "And why won't you have a look at my leg? You can heal it, why do I have to walk around with a crutch?"

"Because your sister is very tired." Lia said sternly. She opened the door to see Zuko and Ursa giving her amused looks. Azula just seemed confused by the argument. Katara appeared next to the redhead.

"We didn't wake you up, did we?" she asked worried. Zuko shook his head.

"Zula woke me." He explained with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Who's Zula?" Sokka asked appearing behind his sister. His eyes doubled in shock when he noticed the Princess. "You!" he yelled in shock, struggling to jump in front of his sister. Katara rolled her eyes, pushed him back and looked at Azula apologetically.

"They just came and I haven't had time to tell them." She explained.

"Explain what?" Aang's voice came from behind them as he and Toph joined the group.

"Azula's presence." Katara said. The Avatar and earthbender looked at her confused before looking at the bed. The Princess was sitting between her brother and mother hiding her nervousness behind a calm look. There was silence before Aang's face split on a huge smile.

"Well, if Lia lets you anywhere near Zuko we have to welcome you to the group." He decided happily.

"I agree with Twinkle-Toes," Toph added. "Everyone knows that Blazes is paranoid." Lia raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do I have a nickname?" she asked. Toph shrugged.

"It's about time if you ask me." Sokka remained silent, watching the rest of the gaang gathering around the bed to share stories of their separate battles. Suki joined them soon and pulled her boyfriend along. Before he knew it, the Water Tribe boy found himself recounting enthusiastically how he had destroyed the airship fleet, seemingly not noticing that most questions came from Azula.

Aang had left again in the afternoon to bring the members of the White Lotus to Sozin for the final formalities that followed the ending of the war. Zuko was declared Fire Lord after both Iroh and Azula had explicitly told the nobles that in no way they would step between him and the throne. The official coronation was scheduled in a week so that he could recover enough, not that that stopped Zuko from ordering the release of any prisoners of war that were still held.

The day of the coronation was sunny, and Zuko wondered if Agni was doing it on purpose to annoy Lia, silently approving the new Fire Lord. He turned his attention back to struggling to pull his official robes on. Despite the repeated healings by Katara, the lightning had done a lot of damage and he hadn't had much chance to rest and recover. He winced when a clumsy move made pain shoot through his torso.

"You need some help with that?" an amused voice came from the doorway. The soon-to-be-Fire Lord turned with a huge smile.

"Katara!" he hadn't seen her much in the last few days, other than during the brief healing sessions. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess some help wouldn't hurt." The waterbender helped him pull the stuffy thing on.

"How do you feel?" she asked him concerned.

"A little sore." Zuko answered truthfully, knowing better than to lie to a master waterbender/healer. "And nervous." He admitted in a more quiet tone. Katara smiled at him reassuringly.

"You'll do fine." She said, placing a hand on the side of his face. "We all believe in you and we know that you will make a wonderful Fire Lord." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "And if you ever have a hard time Lia, Azula and I can always deal with whoever is the issue." Zuko couldn't help but laugh at that.

Iroh came soon after to talk over some last-minute issues with Zuko. Sokka and Katara met up determined to look for their father in the hundreds of people that had gathered for the coronation. Finally, after navigating through a swarm of swampbenders they found Hakoda and Bato talking to each other.

"Dad!" they exclaimed as they rushed to the man. Well, Katara did. Sokka was still limping around.

"I heard what you two did. I am the proudest father in the world." Hakoda said embracing them. "And your mother would be proud too." He added, more to Katara than Sokka. Sokka looked up to notice a group of girls dressed in forest-green approaching.

"There's my favourite warriors! I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. How does it feel to be back in uniform again ?" he asked his girlfriend smiling.

"It feels great!" Ty Lee said, jumping from behind Suki. Sokka had lost count of the times he had been shocked the last few days but this _definitely_ took the cake. He half-jumped in front of Suki, pointing his crutch in Ty Lee's direction.

"Careful Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again." He said accusingly.

"It's ok." Suki chuckled. "She's one of us now."

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison." The acrobat explained. "And after a few Chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group. We're going to be best friends forever." She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Zuko paused before the doors that would lead him to the coronation ceremony and took a deep breath. Aang was standing next to him in his formal monk robes.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…" Zuko trailed off.

"And now we're friends." Aang completed the sentence peacefully.

"Yeah…we are friends."

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice." Aang said lightly. "The world's so different now." Zuko placed a hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"And it's gonna be even more different, when we build it together."

Zuko stepped out and instantly thunderous applause rocked the full courtyard. On the plateau stood Ursa, Iroh and Azula dressed in ceremonial robes for the coronation. Zuko raised his hand.

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar." He said, taking a step back and allowing Aang to take the front. "Today, this war is finally over." He continued to address the crowd. "I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace." Aang stepped back as Zuko knelt for the coronation. The head Fire Sage moved forward with the crown when the unexpected happened. He paused. From the shadows emerged the figure of a redheaded woman, dressed in an elaborate scarlet kimono with golden dragons stitched on it. The Sage bowed low to her and handed her the crown. With a proud smile Lia stood behind her adoptive brother.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" she said in a loud voice as she placed the flame-shaped crown on his head. The entire courtyard knelt in front of the new Fire Lord as he stood up. He turned to the Spirit to see her bowing slightly as well, though not to the ground as the rest of the people did. They shared a smile as his family stood from their bows and gathered around him. Zuko could see that Lia was, for the first time in the last few months at peace.

The early afternoon found Azula standing uncertainly in front of a door, a package held tightly in her hands. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so uncomfortable and suddenly wished that someone was with her. But her brother was busy signing papers with the guidance of their Uncle and the newly-reappeared Jeong Jeong, whom Zuko had made a member of the Council of advisors, and her mother was overseeing the preparations for the ball to celebrate the end of the war and Zuzu's coronation. _Get a hold of yourself!_ Azula scolded herself. _You have faced worse things than that._

So, taking a deep breath, the Princess knocked and opened the door to Katara's room. Just like she had imagined all four girls of team Avatar (as Sokka insisted more than ever on calling them) were there. Following Katara and Lia's example the other two girls had welcomed her. Azula took a moment to survey the scene. Toph was lying on the bed, seemingly overlooking everything, while Suki, Lia and Katara were sprawled on the floor chatting. They smiled at her and Azula smiled back hesitantly.

"I thought you were preparing for the ball?" she asked, unsure of what the etiquette was for this occasion. Since her very first lessons at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls it had been drilled to her that a Princess ought to always follow the proper etiquette.

"Oh we were." Suki explained, standing up to help the other girl place her package on the floor. Azula followed her and sat between the Kyoshi Warrior and the Fire Spirit. "But given the fact that none of us knows what to wear we were trying to figure it out." Suki concluded. Azula had thought of this.

"That's why I'm here." She explained, gaining courage. Becoming friends with Ty Li and Mai had been so much simpler. "I thought you probably wouldn't have anything appropriate with you so…" she paused after a snort from Toph. Had she offended them? She thought worried.

"Ignore Toph." Lia said eyeing the box. Azula nodded. "So I had some dresses made for you." She finished in one breath. Even Toph looked surprised at that.

"Wow Sugar Queen! I think you just found a competitor for the title." She said jumping from the bed.

"Thanks Azula." Katara smiled gratefully. Said girl glowed with happiness.

Opening the box she took out the first dress. Although its style was obviously Fire Nation, it was made out of icy blue silk with silver decorations. Katara looked at it speechless for a whole minute before blurting out "I love it!" Relaxing a little Azula pulled out the second dress. This one resembled the uniform of a Kyoshi warrior, forest green with golden decorations. Suki squealed and impulsively hugged Azula. The firebender looked a little shocked but nevertheless pulled out a smaller, simpler dress in pale green.

"This one is for Toph." She explained. Not hearing a reaction the earthbender approached and ran her fingers across the fabric nervously.

"How does it look like?" she asked.

"Like Aang asking you out the moment he sees you wearing it." Lia said finally. Toph blushed and snatched the dress.

"He'd better!" she muttered. Taking out the last dress, Azula handed it to Lia.

"What do you think?" she asked. The dress was scarlet with golden flames decorating it, leaving the left shoulder bare.

"Whoever made this dress," Lia began slowly, "is a genius!" she concluded with a huge smile.

Suki and Katara talked Azula into staying with them for the rest of the evening and the Princess found herself slowly loosening up at their company. When they were finally ready later that evening they walked out of the room to meet Zuko, Sokka and Aang, all dressed up for the occasion. They walked together to the ballroom of the palace, chatting carelessly along the way. Zuko and Katara entered first, followed by Aang and Toph, Sokka and Suki and finally Lia and Azula. As the entire Team Avatar walked in, another round of applause rocked the packed room. Mercifully, as Lia put it, there had been no great need for formalities and soon everyone was mingling, old friends meeting again and couples dancing the night away.

Much to Toph's displeasure Aang had been whisked away after only one dance by a bunch of nobles who wanted to meet him. This left her, Azula and Lia standing together chatting quietly.

"May I have the honour of this dance fair lady?" A smooth voice said behind them. The three girls turned to see a black-haired young man dressed as Fire Nation nobility. Recognizing him Azula tensed but before she could say anything Lia cut in.

"I thought you promised not to interfere with the mortals." She pointed out. Agni offered her a Fire Lily and a crooked smile.

"But you are not a mortal." To Azula's surprise Lia grudgingly took the offered flower.

"Just one dance and then you'll disappear." She warned as they made their way to the centre of the room.

"Care to tell me who this guy is?" Toph asked the Princess. "His vibrations were weird." Azula regained her speech.

"That was Agni." She managed to say, her eyes never leaving the couple who was dancing gracefully, no words exchanged between them.

"Agni?" Toph raised an eyebrow. "As in the same Agni she tried to kill a few days ago?"

"That one." Toph cackled.

"Well that explains _her_ vibrations." She grinned. "And by the looks of it he has quite the crush." Just in time the dance stopped. Agni whispered something in Lia's ear before bowing and promptly disappearing through the crowd. The red-head made her way to her friends.

"So?" Azula asked curiously. "What did he say?"

"Nothing!" Lia said, her blush deepening. She had placed the Fire Lily in her hair.

"I can tell you're lying…" Toph said in a sing-song voice. "So spill." Lia muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Toph insisted. "We couldn't hear you."

"He likes the dress." Lia said louder.

"And?" Azula prompted.

"And he said I still owe him a kiss."

It took two months, during which the gaang split to return to their respective nations and help the rebuilt effort for Toph to stop teasing Lia. Now, with the excuse of a trade agreement, they had all gathered at Ba Sing Se again. Today the Jasmine Dragon remained closed to the public as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Azula and Lia gathered for the evening. Iroh was playing the sungi horn on a corner, the melody he made up filling the air. On a table nearby Azula and Suki were playing Pai So with Katara and Lia observing them. Aang was playing with Momo and Zuko was going around bringing cups of tea to everyone.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka suddenly yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to him in surprise. He was holding a brush and had an annoyed expression. "I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." He explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." Katara smiled at him as everyone walked around to see the picture. Her face fell. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears ?" she asked.

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka explained. Zuko crossed his arms.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man." Azula complained.

"And why did you paint me firebending ?" Suki asked confused.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka shrugged. Momo jumped on the table and chirped. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo ?" Sokka asked the lemur annoyed. Iroh put the sungi horn down and came to see the offending picture.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down!" he said. Toph spread her arms in the air.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" she said, making everyone burst out laughing.

The little earthbender stopped laughing when she felt Aang walk out. She had been in Ba Sing Se with Bumi and a few of her friends from the earthbending matches the last two months and before that she hadn't managed to confront the flighty airbender about their argument on Ember Island. Determined, she following him outside.

Aang was leaning against the railing, his thoughts on his earthbending teacher. During his fight with Ozai he had been forced to finally let go of Katara, completely unlocking the Avatar State at last. Now, his thoughts and meditation often turned to a petite, blind earthbender. He turned to say something to her when Toph's hand grabbed the front of his robes and brought his lips down to hers. Aang's eyes widened before sliding shut and kissing the girl back. Words could wait. The world was finally at peace and everything was as it should be.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after...**


	55. End Credits

I would like to thank the following people for their favourites/alerts/reviews. Without you I would have given up a looooooong time ago:

Edlover23

Densharr

Asezuna

seti31

mkabalt

vash3055

perfectships

Nazgul ()

Dark Power Ranger ()

ArrayePL

Lily123236219

KangarooCry12

zukofan2005

water rose ()

aegisZero

G0d3ss0fD1sc0rd

Sand Kitsune

laraa Christine

CrimsonAngel1992

G0d3ss0fD1sc0rd

Fullmetal wetback ()

allieee1304

FullMoonflower96

Lafraina

Redcristal

Jan ()

Penndag

Swallow in the Cloud

DramaQueen4eva

Zuko's maiden

Princess A-ya 101

angelthree117

volleyballbabe51

mike50333

bamagurl991

The Jabberwock of OZ

Kyubbi

Atharos ()

Mad4anime

Darkwolve

Sailingseas

Arianne Darcy

Untilthemoonrises

Sjknight

Emeraldlia

Zutarababe

Sailingseas

Aipom4

dracula-key

Kage Fuschichou

athy vs. aphorodite

Chaos Angel of Change

FadedxMemories

Dead 2 Da Unknown

Aipom4

cc ()

tjawesome ()

SnoopyGirl213

BMoney92

Mar-mar S.

rain ravinlin

zeldaninja15

musicfreak0809

Qaralia

Mbshadow

Tessa16Ricci

PGG1

BSG75

Liersore

SummoningRuby

vampgal12

Kage Fuschichou

Mar-mar S.

Askane

angelthree117

phill503

()

CrazyJulz16

Timgr

My Hazel Eyes

Foria

Lostinadreamworld

destinycalls101

yob3

HakushoRurouni

Randomlyrite

Minttu9

Genndy Oda C.O.G

Hayden-Strife

BlueCapricorn

Elciram

yob3

Paranoia-shoujo

Just Wait And See

BrianaBreeann

RedEyesGreenSkin

geekychick651

Underoriginal

toph12341

Windclan1998

Tasca

Alexydra

patty cake rocks

Yonkou Susanowo

Jisbonftw

trumpetgurl92

Fae1296

Ella071

ComicCartoonFreak13

cloudseeker6729

debylynn

Ardiente Deseo

Mookspink17

Feuerphoenix

trumpetgurl92

Jason9000

random-k

Maiken

Zingfox

Hayden-Strife

Amy Pepper

DarkAngel42186

Ignorant Sparrow

Pixie Minx

patty cake rocks ()

eclair126

BlackJoker013

westdallasbutterfly

not needed ()

Gwen ()

Schuppenfisch

allieee1304

CharmsCaster

Gwen ()

…And all those that will read and enjoy my story after I upload this.

Also my friend Hannah-Banana for agreeing to become my beta. We will slowly correct all those sneaky little mistakes in previous chapters.

BUT the story is not over. Stay tuned for my oneshots that will be covering the next four years with Lia and the gaang. I take suggestions so feel free to message me. Also the next big project (on which I'll probably work over the summer) will be the sequel. I have a few things down and the first oneshot will be a trailer of sorts for it.

Once again thank you for staying with me for so long and I hope you enjoy my future stories as well!


End file.
